Dearly Beloved
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU. Although her time left could be short-lived, he still wants to make the most of it. With each and every moment they have together, they head towards tomorrow without hesitation. And falling in love will only make the walk through the frozen forest easier...or perhaps a little more complicated.
1. Sound Asleep

**AN:** _Yikes! I have no business in creating another story when I'm already busy with three already... but this has been bothering me and I feel like I can't write any more chapters for my other fics until I get this out of the way. So here we go. Please enjoy! :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass or any of its characters!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sound Asleep**

* * *

He never really liked hospitals to begin with. The faint scents of plastics and disinfectants had always made him feel uneasy. Even as a little child when he came here to visit his mother at work, he was never pleased and took a strong dislike of the atmosphere that shrouded the place. The light chattering and laughter that came from staff members and strangers alike were nothing more than props in a suspenseful scene of a thriller movie. Because to him, at any given moment something could go horribly wrong and turn the place upside down.

That's why he never liked hospitals from the start.

The young man with raven-hair and honest violet eyes walked up to the front desk like he usually did every other day. On most days when he would come to visit, it would usually follow immediately after school. He'd show up in his black Ashford Academy uniform with something always in his hands for her.

A book, flowers, gifts, snacks, whatever it was... it was exclusively for her.

The one he cares so much for.

"Hello Mr. Lamperouge, it's nice to see you as always." The nice receptionist at the front desk greeted him with a wide smile. "Are you here to see Miss Corabelle again?" She asked as she pushed her glasses higher on her face so it would stop lowering itself. The woman is a very nice woman indeed. She's about a few years older than him, had long brown hair with brown eyes to compliment her looks, and she always looked so sophisticated compared to her other coworkers at the front desk.

"As usual Ms. Niwa." He gave her a wink which made the slightly older woman blush. He then placed today's gift and flowers onto the counter. "It's been raining all day today. At first it was a drizzle, but now it's pouring down." Lelouch said while running a hand through his wet ebony hair.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? It's a good thing I brought an umbrella today." The woman cheerfully said. Lelouch made a small sound of approval before the young receptionist continued. "Okay, well let me check to see if she is able to have visitors today." She faced her computer, typing and pulling up the patient's status information for him.

Giving her a slight nod, he waited a couple of minutes to receive the go ahead.

"She just came out of surgery a few of hours ago so she might still be asleep, but you can go ahead and see her if you like." She looked up to the raven-haired man.

"It won't be the first time." He commented, chuckling to himself before picking up his things. "Thanks again, I'll see you on the way out."

"Sure thing."

After giving her a farewell wave he began making his way down the chilly hall, the usual hospital scent becoming slightly stronger in this part of the building. The emptiness of the hallways filled with other noises that came from heart machines in other patient's rooms along with light chattering from visiting members like himself. But as usual, he didn't pay much attention. His mind was focused on his desired destination.

To room 208.

After a couple of minutes of slow strides, he finally reached the room and took notice that her door was slightly cracked open, so he gave it a couple of knocks to make himself known.

"C.C. I'm coming in."

He opened the door slowly, just enough to see what her current state was.

 _"Fast asleep I see."_ He thought to himself with a sad smile on his face.

Lelouch opened it further so he could enter silently before cracking it closed like it had been before. Reaching her bed, he placed the large gift bag on the floor next to the chair by her bed and placed the flowers he brought in the flower vase by the window seal. Replacing the old with the new, filling it with water, and after that, he took a look outside through the raindrop stained window.

"C.C., it's been raining all day. I was actually hoping that you'd be awake to see it."

Looking over to the sleeping girl, his eyes focused at how the coy look she usually had dissolved into a more gentle look as she slept. Her long green hair had been tied up in a messy bun which unintentionally made her even more beautiful... to him at least. Her nasal breathing tube was the only thing that 'accessorized' her, minus the IV that's in her arm and the multiple wires that kept track in monitoring her breathing, heartbeats, etc. on the nearby machine.

Averting his gaze from her, he idly removed the black coat of his uniform and set it aside on a different chair to dry off.

Sitting on the chair next to her hospital bed, he gently removed her hand from underneath the covers so that he could hold her cold frail hand in his much warmer one.

"C.C." He whispered, giving the back of her hand a light kiss. "I'll be here when you wake up okay?" He intertwined their fingers together as he laid his head down on her bed to rest. Hoping that by the time he wakes up, she will be awake too.

* * *

 **AN:** _And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it enough to grab your attention and thank you for taking the time to read! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, asks questions, review, etc. Until next time! :)_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. A Good Friend Like You

**AN:** _Welcome back! Updates for this story will be spontaneous for now until I can find an official day to update where I'm not rushing to squeeze this fic in. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday, whichever one you celebrate. :) And I wish you all a Happy New Year! (In case I don't post another chapter for this story before the year ends.)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Good Friend Like You**

* * *

Waking up to the warm sensation lingering in her left hand, C.C.'s eyes opened slowly from slumber and took a moment to register her surroundings before looking down to the source of the warmth. A smile played along her pink lips when she saw the raven-haired man fast asleep, his head resting on her bed facing in her direction as he held her hand in his tightly. She fought back the urge to giggle when his light snoring became more audible and C.C. couldn't help but think just how much cuter it made him seem.

He's tired… Oh, so very tired. And this wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep during his visits. That she can confirm. But could she blame him? Of course not.

Lately, he would come and visit her either close or way past exhaustion. He yawns and constantly take cat naps, but no matter how many times she tired telling him it's alright to not visit her for a day, his stubbornness comes out and he insists otherwise. He's always busy juggling between school, work and college preparations whilst trying to find the free time to visit her. Sacrificing the joys of his senior year just to spend time with her… a sick girl who lives by the will of the unknown.

It pains her to know he's pushing himself—adding unnecessary stress to his hectic life.

Brushing back his ebony bangs affectionately, C.C. softly whispers, "Sometimes Lelouch… you can be just a stubborn." Deciding to entertain herself until he wakes, she began playing with the strands of his hair, tugging and disheveling it without care all the while admiring the color and how soft and silky it felt as she brushed her lithe fingers through it. This man, this sleepy strict person who cares so much for her… is such a good friend.

Has been for most of their lives.

Her best friend since childhood.

After a few minutes of listening to his steady breathing and playing with his hair, C.C. gave up on waiting for him to wake and grabbed a section of his hair and gave it a tug to rouse him. A small groan formed in his throat, but he didn't wake. Displeased, she tugged his hair harder until victory became hers when he sat up groaning irritably and mumbled a few incoherent meaningless words as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. C.C. felt her heart race in excitement. She wants to talk to him now.

When sleep clouded amethyst eyes met lively golden hues, a silly smile formed on her lips and he subconsciously did the same.

Then— she flicked him on the forehead with her index finger.

"Oww!" Lelouch whined, "What was that—"

"Get off you bed, Lelouch. My sheets were just cleaned, and I don't need you to ruin it with your drool stains." She let go of his hand only to push him away with a palm to his face. "Move away, boya."

"Stop, C.C." Lelouch slapped her hand away, "And I don't drool. You're the one who does." He corrected then rolled his eyes facing away from her.

"You do too!" C.C. exclaimed and Lelouch looked back at her strictly. "Remember that one time we fell asleep in the car, back when we were little?" His head tilted slightly in confusion, not quiet recalling the said memory clearly, so C.C. rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder and there was a huge drool puddle on my new shirt!"

"Uh- No! You must be delusional because _you_ were the one who fell asleep and _YOU_ were the one who drooled all over me. It was disgusting— hardly a puddles worth, but an entire ocean." Lelouch's body shivered at the horrific memory and C.C. giggled.

"Ah, stop exaggerating, Lelouch. It wasn't that bad."

"Says you… You weren't the one who was drooled on."

"You know what, Lelouch. I don't want to hear your tall tale lies, but because you're my best friend… I guess I'll have to accept it this one time." She faced away from him with her chin held high and arms crossed over her chest, childishly showing her 'superiority' over him. Lelouch looked at her as if she was insane. Nothing about that made any sense, but—that's just who she is. Weird and Unusual.

But also… adorably funny and full of life.

She makes him so happy.

"So how are you feeling, C.C.? I heard you had another surgery today."

Relaxing her posture to his question, she looked out the window close to her bed, studying the way the sun was kissing the horizon as it neared nighttime.

"Being honest, I do feel a bit rough right now, but I'm not worried about the pain or how crappy I feel. The surgery was a success and that's all that matters." She admitted shamelessly with a sad tone to her voice as she continued to stare out the window. "Besides," C.C. looked back to him with a smile, "You already know… I've been through a lot worse, suffered through immense pain before, so this is nothing compared to those times."

Clear flashes of memory of her coughing up blood and gasping urgently for air flooded his mind, provoking the intense sorrow and fear he experienced that day a couple years ago inside him. Never again… he never wants to relive that day or come close to something like that ever again.

Pushing back the horrifying memories, he switched his gaze to the window where her focus had been previously and watched the drizzle of rain fall as the warm colors of sun's departure painted the sky.

Which reminds him…

"Oh, C.C. I brought your birthday gift today." He announced, and she looked down to where he reached for a gift bag that was on the ground beside his chair. "I won't be able to see you on your birthday, so I thought it would be best to bring the gift a couple days early… I hope you don't mind." Handing her the bag, he added, "I made it for you."

C.C. eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know if I want handmade gift from you. I don't trust you."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Just open the gift."

Continuing to give him a suspicious stare a little longer, she turned away and faced the green and blue _Happy Birthday_ bag with matching multi colored sheets neatly stuffed inside. _"Lelouch is such a perfectionist."_ She thought to herself before digging her hand inside and slowly pulled out the rather soft object that was hidden.

And a _perfectionist_ he was.

For what felt like a minute, her heart stopped but started to beat again in excitement. Nothing in this moment can ruin the absolute euphoria she feels from the honest gift from his heart. "Lelouch, this is so perfect!" She practically shouted as she hugged the handmade Cheese-Kun plush in her arms. "I'm surprised at how close it looks to the actual merchandise." She glanced over to see the small blush proudly presenting itself on his cheeks.

"Yeah, well… it was a lot of hard work. This is also sort of an apology for _letting_ Arthur tear up the other Cheese-Kun." Lelouch looked away from her shyly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Apology accepted. This was very sweet of you, Lelouch. I'm glad you're finally in touch with your feminine side." She joked, smirking at him and Lelouch choked.

"You're not funny. I put a lot of time and effort into that thing… The least you can say is, 'thank you'."

"Awww! It's that important to you? Was it made with LOOOOVVVVEEEEE?" She teased stuffing the plush in his face, making him push the cheese blob away.

"No, it's made with special material, stuffing, and other small things." He sat back in his chair watching her cling tightly on the birthday gift.

"Is that special material _love_?"

"C.C.!" His blush deepened, face hot in embarrassment and he couldn't find the will to look her straight in the eyes anymore. It's his fault, he walked right into her trap.

C.C. let out a laughter that sounded like small bells in his ears and filled his heart with heat. She's absolutely stunning in his eyes. Even though he saw her as just a friend, there was no denying that she is the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. From her long green hair that cascaded down her back, to the sly seductive smile and golden eyes that could be mistakenly believed to belong to a siren once, she is just so breathtaking.

Very strong yet extremely fragile at the same time.

Her life has been filled with nothing but false hope. All her life, she's lived with a merciless illness that has deeply plagued her, and worst of all, the cause of her illness remains unknown. One moment it's one thing, then after when doctors believe they've pinpointed the problem, another problem shows—shooting down their diagnostics. It's constantly changing, it's unpredictable and everybody is scratching their heads wondering, 'what's wrong?'. Without a doubt it's frustrating to not just the professionals, but to everyone close to C.C. as well. They can't figure it out. And even though C.C. keeps a brave face, he knows deep down inside… she wants to cry.

It's hard on her. It's hard for her to miss out on life, to be hospitalized under heavy medications and wondering on a daily of when she'll be released, when will be okay to go out and have a little fun. Though despite the bad, she keeps the good and wears it on her sleeves. Her persona could easily fool anyone to believe that she's happy and not afraid of her fate, instead, she embraces it fully. So quirky and fun, her smile painfully hides the fact that she's slowly dying, and that thought alone makes him feel sick to his stomach. Sometimes he wouldn't notice, but he usually saw past her facade and see the girl who struggles fighting to live. He's afraid of losing her since she means so much to him.

The doctors told her she has a slight chance of surviving and living a long happy life, but it all depends on her will. For the most part, C.C. has one hell of a will because she wasn't supposed to live past the young age of 8yrs old. But here she is at the age of 17, 18 in a few days. Doing just fine with her life, well, at least the incident last month that put her back in here.

As her friend… he just wants her to smile, and as someone who care for her with his entire heart and existence… he wants her to live and see many more years of life by his side.

"So, how was school today?" C.C. asked cutting off his train of thought and snapping him back in the present.

"Oh-um, it was fine until Milly pulled one of her schemes again." C.C.'s mouth gaped open excitedly and asked him to explain more. "She put a price on my head and all the girls in the school were chasing after me!"

 _ **"Whoever can get a kiss from the Prince of Ashford, your club will be funded, and you get to call yourself Lelouch's girlfriend for the rest of the year."** **Milly shouted on the intercom.**_

"Oh, wow. Did Shirley join in on the fun?"

A heated blush crossed the raven-haired man's cheeks. "She did and… was actually the one who kissed me."

"OW-OW!" C.C. cheered, making the man blush as he tried to ignore her frenzy then she laughed saying, "What a player Lelouch. So, are you two dating now or what?"

"We haven't discussed it yet, plus I don't really see her like that." He faced her, looking right into her pretty amber eyes. "It's not fair for Milly to fund her own club, don't you think?"

"That's besides the point." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you just said, 'not really'. Is there a part of you that does like Shirley?" she questioned and Lelouch stared at her blankly, chewing through her words. Sure, he likes Shirley, she's sweet and a fun person to be around. She's pretty and not trying to be a pervert, has a nice body. But… he doesn't have that romantic connection with her.

Probably because he always liked—no, he's deeply fond of…

"I-I don't have feelings for-"

Soft knocks on the door sounded and the two teens in the room averted their attention to the older man who stepped in with a few flowers in hand. His hair was brown with a few strands of grey hair and his eyes were strikingly similar in the shade of gold as the sickly woman in bed. Anybody who didn't know them can see that this man is C.C.'s father.

"Hello Lelouch, I see you came to visit my daughter again."

Rising from his seat respectfully, "Yes, I came here to drop off a birthday gift before I left for the Spring Break trip tomorrow."

"Papa, look what Lelouch made me." She held out the handmade Cheese-Kun. "It's made of 'special material'. Do you know what that means?"

The older man laughed. "Lemme guess, is that material love?" He looked over to the startled Lelouch who just buried his face in his hands.

"You know what, I've had enough of this love thing." He muttered out in annoyance.

Patting the flustered raven-haired on the back, the older man consoled, "That's okay, Lelouch. It just means you're a good friend to my little girl." He said with a smile then continued, "This brings back memories of when you two were little and always bathed together. C.C. used to always beg me to let her bathe with you whenever you spent the night. Well, that was before she knew the difference between male and female privates."

"Papa! Can you stop?" C.C.'s blush prettily adorned her cheeks, sending a fluttering sensation in Lelouch's heart.

He too remembers the days when they were very little and shared many baths together, but this is the first he's ever heard of her begging to bathe with him. People used to say they were inseparable when they younger. Perhaps because she always wanted to cling to him. And even though they've known each other since diapers, there are still many sides of her he hasn't seen, stories he hasn't heard.

C.C. likes to act she's too good and cold, but she has a much softer side to her.

Smiling fondly at the green-haired beauty as she begged her father to stop embarrassing her when he continued to spout stories, Lelouch felt a wave of sadness tug at his heart strings watching them interact. Her father is a very good man who worked very hard to make sure she received the best care that she could. If Lelouch had to pick the person who's suffered the most with the burden of C.C.'s illness, her father is definitely the one.

Clearing his throat, "It's dark out, so I'll be heading home now." Lelouch informed. Exchanging a look with his daughter, C.C.'s father excused himself from the room, wanting to give them some form of privacy. Lelouch tried to stop him, saying it wasn't necessary but before the words could leave his mouth, the older man had already left.

An awkward moment of silence fell between him and C.C., and for some reason… he found it hard to look her in the eyes. But to be fair, she couldn't meet his gaze either. Probably because she's still embarrassed.

Joining her, sitting halfway on the bed, Lelouch took her hand to grab her attention and smiled. "I'll try coming by tomorrow before I leave, okay?" She gave him a nod. "I'll text you when I get home." Lelouch leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek, unconsciously lingering longer than he normally would. He pulled away from her smooth skin slightly, his lips still close to her as his breath brushed her skin. Then suddenly, before he realized what he was doing, his hands swiftly cupped her cheeks and brought her lips closer to his as he leaned in—kissing her soft lips tenderly.

Dangerously his heart ruptured in his chest at the contact. It felt so right, so good. And after the small moment of passion, he registered what he'd done and briskly pulled himself away from her in shame.

His wide eyes met hers.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know..." He trailed off in a whisper.

"I know, I'm just too tempting." She teased, trying to ease the now awkward tension that's rapidly forming between them. "I'll talk to you later, say Hi to your family for me."

Lelouch got off the bed and gathered his things as he made his way towards the door. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Then without another word, he left.

Soon after his departure, her father came into the room and started to ramble about his day. But the only thing that C.C. could focus on was the random kiss they just shared. It's so weird. They only saw each other as friend, right? Did she do or say something to provoke him to kiss her suddenly? But as looks goes, it seemed like he couldn't understand why he did what he did either.

 _"Boys are so weird...especially Lelouch."_ She thought as she touched where his cool lips had just been and a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

 **#**

Lelouch sat in his car in the driveway for what must've been for the past twenty minutes. His mind was lost as it traced back to the his and C.C.'s first kiss. Well, the kiss he'd stolen from her. What exactly compelled him to kiss her? It wasn't a bad kiss despite catching her off guard. It was pretty nice. A really nice small kiss indeed. But the delightful feeling of their, 'first kiss', diminished when he thought about her appearance today. She looked sicker than ever. Her already pale skin became even paler and it looked as if her lovely green hair was also losing its color. Dark bags were painted underneath her eyes and she seemed to have lost some weight also.

He's so worried for her... she's only getting worse.

Taking his keys out of the ignition, Lelouch fixed his appearance before walking inside the house.

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

Immediately greeted by his younger sister, Nunnally, who was in the dining room working on her homework with a couple of friends. Lelouch smiled and walked over just enough to see her.

"Hey, Nunnally."

"How's C.C.? Is she doing any better?"

"She's fine, she had surgery earlier before I got there...oh, and she says 'Hi'." He finished then set his things down to the side.

"That's good, I definitely have to pay her a visit soon."

"Welcome home, Lelouch. How was the visit?" The voice of his mother came from the living room.

"She's doing fine."

"Dinner is almost finished, so make sure you clean up before you come down."

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm actually not feeling too well, so I'm calling it a night early." He added and started making his way up the stairs.

"Are you feeling well, Lelouch?" Marianne who was concerned for her son walked up a couple of steps after him. Stopping as he walked further up.

"Yeah, just a little tired... that's all."

 **#**

After jumping in the shower to wash off the long day and did he nightly routine, Lelouch switched off the lights in his room then crawled into bed ready for sleep. But he was denied that pleasure. For an hour he tossed and turned uncomfortably, unable to clear his mind or stop it from racing, just keeping him up like the many nights before. And right as he was ready to give up, believing his night would end in misery, his message tone suddenly went off.

"That must be C.C." He mumbled to himself.

Checking his phone, a little feeling of happiness washed over him.

 **C.C.:** _What happened to my message Lelouch? You can't keep a girl waiting._

He smirked at the message.

 **Lelouch:** _If you want an apology, you're not getting one._

 **C.C.:** _How rude, no wonder why you never had a girlfriend._

 **Lelouch:** _Shut up. You're annoying me._

He smiled waiting for her text.

 **C.C.:** _Your stupidity is contagious._

 **Lelouch:** _Says the one I got it from._

 **C.C.:** _:)_

 **C.C.:** _Get some sleep._

 **Lelouch:** _Night C.C._

 **C.C.:** _Goodnight Lelouch..._

He smiled before turning off his screen and setting his phone on his bedside table. As soon as he started to feel sleep take over, his message tone went off again. Looking at the messenger, a smile formed when he saw it was C.C. that had texted him again.

 **C.C.:** _Try not to think too hard about the kiss ;)_

He quickly replied.

 **Lelouch:** _Trust me, I rather not._

 **C.C.:** _When you dream of me, try to keep it PG._

Lelouch blushed yet again at the implication.

 **Lelouch:** _Goodnight C.C.!_

 **C.C.:** _;)_

"I should've known she wasn't going to let it go."

He thought about her for a little bit before drifting off to sleep. But then, his mind didn't stray too far since he started dreaming of the green witch.

 **. . . .**

Setting her phone to the side, C.C. sat still in her hospital bed as one of the nurses she's familiar with cleaned her fresh wound from surgery on her back. Talking to Lelouch always made her feel better.

"Did your friend come over today?" The nurse curiously asked.

"As usual." She replied nonchalantly then looked to the starry night sky.

"He's such a nice young man, I've spoken with him a couple times. He speaks fondly of you." The nurse commented as she began putting the bandage on her. "He must deeply care for you."

"We've been friends for what seems like forever. I know he doesn't say anything for my sake I guess, but I know he's hurting. There's so much sadness in his eyes."

The nurse looked at C.C. for a moment with a sad smile. "That may be true, but I can tell he's the source of your fight, and you're most likely his source of strength too." She finished with the bandage and cleaned the mess as C.C. dressed back in her gown.

"I know… He's a really good friend."

* * *

 **AN:** _That's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter :)_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	3. In This Moment

**AN:** _Welcome Back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In This Moment**

* * *

It was a bright and early morning, the dawn of light carefully brightening the dark curtains of his room, just illuminating it a bit but not enough to interrupt the sleeping man bundled under the covers. Although it was enough to rouse him awake, it wasn't the source of him having to force his eyes open. Rather it was his very much annoying particular ringtone for a special someone. It's Milly's barking chihuahua ringtone which irked him since he much rather not prefer to hear that annoying sound so early in the morning.

Lazily reaching for his phone on the bedside table, he answered the device to shut up the sound.

"Hello?" He groggily answered.

 _"Hello Lelouch, what are you up to?"_ She dragged out a cheerily tone.

"I was sleeping until you called Milly, what do you want?"

 _"Oh sleeping huh..."_

Once it got quiet on her side after those words came out, Lelouch knew he was about to get an earful from Milly.

 _"Well, I'm not sorry for waking you because Lelouch you need to get out of bed and start packing! You are not going to bail out on us again so I need you to hurdle them up and move your horses!"_ Milly shouted loudly.

Lelouch pulled the phone away from his ear not really amazed at how he could still hear her loud voice even though she wasn't on speaker, though that did stop her as she continued to give him the lecture that he really didn't want to listen too. Taking the opportunity to read the time on his phone, which read seven o'clock in the morning, Lelouch face palmed himself and let out a loud groan, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Okay Okay I hear you Milly. How about you hang up and let me get ready... We're not leaving till three right?"

 _"Three or twelve I don't care Lelouch. If your hiney isn't ready by the departure time, I'll personally drag you out of the house. Do you hear me?"_

Lelouch let out a huff. "Loud and clear Milly."

 _"Good because Spring Break is going to be the best. A perfect getaway at the beaches, mini stores, tourist attractions, and much more! So it's going to be great whether you want to come or not. So get ready lazy. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal."

 _"Okay, I'll see you later then, bye Lelouch!"_

The phone call ended.

He threw his phone randomly on the bed wanting to catch more sleep, but he needed to finish packing, so he forced himself to get out of bed. After a quick morning shower, he did his daily morning routine, and finished packing up the rest of his clothing and other small things zipping up his luggage, he then threw himself back on the bed to rest. Looking at his phone for the time it read, 8:28 am. Seeing at how much time he has to spare, it gave him the idea that maybe he could pay C.C. another visit before he left. It won't hurt to see her one more time-

He really does like spending time with her so this could be a great opportunity.

The doctors told her that if she recovers fast enough then she could leave for the Spring Break trip, but by the time she reached her 'recovery date' it would be the last three days of the trip. Not like it really mattered to him or her. C.C. could honestly care less about how much time she gets to spend away from home, just as long as it's not in the hospital.

"Lelouch, breakfast is ready!" Nunnally called out.

"Coming!"

He swiftly got up from bed and made his way downstairs where a deliciously cooked breakfast was served at the table. Toast, eggs, sausage, choice of fruit, and of course orange juice. "Yum, did you cook this Nunnally? It looks really good." He boasted his sisters cooking skills, making his way to sit at the table. Nunnally made her way around the table placing silver wears on each plate.

"Doesn't it? I cooked most of it own my own except for the sausages. I always find myself to burn them no matter how much I pay attention to make sure that they don't." The two siblings laughed at her futile ability to cook the particular food. When the young brunette finished, she sat down across front her brother. Both siblings were hungry, but neither ate since they usually waited until their mother joined them.

"So what are you doing this break again Nunnally?"

"Oh! Big sister Cornelia invited me to her place for a few days to visit some art galleries and museums close to her since we don't really have any here. Cousin Rolo is also coming so it's going to be really fun. Does C.C. still want to become an artist? I think it would be something she'd like to see." Nunnally failed to see the hurt that passed on his features. She really doesn't know how sensitive her questions was... though it's easily forgiven since she's clueless and purely ask out of curiosity.

Giving his sister a wide grin, "Yes, she still wants to become an artist. She's also thinking about moving away after High School to be inspired by new surroundings and not the old that she's seen all her life."

The brunette took notice at how sad Lelouch appeared when he talked about C.C. How else could he look when his best friend since they were babies is dying of an unknown illness. Nunnally then reached across the table to grab hold of her brother's hand. "Don't worry about C.C. She's going to be fine."

Lelouch smiled at his sister giving her hand a little pat with his other hand before pulling away both. They talked for a little longer about school and other things until their mother finally joined in. Breakfast in the Lamperouge house was delightful yet so simple as always. Even if the family was a bit complex. He lived with his mother, sister, and 'father'. His father was always busy with work and stayed away on business trips a lot. So he's hardly ever home to begin with. He has three older half-siblings and one younger half-sister. Schneizel, Cornelia, and Clovis were the oldest, then it was him and after is his half-sister Euphemia, and last but not least was little Nunnally.

His family was a bit complex but they all love and care for one another in their own ways.

After the small family finished their meal, Lelouch cleaned up the table before announcing that he will pay C.C. a visit to the hospital.

"Wait Lelouch."

Marianne called out to her son before he walked out the front door. "Do you want me to drive you there? We are going to the same place after all."

He smiled. Sometimes he forgets that his mother also works at the same hospital C.C. is admitted too. "No that's fine, I won't be staying for too long. Remember I have to come back home before Suzaku picks me up."

The woman gave her son a hug. "In case I don't see you again, I want you, Suzaku, and everyone else to have a fun safe trip." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Alright."

 **#**

Bidding his goodbyes for a while, it was around 10:45 when he left, giving him just enough time to stay for at least an hour. The trip to the hospital was a nice little drive since it wasn't exactly close to where he lived, but he never complained because every trip there was worth the drive and frustration, especially during rush hour.

Upon entering the hospital like he did multiple times a week, he greeted Ms. Niwa, they chatted for a little bit, and like she does every time, she gave him the go ahead to see the lovely lady he called his best friend. Today's visit for his, _just friend_ , he brought her a book to read. In the past he would bring her books to read since she liked to read, though ashamed in embarrassment, she didn't want to ruin her reputation as 'the cold witch who doesn't care' and stop reading during her stays at the hospital. Lelouch tried to tell her that nobody cared if she loved to read, but she being annoyingly stubborn about it decided to not listen.

He soon quickly found out that she actually enjoyed listening to him read out loud. When they were little, he would read to her all the time as they lay together under a big tree in the grass as the cool summer breeze brushed past against their skin on those beautiful days. Back then it was something that they did just to pass the time, but he never knew until they gotten older on how much appreciation she had for him by taking the time to read to her.

An act that was so simple and could be meaningless to others had meant the entire world for her.

Lelouch walked down the cold hallway hearing the usual heart monitors, breathing in the smell of plastics and disinfectants. The same sounds, the same smell, but today...

The scene before him was different.

Nurses in different directions were running pass him frantically, but with a purpose. A few workers here and there bumped into the young man, quickly apologizing before they continued to run in his set direction with great speed. And even though his heart was thumping hard against his chest, he tried to keep out the negative thoughts from purging his mind as he decided to ignore and continue walking. But he couldn't hold down the feeling because... why were all the nurses still heading down his path?

It wasn't towards C.C.'s room... right?

Lelouch's feet picked up the pace when he heard panicked orders from the doctors and nurses becoming louder and frighteningly clearer.

"Please... please don't let it be C.C."

Lelouch's pace became terribly fast once he saw that the room nurses carried machines and other equipment in was familiar. Where all the shouting and demands radiated, where the aura unfolded for the worse as his body met a hard wall anxiety...

The unveiling suspense for him as they entered room 208.

C.C.'s room.

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted. Fear consuming his mind and body, something that he hated feeling when it came to his beloved friend.

Lelouch ran towards her room and his heart had broken at the sight, his soul escaped his body, and the only thing he wanted to do was to run over and comfort her.

But he couldn't.

There were nurses running about the room hooking up machines and wires to the green beauty. Her heart monitor going off and speeding up like an alarm. She was coughing uncontrollably, splattering blood all over her hands, gown, and the white and blue sheets of her bed. Blood was running down her nose like a river and one of the doctors tried to coax her onto her side, but she cried out in agony instead.

"C.C.!" He barged his way halfway into the room before a female nurse stopped him. Annoyance striking him as she hindered his wanted need to get to her. Lelouch pushed his way past her, but didn't get far when she jumped in front of him again and gently pushed him further away from the bloody scene out the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't be in here." She repeated.

One more female, then a male nurse joined the first one as they kept repeating the same thing to him.

 _What do they mean he couldn't be in there with her?_

"Let go of me that's my friend!" Lelouch unintentionally yelled at one of the nurses in despair.

"I understand sir, but you can't be in here."

The three nurses continued to struggle escorting Lelouch out of the room as he fought against them in an attempt to reach her.

"C.C. please!"

When the said girl looked at him, his face washed with hopelessness. He could no longer move which made the nurses job a lot easier in assisting him out. But time felt so slow, it slowed when she stared into his eyes. Bright red liquid stained her porcelain skin from the mouth and ran all the way down to her chin, entering a little ways to her neck. Her eyes were completely cold, slowly becoming lifeless. He heard her choke out, very scratchily, a little low but loud enough for his ears to pick up.

"Lelouch?"

The door was shut in his face.

One of the nurses that he recognized as C.C.'s personal one was talking to him, but honestly... he couldn't hear a thing. His ears blocked everything out except for the sound of a loud pitched ring. His body body felt lifeless like a rag doll that had been torn to bits by a dog that was his reality. Flashes of C.C.'s last incident crossed his mind. Except that time, she wasn't in the hospital where she could get immediate attention. She was in her room with him enjoying movie night before she started spewing out blood.

Lelouch looked down to his hands where they had once been stained by her.

Realizing that he wasn't responding to her at all, most likely still in a state of shock, the kind nurse stopped talking and moved the unreachable Lelouch to a different area with ease.

 **#**

Two hours has passed and all Lelouch has done is sit in the waiting area slouched in his seat, disconnecting himself from time and space. His attention was then pulled back to earth when the nurse he recognized as Amy sat down next to him.

"Lelouch? Do you want water or anything?"

He stayed quiet for a moment until- "I want C.C." He looked over to her. "What's happening to her?"

The nurse looked at how red his eyes had gotten and how his amethyst swam in tears, not yet falling to their doom.

"Is C.C. going to be okay?" He tiredly asked, turning away to rest his elbows on his knees, slouching forward in an attempt to keep his emotions under control.

"We got to her on time. Her lungs had filled with blood, so she needs to go under surgery again for the fluids to be drained out."

"I thought she had surgery for that yesterday?"

She looked down in sadness, somewhat feeling ashamed that she let the young teen down.

"I'm assuming the lung that didn't get drained filled up this time." She paused for a moment. "Don't worry Lelouch... she's going to be fine."

"That's what you said last time." He said a little harsh in his tired state.

Taken aback from the sudden hostility, "I'm sorry, but-"

"Lelouch?" The said teen looked up to see his mother dressed in her usual attire with her white long coat. "What's the matter?"

"Miss Corabelle is undergoing surgery again ma'am." The kind nurse informed the older woman that shared the same shade of hair as her son.

"What? So soon?" She said in shock.

"Yes ma'am. She started having troubles again and the problem is that she had fluids filling her lungs, although it's most likely just the right lung since we drained her left the other day."

Marianne looked down to her son who looked scared and hopeless. "Lelouch it's already one o'clock... how about you go home and wait for Suzaku-"

"I'm not leaving until I see C.C. again." He cut his mother off.

"Lelouch, she's going to be okay. I'll call and let you know how she is doing later, but it's best if you go back home. You don't need to worry about this."

Lelouch opened his mouth to argue back, but held his tongue when Marianne lifted her hand to silence him.

"Lelouch don't let your friends down. I know how much she is dear to you. She's important to me too, but you've known from the start at how bad she can get so quickly. She's been through a lot worse than filling the lungs so please go home. I assure you that she is in a stable and better condition now. I'll text you if anything changes, so please son-" she brushed back his silky hair. "Go home... you know how C.C. hates it when people put things off because of her."

Lelouch just nodded in acceptance. He knew his mother was right, around the same time last year, she'd gotten sick and had to stay at home to be watched carefully. And because he cared so much, he bailed out on his friends on a trip to stay by her side.

Like he's always done.

Sighing in defeat, he knew he couldn't win against his mother.

"Alright... just don't forget to let me know."

"I promise Lelouch."

 **#**

By the time he got home he felt like crap. So sluggish yet shaken up, he couldn't even explain where the sudden feel of exhaustion came from. He threw his book and keys on his desk before tossing himself on the large bed. He concluded that he might as well get some shut eye while he waits for Suzaku to come by. Thinking back to what his mother said about C.C., he can only hope, and as bad as it made him feel just thinking about it, he has to respect her wishes and try to have fun without her. But right now, he just wants to know that she's fine.

Scooting up closer to his pillows for a cuddle, his eyes locked on a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture taken of him and C.C. on his 17th birthday. They were both stuffing each other faces with cake, almost like what newlyweds would do... except of course it was just a birthday cake and party. They're just friends after all.

Lelouch closed his eyes at the fond memory. _"C.C. is not a quitter."_

What felt like a minute later, Lelouch woke up feeling a bit irritated and groggy. He must've dozed off for a while because the next thing he knew, Suzaku was calling him to let him know that he was here. Lelouch checked his messages and saw that he had received a text from his mother.

 **Mom:** _C.C. is in stable condition. She's asleep right now and should be awake in a few hours or by tomorrow morning... she's fine dear._

Feeling a little bit of the heavy weight off his shoulders, he texted her an 'ok' as he dragged himself out of bed and carried his luggage down the steps and out the house to a waiting Suzaku.

"Wow you look like crap Lelouch... did something happen?"

"No-" He threw his luggage in the trunk. "Nothing new really... C.C. won't be able to make the trip." He shut the trunk.

"Why not?" Suzaku asked when the two teens got inside the car.

"She got sick again and had to go under another procedure, so she needs to stay longer."

Suzaku could see just how hurt Lelouch was. He and Lelouch had been friends for ten years now, and over the years he had noticed that Lelouch was very careful around the sick girl. It's not like Lelouch treated her like a sick patient, no C.C. hated when people treated her like that, but he treated her with great kindness, love, and respect. Almost like a parent to a child, but without the suffocating affection. His friend has seen a lot of her downs so he guess it's only natural for him to worry so much since her life is slipping away slowly, but at the same time a lot faster than they realized.

"I'm not worried about her, she's a stubborn girl and won't be brought down easily. Though I should pay her a visit next time, it's been a while and she's extremely fun." Suzaku laughed at the end which brought a smile to Lelouch's face.

"Yeah... she really is."

 **#**

"Alright! Ladies and Gents, I hope you picked your roommates for the duration of the trip before we got here!" Milly shouted to make the announcement to the tired group of friends. It was late at night and all they wanted to do was to go to their rooms, unpack a little, rest, and then head down for dinner at a restaurant Milly insists that is really good.

"This is the first that I've heard of it." Euphemia said to everyone's agreement.

"Yeah Milly, when were you going to tell us that we had to share rooms?" Kallen complained.

"Oh my, plan to do something other than sleep Kallen?" Milly jokingly teased, watching as the dark redhead began to blush and so did Gino. "Naughty naughty naughty." She snickered shaking her head. "This is a family-friendly trip. Let's try to keep it PG."

"That's not the point Milly!" Kallen shouted.

"Okay well hurry up and decide- I choose Kallen!"

"What? Wait get off of me!" Kallen whined trying to remove the blonde girl off who had just claimed and latched herself onto her arm.

"Lulu do you know who you're going to room with?" The shy girl asked her friend whom she had a crush on for the longest. Shirley focused on how tired he looked and distant he felt. Crazy how he's right here next to her, but he never felt so far away.

"I assume we're doing the girls and boys separation so-"

"Hey, Lelouch you want to room together?" Suzaku threw his arm around the raven-haired teen, cutting him off.

Lelouch turned to the brunette before looking back at Shirley, "Before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna say I'll room with this idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot."

Shirley watched the two boys interact with a graceful smile before facing the rest of her options. Milly and Kallen were sharing, so there was no other option than to room with Nina and Euphemia. The boys were even so it wasn't like she really had a fair chance.

"Oh don't worry Shirley, every room has two queen size beds." Euphemia tired to cheer the trouble girl. "You and I can share or you can share with Nina. You can probably have a bed all to yourself if Nina and I share. Or if you feel like being rebellious, you can sleep on the pull out bed." She ended the many possible solutions excitedly.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Euphemia." Nina stated shyly looking away from her now roommates.

"Alright! Sleeping arrangement done! It's going to be a fun trip!" The beautiful woman exclaimed.

"Can we go up now?! I'm tired of standing around like birds." Rivalz whined.

"Of course, what are you guys waiting for?!" Milly shouted, still holding onto Kallen much to her annoyance.

After retrieving their keys and entering their separate rooms, Lelouch didn't bother to unpack and just made his way to the bed, attempting to relax before they left. But relaxation never came when his phone started to ring. The caller ID read C.C., and even though his heart jumped a little from seeing her name on the screen, if there was a possibility that she would wake up in the morning, then it was most likely not her who was calling since it's only been five hours since he was told that she was fine.

So he answered anyways-

"Hello?"

"Hey Lelouch." The voice of the man who answered belonged to his friend's father. "I heard you made quite the scene today." He awkwardly laughed.

Judging by how tired the man sounded Lelouch decided to play along. "So did she, it's only natural that I follow for the show."

There was silence-

"Heh...yeah. Ummm I talked to your mother and she said that she talked to you a little. But uh... C.C. won't be awake until tomorrow morning...so I thought I'd just give you an official call and tell you that she is doing better. The doctors said that her right lung and a little bit of her left filled with uh blood, fluids, I'm not really sure what to call it. So they did a drainage and made sure that something like that won't happen again. The doctor said when they drained her left lung the first time, the right one didn't show any signs of it becoming filled so they didn't touch it. But this time they doubled check it and she's clear to go."

The teen let out an exasperated sigh of relief and for the first time that night he felt like he could breathe. "That's really good... I was really worried."

"So was I kid. They're keeping her in the ICU for the rest of the week as they watch her under close surveillance. I'm sorry that she won't be able to make it there to you guys." C.C.'s father apologized.

"Don't worry, it's just a trip. We can always plan more in the future. She comes first and as long as she is as healthy as she could be, then that should suffice." Lelouch added to make the man feel comfortable.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll let you go. I assume you'll come by when C.C. gets home so I will see you then."

"Alright, Thank you for the news Mr. Corabelle. Have a good night."

"You too."

The conversation ended and the world has been lifted off his shoulders. He can breathe without taking in needles.

As the night continued the group of friends went to eat at the restaurant. They all chatted up a storm, humiliated each other, and were just having a good time like any ordinary group of teenagers would. Lelouch learned that life is too short, you have to live the way you want it and not let anybody stand in your way. So he's doing just that, doing the best he can to enjoy this moment with his friends out at dinner. Facing tomorrow with his head held high as he will live in those moments and make them memories for years to come.

But just to himself... the night would've been better if the snarky and mischievous green-haired beauty was here to join them.

 **#**

The faint sounds from the beeping machine next to her roused her awake, the same machine that sounded an alarm and saved her life, because if it hadn't...she probably wouldn't had made it. The loud and sharp coughs that ended in blood prevented her from calling out for help. She was so scared yesterday... it just happened so suddenly. When she first struggled to breathe that was when the blood started to come out and after that, everything was a blur.

"Goodmorning C.C., how are you feeling today?" Nurse Amy greeted bringing in a tray of medicine and bandages.

C.C. turned her head very slightly, a little restricted by her nasal breathing tube and the multiple wires on her chest, arms, and hands.

"I feel like crap." She hoarsely said, looking at the nurse that is preparing her things.

"If you can just slightly turn onto your left side, I need to clean and change your bandage." Doing as she said she turned to her side and felt her gown being untied, revealing her back and side.

While waiting for her to finish, the image of Lelouch popped in her head followed by him calling her name.

 _ **"C.C. please!"**_

"Miss Amy, was Lelouch here yesterday?" C.C. asked not really knowing if what she saw and heard was just a dream. She really doesn't remember much. Just blood all over the place, doctors, and nurses. She remembers crying out in pain, but after that everything went blank.

"He was. He's really worried about you. When he came over and saw what was happening... let's just say he got a little aggressive seeing you in that state." The nurse let out a light laughter.

"Lelouch has always been the protecting one." The patient mumbled trying to resist the temptation of falling asleep.

"Your plush was taken by your father to be cleaned up in case you were wondering."

"Is that so..." C.C. now remembering that poor Cheese-Kun became a victim in her bloody coughing fits as splats of it landed on him here and there. "Poor Cheese-Kun."

"Okay, now time for the medicine." She shifted C.C.'s bed just enough to make it easier for her to swallow and drink down the multiple pills.

"C.C., by the end of the day you should be moved back to your hospital room okay?" The nurse took C.C.'s cup and repositioned the bed to where it had been for her comfort.

C.C. gave a thumbs up before she closed her eyes giving into sleep.

 **#One Week Later#**

It was the end of the trip and although Lelouch cared for his friends dearly, he was ready to get away from them. There's only so much time he could spend with the crazy group until it drove him nuts. Especially Milly with all her problematic shenanigans. The first couple of days they had gone to shopping areas and saw half of the tourist attractions. The third day they'd spent the entire day on the beach and ate at a restaurant for dinner. The fourth day was a day of relaxation and the rest of the remaining days consisted of more beach time, finish seeing the rest of the attractions, arcades, late night beach parties, horsing around in the pool area, and sightseeing.

It was a lot of fun and Lelouch would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Even though they've been to the beach countless of times, it was still fun to go since they did something different every day. Like watermelon smashing, sandcastle competitions, beach volleyball, etc. And today day on their last day, it was a free for all.

"Can I sit here?" Shirley asked, pulling Lelouch away from his thoughts.

"Sure, I don't know why you're asking." He told her, making a faint blush appear.

"How come you're not in the water with the others?"

"I can ask you the same." He answered.

The shy girl blushed prettily. "I was for a little, but you've been sitting on the shore the entire time so I wanted to keep you company."

Lelouch lifted his brows with a smirk on his face. "Is that so?"

Shirley averted her eyes quickly. "Yes... wait I mean no I mean-"

His laughter filled her heart with happiness. "It's okay Shirley, I'm just messing with you."

He bumped his shoulders with hers. Flustering the girl even further as they sat in silence, watching their friends and the dusk kissing the ocean's horizon.

Suzaku and his new girlfriend, aka Lelouch's half-sister, Euphemia were playing chicken with Kallen and her boyfriend Gino. Milly was busy burying Rivalz underneath the sand, much to his delight while Nina just sat and watched. Now that he wasn't 'alone' anymore, he and the lovely Shirley sat on the shore together making small conversation. They started to talk a little bit about after their plans for after graduation. Naturally, they were all going to college and Shirley revealed that she wants to become a teacher. Meanwhile Lelouch is stuck between being a piano teacher or go right into the family business.

He wasn't really sure what he truly wanted to do after High school.

"What about C.C.? Does she have any plans after High School?"

"C.C. wants to become an artist."

"Oh, that's good! She is really good at drawing and painting. I can see her doing that." She smiled.

He smiled back for a moment before it became something a little sad. "C.C. doesn't really like making plans for the future. She doesn't like the idea of telling herself a lie and give out false hope if it turns out that she won't be able to do any of the things she wants to do."

"Oh, I didn't know." Shirley quietly said, paying attention to how handsome features contorted into a lighthearted smile.

"But that was always something she believed in now that I think about it..."

 **...**

 _It was the summer before senior year, C.C. came to Lelouch with the drive of spontaneity and asked him if they could go to the nearest beach. He was reluctant at first since in was late afternoon, but she always won him over. By the time they arrived at the beach it was already dark out. But not too dark since the lights of the lamps and nearby buildings illuminated it._

 _It was a tolerable chilly night and the fresh smell of sea water lightened his mood and relaxed him altogether. Thirty minutes has passed and the two were building sandcastles in a friendly competition. His was coming along great while hers was without a doubt a very sorry and poor excuse of a sandcastle; it was more like a sand hill._

 _"Lelouch, what do you want to do after senior year?" She asked him randomly knowing that he didn't have an answer._

 _"I've told you a million times, I don't know what I want to do."_

 _"Well you should Lelouch, so I will keep asking until you come up with an answer." She patted on her 'sandcastle' adding the finishing touches with a random twig and a few seashells._

 _"What about you? What do you want to do?" He asked while he worked on his with intense concentration, drawing out the bricks and windows._

 _"I want to be an artist."_

 _He eyed her sandcastle and began to laugh._

 _"What's so funny Lelouch?" A pout formed on her face._

 _"If you said architecture, you would've been in big trouble because you can't even make a decent sandcastle." He laughed harder when she started to throw small seashells his way._

 _"Don't be mean Lelouch."_

 _"You're mean to me all the time." He chuckled before working on his castle again. They stayed in a comfortable silence until she said something out of the blue._

 _"I sometimes dream about getting married and having one or two kids."_

 _He halted from the sudden confession staring at her intently. His mind starts to wonder to the dark question._

 _'Could she even conceive kids?'_

 _"I know what you must be thinking Lelouch." His heart skipped a beat to her words. "You must be wondering if I can even have kids and honestly...I really don't know if I can." She looked right into his beautiful violet eyes. "But one day I would like to..." She gave him a smile as she continued with decorating her 'sandcastle'. Lelouch watches her while the beast of jealousy was being fed at the thought of her getting married to a nameless faceless guy._

 _"Do you know what kind of guy you want to marry?" The question came out like word vomit_

 _"Jealous Lelouch?"_

 _"No!" He answered too quickly and failed to cover the jealousy._

 _She poked out her tongue. "You don't have to be upset, I don't want to fall in love."_

 _"Wait, why not?" His castle long forgotten as he carefully listened to the words that passed her lips._

 _"Because what if I fall for him hard and he leaves me cause of my illness? That's why I said I dreamed of... I never said I wanted too."_

 _Feeling a little brave, throwing out the nervousness that's holding back his words and the sorrow he felt for her desired unspoken dream. "C.C.-" He took her hand in his. "If you're not in love and I'm not in love or married by the time we reach our late twenties..." His grip became firmer. "I will marry you."_

 _She took a series of sharp breaths at his proclamation. Her heart sped up at the thought of getting married to Lelouch, a blush now adoring her cheeks. Something that he provoked out of her that nobody else could. "Stop playing around Lelouch, I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life with a sick-"_

 _"Girl?" He finished for her then continued. "I would... I would marry a sick girl if I fell deeply in love with her. I wouldn't leave her for something that she can't control." He abandoned his castle to sit in front of her. "If we are able to have kids, I will have kids with her. Just as long as she loves me back. Sick or not."_

 _Her breaths came out shallow, her heart racing and tears shimmered in her golden orbs. "Lelouch, are you confessing your love to me?" Lightly teasing her friend._

 _"Not a chance. We don't love each other like that C.C." He pushed her lightly on the shoulder._

 _"But you love me enough to marry me and have kids with me as a friend." She smirked while he blushed madly._

 _"We will see C.C."_

 _She crawled in between his spread legs, planting herself between them on her knees as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders embracing him warmly. He lightly wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're such a romantic Lelouch it's sickening." She muffled against his shoulder._

 _"It's a good thing we're just friends isn't it?" He chuckled, closing his eyes to her inviting warmth on the chilly night._

 **...**

Lelouch and Shirley sat together for a little longer until it was time to leave. They checked out of the hotel and made their way back home. It sort of felt saddening to say goodbye to his friends, but he will see them in a couple of days back at school. After a few hours of driving back this time since Suzaku was passed out from playing too hard on the beach, Lelouch drove himself home and only then he woke up Suzaku and made sure he was awake enough to drive back safely. Bidding his farewells he entered his home.

Home Sweet Home.

"Hey honey how was the trip?" Marianne asked emerging from her office.

"Nunnally isn't back yet?"

"She's coming back tomorrow afternoon." She walked into the kitchen, Lelouch following behind.

"I'm so tired." He started. "The trip was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be... but I'm happy to be back home."

She kissed her son on the head. "Well, I'm glad you're back. I left a surprise for you upstairs, make sure you are careful with it." She gave him a smile then taking out a few snacks for herself. Lelouch raised a brow in confusion, but just pushed it away. He didn't feel like talking about it. As dragged himself and luggage upstairs, upon reaching the door he opened it...

Lelouch stood frozen at the sight before him... a sight that made his heart drop yet leap with joy.

The most beautiful woman who had unique green hair and mesmerizing amber eyes sat on his bed wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Geez Lelouch... what took you so long? You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." She teased but was caught off guard when he made quick strides towards her, picking her up with surprising strength and spinning her around a few times before setting her down. A little dizzy but got over it as they stayed in an embrace.

"I'm so happy you're back... you had me worried sick C.C." He whispered into her neck. "I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital." He pulled away just enough to look into her shinning eyes.

"I'm well enough to be home. I was told that you'd gotten aggressive with some nurses over me." She winked at him whilst playing with the ends of his hair. "So I asked Papa and your mom if I could spend the night here... just for one night."

He smiled, delighted to see that she's back to 'normal'.

"Is it okay for you to be out for sure?" She nodded her head to answer. "Good."

He said before pulling her back in for a hug.

 **#**

After the two friends had a late dinner that filled with her harassing him to no end, they finally settled down and laid in his bed to get some sleep.

That was two hours ago...

It's 2:48 in the morning and Lelouch finds himself unable to sleep with the girl next to him. He just couldn't get any shut eye so he decided to gaze upon her gentle features, watching her breathe lightly in slumber.

Or so he thought-

"Lelouch you're being a creep. You need to go to sleep." She told him still having her eyes closed.

He let out a low chuckle.

"I love you."

Opening her eyes, "Oh no a confession?" C.C. pretended to sound surprised. "I can not reciprocate your strong feelings." She covered his face with her palm.

Lelouch then gently removed her hand to see her beautiful face, making eye contact with her once more.

"I was so scared for you C.C." He confessed.

She immediately dropped the act and turned serious.

"I was scared too. I was scared in not being able to see you again. To listen to you read, to play and joke around with, no longer able to be by your side."

"I feel the same." He closed the gap between them hugging her really close. She snuggled against his chest when he placed delicate kisses on the forehead.

The two are normally not so open with their deep thoughts and feelings... but tonight, something had changed within them both. There's nothing keeping them back from fully expressing themselves.

"I love you too y'know." She whispered.

They've told each other they loved each other on a few occasions... but for the both of them, that time it felt different. Maybe because they felt differently saying it. They're not all that physical with each other either, though they've shared beds together in the past and may have unconsciously cuddled with each other in their sleep. They're just two close friends who didn't mind the 'meaningless' proclamations and small physical contacts.

But tonight- it's different.

They did this one their own. He initiated it and she accepted.

"Lelouch..."

"Hmmm?"

She pulled away just enough to do what she's been thinking about doing for a while now.

"Close your eyes." She requested.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Reluctantly doing so he closed his eyes waiting patiently for whatever antics she had cooked up. Not a moment later when he felt her hands cup his cheeks, he knew that he was in trouble, especially when his heart's demanding to burst out of his chest. His breathing gradually sharpening in anticipation.

And not too long after...

She kissed him-

Very lightly in uncertainty, and all so very brief. He barely felt her lips touch against his, so needless to say he actually feels a little disappointed.

When C.C. started pulling away from him, Lelouch chased after her and quickly closed the distance she created by quickly pressing their lips together in another kiss. The momentum forced him to push her onto her back as he swiftly settled himself between her legs. He kissed her uncontrollably as their lips moved together in a passionate dance. It was so weird because he only saw her as a friend right? But here he is, enjoying this moment of passion with her. Her lips were so smooth and soft, it only fueled him to kiss her even more.

C.C. didn't understand why she wanted to kiss Lelouch. The past year or so she thought about what it would be like to kiss him. Girls at their school would practically throw themselves to get his attention and she couldn't understand why she felt a little jealous. Even when he told her that Shirley kissed him, why did she want to be the one to kiss him instead? It's all so confusing because they were just friends, and naturally she never acted upon her deep desires in fear of severing that bond between them. But when he kissed her at the hospital, he left a cool-burning sensation that lingered on her lips and made her want more. More of the spark she felt when they shared their first kiss together.

Gliding her hands to the nape of his neck as they continued to kiss fervently, C.C. felt small under him as he laid atop of her. Tugging the strands of his ebony hair, she pulled him deeper in this weird and very random makeout session. Coming to a realization that Lelouch hadn't pulled away from her only sent her heart in flames. Her stomach fluttered now knowing that he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him.

After a while longer, the burning need for air forced them to pull away. Panting out heavy breaths that mingled by their closeness.

"Well- that was new." He quietly said.

"Yeah... new."

* * *

 **AN:** _I had no idea it was going to be this long...but I hope you liked the length of the chapter and the chapter itself. I'm actually having a really hard time right now writing out other chapters for my stories so maybe that's a possible reason why this one turned out to be so long. But anyways! Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. And I will see you next chapter! :)_

 **Thank you to all this story's Followers and Favorites!**

Thank you for reviewing! **ALEKILE** , **zero** , **reader** , and **fear**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	4. Something New

**AN:** L _ooks like I managed to write one just in time! I'm so behind on schedule in writing chapters for my stories, it's pretty crazy. I've been writing nonstop and have been struggling to write good quality chapters. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Something New**

* * *

When Lelouch woke up to the warm comforting sensation that radiated off her body, it'd sent delightful chills all over his, so delightful in fact, he pulled her body closer to his so he could bask in it longer. Her back pressed against his chest as he kept his arm loose around her waist; spooning closely in the early morning in his big comfy bed.

He then started thinking back to the events of last night or this morning in particular. After they had kissed, it got a little awkward between them, neither one really knowing how to handle the sudden act of passion. Though C.C. was quick to brush it aside in saying that they should talk about it later and try to get some sleep instead. It was her way of telling him that she doesn't want to talk about it.

She can be so stubborn every once in awhile.

If the problem just circled around C.C. then he wouldn't pay any attention, but it didn't just circle around the beauty, he was involved too so it needed to be talked about. She might be okay with sweeping her problems under the rug, but he faced most situations head on.

This is something very new to them.

Lelouch would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy kissing her. At first, he told himself that it was only natural to like it because she was surprisingly a pretty damn good kisser. But he knew he was just using that as an excuse to cover up his conflicting feelings for the Witch. Was he already unknowingly in love with her this entire time? Is that why he wouldn't mind marrying her and secretly hoped that she wouldn't find anyone so he could call her his?

Let's not forget about having kids...

If they did marry as 'just friends', they would just go to the fertility center and try it that way for her to conceive since intimacy would be absent. In all honesty though, he wouldn't mind being intimate with her-

A blush heated it's way across his cheeks at the thought of being intimate with someone... more specifically her.

He doesn't know where their relationship stands at this point in time, but he's ready to find out how she feels about the entirety. Even if his mind is racing with excuses and solutions, he knows now about how he feels. Because he's always felt like that, it was just a matter of time before he actually embraced it.

Coming back to reality, he was thinking about pulling away from her sleeping form, but dismissed it quickly after deciding that he likes being with her like this. Being close actually felt nice and calming, he wouldn't really mind getting used to the soothing feeling.

This was definitely new territory.

After a few minutes of just laying there lost in his thoughts, he looked over at his clock to read the time.

 _"7:45 am... there's still plenty of time to sleep."_

Lelouch brought a hand from underneath the sheets to draw back her emerald hair to expose her flawless neck in the cool air. He leaned in to give it a light kiss then nuzzled against her neck so he could be consumed by the little pleasures of sleep again.

 **#**

"Lelouch, C.C., breakfast is ready!" Marianne shouted from the foot of stairs, waiting patiently for some sort of response from the teens.

"C.C. is here?" The brunette asked walking out of her room, having just arrived back an hour ago from the trip to Cornelia's place.

"Yes, she came to spend the night last."

"Do you want me to knock on his door?" Nunnally offered, stopping halfway on the stairs.

"No it's okay, I'll get them myself."

The doctor walked up the stairs, making her way to his to room only to stop in front of his door. Softly rapping the wooden surface a couple of times- "Lelouch? Are you awake?" Waiting a moment, she heard a grumble in response. "Looks like I just woke him up." She smiled to herself.

Marianne then opened the door to the sight of her son and C.C. snuggling in bed under the sheets. "Lelouch, I hope you two are dressed." Playfully messing around with him. Lelouch lifted an arm briefly to show the sleeve of his plain white t-shirt before wrapping it around C.C.'s frame over the sheets. "You can't play me as a fool Lelouch, I need to see the lower half." She knows that they weren't intimate like that, but it was fun to give him a hard time every once in a while. Now she knows why C.C. loves messing around with him

Plus you just never know...

Lelouch pulled back his side of the blanket to uncover his boxers and reveal a little bit of C.C.'s lower half to show that she is indeed clothed in her Cheese-Kun sleeping shorts.

"I'm glad to see you kept it appropriate."

"Mom you already know that's not happening." He mumbled out throwing the blanket back over their bodies so he could attempt to slip back into slumber.

"Don't stay in bed too long Lelouch, breakfast is almost ready. So get up and wake C.C. while you're at it." She told him closing, but cracking the door in her leave.

He hates it when she leaves his door cracked.

C.C. stirred a little before turning around in his arms to look at his sleepy face. "Good morning Lelouch." She greeted him lowly.

"Good morning C.C."

She threaded her fingers in his soft midnight hair, making him groan a little at the pleasing feel. "Come on Lelouch, let's get some breakfast."

He opened his eyes to look in her amber orbs. "Is that all you care about... food?"

She shook her head. "No, I also like Cheese-Kun."

"Oh, I know C.C... I know."

After they got out of bed the duo made their way downstairs to the waiting family so they could start eating breakfast.

"Oh C.C.! You should have seen the beautiful paintings and sculptures, you and I should go one day; I think you will really like it there." Nunnally continued to boast about all the things she'd seen during the Spring Break trip with Cornelia and Rolo.

"Sounds interesting, I'm sure I would really like to visit to see for myself. But we would have to go before I leave for Britannia to attend school there."

Lelouch paused eating his meal, feeling a little pang in his chest when C.C. mentioned moving to Britannia. When she told him the first time that she will be leaving Japan to move over there for school, he took it as a joke since she was hardly serious about things like that; but now that it's officially happening, he knew for certain that he was going to miss her greatly while he and the others are staying in Japan for college.

Breakfast went on as the teens chatted up a storm about art and Marianne would input her comments here and there, and as for Lelouch, he joined in when the subject changed, but didn't really say much. He was more focused on the girl in front of him who talked so vividly. The one who drives him up the wall, but floated in the clouds when she was around.

Yeah... she's different. She's definitely not like other girls.

Once breakfast was over and after Lelouch cleaned off the table, he and C.C. sat in the living room watching a random comedy movie they found themselves laughing at every once in awhile. Though as interesting as it was to her, she got bored quickly and decided that she wanted to seek out on a adventure with Lelouch instead. She looked over to raven-haired man who wore a pleased look as he focused on the movie.

"Lelouch." She threw her legs over his lap, but no reaction came out of him. "Hey Lelouch." C.C. lifted up a sock cover foot to put the ball of it on his left cheek.

"C.C. can I watch the movie in peace?" He asked removing then gripping onto the foot she assaulted him with.

"No." She said a little cold.

She slid a little lower on the couch to get her other foot to touch his face, much to his annoyance.

"C.C. stop touching me with your feet." He's now fighting against her legs as she kept trying to touch his face with her feet.

"I want to go out on an adventure today, I'm tired of being cooped up in one place."

Lelouch held onto her legs taking a moment to think. "What will I get out of it if I go with you?"

"Do you have to get something out of it? That's a little unfair."

"Unfair is making me spend my last relaxing day to go out." He looked at her pointedly.

"You can spend more time with me."

He lifted a brow. "I'm doing that right now."

"No, you're ignoring me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"No C.C. we're not going."

"But Lelouch... Ah!" It started off as a whine until Lelouch suddenly topped over her so he could tickle her sides, making her laugh out loud at the unsuspecting yet fun feeling. "Lelouch!" She gripped onto his arms desperately trying to escape the overwhelming, annoying, and amusing sensation. "Stop Lelouch!" C.C. wriggled her body bucking her hips to get him off of her.

"What, you want me to stop?" He relentlessly continued to tickle her sides.

"Yes Lelouch!" She continued to laugh aloud.

"What's the magic word?" He smirked still tickling her.

"White Flag!" She shouted in a laughter she couldn't control.

"That's not the phrase C.C."

Teasing her a little, this time he started digging deeper for a more effective tickle. Her laughter sent butterflies to his stomach, something that she could only do to him.

"Alright, Lelouch is the best!" He stopped and the green beauty closed her eyes in the after affect of the blissful feel; panting a little hard to catch her breath.

He still loomed over her, taking in the beautiful visage which sent his heart shooting for the stars.

"C.C."

"Yes Lelouch?" Finding the little strength she had to look at him all the while still feeling bubbly inside.

 _"Every moment with her counts."_ He thought to himself.

"Let's go on an adventure."

 **#**

Before this journey could start, Lelouch showered and dressed up in a light pink button down shirt with a teal tie, solid off-white pants to match, along with his classic white crop jacket, and his brown shoes. Just his casual wear. He then drove himself and C.C. to her house so she too could take a shower, clean up, and dress up for their outing. Upon arriving at the small home, the two friends were immediately greeted by her hardworking father.

"Welcome back C.C." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And you, it's nice to see you again Lelouch." The two men gave a quick hug.

"Papa, Lelouch and I are going out."

"Oh wow, so you finally manned up huh?" The man elbowed Lelouch in the arm to which he rolled his eyes.

"She's saying it all wrong." He turned away with a faint blush on his face. "C.C. and I are going to hang out, we are NOT-" He looked over at the smirking girl. "-going out."

"That's too bad, better luck next time." He patted Lelouch on the back.

C.C. went to her room to take a much-needed shower, washing her hair, and making sure she cleaned her healing scars thoroughly. The shower was a place where most people reminiscence. While Lelouch was in the living room talking to her dad; she couldn't help but think back to last night's events. It was spontaneous and boundary-breaking, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. The urge to kiss him took over her actions tenfold and in the end she really liked the giddy feeling she gained in doing so.

Lelouch has the softest lips, he smelled so good it made her dizzy. With her moving to Britannia in the upcoming late summer and him staying here in Japan, she's just not sure if a long distance relationship could work. If they were ever to get in one at least. It's not like she would cheat on him and trusted that he wouldn't either, but having a long distance can take a toll on couples. Without a doubt she really really likes him.

She always has...

But how does he feel about her? She liked to think that he had some sort of romantic feelings for her. Otherwise what the heck was he doing reciprocating the kisses and cuddling against her affectionately this morning?

Whatever it was it couldn't be swept under the rug, so today is the day to find out how he really feels about her. Today's adventure is to make them feel stark naked as they reveal how they truly feel about one another. They both can be stubborn when it comes to opening up to others so this could also make a great way to strengthen their bond.

But-

Just the thought of confessing her feelings to him made her nerves extreme.

Finishing up with her shower, she speedily exited the bathroom wrapped in a small towel around her frame as she walked back to her room. Cautiously opening the door, she peeped her head out just enough to call for the one she needed that sat in the living room.

"Lelouch, can you come over and help me with something?"

Lelouch turned in the direction where her voice came from and saw her head poking out of her room with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Alright just give me a second." He made his last move on the chessboard. "Checkmate." He smirked at the older man.

"Dammit! I was sure I was going to win this time. One day I will beat you Lelouch." He grabbed Lelouch's chess piece angrily looking at it.

"Maybe." He smiled rising from the couch, walking to and entering the Witch's room. He closed the door behind him and made his way to sit on her bed. "What's up?"

Lelouch viewed patiently as she promptly walked around her room in a towel grabbing a few things before she stood in front of him whilst placing the items on the bed. This wasn't the first time she'd paraded herself around him wearing just a towel, but he was suddenly feeling really anxious this time around.

Lelouch focused on how the water droplets freely flowed down her skin before disappearing into the towel that covered her naked-

"Ahem." He cleared his throat averting his eyes doing his best to keep is mind from thinking dirtily.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I'm wearing panties." She gave him a wink, making him blush almost instantly. He felt his breaths halt, gulping a little hard as he watches her slowly remove the towel from her body, but covering her chest with a light blush on her face. "Can you help put my medicine on?"

He barely heard her over the sound of his heart that pounded loudly in his chest.

"Oh..." He's done this a few times in the past... but they were a little younger and things between them weren't so complicated. "Um-" He sounded out shakily. "I guess I have no choice huh?"

C.C. gave Lelouch a smile before making her way to sit on the bed. Lelouch turned her a little, directing her bare shoulder so he could work on her fresh wounds. He put on the latex gloves she'd set out so he wouldn't risk infecting her fresh scars as he began to slowly and carefully apply the medicine. Her left side had two scars, the one he was working on was a couple of inches long and the other underneath it was about four inches.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not anymore."

Once he was done he bandaged it up and asked her to turn to the other side. Following his direction seating herself comfortably, Lelouch's heart split in half at the sight. C.C. has a few scars here and there on her body, but the one on her right side was probably the largest out of all of them. There was a single long surgical scar that she'd gotten a couple of years before, it'd brutally disrupted the flawless and fairness of her skin. It began at the start of her shoulder blade, curving a little all the way down across her side almost reaching her breast.

Lelouch traced a long finger across the scar. _"This one saved her life..."_

"Lelouch?"

Her faint voice that laced with worry called out to him and pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He muttered out then gave the fresh scars on the right side the same treatment as he did on the left before bandaging it up at the end. "Alright, I'm done."

He removed his gloves, throwing them away in the trash bin in her room before sitting back on her bed to watch her gather some clothes to dress in all the while spacing out a bit.

"So are you just going to sit there and watch the show Lelouch?" She teased.

"NO!" Standing up quickly in the heat of becoming flustered, Lelouch took his leave out the room at turbo speed, shutting her door a little hard.

"Silly Lelouch..." She giggled, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

It took her longer than she wanted to get dressed, although it was mainly the process of blow drying her long hair and brushing it down that took the longest. She'd put on some light makeup before dressing. She wore a loose light gray short-sleeved batwing shirt with a white vest undershirt underneath, dark jeans and black combat boots.

"I look good." She complimented herself, giving a few side views before walking out of her room.

"Ah, Dammit Lelouch! How do you win every single time?!"

C.C. walked into the living room to see the two men playing chess. Obviously, her father is distressed from losing to Lelouch for who knows how many times.

"Papa, you're never going to beat Lelouch!" She shouted as she walked into the dining room where the medicines she needed to take were on the table. Tossing them back with water she went back to the living room to get her best friend so they could set out on the adventure. "Are you ready Lelouch?"

"Yup." Rising from his seat. "Maybe next time Mr. Corabelle." He chuckled leaving outside the house to start the car.

She walked over to her dad giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Papa. Oh and by the way... Lelouch is a mastermind at chess. It will take you a hundred lifetimes to come a little close to beating him."

"That doesn't make me feel better C.C."

"That's the point. Bye Papa!" She laughed making her way out the door.

"Bye Sweetie." When he was left alone he looked back to the chessboard. "A hundred lifetimes huh... she sure knows how to bring people down quickly." He laughed to himself. "That's little my girl."

 **#**

Reaching their 'adventure' destination, the outlet mall, the duo went to do some window shopping as they walked around for a while. Just laughing and having a good time... that was until she pulled him into a nearby clothing store to help her decide what looked good or not.

The outfits she picked at first were just casual then it got a little formal, but the next one took him by total surprise.

"So what do you think Lelouch?"

The said teen looked up to see her and immediately he could feel himself become undeniably extremely aroused at the sight. "C.C. put some clothes on!" He covered his eyes with a hand attempting to level his breathing and push the freshly burned image out of his head.

"What, why?" She turned around in the mirror. "I think it looks really good... what do you think?" Her voice laced with seductiveness as she undoubtedly enjoyed teasing him.

She was wearing a black see-through lingerie that covered just the right parts with patterns so it left a little to the imagination.

More specifically Lelouch's naughty imagination.

"Just take it off." He's now a flustering mess to the maximal and the blush he had before turned considerably dark.

"Oh so bold Lelouch, as you wish."

"Wait, C.C. no!" He looked up, but his vision was covered when something was thrown his way. Looking at the article of clothing that landed in his lap... it was the same bra and panties that she was wearing not a mere second before. He eyed it harder before dropping it on the floor as if burned and let out a gasping yelp. "C.C. what's wrong with you?" He immediately shut his eyes.

"Calm down Lelouch, it's the extra pair that I brought with me. You can open your eyes."

"No I don't trust you, you're a liar."

"Lelouch just look." C.C. said with a laugh.

The raven teen kept his eyes closed for a little longer, doing his best to calm down his racing heart. He then opened his eyes slowly to the view of his lap before looking up to see her in the same set of lingerie. Confirming that the one she threw at him was a spare.

"That wasn't funny." He averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"Says you... now how do I look?"

He took a peek at first before looking at her completely. C.C. laughed internally at how red Lelouch's face has gotten.

"You... look good."

"Just good?"

"Don't push it C.C." He looked into her eyes.

"Alright, good it is." She smirked.

Clearing his throat with the shuffling of his legs a little, Lelouch casually placed his hands over his 'little problem' so she couldn't see how much she'd affected him with her little prank. "How about you get dressed so we could go somewhere else."

"Alright." She closed the curtain.

Lelouch let out a deep sigh doing his best to focus on something else so his 'problem' could go down.

"Oh and no more tricks C.C."

"Okay your highness."

After the whole problematic event that she caused, they finally left the store to do some more walking, and although they were far from the store and she dressed back normally, he just couldn't get the image of her wearing the black lingerie out of his head. She most likely did it on purpose, which is no surprise, but he has to admit now that everything has cooled down that he actually, very secretly, enjoyed the view. But there was no way he would tell her that, he doesn't need anymore public surprises like that. Then after a while of walking they sat down and ate before they made their way to the pet shop that she's been asking to go to all day.

They played with the cats and dogs at the pet shop and took her time to name all the fishes that were on display. Which actually amused him greatly since she was very much enthusiastic about it. Leaving the pet shop once they were done, they eventually found themselves in front of a hair salon.

"Do you think I should color my hair Lelouch?"

"Why? Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, just to try something new." She said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Well try something else that's new, I think your hair is pretty as it is." He walked off and she quickly followed. They bickered a bit about the hair thing playfully, but stopped to have an actual conversation, walking down their path aimlessly.

 **#**

Lelouch and C.C. left the mall an hour later to go on a joyful ride with the windows down, feeling the wind brush past their skin before they finally stopped at their second and final destination for today's adventure. They walked along the light crowded boardwalk, passing by happy families, shops, and the many carnival rides while snacking on ice cream, playing jokes, and laughing with one another.

The best friends were having the time of their lives with the peaceful atmosphere. Lelouch and C.C. both had gotten the opportunity to see each other differently in a more 'romantic' environment, testing out waters to see if this is what they really wanted with each other as they both immensely feel fondness for one another.

It was late in the afternoon when Lelouch and C.C. found themselves sitting at the end of the boardwalk where it looked over to the large ocean.

Today felt like a dream... a dream they never wanted to end.

"How long do you plan to stay in Britannia?" He looked over to her where the sun's light kissed her pale complexion.

"I'm not sure... I guess it depends on how life over there for me goes." Admitting to her friend.

C.C. scooted closer to him to lean her head on his shoulder comfortably, overwhelmed at how easy it is to be with him.

"Lelouch do you believe in love at first sight?"

His heart skipped a beat at the question, his palms starting to become sweaty. "I don't think it's impossible, but I personally haven't experienced it."

"So Shirley wasn't it for you then?" C.C. let out a small giggle.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I'm crazy in love with her?"

"I'm just teasing you Lelouch." She loosely wrapped her arms around his.

"What about you? Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked taking one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together which sent her heart into a frenzy.

"I do not, but I do believe in the red string of fate."

He stayed quiet for her to continue.

"I believe that everybody has a somebody they're meant to share their lives with. Whether it's a friend or a lover, I think there's a someone for everyone. Someone they're tied to by the string of fate."

Lelouch gathered his courage to ask the million dollar question.

"Who do you think is tied at the end of your string?" He looked down atop of her green hair.

Feeling his eyes on her she looked up to meet his honest violet ones with a smile on her lips.

"Why kind of question is that? The one at the end is you Lelouch."

His heart began to race erratically in his chest. The words slipped so easily, the impact hit him hard and all air ceased to exist. His mouth felt dry as the girl next to him left him feeling speechless.

"How do you feel about me Lelouch?" He felt her grip onto his hand a little tighter.

 _"There's no point in holding back now."_

"If the way I feel when I'm around you means that I'm in love... then I wouldn't want to change it for the world." Honestly telling her while looking at her amber eyes then to her kissable lips and back. "But who knows right?"

"Yeah... who knows." It was all she could say as the giddy sensation she was feeling sent her on edge of nervousness.

Lelouch turned away to look at the ocean before them, sitting in silence as she too looked back to the ocean with a smile on her face.

 _"Lelouch...is in love with me?"_

The comfortable silence broke when Lelouch spoke, making her look back at him.

"I think you're right..." He looked to her. "I think you and I are tied together."

C.C.'s heart stopped, she's quite positive that he could probably feel how tense she'd gotten, but could care less about how she looked or at how her belly filled with butterflies because nothing else mattered outside this moment.

"Lelouch..."

"May I kiss you?"

His question forced her to control her breathing as it only hitched out of control. She looked deeply into his eyes, the eyes of the man who has seen all of her ups and downs; not once leaving her side in the darkness that was born out of fear of the unknown. C.C. gave him a small nod in approval, not trusting her voice to speak to him clearly without choking. Lelouch removed his arm from her loose grasp, threading his fingers into her enchanting emerald hair.

He leaned in kissing her very lightly, so light she almost missed it, but let it go when he pressed firmer whilst pulling her in, deepening it for a passionate kiss. A kiss that sent their hearts flying, soaring into the afternoon sky.

Pulling away he admired at how much of a blushing mess she appeared, but he guesses that he looked no different from her.

 _"God she's so perfect."_

He pecked her lips, "No matter what happens, you and I will be together right?" He cupped her cheeks brushing the pads of his thumbs over the soft skin.

"Always Lelouch." She whispered softly then tugged on his jacket to pull him for another sweet, slow loving kiss. Lelouch had always looked at her differently when compared to his other girl-friends or just other women in general. He knows for a fact that even though she had this huge affect on him... he was scared to love her.

The main reason as to why he preferred to look at her as just a friend, but she never was just a friend and he was wrong for thinking like that. That summer when she shared her dream with him, he knew for certain that he wanted to be a part of that life she dreamed about and make it into a reality.

He wanted to be the one she marries, wanted to be the one who brought her complete happiness, he wants to stay by her side because in this wicked world it's easy to love and even easier to fall victim of a broken heart. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves all the happiness she can get.

So here in this moment as they share a kiss on this sunset afternoon, he knows for certain that she's the one he wants to be with. Doesn't matter how scared he is, she's the one he wants to love and be loved by.

Kissing her longer, Lelouch bit her lip lightly before pulling away so they could catch their breaths. She looked into his steady eyes that never looked away from hers. Her heart could burst at any moment by how strong her feelings were for him. It's always been different for him and this is the 'something new' she wanted to try.

"Have you ever loved a sick girl Lelouch?"

He smiled bringing her face closer so he could kiss her again.

"I think I've fallen for one."

They both smiled, sharing one more kiss before pulling apart, holding one another close and watching the sunset on the horizon in complete bliss.

* * *

 **AN:** _YAY! I hope you liked this, I know I did. I'm so excited for this story and I hope you are too. But don't get too comfortable, this story won't always be this happy and lighthearted. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter. :)_

 **Thank you for the new favorites and followers!**

Thank you so much for the reviews! **zero** , **fear** , **reader** , **approve** , **Shi Tzu** , and **the221**

*If you are a guest, please use a single name so I won't mistake you for multiple reviewers.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	5. Promises

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Promises**

* * *

 **SUMMER**

"Milly that's not a toy to play with."

"Ah, Kallen don't be a stick in the mud."

"I wouldn't be if you weren't-" Kallen snatched the object out of the blonde woman's hands. "-playing with my mom's priceless vase." She set it down in its original place before making her way back to the messy kitchen.

A week has passed since their graduation ceremony from Ashford Academy and the group of friends decided to crash at Kallen's place for a few days to celebrate their newfound freedom. Tonight consisted of baking goods and playing loud music from the stereo to dance too.

"Does this look right Lulu?"

Lelouch looked over to the dough that Shirley had in a bowl. "I think if you mix it a little longer until the dough is thicker, it should be ready for the next step."

"I was thinking the same, but I thought a second opinion would be better." She let out a nervous laugh, even though she was aware that Lelouch and C.C. were sort of seeing each other, she still couldn't help but become a flustering mess around him.

"Thanks Lelouch."

"Anytime Shirley."

He gave her a wink and a smile before continuing with his mix with the brownies. Kallen and Suzaku worked on the homemade ice cream, Shirley kept herself busy on the Cinnamon rolls so they could be done by tomorrow, Gino and Rivalz were in charge of cooking actual dinner, and he was in charge of making brownies. He just knows that they'll all regret it later by the time they gobble down the sweets.

Meanwhile, Milly was too busy horsing around the house and driving Kallen insane and on edge with her careless attitude towards her parents' house.

"I Love this song!" Milly shouted turning up the music even louder so the busy people in the kitchen could sing along also.

"That should do it." Lelouch said to himself, mentally patting himself on the shoulder before putting the batch of brownies into the oven and set a timer on his phone so he wouldn't forget about it. Now that that was done for now, in the meantime he could spend some time with C.C. He then cleaned himself up before making his way to the living room where she laid down on the couch.

It's been two months since their confession on the boardwalk in that afternoon sky, and since then their relationship status hasn't progressed much when it came to the titles. They decided to take it slow and went out on a few more dates, sharing sweet kisses here and there just to make sure that this is something that they both really want.

And so far it appears to be that way.

Without a doubt she was in charge of his life, she drives him insane in a very good way. Whatever he saw in her as a person and a friend in general, it carried into their romantic life and it made him fall for her even harder. Lelouch wouldn't go as far to say that he was deeply or madly in love with her, but saying I love you will definitely be there when the time is right to tell her.

"C.C.?" He approached her slowly. "Are you feeling okay?" He knelt down to her laying form, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

 _"She looks a little bit pale."_ He noticed to himself.

She opened her tired eyes to look at him.

"I feel fine, just a little tired that's... Ah."

C.C. curled up in a ball moaning in pain as she held onto her stomach tightly. The worry for the green beauty took over as he swiftly helped her off the couch and carried her to their upstairs bathroom, lifting the toilet seat so she could empty the contents of her stomach. He never liked seeing her sick, but it can't be helped. As she continued to let go, Lelouch rubbed her back for a while until she finished.

C.C. wiped her mouth clean then flushed the toilet in disgust.

"Well, there goes my lunch."

"I guess that means no sweets for you." He tried joking, watching her quickly brush her teeth then rinsing her mouth before turning to him.

"My breath has to smell good if I want to kiss you." She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips, pulling away with a grin on her face.

"Now who said that I wanted to kiss you? What if I don't like you like that?"

C.C. smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well, I heard you say 'if' so you still do like me like that. And if you didn't want to kiss me-" She leaned in closer for another kiss. "You would've stopped me." She closed the remaining distance, but what she didn't meet was his lips, more like the palm of his hand.

"Oh look at that, it looks like I could stop a kiss after all."

"Ha-ha, very funny Lelouch." Rolling her eyes, C.C. made her way to the bed, flopping down on the cool sheets. "Ah, I'm so tired I can't wait to go to sleep."

"Not so fast C.C., you have to take your medicine."

She let out a groan of annoyance. "Okay, dad..."

Lelouch took her medicine out of her bag, handing it over to her in which he received a wink from the beauty.

The sound of his alarm filled the room. "I'll be right back, gotta get the brownies before they burn and Rivalz starts whining."

He left the room leaving her alone in silence.

After taking her medicine she laid back down in bed and thought about what her and Lelouch's relationship been like. Although they have gotten closer in the romantic aspect, she's a little embarrassed to admit to herself and to him that she has fallen for him really hard.

Exactly what she was afraid of.

Next month she will be moving to Britannia and they will have to part ways. They talked about it and Lelouch has told her many times that he's willing to 'suffer' through the cons of a long-distance relationship just for her. Just as long as she is willing to do the same.

Lelouch is indeed someone special.

"Lelouch you're such a weirdo." She closed her eyes, waiting patiently for his return.

She must've dozed off because next thing she knew, Lelouch was crawling underneath the sheets with her and the lights were out, darkening the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're not going to join the rest of the party?" She spoke sleepily.

He scooted closer to her. "I rather be here with you, but I'm going back down a little later. I actually need to talk to you about rejecting me."

The green-haired beauty giggled to herself.

Oh yes they do, three times he has asked her to be his girlfriend and all three times she has told him no. Why? Because she wanted to see if he's consistent with his feelings for her.

C.C. felt Lelouch's cool lips press against her forehead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

Thinking to himself with a grin on his face, _"Okay, I see... she thinks she's playing hard to get."_

"C.C. this will the last time I ask you... will you be my girlfriend?"

"No, I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"Well, I see no point staying here with you then. I'll just room with one of the guys." He got up from the bed packing his things for his leave.

 _"He's bluffing right?"_ C.C. watched him gather all of his belongings before opening the door. He seems legit and even though she knew he was just playing around, she didn't like the feel of how her heart raced negatively at the thought of him walking out on her.

"Wait Lelouch, I was only kidding."

"Kidding about what?"

"About my... Yes, my answer is yes."

"Yes what C.C.?" He closed the door, setting his things back down and walked towards her on the bed.

"You already know what I mean." She looked away nervously as he crawled onto the bed again shadowing over her.

"But I want to hear you say it."

"Yes... I will be your girlfriend."

"That wasn't hard now was it?" Lelouch leaned in to kiss his newfound girlfriend tenderly on the lips.

C.C... his beautiful girlfriend.

A moment later when they pulled away for air, he couldn't help himself but ask- "Why are you so complicated?"

"It's just how I function, why are you so uptight?"

"Only to you, but I guess that's just how I function." He kissed her on the lips one more time before settling himself underneath the sheets next to her again.

"So are you my boyfriend now Lelouch?" She snuggled against his warmth.

"I sure hope so C.C."

It was the last thing that was said between them before she blissfully closed her eyes to welcome sleep.

Lelouch stayed by her side until she fell fast asleep, embracing the joy of having her in his arms. Things for them will change definitely, but he's ready for change, he's ready for more ups and downs that life has to shove towards them.

When her breathing softened confirming that she was asleep, he gently unwrapped his arms from her before leaving the bed so he could join the rest of his friends downstairs. Even though he wishes she could have just as much fun even if she is feeling a bit under the weather, precautions had to be made to make sure she doesn't overexert herself.

Just as long as she doesn't do anything reckless... she should be fine.

 **#**

"So you and Lelouch finally tied the knot huh?"

"Milly, you're making it sound as if we gotten married."

C.C. put on her sunglasses, blocking out the sun so she could keep watching the random people in the pool area of the park. They were currently at the waterpark and even though she wanted to ride rides all day long, she had to keep her health in mind and not ride the extreme rides or just too many rides in general. Earlier in the day she had ridden a few, but decided it was best to just sit in the shaded part of the pool area.

As for Milly...

She had enough fun for right now, so the former council president decided to spend some quality time with the sick girl before she gets pumped up again for more rides. Plus she didn't want to leave her all by herself... no one truly wants to be alone. Especially C.C... no matter how much she denies it.

"You know C.C., the day you and Lelouch decide to get married I can be your wedding planner! Oh, it will be a fantastic ceremony and everyone will have to bring gifts for you two and humiliate themselves with embarrassing hard choreographed dances." She laughed ecstatically from her crazy fantasies.

Blushing a little, "Milly, you have some crazy imaginations."

"Imaginations are what keeps me young and alive babe." Milly tossed her sun hat to a nearby pool chair before sliding into the shallow parts of the water. "Oh that reminds me, when you two start popping out children I better be the Godmother or else."

"Milly cut it out." C.C. did her best to calm her erratic heart beats. She doesn't want to set her hopes too high where they become impossible to reach, only time can tell what will happen between her and Lelouch. Will they stay together? Or will they fall back to only being friends? She can't say what the future holds when it comes to Lelouch. Heck, they only started dating so there's no reason to think so far ahead into the future.

"You know, Suzaku is such an attractive man, I can see why Euphie adores him so much. I mean the man has a nice fit body, don't you agree?"

"He does look nice." She replied nonchalantly.

"But his scrawny friend is ruining the moment for me." She let out a laugh lifting up her sunglasses so she could see them with her actual eyes.

Looking in the direction to where Milly's focus is at, she could see both Suzaku and Lelouch make their way to them as they talked cheerfully and occasionally roughing each other up. C.C. couldn't help but laugh at the fact that what Milly had said was right. If she were some random girl who didn't know them she would probably ogle all over the nice tanned guy with brown hair; but if you look over to Lelouch, he 'ruins' the drooling moment as he walks close to his friend with a far less athletic body.

Lelouch may not be the most athletic person in the world, but he makes up what he lacks in strength through intelligence and personally, she wouldn't have him any other way.

When the two young teens approached the giggling ladies-

"What are you laughing at?" Lelouch asked the blonde as she continued to laugh at him, looking up and down his body.

"Lelouch you're insulting Suzaku's sexiness by your lack of hotness." She stood up wrapping an arm around Suzaku who was becoming a flushing mess.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not the one I'm trying to attract." He said in annoyance from her playful insults.

"Yeah, good thing because you're out of my league handsome." Milly laughed even louder now roughing up Suzaku.

Lelouch dipped into the water next to his girlfriend with a frown on his face.

"You don't think I'm unattractive do you?" He asked her feeling a little insecure by what Milly had said.

"Suzaku does have a nice body, but he's not the one I'm trying to woo."

"Oh, so now we're wooing each other." He sent her a smirk that had her heart race a little faster.

"You're handsome Lelouch and just like how you don't care about my scarred body, I don't care about how unfit you are compared to other people. That's not the reason why I like you."

Lelouch glanced over to Milly and Suzaku who were now further into the pool splashing water onto each other. "As long as your interest stays with me, I should care less about what others think." He closed the distance to plant a kiss on her smooth lips.

"Yeah... eyes only for me Lelouch." She kissed him back.

"Only you C.C." He kissed her again, tangling his fingers through her slightly wet green hair pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

 _"God I love kissing her."_

He pulled away slightly to give her a couple of pecks before resuming their sweet kissing. She always made his heart race like crazy, made him forget that there were other people besides the two of them.

"Eww come on, I don't want to see that." Kallen's voice pulled them out of their little world and back into reality.

"Yeah Lelouch and C.C., this is a family park." Rivalz said giving them a wink.

C.C. just smiled and Lelouch looked away in embarrassment.

"Where's Shirley and Euphemia? I thought they'd be back at the meeting place by now." Gino questioned.

"They said they were going to get snacks or something like that." Rivalz looked off to where the brunette and the blonde woman played in the water. Poor guy, he was starting to feel sad and a little jealous that it was Suzaku that Milly was playing with and not him. "I'm going to play over there until they come back." He announced as he waddled his way as fast as he could into the water.

"I think Rivalz tries too hard." Kallen sighed before sitting next to C.C., but with only her feet in the water.

"Yeah, is Milly even aware that he has a huge crush on her?" C.C. asked the redhead.

"Who knows, if she does then she's a big tease for toying around with him like that."

"Women, why are girls big teases?" Gino blatantly commented more than asked.

"Not true! Not all of us are teases." Kallen fired back, feeling a bit defensive.

"Yeah, that's a false accusation." The green-haired beauty commented with a smirk.

"Uh, look who's talking. You're the biggest tease I know!" Lelouch pinched C.C. in the arm and almost instinctively she splashed water onto his face. "Hey, don't get mad because I'm telling the truth."

The couples started bickering about why girls are big teases and why guys are jerks. It was a meaningless argument that somewhat turned a little heated, especially on Kallen's side since she's very quick at fighting back and the fact that she's a bit of a hothead. Though when things started to look bad- a soft voice interrupted the four teens. Making them all forget about the silly argument as if it never happened.

"Hey we're back, did you guys wait long?" Shirley and Euphemia walked over to the friends that were in the pool before glancing over at the two guys that were being dominated by the proud Milly.

"Not really, we sort of just got here ourselves." Kallen told Shirley, looking over at Milly and the others.

Shirley glanced over to where Lelouch and C.C. sat. She watched as Lelouch concentrated on C.C.'s hands as she slowly brought them into the water. They were talking and she assumed she asked Lelouch to look close at the water because he leaned in closer then suddenly, C.C. splashed water into his face which set him off as the two began to splash each other.

 _"I hate to admit it, but they do look good together."_ Shirley observed the new couple interact, feeling a little jealous, but nothing to the extreme. She's happy that her two friends were together and even though she's still crushing on him hard, she has to keep in mind to put her feeling for him at bay.

"I guess we can leave whenever Milly decides to give those two a break." Gino concluded as he made is way a little deeper into the water to relax.

"Yeah I guess we can." Kallen more or less agreed to herself.

 **#**

After the water park, they'd went back to Kallen's house so they could wash up and go out to eat for lunch which was a blast for all of them. But after having a fun and busy day at the water park, all nine teenagers just wanted to go back to the house to catch some needed sleep before dinner.

Lelouch and C.C. resided in their shared room where he was currently reading a book as he waited for her to finish dressing in the bathroom so that they could fall asleep together. Just something about falling asleep with someone is a lot more pleasing and comforting than falling asleep on your own.

C.C. exited the bathroom a moment later wearing one of his shirts that fit long on her and blue shorts. She looked over at Lelouch on the bed, he was wearing a pair of blue and white plaid boxers and a black shirt. C.C. admired him from afar before making her way to his foot of the bed. Noticing that he hadn't realized she was there, too consumed in his readings, she crawled onto the bed slowly making her way towards him. When she got close enough she yanked the book from out of his hands and tabbed the page, tossing it lightly onto the floor before straddling his hips and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You know I was reading that." Lelouch moved his hands to hold her lips when once she settled herself comfortably.

"I know and I don't care." C.C. leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

Pulling away, "You're a selfish Witch, you know that right?"

"I know." She kissed him again. "And you're an arrogant Warlock." This time he dived in for a kiss, bringing her closer to his body as he ran his hands up her back and down. The new lovers kissed momentarily before pulling apart again. "Lelouch do you think we can make the long distance work? Do you want to make it work? Because if not then... we can just go back to being friends." C.C. nervously played with the ends of his hair.

"Are you having doubts about us?" He cupped her cheeks. "Because if you do, then there's no reason for you to doubt my feelings for you. I'm here by your side, always have and always will, and if I didn't want to try things out with you, then I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend again after the first time you told me no." Lelouch pulled her in for a warm embrace, "So don't be like that C.C., you and I are tied together remember?"

"I do Lelouch."

"And if it doesn't work out between us because of the distance, then I promise I will try for round two when you come back to Japan."

"Yeah... you're disgustingly a romantic Lelouch."

"Only for you C.C." He kissed her lightly.

"Well, you should stop it because you're smothering me." She giggled.

"It's called love."

Her breath caught itself in her throat not really knowing what to say. It's not like he just told her that he _loved_ her, but it was close enough for her.

Trying to ease the intense feeling she's experience with an inside joke-

"Is it love like Cheese-Kun's #2 special material?"

His smiled quirked, sending her heart electric shock from how handsome he looked.

"Sure... like the special material."

 **#One Month Later#**

"You have all your bags?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your aunt and uncle will be waiting for you when you land?"

"Yes dad and I'm going to be late if we keep playing 20 questions." C.C. smiled at her father's reluctance to let her go. Today she will be leaving for Britannia and saying goodbye to her dad is by far the hardest part of her departure. He's been there for her and has worked so hard to make sure she lived a longer and healthier life. He's been her biggest support, so it's going to hard to do things on her own without his direct help in her new life.

"You know, I'm going to miss you sweet girl." Tears formed in his eyes not able to hide his emotions of the pride he has for his daughter.

"I'm going to miss you too Papa." She set her bag down before pulling her hard working-father into an embrace. "You don't have to work so hard anymore, you can finally rest and be at ease. They'll handle my medical expenses... I don't want you to worry anymore." she held him tighter. "I love you so much, thank you for sacrificing everything for my future."

The father started to cry... she was right, he can finally take a breather and rest. He did his part and now that she's moving on to become a young adult he'll be proud of. It's finally his turn to be at ease and look at the world outside of the hospital room and work.

"I love you C.C." he held onto his daughter a little longer before pulling away to see that her lovely golden eyes were also shedding tears. Wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs, "Just make sure to call me when you land okay? Have fun at school and don't cause any havoc."

"Okay, Papa." She smiled before doing the same in wiping away his tear stained cheeks.

After saying their goodbyes one final time, she picked up her bags ready to head towards the luggage check-in when suddenly she heard a cool voice that froze her on the spot.

"So you've already forgotten about me C.C.?"

Turning around quickly she saw the handsome man standing next to her father with a smirk on his face.

"L-Lelouch... I thought you were at work?"

"I left a little early... I'm not gonna let you go when I still have another chance to say goodbye." The young couple walked until they met halfway, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again. She and Lelouch had spent time together the night before, but seeing him again filled her with glee. Leaving Lelouch is also going to be hard. Even before they started dating, he is always there by her side. Through thick and thin, he was fighting her battles alongside her.

C.C. looked over Lelouch's shoulder to see her father wave her goodbye before signaling his hand for her to call him. Just another reminder before he walked off. When he left out of the front doors she turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"I need you to have a safe trip and be on your best behavior. I don't need to watch the news and hear reports about a green-haired weirdo getting kicked off the plane because she doesn't like her seating."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder with a straight face and he let out a chuckle.

"I'm not that shabby, what's with you and my dad thinking that all I do is cause chaos."

The beauty looked away a little offended by his 'joke'. She heard him let out a low chuckle before feeling his lips press against her cheek gaining her attention once more.

"C.C., I know that we've been going out for a little over a month, but I want to know-" He took her hands in his. "-how serious are you about us?"

"Serious like my illness." She tried joking, but saw that his then impassive face washed with dour, making her feel a little uneasy.

"C.C. that's not funny, don't joke like that."

She let out a sigh letting go of his hands and wrapping her arms around his frame.

"I'm very serious Lelouch." She kissed the front of his neck.

"Do you want to be by my side C.C.?"

"Lelouch what kind of dumb question is tha-"

She stopped when he pulled out a small white ring box with a pink ribbon bow on it. Completely throwing her off in shock, not able to feel herself think clearly anymore.

Still in the state of shock, "Lelouch you're not proposing to me are you? Because if you are you're about to be embarrassed when I give you a big fat No."

"You're too quick to assume things C.C." He opened the box slowly to reveal a small ring, nothing too fancy, but she can already tell that it wasn't cheap. The ring had a small amethyst diamond heart in the middle and on the each side it was complimented by infinity symbols that were also embedded with small diamonds. The left side had diamonds on the top and the right had it on the bottom. "It's a promise ring... a promise that we will only be seeing each other and no one else. We will do our best to stay strong and commit to our indefinite time apart. I promise that even if we don't work out I will forever be by your side. I promise to love you C.C."

C.C. felt herself become lightheaded, something so simple is making her feel as if she were floating. She then pushed the box away because looking at something so special made her feel uneasy and without a doubt nervous.

"I don't need a promise ring Lelouch, I think you just wasted your money on a piece of jewelry." She told him coldly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... I guess you're right, I spent my hard earned money for nothing." He started to make his way to the trashcan.

"Wait, where are you going Lelouch?"

"I'm throwing it away." He got closer to the trash bin closing the box in the process.

"Wait Lelouch!" She abandoned her luggage to tackle him. "Lelouch give me the ring."

"No C.C." He turned in different directions to give her a hard time from accessing the ring.

"Lelouch I'm not playing anymore." She managed to grab hold of the box, but he pulled back with a laughter still spinning in different directions.

"Neither am I, you said you didn't want it."

As soon as C.C. had the box in plain sight when he let his guard down she reached up again only to miss it as he raised his arm up.

"That's not fair Lelouch." She jumped up trying to grab the ring, but her advances were futile. She's really short compared to him.

Lelouch watched in utter amusement as the woman he has fallen hard for jumped for the box in his hand, looking around he could see other people stare at the scene they were making. Some were laughing and others looked at them as if they were crazy, but he didn't care. It wasn't until another minute that passed where she finally stopped trying.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes..." C.C. wore a pout on her face as she walked back to her abandon luggage and he followed her close behind.

When they stopped and she turned to him, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her with all the passion he could give right now. Caught off by surprise she didn't really know what to do for a moment before she came back to her senses and kissed him back.

Pulling away in short breaths-

"Here C.C." He opened the white box with the precious diamond promise ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Admiring at how beautifully it adorned her finger as she gave him a smirk.

"People are going to think that I'm engaged."

"Let them think that." He smiled

"I promise to love you always Lelouch. I promise to stay committed only to you and fight as hard and as long as I can to be by your side."

"We're not getting married C.C." He chuckled pulling her in close again by the waist.

"Of course, that's for later." She kissed him lightly, looking into his amethyst eyes when they pulled apart.

So lost in their shenanigans, she almost forgot that she was at the airport and that she still had to do luggage check-in and go through security... this will be the last time she sees him in person for who knows how long.

Lelouch could see sadness fill her eyes because he was feeling the same. He's not ready to let her go, but this is what she wanted. She's reaching for her dream and who is he to say no for wanting to pursue it.

"Call me or we can video chat later... whatever you want to do, I'll wait for you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"...So do you want to do more than just chat on video? I went back and bought that lingerie that you thought that looked _good_ on me." She stood up on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear, "I can wear it for you if you like."

Pleasurable chills ran down his spine and all over his body by how seductive she was being, but he knows better than to fall for her tricks.

"All we're going to do is chat C.C. and I doubt you bought that lingerie... you didn't buy it did you?" He asked out of _pure_ curiosity.

"I don't know, how about we find out tonight." She kissed him with enough heated passion for a teasing show, leaving him to want more from the seductive side of her.

Lelouch cleared his throat, a heated blush crossing his cheeks, looking around the area as if someone had heard her heavy implications or could hear his racing heart pound hard against his chest.

"I-I uh... don't want you to be late." He kissed her on the lips one last time. "Bye C.C."

She reached to touch his handsome features.

"Goodbye Lelouch."

They hugged one last time before she officially picked up her luggage to do a check-in before waving him goodbye. As she walked away, he saw her stop for a moment. She turned back to look at him with a gentle smile before continuing walking. Deep down inside he secretly hoped that she would run back into his arms for another hug and kiss, but was glad that she didn't because if she did, saying goodbye to her would be even harder than it already is.

Once she was out of sight he smiled to himself thinking positively about the next time they get to see each other face to face.

As he made his way out of the airport slowly making his way back to his car, he couldn't help but let his mind wander since the little minx had tainted his thoughts yet again with naughty ideas.

"I wonder if she was just teasing about the whole lingerie thing..." A blush deepened on his cheeks. "...or what if she actually wears it tonight?" Lelouch laughed nervously, becoming even more flushed and flustered with a smile on his face.

"That damn C.C... what am I going to do with her."

* * *

 **AN:** _I know I usually post early on the update day so sorry for taking a long time to update it. This chapter is supposed to serve as the last push before we get into the 'actual' story, so sorry if this chapter was a bit bland. But things are about to get serious yet very loving at the same time. :) I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reading! Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thank you for all the new favorites and followers since the last chapter. You guys are great!**

Thank you, reading and reviewing! **zero** , **venom** , **Shi Tzu** , **approved** , **Hailee** , and **king**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	6. Love Letters for You!

**AN:** _Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter! It's full of love and fluff._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Love Letters for You!**

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

The raven-haired man let out an elongated sigh when he finally managed to open the door to his Studio Apartment. It may not be the largest place in the world and others might complain by how open and small it was, but it didn't matter to him. He doesn't need a big spacious place to satisfy him, after all, it was just him. Matter of fact, his Studio Apartment is just the right size to not drive him insane from the cramped placed.

Closing the door behind him with a foot, he set down the small package and mail he had in his hands onto the coffee table before slumping down on the couch.

"Today was a pain in my ass." Lelouch kicked off his shoes, taking out his phone going through the various voicemails and messages leftover in his mailbox. The voicemails were a bunch of nothing and his texts were from the loving Shirley who checked on him as usual and others sharing a bunch of nonsense. A smile played on his lips. "I think C.C. said-"

The roar of his stomach had made itself loud and clear in rumbling waves, his stomach demanding him to fill it up with food.

"Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten all day." The lean man raised from the couch and padded his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, Lelouch sat at the table ready to eat when his phone started to ring, instantly changing his mood to sour. "What is it now?"

Picking up his phone, his mood changed drastically from annoyed to complete happiness which had his heart leap with joy from the caller ID's name.

 _ **Mrs. Cheese-Kun**_

Not wasting anymore time, he answered the phone-

"What did you do?" He teased, taking a bite out of his sandwich as he heard her let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you assume that every time I call you, I had done something wrong?" C.C. giggled and Lelouch let out a chuckle.

"If you haven't done anything wrong then perhaps you're plotting your next event."

"Ha-ha," She laughed sarcastically. "What if I just wanted to call my boyfriend simply because I wanted to talk to him?"

"I'm all ears then, how are you C.C.?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." C.C. giggled, "Lelouch have you opened the package I sent you?"

Lelouch looked over to his coffee table where the package rested along with the rest of his mail. "No not yet, I'm actually in the middle of eating."

"Hmm... you know, that probably won't be the only-"

"Okay I got the idea now stop." The tired man wakened by her almost vulgar joke. Even though her jokes often came out as indecent, he still couldn't help but laugh and very much enjoy that _flirtatious_ side of her. They've been together for five years now. Five years full of distant happiness, video/phone calls, occasional mini arguments, and of course in the beginning... the many moments where they almost called it quits.

For the most part, their relationship has been pretty solid after the first year of long distance. Even if being apart from each other had taken a toll on them mentally, they learned how to fight through the doubts together and in return, their relationship has gotten stronger.

Perhaps it was the love letters they'd sent to each other that fueled their fight to stay together.

Speaking of which-

"C.C., you do know it's your turn to send a letter right? I've been waiting patiently."

"And your patience shall be rewarded, I made it special this time." He could hear the seductiveness laced in her tone.

One thing he loved the most about writing love letters to each other is the fact that he now has proof of how sweet and loving the stone cold C.C. can be.

"Hey, once you're done munching away, open my gift... it will give you something to look forward to when you come down here."

"Alright C.C., I'll make sure to do that."

"Try not to choke this time." She teased.

"You know, maybe I wouldn't have choked on my food if you had warned me about the surprise last time."

"First of all, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, and second, I did give you a hint before leaving. I said I was going to wear the lingerie that night, but you just didn't believe me... that's you're fault Lelouch Lamperouge."

His cheeks pinked, _"How was I supposed to know she was telling the truth?"_

"Well, that's a thing of the past now. I'm about to open this gift of yours." Lelouch took another bite of his sandwich.

"Alright, goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight C.C."

The call ended.

After he finished eating all by his lonesome, he showered then did his nightly routine before making his way back to the living room where the package sat and waited to be opened. "Let's see what the Witch had sent me." Immediately opening the brown package box, her signature blue envelope came to view. "Ohh, I'll have to read this later." He said with the smile setting her love letter to the side. He continued to look through the contents of the small box that was filled with candy, other sweets, mini souvenirs from Britannia, and-

"Why am I not surprised?" The young man chuckled when he pulled out a newly bought set of a white see thru babydoll lingerie. Lelouch started to blush a little and when he was about to set it aside, he noticed a small note tagged to it.

 ** _"Oops how did that get in there? ;) Can you return it to me? I really want to wear it for you."_**

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "How typical, she's such a tease." Setting everything down on his table except for the lingerie, he walked into his room so he could put it in his almost packed luggage.

And then... nervousness started to takeover

They weren't able to visit each other during the five years that had passed because they were just so busy with their lives and work, especially C.C. So he jumped at the opportunity to see her when he was finally able to take a week off from his job without it affecting him or work itself.

"This will be the first time we see each other in person…" He smiled to himself. "Time flies by so quickly."

Shutting off all the lights, he slid under the cool sheets of his bed for a much needed sleep.

He will finally be reunited with the woman he loves... the woman who's worth all the trouble in the world.

 **#**

As soon as it was time to go, Lelouch briskly packed his things away and made sure to leave his desk secured and neat because after all... he won't be returning for a whole week. Excited to finally leave soon to meet his girlfriend, the raven-haired man swiftly walked down the hallways of the building he worked in. Not more stress, no more reports, no more anything until he comes back home.

Reaching the front door ready to meet the outside world with a huge grin on his features- "I am outta here and nothing can stop me-"

"Wait, Lelouch!"

He stopped in his tracks when his coworker called out to him. With his happiness diminishing rapidly, Lelouch inhaled deeply before turning around to the pretty woman who called for him.

"Hey, why are in such a rush? Do you still want to go out for lunch and-"

"Not today Amanda... I have to finish packing for my flight tonight." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Amanda is a very kind woman, but she set off red flags every time they were around each other. She was extremely flirtatious and became really touchy with him which he expressed countless of times to her that it made him feel uncomfortable, making him bring out, _'I have a girlfriend'_ card on multiple occasions. But she continued to persist anyways. He would've thought that she'd get a clue when he informed that he'll be seeing his girlfriend soon.

Amanda is without a doubt a pretty woman. She has light brown hair that reached her shoulders, pretty big brown eyes, and has facial features that were gentle yet very striking. Any man would be lucky to be in her league, but he's not the man for her or the one she needs to search for.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving meet your girlfriend till tomorrow?"

"My plane lands tomorrow morning, so I'm leaving tonight. Sorry, but I have to decline your-"

"Oh come on Lelouch," She reached over to rub his arm soothingly, trying to coax him further into giving in her advances. "It's just a friendly lunch, we've done it before." The brunette gave him a sly smile.

Lelouch blandly removed her hand from him. "Not today Amanda, I really have to go." He resumed walking when he was tugged back by the sleeve of his shirt. "What Aman-"

"Please Lelouch...it's just lunch, I'm feeling really _lonely_ today." The pretty woman said battering her eyelashes prettily.

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose from unnecessary stress.

 _"Red flags Lelouch... red flags."_

 **#**

"So, Lelouch is coming over tomorrow?" A stoic young lady with pink hair tied in two high ponytails asked, sitting on the wooden table while watching her companion dirty her fingers from working on her current project.

"Yes, his flight should be landing in the morning, but most likely early afternoon. I believe he said that his flight is leaving late tonight." She dipped her hands in the murky water to wet the pot in front of her as it continued to spin.

"Is this really the first time you guys will see each other after five long, agonizing, heartbreaking, yearning, tedious, dragging years?"

C.C. looked up to her companion with a smile on her face. "Pretty much, but all the negatives has positives Anya, so seeing him will be worth all the trouble we went through."

Anya hopped off the table, grabbing some clay and placed it onto the wheel so she could work on some pottery... just for the heck of it. "Have you and Lelouch had any kind of long-distance se-"

C.C. blushed almost instantly, her body heating rapidly. "That's really none of your business." She dipped her hands in water again to wet her vase.

"I'll take that as a yes... so how's his siz-"

"Anya I really don't want to talk about that."

"Hey, I'm making sure you are happy with what he can offer." The pinkette started to spin her wheel.

C.C. looked up at her momentarily, thinking back to their odd friendship.

She and Anya met in art school and from the beginning, Anya wasn't really much of a social person so they never really talked. But when the pair had to work on a project for school, it took a while, but they eventually got along and the young girl opened up to her. Ever since then, they became really good friends and when they graduated college, by chance, they ended up working for the same gallery, so now they often spend a lot of time together. She's grateful that Anya was there when she needed her, not only with pros and cons of her long distance relationship, but with the help and support she needed to handle of her dwindling health.

"I'm happy with whatever Lelouch has to offer." C.C. commented as she resumed her work.

"I assume that means he has a nice-"

"I'm talking about his personality too Anya."

"Bummer, I was hoping you could dish out some things about your boyfriend."

C.C. smirked not averting her eyes from the pottery, "Not a chance Anya."

After another hour or so of working and mindless small conversations about life and art, both C.C. and Anya cleaned up the mess in the art studio and called it a day. It was a long and very tiring day for C.C. Ever since she woke up this morning she's been doing nothing else, but either painting or trying her hands at pottery since she wants to expand her abilities past painting and drawing.

When C.C. finally made it back to her condo it was late in the afternoon and she couldn't be any happier to be at home. Her condo is indeed very spacious in which would often make her feel uneasy, but it was perfect for placing her artwork wherever she wanted.

Stumbling over the pieces of her artwork and supplies, "I need to clean this up before melodrama Lelouch loses it." She giggled, finally making it to her kitchen table to set down her things before noticing the box of pizza that sat on her counter from the night before.

"Oh, please tell me I have at least one more slice." C.C. skipped into the kitchen, opening the box and much to her delight, there was one last slice of the cheesy pizza. "Oh! Look Cheese-Kun-" She peered over the counter and into the living room where Cheese-Kun #2 currently resided on the beige cushion couch. "Luck is on my side today."

Happily taking a bite of the cold pizza. The green witch began walking around the house whilst munching on the slice, examining and noting how much damage that needed to be cleaned up before Lelouch's arrival.

"Looks like I have a lot to clean... ugh... I hate cleaning."

 **#**

Lelouch felt aggravated, not only because of the rude and unapologetic people he spent hours on the plane with, but also from the staff members who lacked manners. As he's leaving the plane he couldn't decide if he's too anxious to see her or if he's purely running on adrenaline because he finally gets to live the moment he's been waiting for for a long long time.

A time that passed like a century and felt like an eternity, a time that filled with woe and eagerness.

The midnight-haired man walked with a purpose, leaving the terminal with his carry on bag as he briskly made his way to retrieve his luggage. Lelouch, able to relax a little now that he has his things, walked a little slower so he wouldn't miss her waiting for him. His heart thundered in his ears, pounding frantically against his chest, sending delightful chills throughout his body the closer he walked to the open area where she said she'd meet him.

His amethyst eyes scanned the large area looking past the busy people, trying to holding in the anticipation that his heart raced too. Lelouch over viewed the crowd gripping the luggage handle hard a little longer until... his eyes landed on a head full of long, beautiful, unique green hair. C.C. was looking in every direction but his own. He stood frozen on the spot admiring her from afar then a sly smile stretched on his lips when an idea popped in his mind.

Light as a feather, quiet like a mouse, Lelouch stepped in silent foot steps closing just enough distance to the unknowing girl before dropping his bags to the ground. Lelouch quickly wrapped his arms around her waist then lifted her with height, spinning her around in mini circles. Once she recovered from initial shock, C.C. burst into fits of laughter as her heart annihilated in exhilaration.

"Lelouch!"

The tall man set her down so she could face him, both smiling stupidly at one another. His heart fluttered in his chest. _"She looks much beautiful up close."_

C.C. brushed back his silky hair for a better look of his handsome features. "Lelouch, you look older compared to when we last saw each other like this?"

He chuckled, leaning in close so his lips hovered over her pink glossed ones. "That's because I'm twenty-three... we're not eighteen anymore."

C.C. cupped his cheeks, basking in the euphoria of finally being able to touch him again. "Yeah, were not eighteen anymore Lelouch... but I am a little disappointed, I thought you would've pack on some muscles or something." She pulled away poking at his arms.

Lelouch rolled his eyes with a smirk gracing his lips. "If it pleases you, I think you're still beautiful as always."

The green-haired beauty looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Come on, let's go home."

Lelouch smiled picking up his luggage then effortlessly laced his fingers with hers to hold hands for the first time in five years...

 _"This feels so right.."_

 **#**

"Please tell me you're not making Pizza." Lelouch shouted to his girlfriend who was busy cooking a surprise late lunch. C.C. told him that she wanted to finish cooking, so until then, she pretty much demanded to give himself a tour of the large condo.

"No Lelouch, that's not all I eat you know."

Lelouch chuckled, leaving the kitchen to begin his tour. Her condo was indeed very spacious compared to his studio apartment. She had a nice sized kitchen along, and a large living room that was neatly furnished. She had a half bathroom downstairs and a small room where she kept her various art pieces that were covered with a sheet. He then made his way up the wooden steps to find a guest bedroom that had it's personal bathroom, a smaller living area, and then there was her room all little ways down the hallway.

"I bet a million dollars C.C. cleaned up before I came here." Lelouch walked inside her room, his attention instantly drawn to the many photographs that hanged on her wall. The pictures of her family, friends, and a couple of pictures of them both. He then glanced over at the bed where she placed his luggage. _"She just assumed that I wanted to share a bed."_

Not like he's complaining because he's more than alright with sharing a bed with her.

After viewing her room a little longer, Lelouch decided to put on a fresh pair of clothes. Taking out a few articles of clothing, a shirt of his slipped off the bed and dropped onto the ground.

"Geez.."

Bending down to pick it up Lelouch noticed a shoebox sticking from underneath her bed. Stealing a quick glance over at the door to see if she was coming, he smirked sitting on the ground and pulled the box out from underneath the bed to reveal it's contents.

"And she said that she wasn't sentimental." He laughed as he pulled out the many love letters he had written her throughout the years, his lame drawings, and small gifts he'd given her. His heart warmed from the love he harbors for her. He's happy that she didn't toss away or lose anything that he gave her, instead she kept it hidden away nice and safely in a box under her bed.

Back then he was insanely in love with her... matter of fact he still is. He loves how she turns his life upside down for the better and takes him on a while ride and he has no intention of getting off of. Reading some of the letters he had written her, he couldn't help but laugh as how cheesy and corny he was back then in the beginning of their relationship.

"...and our love should take us to the stars and beyond." He cringed internally reading the words he'd written out loud. "I can't believe I wrote that."

Putting back the items he'd taken out. His mind abruptly traced back to Amanda. He denied her offer for the lunch, but he's beginning to feel guilty that he'd hanged out with her a few times to fill the void C.C. couldn't complete due to their distance. It's not like he has feelings for her or ever tried to kiss her... but she was at some point a spot filler for his girlfriend.

He feels horrible-

"Lelouch! Food is almost ready." The Witch shouted from downstairs.

"Alright!" He tucked the box back.

Once he made his way downstairs he was instantly hit with the aroma of delicious foods that she cooked. Chicken and veggies cooked together, bread, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and more. His mouth watered at the sight and stomach growled since he was starved. Lelouch sat at the table, "I'm surprised you can cook."

"I've learned a thing or two from living on my own." Not deflecting her attention from the pot. "I can't eat pizza for the rest of my life."

Smiling at her back, Lelouch admired his girlfriend until he was hit with realization.

 _"We haven't kissed yet."_

Rising from his seat, he walked up behind her as she stirred the food in the pot. Lelouch gently brushed her long hair to the side to plant light kisses onto her smooth neck, gripping onto her hips bringing her backside to his front. He felt light shuddering from her at the contact which pleased him immensely.

"I found your secret stash under your bed." He whispered.

"What stash?" Closing her eyes briefly from the overwhelming sensation he was giving her.

He continued to assault her neck with feather kisses, "The box that has all the love letters in it."

The beauty's eyes widened, looking over her shoulder to the smirking man. "You obviously don't understand respecting someone's' privacy." C.C. turned away with a deep blush.

"Says the one who always invades my privacy. You don't have to be embarrassed though, I've kept all your letters too." Lelouch continued to draw out kisses on her neck until his lips met the silver chain adorning her. "What's this?" Lightly tugging to pull it out of C.C.'s tank top blouse. His heart skipped a beat when the silver chain revealed.

It was the promise ring he had given her-

"I thought you said you stopped wearing it?"

"On my hand yes... I always had to take it off when I painted and because I wanted to wear it, I just put it around a chain and wore it as a necklace instead."

Moved by her words, Lelouch cupped her cheeks to turn her to face him, "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"How about you set up the table and see just how lucky you are."

Lelouch gave her a sad smile, "I missed you... so so much." He kissed her cheek.

C.C. smiled prettily, "I missed you too."

The two longing lovers met halfway for a sweet kiss.

 **#**

After the late lunch-early dinner, Lelouch and C.C. talked for a little bit before cleaning up the dishes and putting away the leftovers. He then made his way to take a much needed shower while she unpacked his things for him and set them inside a drawer she cleaned out for him. Once he was done, she finally showered and now they were currently cuddling in bed together watching a movie.

"Do you always leave your curtains open?" Referring to the glass sliding doors in her room.

"Sometimes... you can close it if you want." Nonchalantly answering him.

Taking her offer, Lelouch raised from bed to close the curtains, but when looking at the ethereal glow from the moon and night lights of the busy city, he decided to leave it open instead. Lelouch turned to look at his girlfriend on the bed, suddenly becoming nervous of actually doing what they've talked about for a long time now. It's not like he didn't want to do it with her, he wanted to more than anything, especially in this moment. But... he swims in fear of disappointing her.

 _"I have nothing to worry about as long as it's with her and only her."_

Closing his eyes swallowing back all doubts he walked over to the bed before suddenly much to her surprise turned off the TV. Allowing the dark room to be illuminated only by the moonlight and outside world.

This is really happening.

"Lelouch, that's rude I was watching that." She watched him toss the remote off to the side, slowly crawling onto the bed to hover over her.

"You rather watch TV than time with me?"

"Maybe... why? Were you jealous that I was paying more attention to TV than you?" She quirked a smirk wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"No, not a single bit." Lelouch leaned in to give her a few tender kisses, kisses that turned into a quick fits of passion and immediate heat of desire. He was kissing her differently which left her feeling giddy inside. She knew what he wanted because she wanted it just as much. It's something that should be shared with a special person at the right time and for them... this is it. She wants to give her all to him just as he wants to give himself up too. It's nothing to be rushed, but if they're both comfortable and ready then what's the point in holding back?

So... the invisible barrier that kept them at bay no longer needed to stand.

Lelouch's permission for her approval was granted when she traced her hands down his back before sliding it underneath his shirt. Lelouch pulled away from her luring lips for a quick breather and dived in again for a amorous kiss fill with great vigor and passion. Her lips were so smooth and soft, his desire and lust for her tenfold.

Lowering his hips in between her legs, allowing her to remove his shirt when she gave it a tug. Throwing it aimlessly onto the ground C.C. glided her hands down his lanky body holding back the mini moans she oh so wanted to sound out as he kissed her neck fervently.

"Lelouch…"

She was drunk off his kisses.

Her whimper sent a chill down his spine only encouraging him to bring more out of her. He kissed her lips again as his hands roamed over her small body before swooping under her shirt, ghosting his fingers along her stomach until he reached her unclad breasts.

"C.C…" He looked into her golden eyes for permission.

She nodded her head in approval, sitting up whilst lifting her arms so he didn't have to struggle removing her shirt. After he tossed it on the ground with his she pulled him in another kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair, bringing him down with her as he shielded her bare torso with his. Pulling away for air when their lungs screamed for it, amethyst clashed with golden.

"I love you Lelouch."

He kissed her lightly-

"I love you too C.C."

 **#**

Lelouch idly traced the few scars on her naked back making random pictures from them. When he reached the largest one of all, he propped himself on his elbow to lean over so he could kiss the path of the dark scar, passing his love to her sickly flaws.

Stirring awake from slumber, "Goodmorning Lelouch."

Stopping his kisses he laid back down to face her peaceful features, brushing her bangs away to kiss her forehead with affection. "Goodmorning C.C., I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I think you did." She presented a small smile. "I had fun last night."

C.C. stared at Lelouch and the young couple stayed in silence for a moment. Then almost simultaneously they both busted into a loud laughter.

"It was something different, that's for sure."

Last night was their first time together intimately and as much as they loved each other, their first time was absolutely positively nothing as blissful or as romantic like the way it's depicted in the movies or novels. They were supposed to have a romantic life-changing experience that filled with never-ending euphoria, but in the end both were left unsatisfied.

It was clumsy, extremely ungraceful, and very much awkward. They bickered a bit about what to do since they were both 'clueless' about how to do it. Although, once Lelouch and C.C. somewhat got the hang of it, and didn't hurt as much for her, it quickly ended since the new intimate feeling had overwhelmed Lelouch greatly.

Finishing the main event in just mere minutes.

She ridiculed him at first, playfully of course, knowing that he wasn't at fault for their first time ending like that. Though once the dust had settled all they could do was laugh in embarrassment and agreed to try again another time.

"You know what C.C." He brushed the pad of his thumb over her shoulder, "I wouldn't change it for the world." The raven-haired man chuckled, still a little embarrassed about the situation.

"Oh really? Well I'll jump back in a time machine to do it over." Lelouch looked at her pointedly. "Lighten up Lelouch, I was only kidding."

C.C. poked out her tongue turning on her side to face him. Lelouch gave her a sweet smile before exiting the bed in all his glory.

"I'm going to grab a fruit, do you want any?" He put on his boxers before tossing C.C. some clothes knowing that she was going to demand it sooner or later.

"No I'm good."

When Lelouch left the room, C.C. dressed back in her sleeping clothes. The beauty was beginning to feel sorry for 'lying' to Lelouch. He's so honest and had great concern for her, whenever he asked about her health she'd simply say that she's doing better. He probably knew it was somewhat a lie, but he doesn't know how great of a lie it is.

Taking out the letter from her bedside drawer she received from the hospital not too long before his arrival, C.C. read over the contents of the letter as if to almost reconfirm what she's been needing for almost two years now.

 _ **"...you are now on the organ transplant waiting list…"**_

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you guys liked the love and fluff! Drama is starting to weave its way into the plot now. I was going to wait till Friday to update...but I've been done with this chapter since Sunday so why not do an early update for you guys. Anyhow! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

 **Thank for all the new favorites/followers since last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! **Shi Tzu** , **Guest** , **zero** , **Ruby** , **Neonixous** , **Reader** , and **silent**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	7. Frozen Forest

**AN:** _Welcome back! Did I surprise you with their first time? Well, I surprised myself. So now it's time start moving where we need them to go. Please enjoy! XD_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Frozen Forest**

* * *

"Lelouch."

"Hmm?"

C.C. watched the handsome man stuff his face with vanilla ice cream as they spent their lazy, early afternoon lounging on the couch snacking on sweet ice cream. "Did you know that stressed spelled backwards is desserts, and that's why we eat sweets when we are stressed." She dipped her spoon into his bowl of ice cream, having already finished her own chocolate dessert.

"No, I didn't know because you know why-" He lightly smacked her hand with his spoon before scooping more of his delicious dessert. "I don't spend my time in deep thought over things like that, but it is interesting nonetheless."

A pout presented on her lips, "You're a mean guy."

He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "And you're a selfish woman."

"Selfish?! How am I selfish?"

"You just are C.C." He set his bowl down so he could pinch her adorable porcelain cheeks, leaving a tint of pink in the process. "You're such a selfish woman, bringing me all the way down here so you can tell me some lame palindrome."

"Get away from me." She pushed his face away and he used the motion against her to lace their fingers together affectionately. "What now Lelouch?"

"How can I make you happy C.C.?"

They sat in a comfortable silence-

Her smile widened, "I want to play a game of tag."

"Huh? Tag-"

"Tag, you're it!" The green-haired woman laughed, leaping off the couch to run about the condo. Lelouch raised immediately, running after his playful girlfriend.

Their laughter filled the air as he continued to chase her around. She dodged many couches, stands, and 'delicate' decorations trying to escape the 'crazed man' who hunted after her. Adrenaline pumped through her excitedly and was unable to hold back the immediate laughter. Her heart soared into the sky, bursting in sparks like fireworks from complete joy and happiness.

Her padded feet sounded light yet heavy in her hurried steps across the wooden surface and were softened to a silence by the carpeted floor. Through the kitchen, living room, and even the free areas upstairs, she ran but just couldn't shake him off of her.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out from exhaustion Lelouch!" She teased.

Lelouch enjoyed watching her stumble over the various of furniture during their little cat and mouse game. He hit himself mentally, making sure that he was really awake and that he was actually playing a children's game with her.

Their little game continued on for a couple of more minutes until finally she cornered herself in the painting room downstairs. "Isn't it about time, you're a little fast one." He chuckled walking a little closer to her.

"Perhaps you're just too slow. Maybe this isn't the right game to play with you." She giggled, her small bells of laughter became a little higher and fuller when he swooped in and tossed her onto his shoulder, giving her butt a hard pinch.

She laughed, "Ow Lelouch, that hurts." C.C. smacked him a little hard on the butt. Might as well take advantage since she's draped over his shoulders.

"Let's do something different, and I think the next game will be extra fun."

He walked with quick strides to the master bedroom then dropping her lightly onto the bed before crawling on so he could shadow over her. "How about I make it up to you for last night, and maybe…" Lelouch brushed her bangs away, planting sweet kisses from her forehead, lips, all the way down to her smooth neck. "...maybe this time, I won't leave you hanging and bring undeniable bliss just for you.."

C.C. wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Alright Lelouch, show me what you can do to redeem yourself."

 **#**

After a more successful and satisfying love making session that was filled with playful passion, Lelouch and C.C. cleaned up and dressed for the next event they had on their list for the day.

Paint Splattering...

Before they began their little project, Lelouch helped C.C. cover her already finished or semi-finished paintings, floor, and some parts of the walls with a plastic covering so it wouldn't 'accidentally' fall victim to their painting experiment. After doing so, they set a large canvas against the wall to begin their original work of art.

A few minutes in-

"Remember Lelouch, art can be a form of showing your inner deep feelings. So don't be afraid to let go and show me how you really feel." Lelouch watched as she flicked her paintbrush to her side of the canvas, admiring her every so often whenever she would take a step back, placing a hand on her chin to think before rewetting her brush and picking a different color to splat.

 _"She's taking this too seriously."_

He assumed that naturally her splatter's looked great since she's an artist herself and knew how to 'properly' portray her feelings.

 _"Light Pink, Baby Blue, Neon Green, and Purple."_

The raven-haired man looked over to the colors he chose which were darker than hers. _"Blue, Purple, and Grey...why are my colors so depressing compared to hers."_

"C.C.?"

"Yes, Lelouch?"

He glanced back to his splatter paint before looking back to her as she continued to work. "How are you feeling? I mean how's your-"

"I'm fine Lelouch, nothing new." Painfully lying between her teeth.

"Umm, okay...so how's your dad? It's been awhile since I've last seen or spoken to him."

"He's doing very well, he seems to be more rested and happier nowadays which makes me really happy. I'm glad that he can finally put himself first and not worry about me for once." She smiled fondly and Lelouch did the same.

The young man dipped a finger in the light pink paint then, artistically, painted a heart onto her cheek. The feel of the cool, wet, paint directed her attention towards him. Only to find him wearing a silly smile. "I'll take care of you, so just remember, you don't have to fight this battle alone."

C.C. smiled, she too dipped her finger in pink paint and painted a heart on his cheek as well. "I know Lelouch, I know." She glanced over to his painting, "Not bad, your painting is actually good."

Lelouch chuckled, "Not as good as yours though." He frowned a little. C.C. dotted his nose lightly with her painted finger before leaning in to surprise him with a mini passionate kiss. "Have more confidence Lelouch, your painting means more to me than any other that hangs on the walls."

"Is that suppose to make me feel confident because those 'meaningless' paintings that you don't apparently care about actually makes money and this one.." directing a hand to their canvas, "...probably won't make any money."

"So money means more to you than my heart and love?" She frowned, giving him the sad puppy eyes.

Lelouch rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course not C.C., loving you means more to me than all the money in the world."

"Glad to know because all the money in the world means more to me than your love." She giggled once more, which had his heart fluttering just for her like it had always done.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Wrapping his arms around her waist," I love you, C.C."

"I love me too."

Their lips met halfway for a tender kiss. When they pulled away, "I love you too, Lelouch."

 **#**

"You should have seen his face, it was so funny!"

"You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Swallowing back her food, "Sorry Lelouch, I forgot that you're such a clean freak."

"More like you're just lacking some decent manners."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled and his heart, like always, started to race. Later after showering and cleaning up their mess, the couple went about the house looking before finding a good place to hang their painting. It definitely wouldn't be bought or hanged in a gallery like other artists or hers would, but he could care less because that painting is very meaningful to them both.

Later that afternoon, Lelouch was given a detour around Britannia with C.C. showing him all the hot spots and her favorite places to go. They did some shopping and touring before finally stopping at restaurant to eat as a date.

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't bring me to a place where they just served pizza." Lelouch cut a few more pieces of his steak then resumed eating. C.C. sat there quietly suffering, trying her best to not draw attention to herself. Her mind was becoming foggy and she needed to, more than anything, cool down the rapid heat that radiated all over her failing body.

"I-I uh..excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Lelouch gave her a nod, so she quietly exited the table and strolled into the bathroom. Upon entering, she briskly turned on the water faucet in an attempt to cool herself down. Splashing the cool water that somewhat helped, but wasn't enough to fight off the fiery heat. Looking up at her wet face... a gut wrenching feeling choked back any and all words that tried to escape.

C.C. pushed open an empty stall door, rushing in and emptied the contents of her stomach. She hated throwing up, it was such a disgusting feeling that left a bad taste in her mouth and brought back her inner child as the need to cry for comfort nagged her. Light tears threatened to fall, but fought to hold them back. Once C.C. was done, she flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and once more splashed cool water on her face.

Her breathing heavy, heart racing, lungs were probably dragging...C.C. did all that she could to try and catch her breath past the lingering nausea.

"Dammit...I over did it." She coughed a little hard then tried again to take deep breaths to keep her breathing steady and drive away the dizziness.

Meanwhile-

Lelouch gazed over to her half-eaten chicken salad. Not like he was in a rush to have her over, but he couldn't help but keep track of how long she's been gone in the bathroom.

"8 minutes and counting." He sighed to himself not really wanting to eat anymore. He tapped his long fingers on the wooden surface of the table still waiting for her. A couple of minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. "Are you okay C.C.?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a sick that's all."

Panic washed him, "Do you want to go back-"

"No...I'm enjoying our date, aren't you?" Reaching across the table taking his warm hands in her cold ones.

"Of course I'm enjoying our date...but if you're feeling sick, I don't mind going back to the house. I just don't want you to push yourself for me." He placed small kisses on her hands.

"No, I'm okay...I promise."

 **#**

Lelouch marveled at how the moonlight bounced off her pale skin as he traced a finger over her shoulder that was revealed from the tank top she wore. Another long day down as their night is finally coming to an end. Even though he's been here for only two days, it feels a lot longer and he decided that it actually felt nice being with her like this.

"Do you know how long you're staying here?" The beauty mumbled out not opening her eyes.

"Only for a week...are you still feeling sick?" Sometime during their walk after eating, she nearly passed out and that was when he thought that it was best for her to go back home to get some sleep. Even though his beautiful girlfriend claimed that she was feeling fine, he believed otherwise by how paler she'd become throughout the day.

"We only have five days left...since you'll still be here, do you want to go to my art showing in a couple of days?" The witch scooted closer to steal his warmth.

Lelouch patted her head lightly, "Of course...Do you like being together like this?" He felt her nod a yes against his chest. "Well, how would you feel if I asked you to come live with me back in Japan. Or maybe if I can, you and I can stay here and find a place to call our own."

"Are you trying to propose to me Lelouch?"

Her small giggle vibrated against his chest. "Not exactly, but that wouldn't be a definite no in the near future. Remember...marriage and kids."

"Lelouch, you're so weird...but that's why I love you so much." Faintly smiling at him, she snuggled against his chest, quietly listening to his steady heartbeats.

"You don't think I'm serious?"

Silence-

"Why do you doubt me C.C.? I promise that I'm not going anywhere." He reached between them and held onto the promise ring that was being worn as a necklace.

When she said nothing more, the raven-haired man pulled his girlfriend closer to his body and eventually, dreams were sent and the two fell asleep together in each other's arms in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"I'm so glad you brought a suit," The beauty kissed the awkward man on the lips. "Now we better go before we're late." C.C. rushed out of the bathroom grabbing her silver clutch that matched her black and silver dress before exiting her home lightly slamming the door behind her. Lelouch followed behind her closely letting out a small laughter.

"C.C. needs to take a chill pill."

"Come on Lelouch!"

"Yeah, I hear you woman."

 **#**

"I don't feel right being here." Lelouch tugged on his striped dark gray and black tie feeling uneasy being around in the presence of the rich people who were there for the art showing. Everybody talked and appeared to have so much elegance beyond the years they wasted trying to be greater than their accomplices.

"It's alright Lelouch, your personality match theirs so you should feel right at home." C.C. poked fun of him before being hoarded by many more pleasing and complimenting people. As they sipped on their expensive champagnes, he and C.C., mainly him, stood there awkwardly making small conversations with the older and far more successful adults. Talking about art, more art, and even more art. Completely losing the attention of the young man after a few minutes in.

Wanting to escape the crowd-

Lelouch leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So, which painting is yours?" The young artist gave the curious man a pleasing smile before taking his hands in hers.

"I'll show you."

The young couple excused themselves from their social group and walked around a little looking at other various paintings in which every once in awhile, C.C. would explain to Lelouch the meaning behind or the possible techniques that was used to accomplish such a masterpiece.

Then finally-

Lelouch felt his breath being taken away when they stopped in front of a large painting that gracefully gave the wall meaning and life. Immediately looking at the work of art, he started to feel broken sorrow.

It was a watercolor painting, there was a grey wolf running in the dark of night through the thick snow covered ground that illuminated alongside the full moon. Overcasting the illusion that the wolf had a lighted path when really the wolf was running in complete darkness.

"You were my inspiration." He viewed her carefully as she approached the painting a little closer. "You're the lone wolf running through the harsh winter that is the struggles and obstacles you have to deal with in life. No matter where you run, there will always be something in your way."

His heart quickened…"Are you the snow C.C.?" He stepped close behind then wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her body closer to his. Not really caring of the public display of affection in this moment.

"That's for you to decide, it's whatever you think. I was just very vague about it." C.C. turned around in his arms so she could wrap hers around his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," He pecked her on the lips. "And C.C...I'll go through any storm, just for you."

"Lelouch-"

"Saved in memory. Awe how sweet. I guess you really do exist, boyfriend of C.C.'s."

The young couple pulled away from each other bashfully only to face the speaker that interrupted them. A young woman that had light pink hair that draped over her bare shoulders of the pink and white dressed she wore. Pulling her phone down and away from her face before placing it back into her purse.

Lightly clearing her throat, "Anya, I thought you weren't coming." C.C. quickly gave her friend a hug before returning to Lelouch's side.

"I wasn't..but I figured that you would probably bring your boyfriend here to show him your art. And now," She patted the side of the purse where her phone was at. "I have a nice picture of you two gazing intimately in each other's eyes."

Lelouch smiled awkwardly and thought, _"This girl is...weird."_

"Okay well," C.C. put a hand on Lelouch's back to coax him closer to the impassive young woman. "Anya this is Lelouch, Lelouch this is Anya, the friend I've told you about."

Lelouch reached out his hand for a polite greeting. "Nice to finally meet you Anya, I've heard a lot about you."

"Same...she told me all kinds of-" She stopped when C.C.'s palms covered her mouth.

"I think you need a filter Anya." C.C. laughed nervously.

Anya brushed away C.C.'s hands, "You should be careful in what you openly tell people." The two women started to bicker lightly and all Lelouch could do was stand there awkwardly and laugh whenever the jabs of insults came into reason. After a short moment he looked back to the painting of the lone wolf.

 _"I wonder why I was her inspiration for the lone wolf?"_

"Hey I'm going to get us something to drink, do you want anything?"

Lelouch pulled away from his thought to focus on his girfriend, "Sure, just one glass though...I still have to drive us back home." He smiled when C.C. gave him a wink before leaving to get their drinks. The raven-haired man watched her walk away in joy when suddenly-

His heart stopped immediately and everything ran cold in his body. It was like the world was torturing him when he felt time slow down as he stood frozen on the spot and watch C.C. collapse to the ground.

People around carried the look of panic with their widened eyes and gaping mouths. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to run to her side, but he just couldn't. The pounding of his heart thundered loudly in his ears to the point where it almost felt deafening.

She said she was fine...how stupid could he be. He's just tired of feeling this way...

"C.C.!" Lelouch ran to her side, brushing past people and dropping to his knees on the ground to cradle her body. "C.C., come on wake up." He shook her lightly and gave a few small taps to her cheek.

Unresponsive-

"Someone call the ambulance." A random stranger shouted. Some people stood still and watched in fear while others moved around frantically to find anything to help the woman who just collapsed.

"No, no, no, no!"

Tears formed in his eyes in worry as his heart continued to send unpleasant jitters. Lelouch briskly removed his coat when blood started to seep out slowly from her nose. "C.C. please...please wake up. You have to wake up….you have to wake up." He voice caught in his throat, causing him to choke out and strain his pleas over heartbreaking, fearful tears.

"Please wake up baby."

 **#**

The tired man hunched over in his seat waiting patiently for the green beauty to wake. He's exhausted, stressed, frustrated, he knows he'll never understand her illness, but he just wishes that for once she could be open to him about things like that. She opened to him before, so he doesn't understand why she closed herself off from him.

After she collapsed, she was taken away by an ambulance and that is when he followed and now waited in uneasy patience in the hospital room, ready for her to wake up.

He looked down to his watch, "4:28am...it's been six hours and-" Lelouch stopped when C.C. stirred awake. And even though he is washed with relief that she awakened, he was incredibly pissed off at her at the same time.

"C.C." The young man took slow small steps and halfway sat on the bed when he reached her.

"What happened?" She closed her eyes feeling exhausted as the nagging headache made itself known.

"You collapsed at the art showing party...the doctors said that you are fine for now, but wouldn't tell me anymore since I'm not family nor are we married." He lifted one of her hands to give it a small kiss. "You're free to go later in the morning, but you and I are gonna have a talk about this." Telling her sternly.

C.C. shied away from his intense amethyst eyes knowing full well that she messed up.

* * *

Following after C.C.'s discharge later that morning, the young couple went back to her place and took a shower together, more for him so he could make sure that she didn't collapse, and dressed themselves in their sleeping clothes before sliding into the cool welcoming bed.

And even though he was tired from not sleeping and the built up stressed, he just couldn't find himself to fall asleep. Feeling tired herself from lack of strength, C.C. wanted to sleep but wouldn't unless he could get some rest. Since she could feel just how unsettling he was being whenever he fidget with the blankets and the constant tossing and turning until finally-

His violet eyes gazed into her golden ones.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling good C.C.? You know how serious I am when it comes to your health because…" He stopped himself when he felt that if he said the one thing that he's afraid of out loud, then maybe it would come true. So he changed it to something else. "C.C., I just don't want you pushing yourself all the time to make me happy. I'm happy just being with you."

Her golden eyes shimmered in tears and that was when she decided to finally show him the truth. Sitting up, she opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out the very thing she made sure to keep hidden from him. "It's a letter from the hospital...I got it not too long before you came down here to see me."

He sat up and took the letter out of her hand then began in reading it carefully.

...

His heart stopped...he couldn't trust himself to say anything when he looked up at her. Taking by the way his amethyst eyes widened, she took it upon herself to explain in more detail about the letter.

"There's nothing they can do for me at this point, my illness has gotten a lot worse over the past few years and my body stopped responding to most of the medications I've been taking. Every month I have to go in and check to see if my lungs are filling up again or if I'm in any danger of it doing so."

She bit her lip and her eyes started to fill with tears. "It just keeps getting worse and worse Lelouch and my lungs are failing me, somewhat slowly, but it's very rapid. I need an organ donor for a new pair of lungs and even then...the doctors aren't sure I'll survive the surgery or if I will make it before I receive a donor."

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched hers roll down shamelessly as she started to cry like a little child in small sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She tried wiping away her tears but failed since they kept coming down. "I was afraid of you leaving me. I know you said that you never will but I can't help but feel a little doubt in what you said because..." C.C. met his teary eyes. "I'm terrified because of how much I love you Lelouch. I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you."

Lelouch's heart slightly broke by her lack of faith in him, but he wants to change that. "I will chase those doubts away C.C." He wiped a few stray tears then scooted closer to her to encase her in his arms. "I love you C.C.," He held onto her promise ring so he could make his point, "This promise ring that I gave you..I meant every word and I will keep telling you that until you finally believe me."

He pulled her in for a small kiss. "I want to spend the rest of my life by your side C.C. and I don't plan on leaving you ever. I want you to stop living in fear of being loved and start living and accept being loved...because I love you and I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives. Nothing will change the way you make me feel, nothing will change how I see you. This thing you're constantly going through...I'm here by your side like I've always been. So please…"

He kisses her again, but this time with a little more passion. "Allow me to love you, because you're the only woman I will ever love."

"You're not going to leave me ever?"

"Never."

C.C. gave him a sad smile then cupping his cheeks and pulled him for a heartwarming, tender kiss. The kissed for a short moment before finally pulling away to lay back down on the bed again where she then took advantage of the closeness and buries her face in his chest as he held onto her tightly.

His loud strong heartbeats were music in her ears.

A heart of a man who loves only her, whom she loves only back.

"Don't worry C.C., we'll get through this together."

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thank you for this story's new favorite!**

And as always, Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! **LelouchVermilion** , **Silent** , **Snape** , **blackhellbutterfly** , and **Neonixous**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	8. Dreams and Departure

**AN:** _Welcome back! Sorry for missing Friday's update! I got really busy and had to push back this update. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dreams and Departure**

* * *

The warm water of the bath encased her in a comforting blanket. Stray hairs of her green tresses clung onto her porcelain skin as water droplets traveled freely along her cheeks, down the expanse of her neck, and back into the water. Sliding a little further into the water, C.C. relished the peaceful silence by allowing her tired body become fully relaxed in the early morning.

Scented lavender filled the air, enhancing her sensations further; yet despite being at peace, her inner emotions contradicted how she feels in this moment.

Her valuable time with Lelouch is speedily coming to an end in just a couple of days. Making her feel bummed that the dream-like week she spent with him would soon be over and abruptly wake her back to reality. She's actually enjoying spending time with him like this and truly believes that their wavering strength during the long-distance had gotten stronger over these past few days. Lelouch is such a honest and loving man, it still saddens her sad that he doomed himself by loving a girl like her.

"A silly man indeed..."

C.C. closed her eyes in an attempt to get lost in her deeper thoughts, but wasn't able to as she was pulled from doing so when soft, firm knocks rapped against the wooden surface of the bathroom door. Calling her attention to the door when it opened gently after, a tall sleepy man whose hair was adorably disheveled in a tangled mess strided in. C.C.'s lips twisted into an amused smile.

"You're still in here?" Lelouch yawned, scratching his head before sitting next to her outside the tub.

"Yes, I'm still in here. What does it look like?"

"Okay smart-ass, good morning to you too." He smiled then gave her a kiss when she leaned in for one. "How long have you been in here?"

"Maybe an hour...I don't know, you were still asleep when I got in."

"Hmmm." He responded, watching C.C. in silence as she idly traced her fingers along the surface of the water, creating small waves in their wake. She's so beautiful. So so beautiful. Her enigma beauty didn't have words to justify how truly she looked to him. Scars, flaws, everything is perfect in his eyes. Always had been, always will.

"Are you having a good time with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm having a good time with you. I'm just-" She looked away bashfully.

"Just what?"

"I'm just sad that you'll be leaving soon." Her golden eyes downcast in sorrow and her delicate features turned into a small pout. C.C. brought her knees closer to her chest and hid her face in between so Lelouch wouldn't see her weakness. How his soon departure really affected her.

A smile played on his lips. He doubts she knows how adorable she looks when she pouts.

"I know, but I have to go back to work. I pushed it by coming out here for an entire week instead of three days."

C.C. looked up to him, "Really? You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah I did. I worked harder because three days can't make up for the five years we spent apart...not like a week is any better."

"You're not going to get fired are you?"

"No no-" he reassured her. "It just means that I have to work more endless hours and sleepless nights if I want to come back here soon."

C.C.'s heart fluttered. She knew Lelouch worked really hard in able to come down here to visit, but she didn't know he worked that hard. He never showed how tired or stressed he was when they video chatted or talked on the phone.

Some girlfriend she is.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?" He looked at her adoringly, playing with loose wet strands that had fallen from her bun.

"Was it worth it? All those endless nights?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you having a good time with me?" The sickly woman looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm having a good time with you." He mocked playfully, making her cheeks dust in a light shade of pink. He loved teasing her just as much she loves doing it to him; but this time, she seems more down than usual. Reaching a hand into the lukewarm water where she resided, he resurfaced one of her hands, bringing it close to his lips and placed a firm kiss on the back of it.

 _"He's such a romantic."_ She smiled. Loving the affection that had her heart pounding.

"Are your dreams still the same?"

C.C.'s blush darkened, pulling her hand away from his. "What are you trying to get at? You should stop worrying about my dreams and focus on yours instead."

"But you are my dream." The devoted man dived in for a kiss, but was denied with a wet palm to the face. She wore an even darker blush.

"Stop Lelouch."

"What? I'm telling the truth...as long as you're in my life, I know I can get through anything life has to throw at me."

"I know, but what do you want outside of this relationship?"

Lelouch gave her a faint smile. "Besides my dream job, I really want to travel a little. I want to see all the beautiful and unique places this world has to offer. I want to be able to experience it for myself rather that hearing it from others and imagine through pictures. There's not much that I want to do right now because I have everything I need," He held her hand again, "right here, right now."

"Lelouch, you need some help." Her bells of laughter sounding in the bathroom. "What if we break up? What will you do with your life then?" She tried to ask seriously but failed to keep a straight face.

"Doesn't matter. I know you C.C. and if we ever breakup, and I hope we don't, I'll respect what happened, but I will never stop loving you. You've dragged me too far for me to go back to thinking of you as just a friend...in which I never really saw you as just a friend in the first place."

"Lelouch...you are very sickening. You're making me nauseous with all your deep meanings about love and life." The beauty playfully joked and he laughed. Yes, he's fully aware that he's a bit cliched when it comes to her, but she makes him feel like the happiest man in the world. He loves her deeply and he knows for sure that she is the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

Lovers or Friends, she'll be in his life forever. His undying love for her will never be tainted. It will stay pure and white like snow.

"Well, my hateful and stone cold girlfriend." He kissed her on the cheek. "I think it's time for you to get out of this tub so we can do something productive today." Standing up and she doing the same. He took a sneaky glance over her beautiful bare body with admiration. Gazing at how the water droplets freely glided down the curves of her body.

 _"She just doesn't know how perfect she is."_

He looked deep into her lively amber eyes that spoke a thousand words. Pulling her close to him, C.C. wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he ducked down, sweeping her off her feet and out of the tub. Carrying her bridal style to the stand up shower and getting his shirt slightly wet in the process. Her sweet scent and bells of laughter filled the air in their mini travel that warmed his heart.

Setting her down carefully- "Rinse off and I'll change out of these clothes so we can go."

"Where are we going?"

He kissed her lips sweetly. "Doesn't matter, as long as we get out and make use of our time."

"Aye aye Captain." C.C. saluted Lelouch with a smirk before doing what she was told and turned on the water so she can shower a little and get ready for their day together. Looking around, golden eyes landed on the lavender body wash that belonged to the ebony-haired man. A smile formed on her lips. Lelouch is a bit strict when it comes to his things.

Apparently, she wastes his products...

"Hope you don't mind Lelouch."

C.C. mischievously squeezed the liquid out of the container and into the palm of her hand.

After showering and dressing, she walked out of the bathroom and into bedroom. And not seeing him there, she idly walked into the area where the kitchen and living room met and noticed that there was a beach bag that is half packed. A smirked formed on her lips and strode into the kitchen towards him where he kept himself busy in making sandwiches.

Kissing the blades of his clad shoulders- "I assume we're going to the beach today."

"You assume correctly."

"After a morning bath, you expect me to get dirty again? That's not right." C.C. wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back. She moved just slightly with his every move as he continued to fix sandwiches for them.

"Nobody said you have to get in the water. We're just going there to relax."

C.C. said nothing more, waiting patiently for him to finish and when he did, Lelouch set the food aside and turned around her her arms. Kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel sick by any chance?"

"Just a little, but I'll eat first then take medicine so I can be okay for the rest of the day."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Are you sure? We can stay home if you're not feeling up to it."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

 **#**

After they'd gotten ready that morning, the first part of their day was spent detouring more of Britannia and once they were done with that, they left for the beach. It was indeed a lovely day. Not too hot, not too cold. The sky was nearly clear with the exception of a few clouds lingering in the crisp blue sky.

Under the beach umbrella, Lelouch sat underneath the shade reading a book whilst having his feet buried by the one and only C.C. Anyone can see that she's proud of her working progress and seeing her primitive pleasures bring happiness on her features easily had his heart fill with inviting warmth.

Biting her lip lightly, she added the finishing touches with a few more scoops of sand and stray little rocks around her.

"Okay, I'm done!" C.C. patted the hilltop firmly for security. "I think I did pretty good." She clapped her hands together happily like a small child and Lelouch didn't have to see it for his heart to flutter erratically in his chest.

Averting his eyes from the pages of his book-

"Yeah, you did pretty good, but-" he pulled his feet out of the sand with ease and couldn't help but laugh when disbelief washed her face from watching her hard work easily come undone in mere seconds. "I need to stretch my legs."

"I worked really hard on that! How could you do that to me?"

"Aww, don't be like that C.C." He tossed his book to the side then grabbed her by the arm gently, coaxing her under the umbrella and onto the beach blanket under the shade. He assisted her to sit in between his legs then she rested her back against his firm chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he took her hands in his lacing their fingers together as he placed loving kisses on the shell of her ear.

The affectionate sensation sent tickling chills over her body, leaving goosebumps in the wake.

"I love you, C.C."

Turning around slightly in his arms to meet his inviting violet eyes-

"I love you too, Lelouch."

C.C. turned back around to face the horizon. The smell of sea salt is definitely on the list of her favorite smells. It appears that no matter where they're at, the beach is always a place she and Lelouch can go everytime and not be bored. The blue of the never-ending ocean was beautiful, especially when it's about that time when the sun kisses it and warm colors play in the sky. The feel of the warm sand between her toes along with the sun's warm kiss to her cold skin brought her peace.

The beach was a little crowded with the occasional of a few children here and there crossing their view. She's only twenty-three and right now having children isn't exactly on her mind. Especially when she doesn't even know if she'll live long enough to try and conceive. Though seeing the joy plastered on their faces as they laughed and ran about the shoreline had her thinking about the future.

 _"Can we reach our dreams together?"_

Sensing her small tension, "What are you thinking about?"

The beauty felt him rest his face against her shoulder. "Nothing really, just thinking."

"Hmmm, thinking huh? Well have you ever thought about moving back to Japan...with me?"

"I've thought about it and I do miss home a lot. I'm just not sure if I'll go back since my career is here and I do like it here in Britannia. But I do miss spending time with Papa and our friends."

"I'm not pressuring you at all to move back with me. I was just a little curious."

"Well if I did say that I wanted to move back with you...how will you bribe me to stay?"

"Let's see…" He pulled her closer to his chest and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I will make you breakfast in bed every morning and to top it off, I'll make you homemade pizza as much as your heart content."

"Ohh, almost sounds promising."

"We can go out on as many adventures as you want, I'll treat you like the most precious person in the world, try to make you smile and laugh everyday, and best of all as you already know...I will love you always. I promise to try and do my best to make all your dreams come true. So if you want a cheese-kun farm, I'll give you a cheese-kun farm."

"Get over that Lelouch! I was ten." Her heart thumped against her chest excitedly. Having a cheese-kun farm was her ultimate dream as a child. Lelouch often made fun of her in saying that she's crazy and lives in her own little pizza world. Even though that dream now became a distant memory, her obsession with pizza and Cheese-kun stayed the same.

Though a life with Lelouch means a life full of promises...that is her new dream. To live a happy and full life with him.

Lelouch pressed a kiss to her neck. "You and your crazy dreams. They're outstanding."

"No, I think you like making fun of me."

"A little." The loving man started tickling his girlfriend's sides. Her sensitives sides always guaranteed him a hard laughter from her when he tickled her. C.C. began to thrash a little in her spot until he coaxed her onto her back still tickling her a little longer before releasing her from pleasurable pain. "You are amazing."

"And you are ridiculous."

He washed in a bubbly sensation. It's crazy how his bestfriend became his lover. Grateful that he didn't have to look far and wide to find the one for him. Laying beside her on the blanket, he swiftly moved her small frame over onto his so she could straddle his hips.

"This is a family-friendly beach. I don't think we can do _that_ here." she giggled.

"Who said we were going to do anything inappropriate?" He traced his sneaky hands up her creamy thighs until his fingers met the hem of her white bathing suit cover up. C.C. did the same by gliding her hands from his abdomen to his chest all the way up to cup his cheeks. When she dived in for a kiss and his lips met hers, his heart exploded from undeniable passion. Sparks were always felt when they kissed. She's so temptingly sinful yet had a sweet innocent side of her. C.C. always kept him guessing and he really loved that about her.

His hands moved further up her body as they continued to kiss in sync.

Resting them on her back momentarily, he slid his hands to her cheeks to deepen their passionate make out a little longer before pulling away with a deep blush dusting his cheeks. Panting a little hard, he brushed free strands out of her face. Exposing her beauty to him further. "Was that inappropriate?"

"For young viewers...yes." She took quick glances, making sure young children didn't see and were occupied playing in the water. Speaking of which. "Lelouch, do you want take dip in the water?"

"Sure, I can use a cool down."

Waiting for her to remove herself off him. Lelouch stood bringing her up with him before taking off for the cool, crystal water. Smiling, the young woman trailed close behind him with a bounce in her steps, feeling herself wash with glee. Almost close to the shore her pace picked up a little faster until she abruptly halted.

All air ceased to exist in her failing lungs.

A sharp pain made itself known in her chest. Her lungs beginning to feel as if they had collapsed and all the world's weight dawned at her. Panic took over as all words were choked back in her dry throat. C.C.'s vision blurred along with her ditzy mind. Clenching her fists tightly to hold onto strength and not lose consciousness. Even though she stood still, she felt as if she was spinning in circles.

Spinning in small fast circles.

"Lelouch...Lelouch." C.C. tried calling out to him.

A shaky hand reached out towards his back, but he didn't notice that she's in unbearable pain. Heavy breaths weighed down her audible calls to him. _"He can't hear me."_ Why now? Why did her body have to fail her now? For once she would like to enjoy life without her illness intervening her happiness.

"Lelouch."

The world turned on it's side when her knees met the warm sand and her head hit the ground lightly. Eyes shutting whilst her vision turned black passing her out.

Even though she may have lost it, she didn't miss his loud cry of her name.

* * *

She knew it was early because the sun hadn't risen yet and the sky was still painted dark. The beautiful moon, shimmering stars, the night sky is indeed beautiful. Almost too beautiful for her to look at when her heart will be ripped out of her chest any moment now. The fact that today he'll be leaving her brought her great pain in her aching heart. You hear that life isn't fair, but it really sucks when it isn't fair to you.

Matter of fact, her whole life has been like that.

After her blackout at the beach, she was once again swept into the hospital for an emergency check-up. Being sent back home after a couple of test and with clear instructions to not over exert herself and bed rest. That wouldn't be a problem if Lelouch had more time to spend here. Their last two days together consisted of him taking care of her when she constantly fell into small fevers and nausea. As always Lelouch claimed that he was fine with taking care of her, but she wasn't. She's tired of being taken care of, tired of depending on others because she can't take care of herself without worry.

C.C. hates how weak she is. Being weak is very frustrating.

Not looking in his direction, she kept her amber eyes on the dark morning sky. Lelouch's flight home is an early one so he's packing his things for his departure real soon.

Every so often he would look back to woman in bed who hid under mountains of blankets knowing full well that she's awake. But he didn't want to bother her, not right now at least. Opening the drawer to take out his clothes, he packed them away neatly before entering the bathroom to retrieve the rest of his hygienic belongings.

It's not like he wanted to leave her all alone, especially when she hit another low pertaining her illness. But he's left with no choice but to leave her and after getting a good taste of what life would be like with her, his heart ached terribly that he had to leave her behind. Returning to his solitary life and their restricting long-distance.

Finishing his packing, he looked on his phone for the time briefly before setting his phone down. Carrying his heavy feet back to bed, which creaked a little from his added weight, he spoons her lithe frame from behind. Holding her close to him over the sheets. C.C. buried her face further into the pillow hiding the threatening tears that wanted to fall.

"It's time C.C." He whispered. Making her hide further under the blanket. "We have to go soon." Lelouch kissed her green hair. "I don't want to go either, but I have to."

The stubborn woman shook her head in disagreement.

"No, you don't have too. You can stay here with me." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I can't." He tried.

"No! You don't want to stay with me because you don't love me." Even though they both knew her words were spoken falsely, it still hurt nonetheless. He loves her more than anything, but there's really nothing he can do. She's speaking out of frustration.

"C.C."

"Please stay with me." She begged softly.

His cool hands snaked under the sheets to coaxed her facing him. Teary amber eyes met sorrow amethyst. "Why are you so stubborn?" Lelouch let out a small chuckle, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I can spare another hour, but we absolutely have to leave after that...okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled out. "But you have to get under the sheets with me for the hour to start." His deep chuckles sent her heart racing in a frenzy. Fate may be testing them now, but they can get through this together. C.C. bit her bottom lip, watching him leave the bed momentarily so he could dress down to his boxers and shirt before joining her back in bed with a grin on his face.

As he covered himself under the blankets, she closed the distance instantly. Tangling their legs together. Planting her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his lanky body. His steady heartbeats sounded like music in her ears. The way he tangled his fingers in her long hair and rubbed her back brought her to relaxation. Enhancing it with the mixture of his sweet smell that gave her butterflies.

She loves this man so much.

"How are you? Do you still feel sick?"

"Just a little. I'll take medicine before we leave."

"Okay."

"Now be quiet...It's time to nap before you abandon me."

His chest vibrated from another chuckle. Lelouch closed his eyes and pulled her closer to his warmth.

He loves this woman so much.

 **#**

"It feels good to be home."

The man with raven hair haphazardly dropped his luggage onto the ground before he flopped onto the bed heavily. After a long tedious airplane flight and ride home, he's truly happy that he made it home, even though it's extremely small and quiet compared to his stay with her in Britannia. But he couldn't help but be washed in sorrow when the image of C.C.'s torn, teary face flashed in his memory.

Their heartfelt goodbye made it hard to leave her behind, but he has faith in her independence that she would get over it soon. It's not like they broke up or anything. C.C. can be a bit dramatic every once in awhile. He hates that they have to say goodbye not knowing when will be the next time they'll see each other. But if anything, that gives him the drive to look forward to the day when he'll be able to spend time with her like that again.

A small ding sounded in his room. Reaching in his pocket, he sees that he got a new text message from C.C. Bringing a sweet smile to grace on his lips.

 **C.C.:** _Lelouch, you left something behind…_

 **Lelouch:** _What did I leave love?_

 **C.C.:** _ME! :(_

 **Lelouch:** _You need to get over that._

 **C.C.:** _Easier said than done. :(_

Lelouch smiled at her text, rolling his eyes a little.

 **Lelouch:** _Don't forget, you're the one who left me first and started a life of your own in Britannia. Have you ever thought about how I felt when you left?_

She was quick to reply.

 **C.C:** _That doesn't count_.

 **Lelouch:** _Whatever you say. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to shower then nap a little. Still tired from the flight so I will call you later._

 **C.C.:** _Okay, I hope your shower is cold like your heart and abandonment._

 **Lelouch:** _I love you too._

 **C.C.:** _I love you. :)_

Putting away his phone, he went to take a quick shower before hopping into bed for a quick cat nap so he can finish unpacking and call C.C. afterwards. When his warm body hit the cool sheets, he unconsciously reached to the left side of the bed where she slept but all his hands met were the empty sheets and not her smooth warm body.

"Ah… this is going to take a while to get over."

The solitary man grabbed an extra pillow to cuddle against it. Making up for the absence of his girlfriend. A little amazed at how quickly he developed in relying on her to sleep. Slowly drifting off to dreamland he can only wonder where their future will be heading from this day forward.

A future with her will be filled with great uncertainty.

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Do you like the fluff? I wasn't sure if you all were okay with long chapters so I had to cut this chapter a bit. So I will be adding the rest of it in the next one. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 3/10/17 (Fingers crossed it will be on time.)

Thank you for this story's new followers and new single favorite!

Thank you for reviewing! **Guest** , **Guest** , **Shi Tzu** , **Reader** , and **Guest**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	9. All My Love

**AN:** _Nothing too major… well it depends if you read between the lines or not. :) Hope you enjoy this mini transitioning(?) chapter._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: All My Love**

* * *

Steam escaped the bathroom hastily when the raven-haired man exited with a towel wrapped around his waist and the other in hand drying off the little droplets in his silky locks. Upon reaching his room then to the dresser, Lelouch unwrapped his towel so that he could dress in his sleeping attire that consisted of his boxers and a plain t-shirt. He then left his room in idle steps to the kitchen table and sat in front of his laptop, waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to call him on video chat like she said she would.

"It's been a long day." He yawned out, stretching his arms across the table lazily.

Lelouch struggled fighting off the sleep monster along with the constant exhaustion that's been following him over the past few months. Laying his head down waiting patiently, he was forced to think about all the built up stress that's been weighing him down lately. Naturally as he worked harder with much longer hours, it was inevitable for him to feel worn out; but it's not just work that's irking him, it's C.C.'s entire situation.

Like always...

Slowly giving into sleep, Lelouch's lids weighed heavily the longer he waited for her. He's already exhausted so succumbing to sleep won't be hard if she takes any longer. Though as soon as he was about to doze off his body jerked when a small jingle sounded in the quiet apartment, rousing him awake. He looked to the screen of his laptop and sees that he's receiving and incoming call from C.C.

With a small groan he pressed the answer button.

"Hi Lelouch!" A false hoarse 'male' voice greeted him. Bringing out a tired smile on his features.

"Hello Cheese-Kun." Lelouch chuckled, staring at the Cheese-Kun plush that 'occupied' C.C.'s camera space. "Do you mind calling my girlfriend over?"

"Okay, but she doesn't want you to be mad at her for calling you late."

Lelouch smiled at her childish behavior. "I promise I won't get mad."

His smile turned into a smirk when C.C. unveiled herself from behind the plush with a pink blush prettily dusting her cheeks. Immediately the raven-haired man hid his exhaustion behind a mask so she wouldn't have to see him at a low state. He doesn't want to worry her any further.

"Hi Lelouch." She greeted almost bashfully.

His heart raced faster, _"God, how does she look so beautiful?"_

Lelouch accepted long ago that he'll be asking that question for the rest of his life. So enchanting and innocent, yet very mischievous and cunning. Everything about her is as close as perfection can get in his eyes. "You look beautiful… as always of course." Lelouch smiled at her adoringly as her blush deepened.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel good you know." C.C.'s lithe fingers fidgeted with the clear, plastic, nasal cannula. Either adjusting it on her face comfortably or throwing another small fit from the annoying breathing tube.

"C.C., stop messing with it before you damage it or something." Lelouch lightly scolded.

"It's annoying, I don't like the feeling of it." A small pout formed on her lips, still tugging on the plastic.

Lelouch focused on the nasal oxygen tube briefly. Out of the many problems that her body has inconsistently put her through, her lungs were currently the biggest problem. Especially for the past couple or so years. The spontaneous filling of the lungs has stopped for now, but things went downhill after that. Not long after he returned home a few months back, she collapsed and lost the ability to breathe on her own. He's grateful for Anya because if she it hadn't been there when it happened and acted quick, she might not be here right now.

That idea alone scared him senseless.

"I know how much you hate it, but you have to stay positive and be patient until you have a donor. So don't get too worked up about it, okay?"

"That's a lot easier said than done Lelouch, you're not the one who has to wear it or is dying." The beauty spoke bitterly. Lately she's been feeling stressed and under a lot of pressure to keep hope with the belief that everything is going to be okay in the end, but she doesn't believe that anymore.

Her faith in everything is shaking uncomfortably.

Lelouch is such a loving boyfriend and has always been a great supporter, but sometimes his optimism can be smothering. Making her feel weak and useless.

The exhausted man watched her on the screen carefully with only one thought in mind… What's happening to us? Ever since he returned home their relationship hasn't exactly been on cloud nine like it used to be. They bickered, lashed at each other, everything positive turned into crap. Doesn't she know he's working extra hard just for her? Working endlessly so he can bring them together? Since they were children he was always here to support her, so why all of the sudden is she against him?

Such nuisance.

He's doing all that he can to prevent getting on her bad side, but in reality she's the one getting on his bad side. Hopefully this is just a rough patch their running over and won't be traveling over for too long.

"C.C.-" He whispered lowly, not in the mood to deal with her. "I'm just trying to help." Pinching the bridge of his nose releasing a low groan, he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again when he heard C.C.'s voice.

"I know." She released a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you an attitude." She smiled sadly brushing back her long green hair. "I-I uh, there's something I want to ask you… Lelouch?" C.C. squinted looking at the sleeping man on the other side of the screen. "Lelouch? Come on, you're really not sleeping on me now are you?"

"C.C." Lelouch moaned out sleepily, opening his eyes to meet her golden hues.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders slowly shaking his hand in a motion to show that he heard her a little. He didn't even realize he dozed off there for a moment. "Sorry, I had a long day. Can you repeat what you said?"

The ill woman's brows furrowed in a frown. "Are you tired?"

"No." Lelouch lied easily even when his head bobbled slightly about to fall asleep once more.

"Liar." She smiled at the tired man. "Lelouch, you didn't have to force yourself to stay up for me. You could've just told me that you're tired silly."

"But I wanted to talk to you." He closed his eyes. "I miss you a lot and I really wanted to see you again."

"I miss you too… how about we talk tomorrow when we're both in our right minds and not about to break into another meaningless argument." She finished. Lelouch's husky chuckles that followed after had her heart soaring into the sky like it'd always done. "I'll talk to you later… Goodnight, I love you Lelouch."

"Sweet dreams C.C., I love you too."

Lelouch gave her one last smile before ending the call. Staring at his home screen for another lingering minute, he lifted his seemingly heavy body that's under the spell of sleep and dragged himself to his room. Flopping onto then covering himself under the sheets, his body bubbled in bliss of being able to rest properly without any straining.

"Oh, I have a long day tomorrow."

 **#**

"Hello Mr. Lamperouge, you look really nice today." The sophisticated brunette smiled bashfully with tint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Lelouch approached the reception desk of the hospital with a grin on his face. Resting an elbow on the counter he leaned towards the very pretty receptionist that's been greeting him for years now. "As do you Ms. Niwa, or should I call you by your newly found married name?" He gave her a wink, using his charms to make the woman blush.

"Oh stop it Lelouch, you can call me Ms. Niwa. I'm still going by that name here." The receptionist stacked a few papers neatly before turning her attention to the very handsome man before her. "So it's been a couple of months since I last saw you. How are things with you and Miss Corabelle?"

"Eh- we've been hitting a few rough patches lately, but other than that we're good and will make six years in a few more weeks."

"Hope you two work things out soon, but that's great! You two are so adorable. Did I ever tell you that a few staff members and I made bets on whether or not you two were going to get together?"

"Really?" Lelouch's cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment whilst scratching the back of his head. "Are there any more bets about us that I don't know yet?"

"Yup!" She older woman popped the 'p'. "We're betting on if and when you're going to marry Miss Corabelle." Placing her elbows on the table with clasped hands, the pretty woman wore a sly smirk that deepened Lelouch's blush. "So… are you ever going to propose to Miss Corabelle?"

"That's a secret, plus it would be cheating on your part." He winked fighting off the heating blush. "Anyways I'll see you when I leave." Lelouch chuckled when the woman pushed up her glasses playfully signaling that she has her eyes on him.

"Don't keep her waiting." She waved him a 'see you later' before returning to her work.

As Lelouch walked away in a different direction that lead towards his mother's office. He's been so consumed in his work he hardly made the time to visit his mother and sister. Honestly he needs to get out more often that's not work or home. Perhaps that's another reason why his stress built up immensely. Approaching his mother's office door the raven-haired man gave a few firm knocks then waited for her reply. When he received the go ahead the lanky man waltzed in happily.

His mother's office is about as simple as it can get. A desk that had a few necessity materials alongside with a picture of him and Nunnally, her degree and other decorations on the wall, and a large book shelf that encases many medical books and personal favorites for her spare time. There were a couple of chairs in front of her desk and a couch against one of the walls of the room.

"Hi Lelouch, I thought you weren't coming till later?" The Doctor raised from her seat behind the wooden desk to meet him at the door so she could give him a warm bear hug.

"I got off from work early." His cool lips pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek before pulling away to sit on the blue couch in which she followed him to sit also. "How have you been Mom?"

"Busy as always, the house has been pretty quiet without you and Nunnally. I can't tell if I like the silence or miss the noise." They both laughed in unison. "What about you? You look a lot more tied than usual… are you still saving to buy a bigger place?"

"Yeah-" Lelouch hunched over to rest his arms on his knees. "Initially I wanted to have just enough to go looking for a house before C.C. moved back here, but I don't know if I can do that in two weeks." He spoke oddly calm.

"Sweetie?" Marianne focused on how discreet he'd become as she rubbed his back soothingly. "What's wrong? Why do I have the feeling that looking for a new place isn't what's bothering you the most?" Her hands reached the nape of his neck before moving to the shoulder closest to her to give it a massage in hopes that it'll ease everything he's balling tightly inside.

"Mom, you know how C.C. and I have been arguing more than usual right?"

"Yes." The older woman didn't like hearing about her son and C.C. fighting, but it normal in relationships. But... they've been going through a lot more hardships lately.

About a month ago Lelouch came to her crying out of fear. He told her that C.C. once again had collapsed, but this time it was more drastic. Her health had reached a point where she mustn't live alone since her collapses are happening more frequently. Thus is her reason for moving back to Japan almost willingly.

"D-Do you think she and I can make it through… happily I mean?" His mellow amethyst clashed with his mother's.

"Alright." Marianne removed her white coat tossing it aimlessly on the arm of the couch. "Are you or are you not happy that she's moving back here?"

"Of course I am, but her reason for moving back isn't a good one."

"It doesn't matter honey, be grateful that she's coming back to you." She scooted closer to her hurting son. "Do you love her?"

"With all my love Mom. There's no one else but her." His eyes started to water.

It's exhausting to put on a happy face in front of everyone, especially for her. True he might not be the one who's struggling health wise, but that doesn't mean he not scared out of his wits over her. He's always concerned as he watched helplessly on the sideline as she struggled fighting for her life. Yes, he loves her, but will they happily have a healthy relationship with all the burden of her illness? Is he that scared that he might leave her after deciding he wants to spend the rest of his life with her?

"Lelouch, love can be scary and you just have to face it head on when it challenges you at your weakest. I know you knew from the start that being with C.C. was never ever going to be easy, but you decided to be with her anyways. Don't run away from her Lelouch, help her push through. She's going to need you." Marianne spoke sternly yet softly at the same time.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, bringing a pang to the mother's chest. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pulled her delicate son for an embrace. "It's going to be okay honey. Stop looking at the negatives, they'll only feed you lies and stray you away from happiness."

Allowing his mother's words to sink in his lost conscious, he reciprocated his mother's warm embrace. "I knew I can come to you for help...OUCH!" Lelouch pulled away after being pinched, instantly adding some space between he and his mother. "What was that for?"

"That's for second guessing in getting help from me. I'm your mother and unless you want someone else see you cry like a little baby, then you should know that I'm here for you." The older woman opened her arms invitingly. "Now come here my little boy."

"I'm 24 years old, I'm not a little boy anymore." A smile formed gracing his handsome features as he momentarily gave his strong-willed mother another hug.

"I love you Lelouch, please don't doubt your love for her anymore." She pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek. "After all, don't you have something big planned for her?" Her smiled widened showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Yeah…" Lelouch nodded smiling distantly, then- "YEAH! Dammit I forgot!" Lelouch stood then opened the door of her office swiftly before facing his mother with long raven hair once more. "Sorry I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Love you!"

He left her office with hurried steps leaving her door wide open.

Marianne smiled to herself.

"Oh, my poor son still has a lot to learn." She raised from her seat to sit back in her own chair behind the desk. Looking at the picture frame atop her desk with Lelouch and Nunnally, her heart fluttered at the realization of how much her children has grown.

"You still have a lot to learn Lelouch…"

 **#**

"Are you sure this is her size?" A man in a cleaned up suit and brown hair asked the nervous man questionably.

Lelouch eyed the object in his hand carefully.

"...Yes."

"Oh, you hesitated." A woman from behind the counter commented. "That's definitely not confidence."

"Madison, can't you see that the man is already nervous enough?" The same man lightly scolded his coworker who probably unintentionally brought down Lelouch's self-esteem.

"My apologies sir," The said woman turned to the raven-haired man who stood on the other side of the counter uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no I know it's her size. I checked her jewelry, I guess I'm just second guessing myself." Lelouch carefully with great caution put the item back in it's box before closing it. His heart pounded hard against his chest as his palms were starting to sweat. Imagine what it would be like when it actually happens? These senses will probably heighten to the extreme.

Handing the box over to man, the jeweler took the item away so he can add finishing touches so Lelouch would be able to take it home today.

In a wall of silence that wedge itself between the customer or employer, Lelouch stood in his spot tense which made the female jeweler, Madison, smile at him happily. "It's very beautiful, she must be extremely special to be crafted and designed from scratch. I wish you two the best in the near future." She held his violet gaze.

A faint blush filled his cheeks, bringing an honest smile out of him.

"She is extremely special...I love her with my all."

* * *

 **AN:** _That's it for now! I find it funny how, I think it was this story (Ch.8), how I do one late update and like a domino effect the rest of my stories went through a late update also. I did my best to write this on time. Well I hope you enjoyed this 'transition' chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 3/24/17

Thank you for the new **Followers** and **Favorites**! You are all really amazing!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **meow** , **LLCC Reader** , and **Guest**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	10. Like Seahorses

**AN:** _Hope you enjoy! There's a fluff storm heading your way in this chapter. ;)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Like Seahorses**

* * *

"You know what Papa, this place hasn't changed much since I left." C.C. propped her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing out the window at the city scenery before her as her father drove them home. Finally after all the hassle of packing and waiting for permission from the hospital to take flight, she was finally back home in Japan.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" The older man looked over to his daughter with a small smile. "With you, nothing is simple."

"I guess it's a good thing." She returned her father's smile.

Despite the gloomy mood she's been in ever since he picked her up at the airport, he looked back at the road with a smile on his face. If he's allowed to be selfish, he's ecstatic that his daughter will only be a few miles away from him than in a whole other county. He knows that she's upset about leaving the life she worked so hard to build in Britannia only to be forcefully drawn back to square one because of her illness.

It's not fair, but that's the way life works and for her life hasn't been fair enough. But at least she has someone besides him who has great love for her and is willing to jump in and off of anything just for her.

Speaking of that someone-

"How are things with you and Lelouch? You haven't talked about him lately, is everything okay between you two?"

"We've been arguing a lot and it's becoming a killer." C.C. closed her eyes keeping herself calm with a breath. "I've been in a bitchy mood, but I can't help it sometimes. I feel stressed about everything and even though I don't want to admit it, I'm afraid that moving in with him will only force a greater gap between us."

"Ah, young love. I remember when your mother and I argued all the time over nothing." He's seen it all before because once upon a time... he was in Lelouch's position. "I think you and Lelouch just need to have a face-to-face talk. He's a strong individual who can be scarily calm sometimes." He joked and C.C. giggled at the known fact. He sure can handle and hold in a lot before he releases his fiery rage. Taking his daughter's hand in his, he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that Lelouch probably feels the same way. That man is head over heels for you so don't underestimate how much he's willing to shoulder for you C.C." He kissed her hand before letting it go.

"You're right... how do you do it Papa? You always know the right thing to say." C.C. genuinely smiled at the man who had a few strands of grey in his hair.

"It's called being a parent along with a few years of experience on my back." His eyes met hers. "Plus it's called being observant in which you still lack in my sweet child."

"Ha-ha, you're not funny."

"I can say the same, you stubborn girl." He chuckled when C.C. playfully hit his shoulder with a smirk before turning back to look out the window. The father looked at her a little longer before facing the road with a sad smile. _"You have so much to learn about the struggles of loving someone."_

 **#**

"Don't worry about the luggage, I'll get that for you." C.C.'s father handed over the keys to his home before opening the trunk so he can take out her luggage.

"You know, I don't remember the airport being that far away." C.C. commented, putting on the specially designed backpack that held her oxygen tank before stepping out of the car. Walking to the door, a sense of nervousness washed over her easily. Now it's only a matter of time before Lelouch comes over to her father's house and pick her up and bring her to his. The idea alone of starting a life with him 'officially' brought her great happiness. She may have left her life in Britannia, but none of it will ever come close to the life she'll be building with Lelouch alongside their friends and family.

After unlocking the door she waited patiently for her father to reach her side before entering the home together. He announced that he'll put her luggage in her room and asked if she could take out the ice cream so they can celebrate her return with a sweet dessert. Laughing at his enthusiasm, C.C. traveled down the hallways of the quiet home making her way into the kitchen and then-

"SURPRISE!" Loud voices filled the quiet atmosphere as confetti poppers went off. Being caught off guard, C.C. jolted in shock, taking a step back whilst placing a hand over the heart that pounded hard against her chest. "WELCOME HOME C.C.!" The loud voices shouted again and probably traveled throughout the house. Getting over the surprise, seeing the familiar faces of her close friends and family with wide honest smiles on their faces filled her with great love and happiness.

"AH! How did you like it Hun? You totally wasn't expecting that weren't you?" Milly shouted then pushed past a couple of people to embrace the ill woman tightly. C.C. released an awkward giggle, hugging her friend back. She looked around to see welcome home banners hanging along with colorful streamers and balloons that found their places around the kitchen walls and counters. "I missed you C.C.! Now you're stuck with us forever! No more running away sweets."

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice." She smiled politely. When Milly pulled away, one by one people started coming up to her saying the same things along the lines of "I miss you" or "How have you been?". It was great seeing them all again, failing to realize back in Britannia how much she really cherished all her close friends. She really did miss them all, but there was one person that she missed the most and he was standing quietly in the back with a smile on his face among the crowd. Waiting patiently for his turn to overbear her with hugs of longing.

When everybody had their chance to spend a little time with her and gravitated towards the food her father and Marianne helped out serving. Her heart fluttered in her chest when her tall, handsome, midnight-haired boyfriend made his way towards her.

"Welcome home C.C." His smooth voice brought goosebumps to her skin. Lelouch brushed her hair out of her face, provoking a pretty dusty pink blush to cover her cheeks. Making the usual sly woman shy away underneath his loving gaze. "What's the matter? Why are so shy all of the sudden?" He lightly teased.

"Who said I was shy? That's a false accusation you know." Feeling a little self-conscious, C.C. fidgeted with her nasal cannula, but then- Lelouch's gentle hands placed over hers, stopping her movements before bringing it down, letting their fingers interlace.

"Don't be ashamed, you're still perfectly beautiful in my eyes."

"I don't like liars Lelouch."

"I know… that wasn't a lie." Lelouch leaned in slowly, carefully pressing his lips against her soft ones, absorbing the overwhelming sense of the end of longing. Oh, how me missed kissing her or just being around her in general. His patience may have ran thin a few times at the distance, but finally the day has come where they'll be together. Pulling away from her sweet and intoxicating self, he whispered: "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiled at him prettily, sending his heart soaring high into the sky. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to change into something a lot more presentable than this." C.C. stepped away from him so he could clearly see what she was talking about. Embarrassed that she looked sloppy being dressed in her baggy sweats and a very loose t-shirt.

"Alright." Lelouch gave her one more kiss then let her go. He watched as she excused herself from the party before waltzing into her room and shutting the door.

Immediately upon entering C.C. took a moment to switch her oxygen tank from her bag and over to a rolling one so she didn't have to carry it. After doing so, she went to her closet in search for an outfit whilst dressing down to her white spaghetti strap and panties when a few soft knocks striked the door before it opened- revealing the young midnight-haired man.

"Geez Lelouch, have you no sense of privacy? I didn't give you permission to enter." she covered herself slightly. "I'm not decent."

"I've seen a lot more than what you're showing now." Lelouch present her a smile. Entering the room and clicked the door lock, he took stride towards her bed then sat on the edge of it, holding out his hand as he kept his eyes glued on her.

"I wonder how you became such a crude man." The green-haired beauty smirked taking his hand and he assisted her in straddling his lap. "We can't play 'adult wrestling' right now… not with all these people here at least."

"Now look at who's the crude one, that wasn't my intention in coming here." he chuckled. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Okay?" C.C. tangled her lithe fingers in his ebony locks.

"W-would you like to go on a romantic getaway with me?"

"Of course." she answered without hesitation. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm off this weekend and-" he pulled her body closer to his, encasing his arms around her tiny frame. "I want the chance to reconnect with you before you move in." His hands idly traveled along the expanse of her back before resting down on her waist. "We've been arguing unreasonably so much lately and I don't like it C.C. I'm not going to lie to you, but I questioned our life together, I doubted my love for you."

"What?" C.C. felt a hard jab in her heart. One thing for sure is that she's scared of Lelouch leaving her. It's a fear she has even before she'd fell in love with him and hearing him clearly say that he doubted his love for her upset her. C.C. looked away, "A-Are you still in love with me? Do you still doubt-"

"No no… never again will I think like that. I was weak minded and I never want to feel like that again." He cupped her cheeks to face him again, his violet eyes meeting her amber. "C.C., there's no words to justify how much I love you and that's why I want to fix things between us. Let's go away, just the two of us and no one else."

" **...what I'm trying to say is that Lelouch probably feels the same way."**

C.C. was reminded of her father's words, making her realize that she's not completely alone in fighting off the wormhole that's been trying to pull her away from their happiness. "Alright, I think that this getaway will help us. I don't know about you, but I was afraid that if we moved in together with they way that we are then we'll only drift further apart."

"Yeah… I feel the same way." Lelouch gave his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, you didn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry for being an ass and for doubting us. I promise to try harder and talk about our problems more often so they won't build up like it did."

"Sound like a plan." They both smiled and she pulled him in for a small kiss, breaking away, "So… what will be doing on this romantic getaway you're having us go to?"

"Hmmm… it's a secret."

"Okay." She smirked. "Well let me finish dressing before people start to wonder and I really don't want Milly to start asking embarrassing questions and showcase our business in front of everyone."

"Agreed." Lelouch smiled and C.C. did the same, giving him a sweet kiss to which he happily reciprocated. "I love you."

"I love you too." C.C. got off of him and waited for him to leave before going back to her closet to find something nice to wear for the party. "Hmm...what to wear, what to wear." She pulled out casual sleeveless pastel mint dress. "This should do."

 **#**

C.C. couldn't have asked for a better reunion with those she cares about. As usual, Milly had to be extravagant and busted out a karaoke machine. It was hilarious watching Suzaku sing his little heart out painfully and very cringe worthy against the surprisingly good singer Kallen. Euphemia sang softly while of course Milly outdone herself by adding spontaneous choreography. The others were not half-bad in singing. After everyone had their turn, Rivalz and Gino harassed her until she finally gave in and embarrassingly sang alongside Shirley. She's not the best, but she's definitely not the worse; especially when compared to Suzaku.

But all that mattered was that she came out of her shell and enjoyed a perfect night in her long overdue reunion with her friends.

The rest of the night consisted of various of games, drinking, and recalling embarrassing moments of their childhood. Towards the end of the night they filled their stomachs greedily with delicious foods before the night finally had to be called. Most had work in the morning and others, mainly Milly and Kallen, thought it was best to leave before the alcohol got the best of them.

After saying her goodbyes, C.C. packed a bag for the trip, bidding her father a 'see you later' who in return made sure she doubled checked and had everything. It must be a parent thing as she simply laughed it off and doubled-checked anyways to get him off her back. Once she was cleared C.C. left the home and joined Lelouch who waited patiently in the car.

"Ready to go?" Lelouch asked when C.C. settled herself in the car.

"Yup. I saw that you had a packed bag back there." she nodded her head to the backseat. "You assumed that I would agree to go on the trip?"

"Sure, why not?" Lelouch reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together affectionately. "Even if you said no, I know how to change your mind."

"Oh yeah, how?"

Lelouch swiftly kissed the back of her hand softly, "It's a secret."

"You sure do have a lot of secrets I don't want know about."

"Problem?"

"Maybe one day." They both smiled and met halfway for a loving kiss. Pulling away with fluttering hearts as they started their destination to their romantic getaway.

 **#**

When they arrived at the hotel and into their suite, C.C.'s heart literally dropped down to her stomach, leaving her feeling breathless at the sight.

"What is this Lelouch?" Walking in in slow strides, pulling her oxygen close behind her, C.C. ogled and awed at the highly romantic, cliched, rose petal covered bed and the ice bucket with a champagne bottle inside with two glass on the table. "You're awfully cheesy." She mocked and Lelouch just ignored, setting their bags by the dresser with a TV propped on it. "The area is very beautiful too, far enough from home and the bustling city."

"Well, it is a special night. It's the beginning of our newly refreshed start of our life together."

"Ohh, if I didn't know any better I would mistaken this as our honeymoon."

"Thinking about marriage already C.C.? Are you eager to marry me?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant." A heated blush found it's way on her cheeks when he stepped closer to her. "You're in my personal-"

"So you don't want to get married?"

"I never said that."

"So you do want to marry me."

"I didn't say that either."

His brow lifted teasingly. "Hmm… okay. What do you want to do then?"

"That's not up for discussion." C.C. turned around to escape his gaze, wanting to push away the subject. "Anyways, I assume you planned this way before I came back home." she idly walked over to the bed, playing with the delicate rose petals. "You always have to be ahead of the game, don't you Lelouch."

The said man came from behind wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling her body closer to his, inhaling her sweet scent as he placed wet kisses along her smooth neck.

"This is a nice suite, very spacious and carefully decorated, I like it." she tried to carry a conversation, but her attempts were futile since he currently occupied himself in giving her tickling kisses, making her let out a few laughs.

"Good, I'd hope you would." She shifted slightly out of his grasp but Lelouch pulled her back.

"Oh, look a balcony!" C.C. tried to escape him again, but-

"Where are you going?" he chuckled, pulling her firmly back against his chest and continued to assault her neck with kisses.

"I want to look outside."

"You were just outside before you came in here." he smiled turning her around to face him, swiftly indulging her in a heated kiss. His hands almost instinctively trailed down to her hips caressing her there before giving her a light push away from him, breaking their kiss as she landed on the bed resting on her back.

"My, My. A little aggressive aren't we? I didn't know you were into that."

"Just a little." Lelouch brought her oxygen tank that was in the rolling bag a little closer to the bed so that her nasal cannula wouldn't have to stretch. Carefully getting on the bed shadowing over her frail figure, "I missed you so much."

Reaching to gently caress his cheeks with cold hands, "I missed you too… now we don't have to worry about ever being apart."

"Yes… I'm forever by your side. I love you so much C.C."

"I love you too Lelouch."

They kissed again before he removed himself from her with a last gentle kiss on her porcelain cheek. He walked away, "Would you like have a drink with me?"

"Seriously?" C.C. half sat up, supporting herself by propping onto her elbows to get a good look at him as he continued to walk across the room.

"What?"

"You practically assaulted me, forced me onto the bed, lead me on, and now you're going to leave me hanging for a drink?"

"Geez, you make it sound like I took advantage of you, plus it's not my fault you read the wrong signals." he sexily winked at her before sitting at the small table where the ice bucket was at. Pouring himself and C.C. a drink, "I heard that this particular champagne is good. You should- Oh?" Lelouch's amethyst eyed the pastel mint dress that was haphazardly tossed in front of him on the floor. A sly smirk crossed his lips and when he looked up to her and his eyes darkened.

"How about we _play_ first then drink later."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lelouch smiled widely, tossing back both his and her's drinks before speedily rising from his chair, taking off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, kissing her passionately when he reached her side. Lifting her up and her legs wrapping around him, he then carefully placed her on the bed with care than like what he had done earlier. "You're a tease, you know that right?"

"Who knows, it's a secret." she playfully mocked.

They both laughed before kissing again for the nth time that night, leading up to a night full of honest and passionate lovemaking. Having the starry night and moon as their witnesses. The drinking glass that were once filled had been forgotten in the midst of their long awaited reunion.

 **#**

Everything felt like a dream… is it too good to be true that she feels this happy right now? Will it be taken away from her sooner than she wants it? After an explosive and very passionate night with Lelouch, she considered herself a very lucky woman to have a lover like him. As she stood outside on the balcony gazing at the beautifully pink, blue, and purple painted morning sky, the crisp cool air brushed her skin and made her feel like a complete and whole new person.

C.C. awakened early to dress, change her tank, and cleaned her cannula before it became a problem as they went about their day. After enjoying the fresh air a few minutes longer, C.C. walked back inside, coming to the view of her adorably cute boyfriend sleeping on his stomach who wore a tiny frown in his sleep. Not really sure if she should being feeling jealous over the pillow that he snuggled so comfortably against, she smiled prettily and went to his side of the bed, gently getting on and laying close to his side.

"Goodmorning Lelouch." she beamed then placed a few absent kisses on his bare shoulder. The sheets of the blanket that covered his waist down were the only things that kept him from being fully exposed in his birthday suit. "What are we doing today?"

"Hmmm?" his eyes opened, showing that his beautiful violets were heavily clouded in sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:48."

"What? Why are you up so early?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I had to change my tank and tube."

Flopping his head back onto the pillow shutting his eyes, "Come back to bed Early Bird." His hand reached out for hers and she grabbed his, rubbing the pad of her thumb on the back of his hand.

"After I shower Night Owl." After seeing a faint smile cross his features, hers did the same and ruffled his already messy hair before he quickly fell under the sleep spell again. Leaving his side, C.C. went to her bag taking out fresh undergarments and shorts to wear. Searching through her bag for a shirt- "You know what, I change my mind. I'm going to wear one of Lelouch's…I'm almost certain that he packed extra." Opening his bag, she dug through his clothes looking for the right shirt to wear when suddenly her hand touched a small box that was buried deep inside his bag.

Looking back to the bed where he continued to sleep soundly, her curiosity got the best of her and took out the small box. Her heart raced at the sight of the small white jewelry box. "Oh, no." beginning to feel lightheaded, _"I wonder if it's what I think- no… It's probably a gift. Yeah a welcome home gift he forgot to give me last night… I shouldn't open it… just put it away."_ Battling herself over whether or not she should open it, she tried to do the right thing by tossing it back inside his bag… but curiosity got the best of her again since she pulled it right back out.

Opening it slowly, her soul instantly left her body. Heart stopping, throat tightening, the continuous flow of oxygen couldn't even help her from feeling breathless. Golden hues animatedly widened and hands shook when her suspicion was confirmed. Inside is definitely not a welcome home gift, but a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Placing a hand over her mouth for a silent scream of shock, C.C. then lightly threw herself backwards onto the carpeted floor pretending to pass out. Shutting her eyes tightly momentarily, she sat up and looked back at the delicate diamond ring of the white box in her hand. Cheeks flushing in a crimson, _"Is he going… to propose to me today… tomorrow?"_ Forced to pull away from her thoughts when Lelouch moaned out sleepily, she hastily closed and buried the white box where she found it. Taking a shirt and zipping his bag back up, C.C. hurriedly entered the bathroom before Lelouch woke up and see the guilt on her face.

With one thought in mind… if he asked her this weekend… what would she say?

 **#**

When Lelouch woke up, his eyes landed on C.C. who sat next to him as she adjusted and put in her nasal tube. He could tell that his beautiful girlfriend had just gotten out of the shower from her wet hair that cascaded down her back. He also could see that she took it upon herself to wear one of his t-shirts. Always perfections in his eyes. "Goodmorning C.C."

"Morning Lelouch." she said blatantly, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Can I have a morning kiss?"

"After you brush your teeth and shower, maybe then I'll bestow you a morning kiss."

"Fair enough… want to know what we have planned for today?"

"Mmmhmm." She turned to him nervously wondering if his proposal is part of the plan.

"We're going on a adventure since I know how much you love that."

"You are very right." she smirked, putting on a facade to hide her extreme nervousness. All she could think about is that ring.

"And then towards the end of the night, we can just lazily lay in bed and watch movies and eat junk food." Lelouch sat up, scooting closer to wrap his arms around her waist warmly giving a kiss on her cheek. "We're going to be out all day today having fun. How does that sound?" He held her closer, basking in their shared warm as he laid his head on her shoulder. Failing to notice how tense she'd gotten.

"Yeah-" her throat cleared, "sounds good."

"Okay, around 12pm we're leaving and because it's still a bit early you can dress now or dress when the time gets near. In the meantime I'm going to shower." Lelouch pressed a quick kiss on her head before leaving the bed shamelessly in all his glory. C.C. watched as he dug through his bag taking out a few articles clothing and her heart pounded hard wondering if he'd noticed that the ring had been moved. Though he never said anything as he grabbed the rest of his hygienic things and entered the bathroom shutting the door.

"Oh man-" C.C. lazily got underneath the sheets, trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm in so much trouble."

 **#**

"C.C. have you seen my- never mind I found it."

The green-haired woman sat quietly in the car feeling a little disappointed. Yesterday they had so much fun sightseeing, playing games at the arcade, visiting natural gardens, and went out for pizza. They ended their night exactly how Lelouch wanted it, but the entire time she was out, she kept a very close eye on him and wondered in anticipation of when he was going to pop the question. Does she want him to ask? Or does the weight of knowing getting to her?

Today is their last full day here since they're only here for the weekend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been… sort of out of it since yesterday. Is something bothering you?"

"No, just have a lot of my mind." Quickly pecking his lips she exited the car putting on her portable oxygen backpack before shutting the door.

Staying in the car a little longer after her departure, Lelouch couldn't help but feel a little conflicted with her sudden awkwardness. They're not fighting or anything and their relationship has been improving a lot as they continue to work out a few things; but so far according to his knowledge, he thought they were pretty good. Not really sure if he had said or done anything to make her act this way. Exiting out of the car and locking it, he walked over to the woman who waited patiently for him. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you? I want to make sure that everything is okay between us."

"Everything is good, I promise you didn't do anything wrong." she reassured, holding his hand and giving him a satisfying sweet kiss to top it off. "Now let's go see some Whale Sharks."

Still feeling a little doubtful even if he felt like she was telling the truth, he didn't let the little negative feeling control him. Walking at the entrance of the large aquarium the young couple handed in their tickets and Lelouch allowed himself to be pulled around by his eager lover.

C.C. may come off as a stone-cold, heartless woman; especially when her mischievous and cunning attitude came to play, but because he's known her for most of his life, he knows for a fact that C.C. has a soft spot for animals. "What do you want to see first? It doesn't really matter to me." Lelouch asked, looking around the semi-crowded area that were filled with families and school trips.

"Mmmm… we should probably start off small with the fishes before we get to the bigger ones." Looking at the signs for directions, Lelouch and C.C. made their way around the extravagant place. One thing Lelouch loved about visiting the aquariums were the overwhelming calm atmosphere that brought him into another world. Only separated by large glass, he was reminded to make sure to appreciate all the beauties this world has to offer. From the smallest fish to the various of colorful aquatic plants, everything was just so eye capturing and intriguing… just like her.

"Hey look C.C." he gave a tug on her hand to avert her attention from the tank she was looking at to the one he gave his attention to. Pointing down at the informational plaque, "It says here that seahorses mate for life. Isn't that cool?" He looked in large tank where there where a few seahorses inside.

"For life huh?" she giggled. "Is this your way of asking me to-" her heart stopped _"Is he going to ask?"_ Looking down at his free hand that wasn't holding nor reaching for anything in his pockets, C.C. tried to calm herself down, but being reminded that he has an engagement ring with him on their romantic getaway put her on edge again.

"C.C.?"

"Huh?"

"What were you saying?"

"Oh uh-" she swallowed hard, pondering if he could feel how sweaty her hands were becoming. "That's really sweet that they find their soulmates."

"Yeah, lucky them." Lelouch smiled at her.

She smiled back, carefully biting her lip as she is reminded that she's very lucky that her boyfriend is her best friend from childhood. "It's Sort of like us in a way... when we get married and have kids then we-" C.C. stopped herself from spouting more. Her already racing heart only sped as she stared into his wide eyes. Did she say something wrong? He does want to be with her forever right?

Lelouch felt himself become flushed and a little flustered. His palms sweating profusely, heart racing erratically, and butterflies violently fluttered in his stomach. Did she know? He was worried that she might've seen the engagement ring when she took out a shirt of his, but she hasn't said or mentioned anything about it. So she couldn't have known. "C.C.-" Lelouch nervously scratched the back of his head. "Do you see us… being together for that long?"

Feeling how incredibly tensed he got it surprisingly put her anxiousness at ease.

"Yes, I do. You always talk about us being together forever so… did you change your-"

"No!" he said a little bit loud, briefly grabbing the attention of nearby people. "I- it's just that you don't really talk about us having a long future so I wasn't really sure if you felt that way."

"Well now you know… I feel the same as you." She smiled and he did the same.

"Good to know." He started to walk away pulling her in toll when suddenly she tugged his hand back, grabbing his attention once more. "Yes?"

"A-Are we going to be like seahorses and stay together faithfully?"

An easy smile crossed his handsome features, utilizing his free hand to brush her bangs before resting it on her cheek. "Unless you have someone else in mind-" his heart pounded excruciatingly harder. "I'll be your seahorse."

"You mean it? You're not going to turn to that sleazy coworker of yours? What's her name again?"

"Amanda?"

"Yeah her."

"C.C. stop being silly." he let out a chuckle, "I already told you nothing happened."

"But you did go out with her to _lunch a few times_ and she's very flirtatious according to what you've told me."

"Yeah, but that's all in the past now. I made sure to set extra boundaries." C.C. looked at him in disbelief. "There's no one but you," he softly kissed her on the lips. "Now… are you going to be my seahorse?"

"Naturally." she gave him a smile. "How about we finally go see those Whale Sharks, I've been itching to see them."

"Show me the way." He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the shell of her ear making her giggle. He never really minded public display or rather he doesn't notice that he's doing it because he's always swept away in their little world when they're together like this.

"You know male seahorse gives birth right?"

"C.C..."

"Are you going to birth our children?"

"Ha-ha, you're not funny. You like mocking me don't you."

"I don't like it, I love it. You're a very easy target."

 **#**

No matter where they are in the world, as long as it had a beach, it will always be their go to place. It's their place to be themselves and open freely. Not having a single care in the world and act like small children on a summer day. Today for him was as perfect as perfection can get. After they left the aquarium, they had lunch before going back to the hotel for more lovemaking sessions that followed by a much needed nap. When they both woke up it was late in the afternoon and that was when he suggest that they should take a walk on the beach until the sun goes down.

Meanwhile, C.C. was losing her mind. Not as much as today; but almost like yesterday, she observed Lelouch hard and tried to pick up on any hints or clues that might signal him in proposing. The anxiety of not knowing when he was going to do it bugged her. Every drink she drank or food she ate, she doubled checked to see if he might have stashed the ring in there as a surprise when she wasn't looking.

But he didn't.

Besides the whole seahorse thing, she's been running high and dry and was beginning to feel a little hopeless. It's their last romantic full day here right? So he should be proposing to her right? The beach is their place, long-lived elderly couples who's been together forever take walks on the beach like this, hand-in-hand not caring about anybody else in the world. Normally she wouldn't let something like this play with her mind… but-

"C.C.?" Lelouch responded when she abruptly stopped and pulled her hand away from his. Her golden orbs were focused and seriousness washed her easily. "What's-"

"Why haven't you proposed to me yet?"

"W-what?" His heart started to race.

"Don't play dumb. The little rose petals, champagne, romantic dates, hangouts, and all the sweet and slow lovemaking… it's made me so happy, but am I wrong? Am I reading the wrong signals?"

"C.C. what are you talking about?"

"I saw the ring box in your bag." There's no point in beating around the bush. She wanted to know so she might as well use her unknown source of courage while she still has it.

Electric shocks coursed through his body in shock, his eyes widened and his mouth became dry. "Did you open it?"

"What do you think?" she looked at him pointedly. "Lelouch… ever since I saw it I've been on edge about everything. I tried to not let it bother me and just wait, but with everything we've been doing, I couldn't help but connect the dots and wonder how and when you were going to ask me." A blush dusted her cheeks. "That's if… you still want to ask."

Lelouch couldn't help himself when he let out a loud laughter, confusing C.C. even more as she questioned if she totally missed the ball. His joyous laughs filled the quiet afternoon easily, mingling with the sounds of the crashing waves of the ocean and small gusts of wind passing by. After he calmed himself down a little later, "Is that why you've been acting weird lately? Is this the thing you've had on your mind?" He pulled out the ring box from his back pocket and carefully presented it to her.

Seeing it again had her heart thundering fast in her chest. Lelouch smiled at how tense she became. "C.C., I brought us out here because I really did want to fix our problems and rekindle our love again before you moved in. I knew I should have hid it somewhere else, but I didn't want to propose to you this weekend."

A cute frown contracted onto C.C.'s features. "Then why do you have it with you?"

"I worked really hard and long for this ring and you know me, I can be a bit on edge also so I didn't feel comfortable leaving it at home while we were away."

"And I assume you didn't feel comfortable leaving it at the hotel?"

"Yeah, I left it yesterday and I had anxiety the entire time."

Funny how he's not breaking up with her, but that's what it felt like. This is what she gets for overthinking things because right now… she just made a fool out of herself. How embarrassing…

"C.C.?" Lelouch stepped closer to her when her beautiful hues shined with unshed tears. He's not oblivious to the fact that she embarrassed herself and the fact that she's not saying anything in retort must mean that she has no words to say to keep the spotlight off of her; but he couldn't help but laugh at her a little, she's so cute when she pouts. He definitely didn't see this coming, so… maybe he should surprise himself. "There's no such thing as planning when it comes to you. You know that right? You do what you want and you don't care about those who stands in your way. Ever since we were kids I was always wanted to be by your side, you helped make me become a better person and you showed me that there's more to life than what we can see in front of us. Before we became a couple, you had me running in circles; but now, you have me running around the world. Through every hectic blizzard, I go through it for you and I will continue to do so because I love you more than I can bare sometimes. I've always been in love with you, even before I had realized it."

Keeping his eyes on her, he stepped away a little ignoring how his heart is about to combust and the giddy sensation he felt as he got down on one knee, opening the box slowly and presented the ring in front of her. "T-There's no one else in the world for me except you. You continue to surprise me everyday, make me the happiest, you give me strength even when I don't need it. I hope that I can be that man of your dreams who gives you a fulfilling life." His words touched C.C.'s heart deeply as those tears she fought to hold back fell freely. "This moment couldn't have been any better than what I have planned… and I thank you for these past six years for giving chance to love and be loved by you. It was difficult, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Lelouch." His name came out choked as her breaths continued to hitch.

"Cecaniah Corabelle… Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Did you like the fluff? The cliffhanger? At first I was going to leave the proposal out since I wasn't sure if I should have a long chapter, but because I'm going to be really busy within the next few weeks and the next two(?) updates will have a little longer of a wait; I thought I would treat you guys with a long chapter and something for you to look forward to during the long wait. Anyhow, thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I like writing it. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter._

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 4/21/17

(In case you want another reminder of the next update, it will also be posted on my profile/bio)

Thank you for the new favorite and new followers! You are awesome!

Thank you reading and reviewing, it really means a lot! **LLCC Reader** , **blackhellbutterfly** , **Guest** , and **Shi Tzu**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	11. Faltering

**AN:** _Thank you for waiting patiently! I'm squeezing in a chapter before I have to go on another hiatus. Sorry in advance. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD_

P.S. Sorry any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Faltering**

* * *

C.C. couldn't hear herself think over the thundering rhythms of her heart that pounded ever so loudly in her ears. Feeling her throat tightening, all she could do was stare at the midnight-haired man with the beautiful amethyst eyes who kept his position of kneeling on one knee with a nervous grin on his face. If she had a megaphone then she would've screamed yes at the top of her lungs in response to his proposal; but while his eyes searched hers for an answer, she's thinking- _"Am I really ready for this kind of commitment?"_

He's not proposing to her now because she brought it up is he?

"Lelouch-" C.C. nervously started, "I... don't want to give you an answer yet."

His face fell into discouragement, "Wait why?"

"Everything's happening so fast." C.C. averted her gaze from his, feeling a little guilty that after all the trouble he went through to confess his passionate love for her, she's shooting him down. "I love you so much, and I know you know that, but I don't want you to feel obliged to propose to me because I'm sick. We can always wait till later."

A low chuckle escaped past his lips. Even though a hard struck of pang hit his heart, he figured that her insecurities were playing mind games with her again. "C.C., how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about you being sick. I love you for who you are and I will never do something this huge out of obligation. I want to marry you, and yeah I might have proposed a week earlier than planned, but this is a question that was bound to happen." He gave her a small smile when he stood up from the sandy ground. "If you don't want to marry me now or ever, I'll respect your decision. Just as long as I am with you in the end."

"Geez Lelouch," a deep crimson blush painted her cheeks. "Is that suppose to make me feel better or a whole lot worse because I feel terrible right now."

"Hey, I'm just being honest with you. C.C., you're a very complicated person to deal with." Lelouch gave his girlfriend a soft smile, admiring how her blush made her look adorably innocent. Brushing away the sand sediments off his knees, he looked down to the custom made engagement ring with a disappointed gaze before starting to close the box when-

"Wait, what are you doing?" C.C. placed a gentle hand over his, stopping him from closing the box. "I-I uh, haven't given you an answer yet."

Lelouch rolled his eyes playfully with a chuckle. "Shall I get down on one knee again and try to reiterate my profession to you once more?"

"If you really love me then yes." She smiled prettily.

"Oh, I see we're playing that game. If you really love me then you wouldn't make me do it again." He lightly teased his complaint all the while getting back down on one knee. Somehow the salty smell of the ocean water along with the ever so light colorful sky took him into another world. A world he's never been to before where it made him feel small and almost vulnerable. "C.C., honestly I don't know how or why, but I am extremely happy that I've fallen in love with you. I'm proud to call you my bestfriend and my entire life. There's no one else in this world I would rather walk next to for eternity than you. I love you so much that words itself can't serve any justice." Lelouch presented the engagement ring in the box to her again for the second time that night. "You'll make me the luckiest and happiest man alive if you accept my forever... Will you Marry me?"

His second time in asking her to marry him still had her heart sent in a frenzy. Sending goose bumps to raid the fairness of her skin.

"Lelouch, I-" she watched his throat bobbed in a hard swallow out of anxiousness. "No, I will not marry you."

Immediately his heart stopped before dropping to the pits of his stomach violently. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock as a huge wave of despondency over came him. Honestly, he feels like a failure right now. How embarrassing that he proposed to her twice yet-

Lelouch was confusingly taken aback when C.C.'s laughter filled the silence of the almost night sky. A pink blush dusting her cheeks and bells of laughter filled his jabbed heart with a little hope.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lelouch... I had to do it." She fell into fits of endless giggles a little longer before finally stopping to recollect herself. "I'm kidding Lelouch… of course I'll marry you."

"You're not playing games with me again are you?" A single ebony brow arched in uncertainty on whether or not she's playing more mind game on him.

"No, no more games, I'm serious." C.C. bit her lip excitedly. "Yes, I will marry you."

Lelouch couldn't help but release a huge sigh of relief. His spirits were starting to lift high as his heart once again fluttered vigorously. Giddiness filled his entire being… she said yes… he's going to marry the love of his life. "You're a cruel girl, you know that right?"

"Hmm, you're just easy to mess with." She smiled at him. Lelouch then raised back onto his feet. Stepping closer, her overwhelming excitement could be felt clearly in the air and so he allow his joyful feelings to be openly displayed as well.

Carefully taking the ring out of the box, Lelouch gently held her left hand in his. With an almost combustion of his heart, he slid on the diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger proudly.

C.C.'s own heart sparked with fire, and watching him slowly slide on the ring felt like a dream she didn't want to wake from. Only this time… it's not a dream. They're actually going to be married someday and she hopes that she can offer him a lifetime full of happiness. Her love for him is far too great and can never imagine herself being happy with someone else that wasn't the organized man in front of her.

They went through a great deal of struggles at the beginning of their relationship, but now they look forwards to the future together.

"You're now officially my fiancee." Lelouch leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm, fiancee. I like the sound of it fiance." She played with the word before both broke into a laughter that filled with complete and utter happiness. Their hearts pounding ever so fast as both were now experiencing a severe case of butterflies. C.C. smiled goofily, jumping onto her newly found fiance in which he quickly caught her in compliance by providing support underneath her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you C.C."

"I love you too Lelouch." C.C. immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss, tangling her fingers in his soft midnight hair. The crashing waves became music in their ears as the late afternoon sky was replaced with a bright starry night and ethereal moonlight. Lelouch gripped onto her tighter as their lips continued to move in sync in a heated passionate dance. When the alertness for air made itself known, they both pulled away from each breathing a little heavy while basking in euphoria.

"You know, I thought you were going to embarrass me twice by rejecting me." He kissed her lips again, affectionately resting his forehead against hers.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you twice in one day." C.C. started to caress his head. "If you want, I'll do whatever you ask for the rest of the night to make up for messing around with you."

"Really?"

"Really." She wetly kissed his cheek.

"Then I just might take up on your offer then." He chuckled.

"Lelouch, is this really happening? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow morning and not be engaged to you now will I?"

"It's not a dream and if it was… then I'll never want to wake up from it." Lelouch kissed his fiancee on the lips sweetly before breaking apart a moment later to place her back down onto the ground. "You are my life C.C., my everything." He admitted for reassurance.

The beauty gave him a soft smile then pulled him into an embrace. Relishing in his never-ending warmth he always had. "You're my life too, I never want to be without you Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled, feeling his heart overflow with his undying love for her. Pulling her small body closer to his to prop his chin onto her hair, he caught a whiff of vanilla from her over the salty ocean smell. He knows when it comes to her, their time together is unknown. There's going to many ups and downs as time pass for them, but in his heart he knows that they will be able to overcome any obstacle they face together.

 **#**

It's been almost a month since their memorable rekindling getaway. The best part since they've been back is that she can happily say with much pride to the whole wide world that she's Lelouch's fiancee.

After they came back home from the trip, Lelouch helped her move into his small Studio Apartment and because of how cramped it would be if she moved in all her stuff; minus the necessities, C.C. decided to temporarily leave many of her belongings at her father's home until they find a bigger place.

Life's been almost too great for her to fully appreciate it. In the back of her mind there's always a catch so she always kept in mind to prepare for the worse just in case. Her untamed illness has a mind of it's own most of the time and will pull off just about anything to make her life that much harder.

But even with that being said, the positives greatly outweighs the negatives.

"Okay, let's get started." C.C. spoke to herself with a soft smile on her face. Feeling quite content, she lazily set down the laundry basket that had freshly washed and still warmly dried clothes onto their bed. One by one she took out an article of clothing to fold before setting it to the side in either hers or Lelouch's pile of clothes.

In the midst of humming to herself peacefully to a song that's been stuck in her head, the green-haired beauty lost herself in a trance deep inside her thoughts. Her hands moving to their own accord fluidly when- firm knocks hit against the apartment door, pulling her away instantly. Keeping her eyes outside their bedroom door, she listened carefully in a small pause of silence waiting for a few more knocks to come. Making sure that she wasn't hearing things. After a few more seconds C.C. slightly jolted out of conformation when even more knocks rapped the surface of the door.

Tossing the shirt she hand in her hands back into the basket, she exited the room with quick steps dragging her tank closely behind. "I'm coming." She announced loud enough. Though who could it possibly be? She's not expecting to see anyone at this moment for her. Lelouch is at work so it obviously can't be him. So who- she opened the door.

"Ah! My love!" Milly shouted a little too loud. She then opened her arms invitingly wide to pull C.C. into a tight embrace. "Oh! I can't believe you're actually engaged. Sorry it took me so long to come and actually see you!" She squealed excitedly, making small jumps whilst holding C.C. Finally pulling away with a wide grin gracing her lips, "How do you feel? Are you excited? Do you guys know when you're tying the knot- speaking of knot how's Lelouch? Is he treating you right? Oh! What am I talking about- I brought drinks." Milly spouted out quite fast not giving C.C. a lick of time to answer any of her questions.

"Drinks… for what?" C.C. took the bottle of wine from the blonde's hands looking at it carefully.

"What do you mean for what? It's a mini gift for your new status which I must say, Congratulations on getting engaged." The playful woman smiled fondly at her friend. Calming down her natural burst of energy, "I know you and Lelouch went through a lot to get to this point, so I want to say that I am very proud of you both for not giving up on each other. You two deserve all the happiness in the world… but leave some for me okay?" She giggled and C.C. did the same.

"Thank you Milly, that really means- wait… why are you here? I thought girls' night out isn't until tomorrow at Shirley's place?"

"It is! I just wanted to be extra and have some one-on-one time with you before everybody washes you with their undivided attention."

"Fair enough." C.C. moved out of the way to allow her friend to enter their apartment then shut the door after her. Almost naturally, Milly made herself at home. Comfortably lounging on the couch like she owned the place.

Observing her surrounding, "Y'know, for a small place it's actually very cute well decorated. I assume you two won't live in this small apartment forever now would you? Especially when you start popping out babies." She blatantly said purposely. Milly watched a very faint blush appear of C.C.'s face as she made her way into the kitchen to take out a couple of wine glasses before coming back to the living room to sit next to her.

Ignoring her comment about the babies, "Yeah, this place is small. I had to leave most of my things at my dad's house; but according to Lelouch, he's been saving up a lot of money to buy us a home." C.C. held out her glass when Milly started pouring the wine. "He's done so much and has worked really hard, and in order to help I plan to find a gallery really soon so I can sell my completed paintings and finish the ones that I had started already."

"Oh you still paint?" She asked not realizing how upsetting it was to C.C.

Taking a small pause leaving Milly's question in the thin air in uneasiness, C.C. reminded herself to only think about the positives; though she still couldn't help but realize just how much her illness has been or is affecting her life in every way possible. "I- haven't painted in quite a while. When I got even sicker a few months ago-" the tiniest of frowns found it's way in her stoic expression. "I had to stop for a while and I haven't picked it up since. I just lost motivation, but now I want to go back to doing what I love again."

"Cheers to that. You'll be great again." The two ladies clinked their glass together then took small sips. As usual when time started to fly, the two friends found themselves tossing back the wine as if it were water. They talked about a bunch of nonsense about her time in Britannia. A few times Milly tried to dish out dirty secrets from C.C. by asking very invasive private questions about her and Lelouch's love life. Even though C.C.'s alcohol tolerance isn't as great as Milly's, she always managed to steer away from answering such embarrassing questions nobody but them needed to know about.

"Lelouch is going to be so upset if he sees me like this when he comes home." The beauty hiccuped, finishing her last glass of wine. Her mind started to fuzz a bit when a sense of bliss started to creep up to her. "Oh well, who cares. That man needs to start relaxing." C.C. attempted to set the wine glass on the coffee table but ended up missing the entire surface area and dropped the glass onto the floor instead.

"Now I see why you don't drink as much." Milly lightly giggled, watching her _'drunk'_ friend stack the couch pillows on top of one another.

"Yeah, me too." She let out a yawn. "Don't let me drink anymore wine, okay?"

"I hear you loud and clear." She smiled a little right before it faltered. It's crazy how it feels like it was only yesterday where he studied Lelouch and freely teased him in the middle of the halls or in their Student Council meetings about his love life. She remembers clearly the first day she met them both, accidentally mistaking them as a couple to which they both quickly denied.

Now look at where they are now… newly engaged and trying their best to live life together at the fullest. She's happy that they found love within each other. Although she always tried to play match-maker by intervening with her friends love life, she very secretly to the depths of her full heart hopes to find the love Lelouch and C.C. found together.

That is what she wants.

"C.C… what was Lelouch like when he was younger?"

"What do you mean?" C.C. lazily sprawled on the couch.

"I mean like, was he always so affectionate with you?"

A fond smile found it's way on C.C.'s lips.

The earliest memory she has of Lelouch was him holding her hand in his as he walked a few steps ahead of her. They've been in each others life for what seems like forever. They were playmates as toddlers and whenever they would come over, as recalled by her father's stories, she naturally drawn herself right to him. Her father would often call them magnets and when they got older, Lelouch pretty much never left her side. He was always there for her… always.

"Lelouch-" C.C. golden orbs met Milly's dark blue hues. Her eyes were full of honest wonder and curiosity. "He's pretty much the same now as he was then. He's always on his toes when it comes my health and making sure I was okay. He always looked out for me, stayed by my side when I was too stick to leave, and over time he became that person I trusted without doubt to catch me when I fall. He hadn't really changed much."

Milly smiled. She doesn't really know what provoked her to ask that question about him, though it's safe to assume it was curiosity. Speaking of curiosity- "Say, you and Lelouch have known each other since y'all were pretty much in diapers right?"

"Right?" C.C.'s green brow lifted in suspicion. "Milly where-"

"I bet you know some embarrassing stories! Oh I live to make sure his life is hard; do you mind sharing a few stories?"

"Haha, sure." The pizza lover scooted closer to the enthusiast. So pumped to spill the milk, her imagination ran freely; mentally pulling out a big dusty book filled with many embarrassing secrets along with stories that she'd kept hidden away for the perfect moment. "What would you like to know first? The time he fell out of a tree or when he married off my dolls?"

Milly busted into a loud laughter, pouring herself more wine in preparation for story-time.

"Oh, this is going to be so good. Mr. Perfect is going to get an earful from me."

 **#**

Dragging his feet as if they were tied to heavy thousand pound weights, Lelouch's eyes drooped from exhaustion. He's completely drained, not even sure if he has enough energy to take care of himself nonetheless carry a conversation with his beloved fiancee. He hates his job. He hates typing full reports, running around the city like some errand dog, and attend meaningless meetings that has nothing to do with him.

The only reason why he stays is because it pays well, but sometimes the payment doesn't suffice when he constantly lose hours upon hours of sleep that he'll never get back. Fishing his keys from inside his pocket, he unlocked the door and as soon as he walked in, he was instantly overwhelmed with the aroma of something delectably sweet. Reminded that he had her here and no longer had to come home to a eerily silenced apartment.

It feels good to have her here with him.

"I'm home." He announced setting his things down on the kitchen table. The exhausted man attempted to put energy in his steps as he walked inside the kitchen where the most beautiful woman in his world resided. "Mmmm, cake? What's the occasion?" Lelouch undid his tie a bit before wrapping his arms around C.C.'s small waist from behind, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She always smelled so so sweet, it's absolutely intoxicating from time to time.

"It's an apology cake for you." C.C. continued to work the batter in mixing the ingredients well.

"Apology? What did you do?" Lelouch pulled from her warmth then stepped to the side of her to look at her expressionless face.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's nothing too big… I promise." A strained smile thinned her lips.

"Well because I'm tired, I will let this slide for now." he swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. "I had a crap load of work today. I swear they're trying to kill me with all these nonstop reports and errands."

"You don't have to work as hard anymore Lelouch." C.C. glanced over her shoulder to look at her fiance. "I can help you with payments. I don't want you to push yourself when I'm here to lend you a hand."

"Don't worry about it C.C., I want to do this for us. My wish is to make you happy so I'll just work harder to make sure we have everything we need." He nearly forced a smile on his face. Taking a look at the batter, "Do you need help pouring the mix in?" Lelouch didn't give her time to answer before he gently removed the bowl from her hands to pour the mix into the rectangular cake pan.

Observing him closely, a small pang reached her heart in concern. Now that she's around him more she can clearly see how by him overworking himself is taking an enormous toll on him physically and mentally. She would be bad lover if she missed the dark bags underneath his eyes, his weight loss from lack of appetite, or the few times they tried having a late night conversations where he'd simply doze off on her. Lately Lelouch has been a lot more sluggish and stressed when he think she's not looking.

But for her, he always does his best to wear the happiest smile or exhaust the rest of his energy to make sure she's satisfied.

"Lelouch." She called to him in a whisper as he continued to pour the mix until the pan filled. "Lelouch." She called again, but this time he kept his silence. Clearly ignoring her, he put the pan in the heated oven. "Lelou-"

"How long does it take to bake a cake?" He interrupted. "Thirty minutes right?"

"Thirty-five." She answered full of hurt. He repeated the time while he set it on the microwave as a reminder. After studying him for a little longer, she stepped closer to him. Putting her small hands on his drained face. "Lelouch- what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." C.C. voiced strictly. "What's going on inside that head of yours." She smiled softly, brushing back messy ebony hairs out of his face before caressing his cheeks affectionately.

"I don't want you overexerting yourself or worry about anything. I feel like I must work hard in able to assure that I can provide for you. C.C., we both know that your health take drastic leaps on it's own at the most randomest times. I want to make sure that we can afford to have the best medical treatments for you just in case." Lelouch placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to his body. "I don't care how many times you have tell me not to fret and that everything's going to be alright. As much as I would love to believe in those words to ease the stress, I just can't help but constantly feel worried."

"Lelouch, don't fret." He looked at her pointedly as she continued to smile at him. "Earlier you said that your wish is to make me happy. Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but when you're pushing yourself like crazy and coming home with little to no energy… it makes me sad. You and I are in this together so let me help you. There's nothing about painting that will put my health at further risk. I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy. There isn't a point of us trying to make each other happy if we're both miserable." C.C. tipped-toed to kiss him very lightly on the lips. "Ease up, I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." They both smiled more genuinely, meeting halfway for a tender kiss. "Now relax and go take a shower. I'll reheat last night's dinner okay?"

"Okay." Lelouch pulled her in for a tight embrace. Everyday he wakes up with a goal set in mind to to push himself until he breaks in order to feel secured; but what C.C. said is true, there's no point trying to make each other happy if they're both miserable. He always kept great faith in her, but this time… he has to invest in that faith completely. They're in this together, their relationship is strong and doesn't want it to falter anymore than it already has.

Pulling away from her he nervously took her left hand in his to admire the diamond ring that gracefully adorned her finger. Giving the illusion that she wore the everlasting night stars on her hand. So elegant and beautiful like her. "This looks good on you."

"Why of course it does… you customized it just for me."

 **#**

After eating a joyful dinner together along with the tastefully baked cake, the young couple did their parts in cleaning up the mess for the night. Lelouch washed and dried this dishes while C.C. put away leftovers and picked up any trash they may have left. When they both finished they talked a little longer at the table bringing forth fond memories of the past and their possible outcome of their future before preparing for bed.

Both still feeling as if they're trapped willingly inside a dream. The realization that they're engaged is still sinking in so it hadn't hit them quite hard yet. Though there's one thing for sure that they loved not having… miles upon miles of interchanging calm and thrashing waters of the ocean dividing them.

It feels amazing to know that he can reach for her at night knowing that she's real and not a fragmented illusion he created. She loves how much time they can spend along with various trips and activities they can do together at free will. There's no more limited visits or long distant video chats. They have each other close once more, just like they did all those years ago before they knew they loved each other.

Already snuggled underneath the warm sheets fighting off the sleep monster that's trying ever so hard to close his eyelids for slumber, Lelouch laid awake staring at the closed bathroom door waiting for C.C. Every once in awhile, depending on the circumstances, he will sleep without her. But most of the time he didn't want invite sleep in unless she's in bed with him.

It just didn't feel right sleeping without her.

"Sorry I took so long." C.C. apologized, exiting the bathroom and turning off all the lights. "I tried doing a few breathing exercises without the cannula." She dived underneath the sheets on her side of the bed.

"Yeah? How did it go?"

"Fine… I can last almost a minute and a half without it. I think that's a great achievement." She cheerily said, patting herself on the shoulder.

"That's good, it's better than thirty-seconds." Once he was certain that C.C. was completely snuggled in bed, he gently coaxed her closer to him, letting her press her body against his and lay her head on his chest. Feeling her cling onto him like a baby koala bear, stealing his warmth. "Sorry I can't go with you to your appointment tomorrow. I really wish I can go."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just hope that nothing else in my body is too bad and that I'll be qualified for a possible lung transplant." C.C. randomly placed a kiss on his neck. "I'm used to it now, but it would be nice to be able to breathe on my own again without concern."

"Y'know-" Lelouch reached up to trace a solitary finger along the clear surface of the nasal cannula. "I think you look cute with it."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Simultaneously they leaned in for a sweet kiss. Her soft lips moving in sync with his in a dance they know all too well by now. Kissing her always sent him jitters, making his heart beat erratically. She tasted like mint and as always, he wanted to feel closer to her. Shifting a little onto his side without breaking the passionate connection, Lelouch traced his fingers from her cheek down to her arm to take hold of her hand and place it over his pounding heart.

A soft whimper escaped her. His beating heart was silenced music in her ears, the rhythmic beating always sent delightful chills down her spine without fail, and her own heart would do the same. Breaking away from his tantalizing lips, she took the chance to catch her breath all the while staring deep into his amethyst eyes. Lelouch's hues were always soft and gentle, especially around her.

"I love you Lelouch." She quietly whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her full lips tenderly, pulling away with a smile.

Turning over onto her side facing away from him, she awaited for sleep to overcome her. Not a single moment later she felt Lelouch's warm body snuggle against hers in a spooning cuddle. He idly wrapped an arm around her waist then nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. His soft breaths tickling her a bit.

"Goodnight C.C." He sleepy said since sleep is right at his front door ready to take him to dreamland.

"Goodnight Lelouch."

 **#**

"Hey, look at that poster." The father pointed at a poster that's hanging on the wall of the doctor's office. "It's a picture of the inside of a brain… isn't that cool?" He jumped from his seat to get a closer look, mumbling a few incoherent words out of astonishment.

"That's how you know you're getting old dad, you're amazed by everything." C.C. heartily joked.

"I'm gaining knowledge child. You should partake in learning from this poster. It won't hurt to learn something new and share it with someone, and only then you can pretend to know this stuff and sound like you know what the hell you're talking about."

"I'm good Papa." The beauty turned away from her father to continue observing the rest of her surroundings. As always the doctor's office were pristine clean which could indeed be aesthetically pleasing for someone who loves to clean. Minus the brain poster her father oohed and aahed about, there were a few more colorful posters about the human body that was plastered onto the walls.

Today she's at the hospital for not only her routine check-ups, but her consolation about the possibility of going through with surgery for a lung transplant.

She's excited yet very nervous at the same time.

"So how the wedding coming along? Have you guys started planning?" The older man stepped away from the poster to sit in his seat, facing his daughter who's wearing a light blue hospital gown.

"No, we haven't decided exactly when since we're more focused on getting a bigger place together than his Studio Apartment."

"You guys can always live with me if you like. I have no problem against it."

"Oh no! That's okay, we're fine where we are at."

"What? Afraid that I'll walk in on you and Lelouch." His vague words left many implications in the air, and the silly smirk he wore did nothing to help keep off the blush that's forming on C.C.'s cheeks. Bringing life to her fair complexion.

"Really Papa? That's not the problem." She looked away bashfully not wanting to continue discussing this awkward conversation. "Why do you always harass me about Lelouch? Shouldn't he be the one being harassed?"

"Oh trust me, he's got more than an earful. About a week before you came back home from Britannia, he came over to ask for my blessing so he can marry you." He smiled at his daughter who took a sudden interest in his story. "Let me tell you, I-" He abruptly stopped when hard knocks rapped against the door. A muffled voice of a man voiced out before he opened the door.

A doctor with short teal hair and uniquely orange eyes waltzed in. "Good afternoon, how is everybody doing?"

"Good." They both answered simultaneously.

"That's good." Setting his clipboard along with a file onto the table, the tall man walked over to C.C. where she sat on the exam table. Holding out a hand towards her, he firmly gripped her hand when she placed in his and gave a shake. "Hello C.C., my name is Dr. Gottwald and I must say it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. Mrs. Lamperouge speaks quite fondly of you."

"Oh really? I had no idea." She pulled her hand away from his after a moment.

"Congratulations on your engagement by the way, I didn't think Lelouch had it in him."

"Right!" C.C.'s father intervened with an agreement and the two men laughed lightly.

"What a way to attack someone who's not here to defend himself." C.C.'s golden orbs rolled out of annoyance, a cute small pout forming on her lips while the two men continued to laugh it out for another minute until they finally stopped.

"Ahem- my apologies." Jeremiah smiled politely, "Alright so let's get down to business." He picked up the clipboard and file, preferring to stand when talking to his patients over a serious matter like hers. "Unless you prefer the previous doctor you had when you were last here, which was when you were eighteen, I'll be your primary from here on out."

"That's fine with me, I have no problem with it."

"Good." He gave the green-haired woman a soft smile. "Well first things first, all your tests came out as negatives and your scan shows that you currently do not have any fluids in your lungs. There isn't anything that we've detected that can be harmful; although the iron level in your blood is almost little low so make sure to have more iron in your diet." She gave him a nod then- "When was the last time you had a collapsing episode?"

"Ummm, maybe two months ago. It's been awhile since I had one."

"That's very good, I'm happy to hear that they're not happening as often as it used too." He studied his clipboard with intense focused eyes. "Now before we discuss the lung transplant, I must ask this- are you currently trying or are planning to conceive?"

C.C.'s heart unexpectedly leaped at the question. Her body flushing in intense heat for no particular reason. "No, we're not trying right now. We haven't had a serious sit down discussion about children, it was more or less talked about though implications in the past. I wouldn't say that having kids is completely off the table, but I have been told that my chances of having any is very slim." The faintest of pangs took a sharp jab at her heart. They're not thinking about having babies now, but-

"Yes, I've seen from your charts, but please don't be discouraged if you ever try to have any. You've been proving doctors wrong for a while now so nothing is exactly impossible for you." The doctor gave her a warming smile of reassurance before turning seriously. "So the reason I asked about childbearing is because many women after a lung transplant have greater risks of problems during pregnancy or conceiving. Although it is possible to have children, I'd hate to say that in your case something like that might be impossible."

C.C.'s father took a glance at his daughter only to see that her face is that of stoic. Not a single tint of expression could be seen, though knowing his daughter, he knows that there must be a storm brewing inside. _"What are thinking about sweetie?"_ He thought in worry.

"As you know in order to successfully resort back to your _normal_ life, you're inquired to have a double lung transplant instead of a single." Jeremiah flipped through C.C.'s charts a bit before finding the page he was looking for. "I understand your want to breathe on your own, but I must heed you a warning about lung transplants."

"Okay." She stared at the handsome doctor.

"There are many risks that comes with lungs transplants. The major one is the body rejecting the donor's organ. When the body rejects the foreign organ, your immune system attacks the new lung as if it were a disease and it eventually concludes to failure of the donated lung transplant and puts you at higher risks of infections." Jeremiah took out a sheet of paper handing it over to his patient to look over other risk factors while he spoke. "We don't know why, but for some reason within the first year after surgery many problems tends to happen. Your life can also be prolonged for another five years."

Stomach problems, thinning bones, blood clots, kidney damage- deep in the depths of her mind she wants to scream. Scream out of frustration, scream out of pain, just scream because she's too weak. Everything Dr. Gottwald is telling her is something that she's been told before back in Britannia, but back then she may have been too distressed and didn't care about what would happen after. It's not like having a lung transplant is as bad as it sounds, it's just in her case nothing will work well.

Her body is already breaking itself apart, so if anything her body will most like reject the donor's lung without even giving it a chance. She wants this badly, she wants to be able to return to her normal life and not worry about running out of oxygen or hindering others in fun activities because of her.

Her whole life she's been fighting to beat all odds. She's won a lot, but also lost too many.

And this… something she's been anticipating for a long time now… she might have to give it up.

It's not fair…

"Ms. Corabelle?" Jeremiah called out softly, bringing back the spaced out patient who looked like she wanted to cry. "I know it's a lot to take in, but there are good outcomes to lung transplants such as-"

"No." C.C. nearly choked out. "My life is already shortening and I don't want to take any avoidable risks that'll make it shorter. I want to be able to have kids when the man I love someday, I want to see him smile genuinely free from all troubles, and… I want to be with him longer." She let out a sigh. "Doctors have been telling me for years that I will win and lose battles. This is something I can't risk… I'm sorry."

"C.C." The father called out to his seemingly torn daughter. "Are you sure this is something that you want? I mean, he did say that your life will be prolonged to-"

"I heard him Papa and I don't want it. Right now I'm stable in my health… I'm going to be okay without it."

So much sorrow and loss of hope can be seen deep within her eyes, but she continues to wear the mask of not caring. Maybe he's thinking selfishly and wants her to proceed with the surgery because he wants her around longer than the unforeseen time she's given. But… he doesn't want her to suffer if everything goes wrong. As much as he disagrees with her, in the end it is her choice to make.

"Sweetie..." He looked into his daughter's clouded amber eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay without a donor lung?"

C.C. tried so hard to keep her mask up, but it's starting to falter the more she thought about her limited options. Tears that she tried so hard to jerk back shinned within her eyes before flowing down like a river down her porcelain cheeks. Her lips trembling for the urge to run into her father's arms like a small child and wail because she's scared out of her wits. Trying to be strong can be so tiring, she's mentally tired of playing the hope charade.

"No… but I don't have any other choice."

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? I'm not sure about this chapter. If you ask me, I feel like it's missing something. Anyhow, feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 5/19/17

Thank you for the new **favorites** and **followers**!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, **LLCC Reader** , **Guest** , and **ivannt**!

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	12. His Undying Love

**AN:** _Welcome Back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: His Undying Love**

* * *

"I'm serious dude! Man, you should've seen the way that she moved… she's so very sexy indeed." A young man with brown shaggy hair gushed lively to his coworkers about a woman he met at a bar the day before while on their lunch break. "Hey Ohgi, I think you would've been smitten with her if you know what I mean."

He elbowed the slightly older man in the arm, making him blush almost profusely at his young co worker's boldness to say such things.

"Y'know—" Ohgi cleared his throat, trying to fight away his heated blush. "No thank you, I'm a married man who's perfectly happy with his wife."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. In the office or on break, all you ever do is talk about her."

"What can I say, she's my entire world." He sheepishly smiled.

"Boo! You're being tied down man! Don't you know what you're missing out on?" The younger man playfully tossed his napkins at the happily married Ohgi as he continued to tease him about being tied down.

While the rest of the single coworkers joined in on the fun, Lelouch sat back and watched in complete amusement. Everyday it's always something new with his friends at work. The oldest one of them all, Ohgi, is happily married to a beautiful woman named Villetta who is actually expecting their second child soon. Mark, the man with shaggy hair is a definite womanizer, but deep down inside he's actually looking forward to settling down… he just hasn't found the perfect woman yet.

According to him at least.

The third friend, Ren, is also around his age. He's a very attractive man along with a fit body and everything. Even though there is a woman in his life he's been seeing for quite a while now, they're not exactly exclusive, but at the same time they are. As for the last guy, Hiro, is an average man whose shy beyond all reasons, especially around women. Not like he can help it really since he does his best, but he tends to fall a little short.

"That reminds me! Lelouch!" The havoc man pulled Lelouch's attention away from his meal. "Don't know if my ears deceived me or not, but did you get engaged not too long ago?"

"Yup, you heard correct—"

"But why man?!" he reached across the lunch table to grip the raven-haired man by the collar of his suit. "Why are you getting married? I mean I'm happy for you, but that also means you're going to be tied down."

"Look Mark." Lelouch pried the man's hands off of him. "I'm ready to settle down. There's no other woman in the world for me beside C.C. Even if to your claims, 'the most sexiest woman in the world' came up to me… I wouldn't pay her any attention because C.C.'s the only one I'll look at like that."

"Is that so?"

"It is..." Lelouch smirked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Once you find love, you'll understand."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Take it how you please. I'm just saying."

"Hmmm... Well, I am happy for you my friend." He patted Lelouch on the shoulder a little hard.

"Y'know, C.C. is indeed a very beautiful woman... Uh- I mean that with respect of course." Hiro bashfully complimented his friend's fiancee.

"I agree, you're a very lucky man Lelouch. I can see how much happier you are with her. Especially when you two got engaged." Ren tagged along, speaking with his mouth full as he munched on his lunch. "Not a bad thing, but it's easy to tell when you're thinking of her because you always have this silly smile on your face when you do."

"Do I really?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time my friend, you're like a lovesick puppy."

Looking down at the food C.C. made for him this morning, a crimson blush dusted his cheeks heatedly. His lovely fiancee is such a divine beauty in his eyes and although he knows his friends complimented her out of respect, it's nice to know that other's can see what he sees by acknowledging how beautiful she really is. But one thing for sure, they'll never know her true inner beauty like he does.

"Hey, Lelouch!" A distant voice called for the raven-haired man, making him halt his lunch as he waited for another co worker to reach their table in hurried steps. "Hey...your girlfriend is waiting in the front for you."

"Girlfriend?"

"Dude, Lelouch is engaged. It's his fiancee you're talking about." Mark teased, eyeing Lelouch as his blush continued to stain his cheeks.

"What? You're engaged?" the man looked over to Lelouch in betrayal. "Congratulations, but how come you didn't tell me?"

"I did tell you, you were just too drunk to remember." Lelouch chuckled, packing his lunch closed and leaving it with his friends when he excused himself from the table to make his way to where C.C. is supposedly waiting for him.

When he reached the front, it didn't take long for him to point her out. Not because there weren't as many people in the front, but because of her enchanting green tresses that cascaded down her back. Admiring her from afar as she she took it upon herself in observing some of the hanging painted canvases, Lelouch reached her side a moment later and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful." he held her small hands in his, kissing her tenderly on the lips, savoring her sweet taste while it lasted. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit?" she smiled prettily, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders and felt him lightly hold her waist. "Are you afraid that I might catch you with your office mistress?"

"Maybe. I can't have both women at the same place at once." he lightly joked and kissed his fiancee's lips again. "C.C. you're always welcomed to visit me at work, you always make my day better when you do."

"Oh, I don't bring that same kind of joy when you come home?" She giggled and lightly smacked his head when he shrugged his shoulders.

Although what she said about wanting to visit him is true, she mainly came to see him happy once last time before that gracious smile of his falters. Yes, getting a lung transplant was her wish, and yes it could make her better, but after declining something that could help save her life… will he be angry that she did? Will he be upset with her?

"C.C.—"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What, no. Can you repeat?"

"I asked, how did your appointment go? Are you qualified for a transplant?"

"Oh-uh… yes. Yes I am."

"That's good, when are—"

"Can we talk about his later? I have to get ready for tonight and I don't want to hold you any longer than I already have."

Feeling pushed away from her sudden act of coldness.

"It's doesn't matter, I'm on my lunch break and—"

"We'll talk later." C.C. pulled him for a kiss and noticed that even for a slight moment, he hesitated before reciprocating. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh-uh it's nothing." He lied.

"Okay, if you say so... I love you."

"I love you too."

As C.C. walked away, Lelouch felt abandoned and a little broken. The reason? Well he doesn't know, but he certainly doesn't like the way things abruptly ended between them. She seems a little off and when something is bothering her... it bothers him tenfold. He doesn't want her to burden whatever is plaguing her mind alone. He's always here for her, so why is it difficult for her to understand that from time to time?

Chasing after her, Lelouch quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him in her surprise and kissed her once more. Quickly returning his love, C.C. ignored the peering views of curious people as she kissed her fiance with great passion. Getting lost in that small world where nobody else existed.

"Get a room Lelouch!" A random coworker called him out teasingly, making him pull away from C.C.'s luring lips with a blush, watching as she blew kisses to the coworker she's familiar with and he did the same to her. "You're my favorite couple!"

The man chuckled loudly and disappeared in a room.

Looking around the area, a few people continued to watch them intensively as if they were in some sort of drama series. Trying to ignore curious eyes, Lelouch collected himself with a deep breath before facing the green-haired beauty once more.

"I guess I should be heading back." he nervously scratched the back of his head, his palms were starting to sweat from embarrassment. His coworkers sure knew how to make his day a total mess.

"Okay." C.C. pecked his lips lightly. "Bye Lelouch."

"Bye." A smile crossed his lips, gently taking her hand and planted a kiss before she slid away and walked out the front door of the building. Left with a few probable unreasonable questions, he's left to wonder if there's something going on that she's afraid to tell him.

 **#**

"Do you know for certain that C.C.'s coming?" Shirley shouted from the kitchen over to the redhead who was helping her boyfriend, Gino, bring in boxes of drinks and supplies for tonight's party.

"Thanks babe." Kallen kissed her boyfriend goodbye once they hauled in the last of the boxes. He told the fierce woman to let him know when she's ready to go before bidding his farewells to the orange-haired beauty. Once he was gone, Kallen answered Shirley's previous question— "I talked to her earlier and she said she was going to come."

"Okay…" Shirley said lowly, continuing with opening each snack bag and pouring in it into large plastic bowls. "That's good I guess."

"Geez, what's with the lack of excitement? Are you disappointed that she's coming after all?"

"No! It's not like that." The innocent beauty quickly defended herself. "I'm just worried if it's alright for her to come out that's all. I didn't even take it into consideration that she might not be feeling well and will only come tonight because we begged her to come."

"Eeeshh… you're starting to sound like Lelouch over there." Kallen teased.

"What? I don't sound like Lelouch! I'm just concerned for a friend that's all." A deep blush painted her cheeks.

"Shirley, you're not giving her a chance. You can't keep treating her like she's some beaten and abandoned puppy. So don't go overbearing mode and suffocate the poor girl. She might be attached to an oxygen tank, but I'm positive that girl can still snap back."

"Yeah, you're right."

There was an awkward moment of silence as that passed between them.

"Just between you and me… do you still like Lelouch?" Kallen asked, not meeting the green-eyed woman's gaze.

"I-I do." she confessed almost shamefully. "I still really like him and sometimes I get jealous of how much happier when they're around each other. I guess it's always been like that, but I hadn't realized it until they announced their engagement."

Feeling a little empathy, Kallen was about to comfort her conflicted friend, but didn't as she continued to explain herself.

"Trust me, I'm more than happy that they're together and are about to make a big life commitment. Even though they've been together for what, like six years now? I guess I always thought I had a chance with him. In my defense, anybody can agree that Lelouch is very handsome."

"You're not wrong there." The red-head playfully agreed.

"Eventually, I'll be able to finally move on from this silly crush."

"Yeah… just don't let Milly find out. Who knows what she'll do if she knows that you still like the lovesick man."

Shirley giggled, feeling her heart race as flashes of Lelouch crossed her memory. He's such a lively man, a good friend, someone she can always depend on. He's lucky to have found his lover and realized that the one for him was always by his side. She hopes that one day she'll be able to find the kind of love that they found within each other.

"Oh! Shirley."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it was wise to buy this much alcohol?"

Shirley peered over the many beverages that is bound to make all of them a bit tipsy or drunk, especially when under the strong and inescapable influence of Milly.

"Ummm… you're right. We should hide some because Milly can get way out of control."

"Yup, that sure is true."

After spending a couple more hours preparing the meals, snacks, drinks, decorations, and games for their girls night out, both Kallen and Shirley were sated with their accomplishment. Milly of course was the first to show up in her glorious and energetic aura an hour later. Next it was Euphemia, Nina, C.C., and then Nunnally.

Everybody was having a great time, and after they cheered C.C. on her newfound happiness, that was when the real party started.

At first it started off as small talk; but once the alcohol started coursing through Milly's veins, all she wanted to do was break free from within and let loose. They played their own versions of drinking games, Euphemia and Kallen had a mini eating contest, C.C. and Milly had a face-off round in a dancing game before everyone else joined, and they all shared embarrassing stories of the past though more drinks.

As the late afternoon setting quickly turned into that of night, neither of the ladies had noticed how much time passed because of the amount of fun they were having.

C.C. sat on one of the many couches in the living room, watching as Milly, Kallen, and Nunnally were in the midst of an intense competition of Twister. Nina controlled the spinning wheel and Shirley found her role as referee.

In this moment, she couldn't be any happier. C.C.'s glad to have friends like them and while they kept her mind off the major problem she has yet been able to bring up to Lelouch, she couldn't help but feel a little down the more she thought about it.

Why is she always afraid to talk to him about these things? There's no reason to be afraid, so why is she always running from him?

"Hey, future sister-in-law."

C.C.'s attention was drawn to the gorgeous pink-haired woman who always radiated happiness and innocence. She's such an optimistic person, C.C. really does admire that strong trait of hers.

"Hey, Euphemia."

Seating herself next to the sickly woman—

"Why do I get the feeling that we're just getting a bit too old to play these childish games." She giggled when Kallen lost and started fuss, claiming that Milly was cheating and that she deserves a second chance.

"That's because we are. It seems like when we're together, we never act like adults." C.C. smiled, keeping her eyes glued to her friends on the Twister mat.

"But you know… maybe that's a good thing. I think we all need a huge breather every once in awhile and step away from the 'adult life'. Just relax and revisit the good times. I certainly do enjoy feeling like a kid again." Euphy brought a hand to her lips, giggling prettily as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I remember one time, Suzaku and I visited a playground and he ended up getting stuck in one of the slides because it was too small for him."

"Shame, that sounds just like Suzaku. How did he get out?"

"I had to pull him out. We fussed a little because he was starting to panic, but once he calmed down and trusted me, I pulled him out and never again would he dare go on that slide."

"Or maybe you shouldn't play there to begin with."

"Yeah, that is also true. Speaking of playing, how come you're not joining in? Everybody had a turn except you."

"Oh-uh…" C.C. bashfully tugged on the extended part of her cannula, glancing at the oxygen tank that was hidden in the custom backpack. "I don't want to overexert myself. I already did enough when I played multiple rounds of that dancing game, plus I don't want your brother to harass me about it when I get home."

"Ha-ha, it just means he cares C.C." Euphy lightly patted C.C. on the thigh all the while wearing the brightest smile she could conjure up. "Ah! I can't wait until the wedding. I bet it's going to be magnificent."

"Well—"

"Yay! I won!" Milly beamed, jumping up and down like a small child on Christmas morning. "Kallen, when you reach my level… give me a call and we can go for another round on the mat."

"Shut up, if you didn't cheat then—"

"Ah! Save your excuse my dear. I don't want you to waste your breath." Milly patted the short-tempered woman on the head as she proudly made her way to the front of the living room to look at her friends all at once. "Now… who wants to go to the club?!"

Almost immediately, C.C. felt discouraged.

 **#**

After a pleasant night out of drinking and hanging out with the guys, Lelouch happily walked his way to the front of the large and pristine Studio Apartment complex when all of the sudden a flash of green hair caught his sight. A little ways off to where most of the owner's cars were parked, is a woman he very much recognize as his fiancee who was curiously looking in the bush shrubs.

"What in the world is she doing? She's such a strange woman." Chuckling to himself, Lelouch walked over to where she was at from behind. "What are you doing?"

Glancing over her shoulder to meet her guest, a smile crossed her pink lips before turning back to what captured her attention.

"I was going inside when I saw this butterfly." Reaching behind her for him, Lelouch happily took her hand in his and allowed her to direct him closer to the sight. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Taking a look at the uniquely black and blue butterfly, it definitely has this ethereal feel to it. Then suddenly, his heart started racing at the knowledge that it doesn't take much to make her happy. No matter how difficult she may seem, she's amazed by every little thing.

"It is beautiful." Lelouch watched in amusement when she used her free hand to fish out her phone to take a picture, simply stating to herself that she found her inspiration for painting. "Y'know, I didn't expect you to be home 'early'. It's not even close to midnight yet."

"I would've stayed longer I guess; but Milly and everyone else wanted to go to the club and I didn't want to rain on their parade, so I had Euphy drop me off before they all left together."

"How come you didn't go?"

"Really? C'mom Lelouch, when was the last time you went to a bar or club and saw someone trying to party with an oxygen tank?"

"Oh-Um...Sorry… I guess I never really thought about that."

C.C. smiled, giving Lelouch a tender kiss on the lips.

"Don't apologize, I rather be here with you instead."

"Me too." Lelouch leaned in to kiss her one more time before walking hand in hand to the shared studio apartment they're temporarily calling home.

Entering inside, Lelouch removed his tie, jacket, and shoes before tiredly plotting down on the couch. Removing her shoes, a smirk played on C.C.'s lips as she carefully walked over to the man whose eyes was closed and gently straddled his hips. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed off the remaining distance between them as she held him close in a warm embrace.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

His laughter vibrated in his chest which directly sent butterflies in her stomach.

"Does this mean I'm officially better than Cheese-Kun?" Lelouch asked. Not opening his eyes as he soothingly caressed along the expanse of her back.

"No, you're still in the runner up for second." C.C. smiled and kissed his cheek affectionately. "But… you're slowly making your way up to first place."

"Tell me how I can be first in your heart."

Even though they were just playing, especially since they both know their first in each other's heart. Just hearing him say the words out loud sent electric chills down her spine and roused goosebumps on her arms.

"Marry me…" she whispered in his ear. "Marry me first and maybe I'll reconsider."

Lelouch's hands stopped on her waist, pulling away slightly to stare deep into her amber eyes before looking at the crimson blush that beautifully dusted her cheeks. Without breaking the connection, his hand blindly reached for her left one. His long fingers playing with the diamond ring adorning her finger before placing her palm over his erratic beating heart.

"This is what you always do to me."

Biting her lip when she felt the fluttering of his heart, C.C. desperately pulled him in for a kiss. This man, her best friend, her entire world is worth everything she has. All the up's and down's of their relationship is definitely worth it. He makes her feel alive, very much loved, and extremely happy. So happy in fact like at any given moment she could float off into space because of how dizzy and feather-like he makes her feel with the simplest words and acts to show his undying love and affection for her.

He's definitely her opposite, but also her equal. They compliment each other well and he'll always be the one she can turn to. She's so happy to have fallen madly in love with him. If someone told her that loving him will only make her sicker, then she wouldn't even dare to give him up at all.

Lelouch bit her bottom lip for permission, C.C. granted him access and he let out a low groan at the warm sensation of her mouth. He absolutely loves kissing her, she's so intoxicating. Pulling her closer to him as all traces of sleep washed away, Lelouch abruptly pulled away from her lips and switched over to shower her neck with kisses. Gripping the back of his hair tightly, the sudden guilt of holding in a secret burned her.

Forcing him away, she tenderly kissed him one more time before pulling away for a much needed breather, all the while intensely meeting his amethyst hues.

"C.C… what's wrong?"

Swallowing back her fear— "Lelouch there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He straightened up as she accommodated herself in his lap by doing the same.

"Lelouch, about the doctor's appointment..." anxiety tried to constrict her words, but she didn't allow it to overtake her. "Well, I learned that I'm qualified for a lung transplant."

"That's good. When are you-"

"I'm not having the surgery. I decided not too."

Pain washed his expression, but not over the great concern as his brows furrowed in a frown.

"Why not? I thought that this is something you've always wanted… something we agreed you'll do."

"I know, but I can't. I hate to admit this, but I got scared. He started going on and on about my possible life expectancy and the down's that could happen if I take a donor lung. He even mentioned that there's a chance that my body will reject it. But what hurt the most was when he told me that if I take this lung and everything goes well… my chances of having kids are nonexistent."

"Huh? What are you-"

"Lelouch, I know we haven't exactly talked about having children, but that's something I want for us. I want to have kids with you, I want us to have a family together and try to be as normal as we can be." tears welled in her eyes as she shakily moved her hands to cup his cheeks. "To me there are more cons for having this surgery than there are pros. I know you know how much I love you and because of it... I want to be with you for as long as I can. I don't want to take any avoidable risks that'll shorten my time with you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Lelouch's heart instantly dropped to his stomach and shattered upon landing.

"C.C.—"

"It's so unfair Lelouch. If only they knew what was wrong with me… I want to live normal life without worrying about when will I'll be admitted to the hospital. I don't want to be a burden anymore, I don't want to make you worried Lelouch. I want you to be happy, I want to share this amazing life I often dream about us having. I want a long future with you, but I—"

"C.C…" he stopped before she angrily cried any further. Wiping away her fallen tears, he gently planted a few kisses on her stained cheeks before meeting her gaze softly with a smile to match. "I'll never understand the pain you're going through, and I understand what you're trying to say, but not everything in your life is unfair my love. You have friends, you have your father along with my family who cares so much about you. You're living your dream career, have a wedding to look forward too, and most importantly… you have me."

Lelouch brushed away a green tresses, so he could look at her pretty face.

"This was something _you_ wanted, and if you feel like this isn't the best then we'll figure something out. C.C. you're always beautiful and perfection to me not matter what. You're never a burden and even if you weren't sick I'll still worry about you. It's because you love me that I'm happy. I want us to share our lives to the fullest no matter how short or long it may be. I'll take whatever time you have, just as long as it means that I'm with you till the very end."

"Lelouch—"

"I want a family with you too. I want the see your dream that is also mine to become a reality someday. But first, I want you to stop doubting and have faith in me and in yourself. You've been proven them wrong for years, so prove them wrong a little longer. I can't tell you to stop being afraid, but when you are… I'm always here to hold you close. Through every darkness there is, I'll be there to help guide you out… so please stop crying."

"I'm sorry Lelouch…"

"Don't apologize…" he softly kissed her lips, tasting a hint of salt from her fallen tears. "I love you so so much."

"I love you very much too." she kissed him again. "You're all that I need to be happy."

His sudden chuckle startled her slightly, leaving her to wonder if she said something wrong.

"Clearly I'm not all that you need to be happy since you just said that you want kids."

An adorable pout formed on her lips, a blush once again creeping on her cheeks.

"You said you want kids too."

"But you said it first."

"Well…" C.C. nervously averted her gaze to his chest. Her fingers starting to play with the translucent buttons as she anxiously started unbuttoning his shirt. "D-Do you really want to have babies with me?"

"Not right now… I would love to have quality time of our future baby-free married life before having any. But yes, I would love to have babies with you."

"Okay." C.C. bit her lip, tracing her fingers on his what little of his naked chest is exposed. "Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"You're off tomorrow right?"

"Yes, but I do have a couple of errands to run… why?"

"I was wondering… would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Lelouch's violet hues widened in surprise, staring at his fiancee who continued to look at him nervously— then a moment later his face softened with a gentle smile.

"My, my... This is the first time you ever asked me out on a date." He teased and her blush deepened.

"It's a yes or a no, you don't have to make it all difficult."

"Hmm… says the one who always makes my life difficult." He laughed a little when he pulled her closer to him and she tried pushing him away by planting her hands against his chest, but her advances were futile once he compelled her to stop when he started kissing her sweetly. Pulling away with a wide grin, "I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Good."

"Now, how about you pick up your friend and I'll carry you to our bedroom to have some _fun_."

Laughing, C.C. strapped on her oxygen tank's backpack and with amazing strength, Lelouch stood from the couch and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. Lifting her a little higher as he supported her underneath her thighs, Lelouch kissed the enchanting C.C. fervently all the way to their room with the occasional bumps into the walls and furniture along the way as their laughter's filled the air.

That night, they shared an intense-passionate night together.

 **#**

"Are you sure you're not going to get cold C.C.?"

Lelouch eyed his fiancee up in down confusingly. Even though it's still fall, winter is just around the corner. Naturally it's been getting colder outside, and what she's wearing will not protect her from it. A dress, leggings, and a thin sweater… he seriously doubts she'll be fine because for whatever reason, C.C.'s prone to the cold.

"I'm going to be fine, trust me on this."

"Usually I would, but it's supposed to drop down to the forties and I don't want you catching a cold."

"Really? After all the trouble I went through to look good for our date, you're just now telling me that it's going to get cold? Oh, but not cold— drop down to the forties cold."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm with you." Lelouch joked, flopping back onto the bed. "I tried to tell you that as soon as you asked me to zip you up in that dress."

"Well, now you can unzip me and I'll just wear that one sweater and pretty scarf you bought me a while back."

Lelouch groaned, sitting up as he helped C.C. unzip her dress before flopping back down lazily.

"Thank you Lelouch."

"No problem."

"So, what are these little errands you have to do?"

"First I have to pick up the list of homes that are still available that I looked at, and then—"

"Lelouch!"

"What?"

"You went house hunting without me?" she quickly padded across the carpeted floor and hopped onto the bed where Lelouch laid. "I thought we were going to look together?"

"We are, I just narrowed down our search a little after you told me what you did and didn't like." when she continued to look at him in disbelief— Lelouch sighed a little. "I just didn't want to waste any time looking at houses I know you and I don't like. Trust me, we'll make an appointment soon and look for them I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky childlike, making the ebony-haired man laugh.

"I pinky promise." After they wrapped their fingers in a promise, C.C. laid down beside him. Firmly holding onto him as she rested her head on his steady breathing chest. "Y'know… we can forget about the errands and date and just stay in bed all day instead." his voice slickly laced with seductiveness while he rubbed her back, snaking his hand underneath her sweater. "I won't mind repeating last night all day today."

"Hmmm, I'm sure you wouldn't." C.C. sweetly kissed him. "But we're having this date, so get off your hiney and— Ah! Lelouch." She yelped when he suddenly flipped her on her back.

"How about we do a _quickie_ and then leave." He started kissing her neck and all C.C. could do was laugh in complete bliss.

"Is that a question or demand?"

"Does it matter?" He smirked and she did the same.

"Okay, ten minutes."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty-five."

"..."

"Are we going with twenty-five?"

"Sure, I'm good with it."

"Good."

Then he eagerly kissed her passionately.

 **#**

Once they were done spending an hour looking through house listings together to narrow down their options before making an appointment to look at homes, Lelouch ran his last errand and finally it was time for them to got out on their mini date. Stopping at a diner first for lunch, the happily engaged couple ate their meals full of joys and laughter filling the air when suddenly—

"Eww… Lelouch what are you doing?"

"Doing what?"

"That."

"This?"

"Yes that."

"What about it?"

"Is this something new that you're trying?"

"No."

"Since when have you started doing that?"

Lelouch looked to his milkshake where he was in the midst of dipping his fry inside.

"I always dip my fries in my milkshake."

"Lelouch," C.C. looked at him pointedly, still feeling a little disgusted. "I've known you my entire life and not once have I see you dip your fries in the milkshake."

"It just shows how much you pay attention to me." Lelouch pretend to sound hurt, placing a hand over his 'aching heart' where it had been forcefully ripped out.

"I pay attention… I guess."

The raven-haired man released a husky chuckle, sending her heart in a frenzy.

"Well, because it took you a long time to notice that I've always done this." Lelouch dipped a fry in the cold milkshake before handing the fry in her direction. "You have to try it, and don't say you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"C.C.-"

"Why? That's disgusting. Cold and hot foods do not mix well together."

"This one does."

"No."

Lelouch ate the fry before dipping a new one into his shake, only this time he held the fry to her lips.

"Take a bite, it's not going to hurt you I promise."

"I don't trust you because you're a liar, this might be your way of taking me out."

Lelouch ate the fry with a smirk, but dipped yet again a new fry in his shake and directed it towards her. Taking a peek at the necklace she wore that suddenly caught his attention, his heart pounded rather hard against his chest once he realized that it's the same chain that held the promise ring her gave her all those years ago.

Feeling a warm sensation wash over him— Lelouch swiftly scooted out of his side of the booth and into hers. Indulging her in a passionate kiss, not really minding as of this moment if someone was looking. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow before pulling away with a silly smile on his face.

"What was that for?"

"You just make me so happy." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as he nuzzled against her waves of silky green tresses, breathing in her vanilla scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Taking the fry that was still in his hand, she idly tossed it in her mouth before taking another fry and dipped it in his milkshake before eating that one too. Surprisingly it tastes really good, but she'll never tell him that. Meeting his gaze once more, she gave him a smile then comfortably wrapped her arms around his torso as she rested on his chest.

"How did it taste?"

"It was okay, I wouldn't do it again though."

"You're such a liar… tell me why I'm about to marry the biggest teasing liar there is?"

"Because you love me and I love you. Plus we're best friends so nothing can break us apart."

"I guess I'll keep you around a little longer."

"You better."

After enjoying their meals and company a little longer, they decided to go to an arcade for a while and decided to do something generous by combining their tickets with another child who didn't have enough to get the large and cool toy that he wanted. When they left the arcade after spending a couple of hours inside, it was nearly nighttime as the sun was starting to set and painted the sky in unique colors.

Lelouch and C.C. decided to take a walk in the park on that chilly late afternoon. Just enjoying the scenery of nature and the people around that wore happy smiles on their faces. Then after a few minutes of walking hand-in-hand, which had Lelouch feeling like a complete mess of nerves, they finally found a resting place underneath a large trees that was really close to a nearby pond.

Sitting down first resting his back against the tree, he waited for his lover to settle herself before she sat in between his legs with her back pressed against his chest and her head resting on one of his shoulders. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her hand in his as they watched the sun go down together.

"Are you having a good date so far?" A smile she couldn't fight off when Lelouch kissed her head found it's way to grace her lips.

"I'm having a great date… I really needed this, thank you for taking me out."

"Of course, anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Let me correct myself, almost anything… don't push it Lamperouge."

They both laughed and held each other in silence a little longer—

"Lelouch?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When would you like to get married?"

"I know we said we're going to wait a couple of years, but I don't want to wait any longer… I want to get married soon… in December."

"December?" C.C. turned around slightly to look up at him suspiciously. "You don't plan on getting married on your birthday are you?"

"No, of course not." He lightly flicked her on the nose and she swatted his hand away. "I think now until December gives us enough time... I'm ready to call you my wife." Lelouch's blood boiled heatedly in nervousness as his heart continued to thunder and roar in his ears. A dark blush dusted his cheeks from his inner confession. "B-But that's if you're okay with getting married in a few months. I don't mind—"

"It's perfect… I'm ready to call you my husband and if you're ready and I'm ready… then there's no point in waiting any longer. Right?"

"Right."

They met halfway for a feathery sweet kiss, both lost in the sense of euphoria as their minds were clouded from everything except for each other.

Turning back to the pond, Lelouch's heart drastically fluttered faster when a mother and father duck and their ducklings swam inside the water and naturally C.C. boasted about how cute the small family was. Feeling a sense of pride of becoming the best man he can be as a husband and a possible father— he boldly rubbed C.C.'s flat stomach in small circles… imagining a baby bump there.

"We're going to have a family like that one day."

Easing her mind from any doubts of having being able to conceive nonetheless carry, a small genuine smile formed on her lips as she held Lelouch's hands tighter when he carefully kissed her on the neck.

"Yeah… I can hardly wait."

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 7/7/17

Thank you for all who has Favorited and/or are following this story!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **Akira** , **Guest** , **barksdale2468** , **LLCC Reader** , **blackhellbutterfly** , **Guest** , **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **Ghibli Ninja** , and **YenCChan**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	13. Appreciation

**AN:** Hi Hi! Welcome back! Sadly I do feel a bit rusty from the hiatus, so this is more or less a filler chapter before their big day. I hope it's alright. :) Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Appreciation**

* * *

After spending insane amounts of time looking at an infinite number of houses, their search may finally come to an end. They might have actually found the one, the home where they'll spend building the rest of their lives together for as long as they can. This place feels so right and perfect like a breath of fresh air. It's a two-story house with five bedrooms, three full baths and a half bath. There's a nice-sized living room that's connected to the kitchen, and the backyard has a mini garden.

A perfect pastime for him and C.C. to do together as a couple.

With their wedding day coming up fast in a few weeks, both he and C.C. wanted to buy a home before the big day. Though that dream of buying their future home wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for his parents and her father's mutual agreement to pay for the wedding. Because in reality, they would've been financially screwed. Last month C.C. fell extremely ill and had to be hospitalized for the duration of three weeks, and even with health insurance the medical bills were quite pricey.

So naturally they're grateful for the help.

"What do you think Mr. Lamperouge? Would you like to look at more houses?" The handsome male realtor with short light-brown hair and blue eyes asked eagerly. His grin was wide and his pearly white teeth shone like a full moon on a cloudless night, making Lelouch oddly feel somewhat self-conscious.

Without a doubt he's indeed a very nice and helpful man. He knew every answer to the young couple's questions and elaborated then some. He's obviously confident in what he does and very much enjoys his line of work, but the only personal thing Lelouch didn't like about him was how easily he unintentionally had C.C. ogle him. Since day one of their house hunting journey, all she ever does is babble on and on about how attractive or sexy he is. She even goes as far to say that she can't wait to marry him in her next life and wishes they'll have fifty babies together.

How very typical of her to pinch his nerves irritably.

"Actually between you and me, I hope this is our last stop. I'm tired of looking at houses." Lelouch jokingly admitted and they both laughed.

"Haha, I understand. It can be tedious after awhile." The realtor commented, showing off his pearly-white teeth in a smile. "My wife and I searched for months to find our dream house."

"Geez, we've only been at it for a couple of weeks and I feel like I'm about to lose my mind." Lelouch said and the man chuckled. "Well let me find my crazy-half and hope she likes this house just as much me." Lelouch politely excused himself and began idly strolling through the beautiful, clean and empty-home. It's so aesthetically pleasing it made Lelouch's skin crawl, but his moment of peace ruptured at the internal cringe when he imagined the home falling victim to C.C.'s army of pizza stains and her polar clean habits. Honestly, what is he going to do with that woman? "C.C.!"

"Yes?"

Lelouch went to the part of the house where he heard her voice, searching through each room along the way until he reached the master bedroom. "It's time to go, where are you?"

"In here."

Walking into the room further, he strode inside the master bathroom then almost instantly a gentle smile crossed his lips at the sight of the green-haired woman lounging lazily inside the large bathtub with her tank on the outside. Meeting her golden gaze, his smile widened. "What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as he made his way to sit on the edge of the tub whilst admiring her never-ending beauty.

"Ah, Lelouch I love this tub! Picture this!" C.C. nearly exclaimed sitting up. "Us taking long bubble baths together with little rose petals on top and drinking champagne?" She finishes dreamily, filling his head with cliched imaginations as she held his hand warmly in hers. "Can you see it?"

"Hmm, how about something less cheesy." He chuckled and kissed the top of her green tresses. "Are you ready to keep searching?" Lelouch carefully baited, inwardly hoping she loves this house just as much as him. Earlier when they first arrived they looked at the home together, but not much was said in between so he's not one-hundred percent sure of what she thinks.

"Searching for what?" C.C. questioned, taking his offered hand and exited the tub. "I like this house." She said smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck a second later and pulled his body closer. "What about you?"

Lelouch instinctively wrapped his arms around her small waist as a sly smirk played along his lips. "I like it too. I think we found our home." Leaning in kissing her softly, Lelouch pulled away with a genuine smile, feeling as if he's about to be the happiest man in the world. "Do you want to get it?" It didn't take long for his question to linger in silence before she answered back with a vigorous nod. Seeing her pretty smile shine, lively golden eyes widen, and giggles that fill the air were all that was needed for his heart to soar high. Matching her happiness, he carefully lifted her and mashed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Setting her down, C.C. broke the kiss stared deep into the pool of violets. "I'm so happy right now." She sheepishly admitted. Her heart racing in a frenzy as a warm blush crept along her porcelain cheeks.

"Me too." He quickly added, raising her left hand to his lips and sweetly kisses it. "Now how about we tell our realtor we're getting this one." Happily nodding she swiftly laced their fingers together and walked close to him feeling ten-feet taller.

Because with him... she's invincible.

 **#**

After spending a couple more hours speaking with their estate agents, signing mountains of papers and finally closing the deal. Lelouch and C.C. spent the rest of their late afternoon with their wedding planner overlooking and double checking everything, making sure their plans are going smoothly. And once the process was over, the young couple found himself roaming through a furniture store collecting ideas.

"Oh! I like that couch." C.C. enthusiastically pointed as she speedily walked towards a white comfy couch and sat— hopping up and down little like a small child briefly. "Come feel this Lelouch, it's nice." C.C. waited patiently for her fiance to join her and when he did, he exaggeratedly groaned like an ninety-year old man. "Comfortable right?" She boasted sitting back against the cushions.

"Mmhmm… feels really good." Lelouch delightfully moaned, closing his eyes as he too leaned back feeling completely at ease. "It feels like I'm on a cloud."

"We should get it."

"No." He declined without hesitation.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I know you."

Crossing her arms against her chest, she huffed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch opened his eyes taking a quick glance at his partner who's trying to come off as serious, but the cute pout she's wearing just makes her look adorable. "C.C., you're such a messy person. You don't eat at the table when you're supposed to and when you don't, you never fail to waste stuff on our couch, floors, or bed. So no we're not getting a white couch were everyone and their grandma can see pizza stains."

"Geez that was one time. I thought you said you got over it."

"Apparently not." The raven-haired man retorted, shutting his eyes once more taking in this amazing feeling of relaxation whilst ignoring his lover's hard glares.

A couple of months ago, C.C. thought it would be fun to eat pizza in bed and ended up flipping the entire box over when she started horsing around. The grease stained his favorite bed sheets and when it couldn't come out, the damage was done and they broke into a huge meaningless argument. He told her he would move past it if she apologized, but her half-fast apology irked him greatly so he never _truly_ got over it.

"I said I was sorry." C.C. rolled her eyes and when he didn't respond, she snickered and began poking his cheek irritably saying, "I want a divorce."

A deep chuckle sounded in his throat, "We're not even married yet." Lelouch said smiling resting his head on her shoulder gently. "But if you still feel that way when we do, we can divorce."

"Really?!"

"No." Lelouch laughed snuggling against her further and C.C. playfully huffed angrily. "You're not gonna find someone who loves you as much as I do." Lelouch kissed her cheek affectionately. "And I doubt you'll love someone as much as you love me. Right?"

"Uh-wrong." She flicked his forehead a bit hard, provoking a small complaint from him. Holding his hand and entangling their fingers, she basked in the warmth of their closeness before saying, "I'm going to marry our realtor. Who cares if he's married."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past you to break a marriage. You're too mischievous to behave yourself."

Pretending to be offended, C.C. shockingly gasped in surprise. "I would never! Do you have that little trust in me?"

"Trust me, if I wasn't there you would've practically jumped the man." Naturally C.C. declined and all Lelouch did was listen while fiddling with her engagement ring. No matter the time of day whether if it's early in the morning or late at night, he will never get tired of hearing her voice. He absolutely loves the sound of it. So smooth and silky when she speaks, full of life when she laughs, playful when she's mischievous, yet icy cold when she's upset, it's extremely arousing when she's seductive, and beautiful when she sings in the shower. Everything about her is so perfect, scars and all. He just wishes she sees it as much as he does.

"Looks like somebody's ready for bed sleepyhead." C.C. teased ruffling his hair. "Am I that boring?" Lelouch groggily opened his eyes and nodded no- saying that her voice just relaxes him. Kissing her hand as an apology, he leaned against her once more and listened intently to the way she breathed. In the past, the fear of one day hearing her soft breathing stop taunted him immensely. He used to wake up in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay. Although he doesn't do it as much now, he still checks on her whenever he has nightmares about her. He will tell her this because he never wants her to worry. "So I guess I'll be the one driving home?"

C.C.'s asked, her voice snapping him back. "Wise decision love. I'm too sleepy to function." Lelouch pulled away standing from the couch alongside her. "Should I cook? The night's still young."

"Not for you Lamperouge." C.C. giggled bumping his shoulder. "You'll fall asleep and set the apartment on fire." Grabbing the handle of her oxygen rolling bag, she held Lelouch's hand and lightly pecked his cheek. "Let's get something to eat. I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Wow I'm shocked." Lelouch said sarcastically, playfully smacking her head as they walked out while she filled his ears with complaints saying that he shouldn't hit sick women.

Though with December right around the corner, there's nothing than can ruin their moods before the big day now.

 **#**

All the motivation he thought he had left him as soon he woke up. If he gets up to dress for work, then that means he has to push past the immense dread he's feeling and ignore the aching soreness of his body that's radiating around his neck and across his back. The pounding headache and stuffy nose he's having is another plus for his downfall... this is what he gets for not listening to C.C. It's been two weeks since they found their dream home, and since then Lelouch has been working himself harder everyday past exhaustion. The extra work wasn't necessary, but the built up stress had him worried so he did what he thought was best. A couple of nights he and C.C. broke into mini arguments. She'd fret saying that he needs to stop and take care of himself, but of course he would didn't want to hear it.

Yeah... he should've listened to her.

Keeping his eyes shut Lelouch's hand searched the bed for the familiar warm body he knows all too well by now; but instead of feeling her soft skin, he was met with the cool sheets of an empty side of the bed. Reluctantly opening his eyes a moment later Lelouch stared at the all the happy grin of Cheese-Kun #2 that laid on her pillow. "Why is she up so early?" The raven-haired man groaned, burying his face into the softness of his pillow.

What a 'great' way to start his day.

Not only does he feel sick, but it appears that he won't have his usual morning cuddling sessions. Looking at the digital clock on his bedside table that read 6:58 am. Lelouch groaned grumpily and accepted the pain as he slipped from underneath the covers to get ready for work. Once he was done dressing and finishing his morning routine he exited the bedroom and was instantly hit with the aroma delicious foods. Normally he would jump with joy and would be eager to eat C.C.'s breakfast; but today on this very morning, that sweet aroma flipped stomach uncomfortably— drowning him in a wave of nausea.

Pushing forward, he entered the kitchen and—

"Goodmorning Lelouch!" C.C. shouted, excitedly setting off a few confetti poppers that colored his vision. "Happy Birthday!"

An uncontrollable smile formed on his lips. There were birthday banners and decorations adorning the kitchen walls and windows. On the table is what he assumed was his specially made breakfast. There was a full glass of orange juice and a plate with toast, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs that were neatly formed together in a shape of a heart. There was another separate plate with two pancakes that were sadly shaped as Cheese-Kun with a number written on them in whipcream. One has the #2 and it's better half had a #5.

"Oh, I see someone went all out this morning." Lelouch commented with a smile, looking at the breakfast before turning to his love with a sickly sniffle. "I'm impressed, I really like this. Thank you C.C." He walked over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before taking his place at the table to begin eating. "How long did it take you to make all of this?"

"Don't worry about it birthday boy." C.C. joined him at the table with her own plate, although it's not specially designed like his. "I was thinking about making pancakes with whip cream, chocolate chips and sprinkles. But I know you're not a big fan of overwhelming sweets so I made this instead."

Lelouch's face scrunched in disgust. Secretly thanking her for not making such a sugary breakfast because honestly he would've thrown up trying to eat it. Especially since his stomach's barely able to keep down the food he's eating now.

"Compliments to the chef… this is really good." He continued to devour what he could slowly.

"Thanks. I hope this will get you through work."

"It will and it's a good thing I'm getting off early today too."

"Mmhmm." She scooted closer to him with a cheeky grin. "Then we can spend the rest of the day celebrating."

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your day with an old guy like me?" Lelouch joked, trying to ignore the overwhelming wave of nausea that's twisting stomach.

"Twenty-five is not old." C.C. smiled before it quickly diminished when she finally noticed how sluggish he's being. Perhaps she was to proud and happy to realize sooner that he doesn't look well. The dark bags under his eyes and false smile should have given it away easily. "Lelouch?"

Taking a last bite of his eggs, he pushed the plate away wiping his mouth. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little down." She asked full of concern, touching his forehead to see if he's unusually warm or not.

"I'm fine… just feeling a little under the weather that's all." Lelouch said whilst removing her hand.

"Do you want medicine?"

Quickly dismissing, "No, no. I should be fine later. It's just one of those mornings." He painfully lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He replied then kissed her on the cheek for reassurance. "Thank you for breakfast. It was really good." He kissed her one more time before cleaning his mess and headed towards the door with C.C. trailing close behind. When he grabbed his work bag he opened the door and faced the beautiful woman one last time. "I love you."

Meeting him halfway for a quick peck, she pulled away with an honest smile. "I love you too." After he bid her a farewell and left, she stood frozen on the spot feeling uncertain of herself. "I hope he's going to be okay." C.C. mumbled then grabbed her phone off the coffee table to call Euphemia to being 'Operation Birthday Boy'. A surprise party that she's been planning for Lelouch for a couple months now.

"Hello?"

"Euphy, the Parakeet has left the nest."

"Haha, I'm on my."

 **#**

"That's so cute! Why haven't I thought of that for Suzaku!" Euphemia cheered. Drawing attention from nearby customers that were in the same party aisle they're in. "Knowing my brother, he'll definitely like that."

"You think so?"

"Trust me! You should know better than anyone how much he appreciates everything you do." The pinknette grabbed a few more small birthday table decorations and tossed them into their basket. "What gave you that idea in the first place?"

"Online." C.C. unabashedly admits. Looking through various of birthday bags, she found herself stuck with two in particular. "I feel like I'm not as open to him as he is to me." She picked out the two bags and glanced back and forth between the one with colorful polka dots with 'Happy Birthday' written all over, or her personal favorite, the one with Cheese-Kun's. "He's so supportive and caring, that's why I decided to go with that idea." C.C. paused and asked, "Which one should I get?"

Hovering over the woman's shoulder, Euphy studied the options briefly. "The Polka-dots. He won't see it coming."

"Alright." C.C. put the other bag away, but not before she stole a glance at her friend's small protruding belly. She never looked at Euphy with envy or sadness, just with optimistic hope that maybe she'll get to experience what she's going through. Three months pregnant and Euphemia has never looked… happier.

"C.C.?"

"Hmm?"

Removing the bag from woman's hand Euphy put it in the cart and asked, "Are you okay? You've been staring at that bag for a while now."

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

Believing her words, she pushed it aside and continued shopping. "What time are you and Lelouch leaving home? I want to make sure everybody is there before you two arrive."

Putting a finger on her chin, C.C. ran the plans in her head and says, "Uhh, probably around 7:30 or 8 maybe. I told him last night that our dinner reservation isn't until 8:30. He doesn't get off of work until five so that should give everyone enough time."

Catching the attention from those around her yet again, the soon-to-be mother nearly shouted, "Okay! I'm so excited to see the look on my brother's face once he sees what you've done for him! He's going to love the surprise I promise."

C.C. smiled admiring her friend's undying optimism. As they continued to shop for last minute birthday things, C.C. gladly listened to Euphemia's goals for the future and what she and Suzaku have planned for their twins' arrival. Surprisingly the young couple didn't expect two babies as first time parents, but in the end they believe it will make the experience more challenging yet better at the same time. And after being shrouded with so much happiness from her own and others, C.C. still occasionally finds it hard to stay positive. She's skeptical and thinks that in one way or another something is coming to fire back at her.

After all, it's never failed her in the past.

 **#**

Even if the water he forcefully rinsed in his mouth was cold, the sensation wasn't nearly enough to cool down his overheated body. Mind slipping from consciousness, the only thoughts left in his head were how violently his stomach tightly twisted or how unbearably hot he feels. Spitting out the remnants of the sink water, Lelouch rested on his elbows slouched over the sink as he attempts to collect himself. He loosened the tie that choked him, removed the jacket than blanketed him, and unbuttoned a few button of his dress shirt to help feel at ease.

But it did nothing to help.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" A deep voice bounced off the pristine-tiled walls and echoed in the empty men's bathroom.

Facing the man with dreary eyes, Lelouch straightened when his clouded mind finally processed that it is his boss who was asking. "I'm fine… I just—" Lelouch's violet eyes widened and the words he wanted to say we're long past forgotten when he abruptly hoovered the sink and emptied what's left of the contents in his stomach. Once, twice, three times his body unforgivably rendered him to complete waste and weakness of humility. He hasn't felt this bad in a long time and he hates feeling so limp and pathetic. Honestly, how does C.C. handle feeling like this most of her life?

Feeling sorry for his best-hardworking employee, the older man cautiously approached the raven-haired man to see if he was done throwing up before patting his back. If he had to choose, Lelouch would be his favorite worker because he's excellent at what he does and doesn't hesitate to take every opportunity to help him earn promotions. So seeing him like this makes him feel guilty and upset. From what he knows and what gossip he's heard amongst his employees, he knows Lelouch has a lot going on right now in his life. And that's why he has no problem paying him back a favor.

"Lelouch, if your feeling that bad you can leave. You should really go home."

"But Sir I—"

"It's fine, I'm allowing you to go. Take whatever time you need, but don't be gone for too long. I'll have someone take over your position until you feel better. I know you're dealing with a lot and you've done many things for me so it's the least I can do." Understanding that there's no point in negotiating a generous offer, Lelouch wiped his mouth and muttered his gratitude. A wide grin formed on the man's strong features, bringing out his natural born upper class demeanor unintentionally. "Get better, I'll see you soon yes?"

Lelouch gave him a weak nod before the man disappeared into one of the stalls. Gazing at his sickly features he hit himself mentally. "Now I'm going to get an earful." He whispered grumpily.

Rinsing out his mouth and splashing his face with water, he exited the bathroom, collected his belongings from his desk and left work. He drove home with extra precautions due to his feverish mind and as soon as he came home he hopped in the shower and took a dose of medicine after. Lelouch then slipped in bed underneath the mountains of covers he salvage from the closet when chills began hitting him hard as the soreness of his body he felt earlier came back for a second round. Only this time it tenfold. This is just great, what a day to be sick. Now he's going to disappoint her...

 **#**

An hour later C.C. returned home with an abundance of plastic bags worn around her arms like bangled bracelets. She might've gone too far with the shopping, but there's more birthdays to come so it's not exactly a waste is it?

Setting down the bags on the kitchen table, she smiled to herself feeling accomplished then took a peek at the microwave clock. "Okay I have— Huh? Five more hours... It's still early." She mumbled, biting her lip eagerly when floods of possible choices of what she could do to spend her free time came to her. But it didn't plague her long since she was quick to dismiss all the procrastinating thoughts and decided it'd be better to start wrapping his gift before the free time slips from her.

As she pulled out the many 3D stickers and other small things from the bags she carried in, that was when she spotted from the corner of her eye a black wallet and a set of keys resting on a nearby kitchen counter. Immediately registering that it's Lelouch's, C.C. immediately looked towards the front door and could see his shoes and work bag were on the floor, making her heart suddenly skip a beat.

"How could I have missed that?" looking towards their bedroom not so far away, she called to him, "Lelouch?" Waiting a moment for a response but didn't hear any, she walked towards their room with heavy feet feeling hesitant. Many wicked thoughts of possibly catching him cheating coursed through her mind.

 _He would never do that to her right?  
_  
Choking back doubts when she reached the door C.C. opened it slowly, peeked in, and couldn't believe what she was looking at. No she didn't find him with that lecherous woman from work or any other woman as a matter of fact. But what she did find was a messy mop of ebony hair sticking out from underneath piles of blankets that were hiding him. Making it seem as if a blanket storm had passed by.

He's not the type to skip out on work for a nap so...

Quietly making her way to the bed like a small mouse, she sat on the edge of his side and pried back the layers of the blankets to unveil his sickly features. "Lelouch?" she called softly, brushing back the hair that wetly stuck to his forehead from sweat. "Lelouch." C.C. called again more audibly and pulled away the covers from his body. Feeling sorry when he started shivering, she began rubbing his back. "Lelouch, wake up."

Opening his droopy eyes, he huskily groaned. "What?"

"So you got sick after all. You're just as stubborn as me." She half-smiled then touched his forehead. "You're burning up. How long have you been home?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes once more. "Have you taken medicine?" C.C. asked, weaving her fingers in his raven locks.

"Mmhmm. I was throwing up at work and broke into a fever when I got home." With what little strength he could pull, he opened his eyes and sadly met his fiancee's beautiful amber hues. "I don't think I'll be better by tonight for dinner… I'm sorry." Lelouch says feeling terrible for messing up their dinner plans. Maybe he wouldn't be as sick he'd only listened to her this morning.

"It's fine." C.C. said feeling a little crushed that all her hard work for his birthday surprise easily fell apart. "I wasn't going to take you out with a fever anyways." She gave him a pleasing smile holding his hand in hers. "Have you taken a shower?"

"Yes." He replied weakly.

"I need you to take another one… you're all sweaty." C.C. complained touching his lightly damp shirt. "C'mon, get out of bed." She commanded, listening to his reluctant groans and complaints as she him helped undress and into the shower. And while he showered, she set aside fresh sleeping clothes and changed the bed sheets all the while checking on him occasionally to make sure he didn't fall asleep or purposely raised the water temperature from lukewarm to hot because of how freezing he felt despite his fever. Once he got out he dressed himself and happily snuggled in the newly changed bedsheets and blankets waiting for her. C.C. came back a moment later with a glass of water and made sure he drank before putting it aside.

"Thank you for everything… I really appreciate it."

"You can show me how grateful you are by getting better." C.C. said watching him trying to fight off sleep. "Sleep Lelouch." She said kissing him on cheek. He held her soft hand for comfort giving her a faint smile then as if he were put under a spell, he fell fast asleep. C.C. smiled at him sadly and couldn't find it in her to be mad for him getting sick. Heck, how many times has put his life on pause because she got sick or stayed in the hospital?

He's taken care of her so many times before this is the least she can do for him.

"Heh, hope this teaches you not to overwork yourself silly."

 **#**

The second time he woke up from his feverish slumber it was nighttime, and if he hadn't known any better, he would've thought he was home alone from how quiet the apartment seemed. Achingly sitting up, Lelouch stared at the light that shined through the crack of the door and into the room's dark abyss for a moment before finally leaving bed and exiting the room. Waltzing inside the kitchen shortly after, he stopped and watched his lover mindlessly take down the birthday decorations she had up this morning.

 _Why does she look so sad?_

"Hey." Lelouch greeted softly. Interrupting whatever train of thought she was in.

Turning around to face him, she passed him a small smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, still on the horrible side." He chuckled.

C.C. approached him cautiously and touched his forehead feeling his temperature. "You're fever's gone down a bit. Are you hungry?" Lelouch nodded and a soft smile crossed her lips easily. "I made soup for you. It should still be warm." She said patting him on the shoulder then continued with her task.

Staring at her a little longer with a sad smile, Lelouch turned away with a small sigh and grabbed a bowl of soup before sitting at the table. Taking small bites of the chicken soup his stomach, though not as much as earlier, tangled and turned uncomfortably. Looks like his body is still rejecting food. After a few more bites, he sat back in his seat and glued his eyes on the small woman until she finally turned around.

"What?" She asked setting the bags with decorations to the side then joined him at the table. "How's the soup?"

"Good, my stomach is still in knots though." He answered then silence fell in between almost uncomfortably. "C.C.?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You look sad." He bluntly said gazing at her impassively. "Is there something on your mind?" He questioned, tenderly holding her hand.

Returning the gesture warmly, "I'm fine."

"That's a lie." He kissed her hand affectionately. "What's wrong my love?"

C.C. sighed in defeat, "I planned this surprise party for you tonight, but because you're sick… I wasn't gonna force you to go. I had to call everyone to cancel." She looked down and immediately Lelouch lifted her chin whilst smiling at her tiredly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself love. It's my fault for this happening." Lelouch said lacing their fingers. "There's no doubt in my mind that it would've been a great surprise. I'm just happy to know that you went out of your way to do something for me."

"You're acting like I never do anything for you." When Lelouch kept his silence and gave her a doubtful look, C.C. gasped and playfully hit his arm. "That's the last time I'm doing something nice for you."

"When have you been nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you." C.C. huffed, furrowing her eyebrows and her mouth turning into a pout. "I'm the nicest person in the world."

"See now you're lying to yourself." Lelouch quickly retorted, laughing at his fiancee's cute pout. "C.C., you're probably the meanest person in the world."

"Am I now?" She smirked. "If I'm so mean then I guess I shouldn't give you your birthday gift. That's what mean people do right?" C.C. childishly stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest before turning her back to him. "You probably don't want the cake either. You're too sick to handle foods and a sweet fiancee right now."

"If my stomach showed me mercy, I would love to eat the cake." Lelouch chuckled, he moved closer to her and used whatever strength he had to turn her chair around so she would face him again. "But I'm never too sick to have you."

"Spare me your pity." She replied smirking. "Your empty words have no effect on me."

"Even if I said I love you?"

"Hmph... maybe just a little." C.C. giggled before excusing herself.

With a smile on plastered on his face while he watched her walk away feeling his heart going overboard. Even if the rest of his senses are dull from sickness along with his feverish mind. He's pleased to know that it's not enough to keep his heart from pounding like crazy or stop the butterflies from coming when he's with her.

He loves her so so much.

Coming back a couple minutes later, C.C. showed with a bag in hand and placed it in front of him as she sat. Staring at her then the bag, he pointed. "Can I open it?" She gave him a nod and he began searching the bag. Removing the item, it was a shoe box that was carefully decorated with 3D stickers of all his favorite things and a blue bow tied around it. Once he freed it from it's neatly fastened bow opening it, he was then met by two glass jars.

The first one was empty. It had a purple ribbon tied around it and had paper cut out Cheese-Kun with a drawn heart that's tapped on the front of the jar. The second identical jar was the opposite of the first. It was filled with many multicolored folded strips of papers and a few mini stars inside. It had a green ribbon tied around it and an identical cut out Cheese-Kun on the front, except this one has a message that says: 'A Peek Inside My Heart.'

"When you open it… take out the blue strip at the very top." C.C. quickly added, stopping Lelouch when he was about to open it.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I think you'll like it."

Exchanging one last look Lelouch removed the lid, took out the first blue strip like she said and unfolded it— reading what's written inside carefully. Then suddenly, Lelouch felt his heart heart hammer against his chest and body starting flush incredibly warm as a crimson blush dusted his cheeks. The truth he wasn't aware of couldn't have been simpler or clearer, nothing really special to others, but to him it meant the entire world.

Shows how easily love has rendered him for her.

 _ **"Every once in awhile you'll talk in your sleep… I know you know that. :) But did you know that you've asked me to marry you eight times? Lelouch, my answer has been and will always be the same— Yes. I Love You #25."**_

Lelouch looked at his fiancee with so much love. "C.C… is this true?" She nodded yes and his heart swelled painfully as the storm of butterflies invaded his stomach. "Are all the messages—"

"They're reasons why I love you. Some you might know about and others are things I never told you. Some are simple and others I guess are more complex." C.C. took the slip of paper out of his hand and put it inside the empty jar. "There's 120 reasons. I wanted to do more, but I couldn't fit anymore inside." She turned away from him bashfully, her cheeks also flushing to crimson. "I know it's not all that and—"

"No." Lelouch lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's perfect. I love it." The urge to pull her in a heated and passionate kiss felt extremely hard to resist. Normally he wouldn't dare to blink and pass up the opportunity to share a moment with her. So as much as he wants to kiss her, he can't risk getting her sick. Especially since they're getting married in a couple of weeks. "Am I supposed to read one a day and put it inside the empty jar?"

"No, it goes in the trashcan." She sarcastically answered and Lelouch snickered.

"Don't be like that." Lelouch tugged on her arm so she could straddle his lap. When she comfortably settled his hands found it's place on her hips and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I like it when we're like this."

"And why is that?"

"Because I see you." His hand reached to brush back her bangs affectionately before running a thumb along her nasal cannula and dipped down tracing her bottom lip then cupped her cheek. "When I hold you like this... that stubborn wall of yours is down and I get to see the vulnerability you always try to hide. It makes me happy to know that you're comfortable showing me that side of you." Lelouch blushed leaning forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "Do you feel safe in my arms?"

"Mmhmm." C.C. answered feeling her skin warm and heart flutter. Ignoring the consequence of being so close to him, she swiftly kissed him on the lips and held him in a loving embrace, gently threading her fingers in his hair. At first he hesitated to hold her but changed his mind and held her instead. "Happy Birthday Lelouch."

"Thank you." Lelouch planted a firm kiss to her neck and held tighter, snuggling against her warmth whilst basking in the glow of their undeniable love for each other.

Very soon... they'll be husband and wife.

* * *

 **AN:** So I've been doing a lot of thinking and I would like to hear your opinion. Out of curiosity, how is the pacing of this story? I personally think it can go a little faster, but if most of you are okay with the pacing and don't want it to change- that's perfectly fine with me. So with that being said, I hope you liked this chapter. :) Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

Thank you for the new followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Ghibli Ninja** , **blackhellbutterfly** , **Guest** , and **LLCC Reader**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	14. Always and Forever

**AN:** Welcome back! It's feels like I haven't updated this story in a thousand years. :) Thank you for your patience (especially since the update was delayed a bit). I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Always and Forever**

* * *

Glancing down at his beautiful bride-to-be, Lelouch couldn't help but feel enthralled around her. Tonight as they walk down the hallways of the hotel hand-in-hand for the first time in days, the reality of her becoming his wife tomorrow morning still has yet to fully sink in. They've escaped here to a hotel resort with friends to wind down a bit for a week before the big day. He didn't get to spend much time with C.C., so when the opportunity came he hogged her all to himself for the night by taking her out to eat and enjoying their last night together as an engaged couple, to spend her last night as a Corabelle.

"Lelouch, I'm just now realizing something."

"Hmm?" He hummed, holding her hand tighter in his the closer they reached her room.

"You can't grow facial hair… can you?" Lelouch abruptly stopped, tugging on her hand to grab her attention as small a scowl appeared on his features along with insult written all over. "What?"

"I can grow facial hair." Lelouch used his free hand to touch his chin. "You've seen me shave before."

"Yeah, like the three hairs on your chin." She half-joked and his brows knitted forward, not taking a liking to her jabs against his manhood. "What I mean is, you can't grow a beard. If we ever have kids, how are you going to keep me interested without a dad beard?"

"It's not my fault I can't grow a beard."

"Your father has extreme facial hair," C.C. tapped his cheeks with a free hand, irritating him purposely, "how come you can't at least grow that much?"

"I don't know why." Lelouch swatted her hand away, rolling his eyes when she giggled— sending his heart into flutters. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Yes." C.C. tipped on her toes to reach his cheek for a sweet kiss. "I prefer you this way anyways."

"You like making my life hard, don't you?"

"It keeps me engaged." She giggled and kissed his cheeks again. "But don't pretend you don't like it either."

"Whatever." Lelouch presented her a smile and continued their journey down the hallway until they finally reached her room. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Lelouch pulled her closer to him— already missing her, knowing he'll have to dread another night without her beside him.

"Lelouch." C.C. softly called, briefly staring at her door before facing him again. "I want to spend the night with you, it's too cold at night for me to be alone."

"No, no—" he smiled patting her on the head, "this was your idea. I'm not gonna let this whole week we spent apart be for nothing on the last day." Lelouch gently brushed back her silky hair then cupped her cheeks, running a thumb like he usually did along her nasal cannula affectionately. "Cuddle with Cheese-Kun, he's your favorite."

"I didn't bring him with me." A small pout formed on her lips and Lelouch smiled, mumbling 'too bad' before diving in and capturing her lips with his softly. Pulling back slowly, their gazes connected and their hearts tied even tighter together. "That kiss was weak." she jokingly complained. "That's not a way to kiss your fiancee goodnight."

Rolling his eyes playfully with a grin, Lelouch pulled his incorrigible fiancee in for a tender kiss— a longing kiss to have her beside him. "Goodnight, I love you."

Pecking his lips lightly, "I love you too." she whispered. Removing herself from him, she unlocked her door and gave him a final smile before slowly closing it in separation. Lelouch stood smiling and placed a hand against the wooden surface before taking his leave back to his room further down the hallway.

Once he arrived in solitary in his room, the raven-haired man went to shower to help ease the anxiety that filled his entire being rather uncomfortably. Tomorrow he'll be a new man, a man with a wife to give all his love to (not like he doesn't do it already). Just how lucky should he considered that he'll be marrying his best friend. In the past, the thought rarely occurred to him that the gluttonous, mean, lazy, and annoying C.C. would one day become his wife.

Having thought her illness would've taken her away from him by now… yeah… he considers himself extremely lucky to marry her, but most of all… _Grateful_.

She's a treasured gift in his heart.

Exiting the shower a few minutes later, Lelouch was in the midst of drying his wet ebony hair when knocks in a rhythm pounded his door, filling the silence of the room. "He's late as always." Lelouch mumbled then opened the door. "You're lucky I wasn't asleep, otherwise I would've been pissed being woken up."

"Dude, I had no idea when you and C.C. would be back." Rivalz raised his hands in defense. "I didn't want to stand outside your door like some creep. That'd be too weird."

"The phone works both ways, you could've texted me when you were done."

"Err... ummm… Well you know how it goes." The bluenette laughed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a cheeky grin. "Anyways, everything is finished," Rivalz took out a pair of silver keys that hung together on a Cheese-kun keychain and dropped it in Lelouch's hand, "so you're just about worry free for tomorrow."

"Thanks… I owe you one." Lelouch smiled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No problem!" Rivalz did the same to Lelouch's shoulders. "Better get some rest… you have a big day tomorrow. You're going to marry the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Haha, very funny." Lelouch smacked him across the head, making Rivalz complain and whine in saying he was kidding. After bidding each other a goodnight, Lelouch closed the door and shut off all the lights that illuminated the room before slipping in bed with a smile on his face. He studied the new silvers keys in his hand with fondness as his heart filled with glee. Bringing it to his lips, he whispered, "I promise to make you the happiest."

Tomorrow will forever be a day he'll remember.

 **#**

"Yo, Lelouch, it's almost time." Gino announced, waltzing inside the room alongside Suzaku. Lelouch faced away from the mirror to give them a nervous nod before turning back, only to fumble with his tie again, getting his long fingers tangled within the fabric and making it the hardest task ever known to humanity.

Shaking his head in disbelief with a smile, Suzaku stood in front of the raven-haired man and held out a hand, "Honestly, you're perhaps the smartest person I know, yet you can't even tie a tie." he chuckled and began fastening the silver tie for the hopeless man. "I thought you wear suits to work?"

"I do!" Lelouch exclaimed then looked away with a pink blush. "I'm not myself… I-I've never been this nervous before."

Suzaku grinned, "That's normal, you are getting married after all." he winked and Lelouch sighed, muttering a thank you when Suzaku finished. "But if you were having a Traditional Japanese wedding like I suggested, then you wouldn't have to worry about tying ties."

"How many times do I have tell you no." Lelouch sighed and tossed on his jacket. "If you marry my sister one day, then you two can have one."

A crimson blush painted the brunette's cheeks gradually. "Don't try switching the subject, I'm talking about you and C.C. right now." He's definitely not against marry the beautiful woman, he loves her more than anything, but he doesn't want to take the spotlight from his two friends at the moment. This is their time, and marriage for him and Euphemia will have to wait a while until the twins are born. Yeah, he definitely got an earful from his father about getting her pregnant and not being married. "Lelouch, all I'm saying is that it would've been cool if you and C.C. had a—"

"What is C.C. anyways?" Gino interrupted and the two friends looked at him with blank stares. "Uhh, I mean… is C.C. even Japanese?"

"Oh, crap!" Suzaku turned to Lelouch with wide eyes. "I don't even know what she is. I'm such a bad friend." Dramatically clutching his chest and wrinkling the fabric of his dress shirt, he placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and looked at him hopelessly. "I feel terrible… tell me, is C.C. Japanese? Is she Britannian or something else?!"

Lelouch chuckled and removed the brunette's hand, "Ask her yourself."

"No! I can't go up to her and say, 'Hey, I know we've been friends for years, but I don't know your nationality so what is it?' That's embarrassing."

"Do you know C.C.'s nationality, Lelouch?" Gino asked, lifting a single brow.

"Of course I know. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't know her nationality?"

"Then what is it?" Suzaku exclaimed.

Releasing an exasperated sigh in defeat when the dumbfounded duo stepped closer to him pleadingly. Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily, wondering why he's even friends with them. "If you really want to known, C.C.'s—"

"Lelouch, my boy!" A tall man with a deep voice that could shake anybody's core if he yelled entered the room, taking heavy and proud steps towards his youngest son. He might not have been the picture perfect father or was always there for him due to business, but being here to support his son on his wedding day is the least he can do for him for being an absent father. "Ah, you look like a gentleman. The exact image of what I wanted you to be." He patted the lean raven-haired man on his back with a large hand, inflicting a small sting of pain with each hit. "I was told to tell you that you have fifteen minutes to finish. You should hurry, don't want your bride standing at the altar by herself now, do you?"

"Okay, father." Lelouch gave him a thin smile and looked in the mirror one last time with a hammering heart and intense eyes. "I'm ready." Facing his four groomsmen, Suzaku, Gino, Rivalz, and Ren from work— they all looked at him with pleased smiles. "It's time to start this Winter wedding, what do you say?" They all roared and cheered, including his father, and gave each other high fives before marching out the room in unison with their excited hollers rising in volume.

With Lelouch being the last one out, he briefly froze in the doorway and turned back towards his room. If he steps out any further, there's no going back. He'll wait for her in agonizing minutes until she comes out in a beautiful dress he's dying to see her in. Closing his eyes, Lelouch inhaled deeply to calm his nerves, taking in all the rampant emotions that's swimming in his head and overtaking his heart.

It's time to go… time to marry the love of his life.

 **#**

Staring at herself in the mirror as the bridesmaids and wedding planner chatted away, C.C.'s nervousness started to override her happiness, bringing out any and all negatives feelings she buried deep inside to the surface. It's not that her perfect makeup made her feel gross or that she hated the way her hair is cutely styled in a bun with two long strands in the front hanging down. Heck, it's not even how she looked in the wedding dress she searched so hard for that's making her feel this way. Instead… it's the thing that's been attached to her for quite a while now… the very thing that's helping her breathe.

Earlier, she switched from her usual oxygen tank to a much smaller and convenient portable oxygen concentrator. She honestly didn't mind dragging a tank behind her as she walked down the aisle since it's practically a part of her; but since others had commented badly on her initial decision, C.C. was forced to make a switch. Normally she would be fine with the way the cannula wrapped around her, but for whatever reason today… it's making her extremely self-conscious.

Just like how she felt when she wore a nasal cannula for the first time.

"This is dumb." C.C. angrily mumbled, fidgeting the plastic with nimble fingers irritably. As she continued to mess with the tube, knocks were heard from the door before it opened and she could hear the other women in the room squeal in happiness, announcing that her father had came. "Hi, Papa." C.C. greeted and he kissed on the cheek when he approached her.

"Ah, my beautiful girl." He held her hands and took a step back, admiring his gorgeous daughter with a proud smile as tears began to swim in his eyes. "You look absolutely astonishing… Lelouch better know how lucky of a man he is because he hit the jackpot big time."

"Come on," C.C. blushed and rolled her eyes while small fits of giggles escaped her. "You didn't have to go that far."

"What, I'm just telling the truth." He smiled and kissed his daughter's hands affectionately. "There's something I need to give you." Pulling a small box and a worn envelope from the pocket of his coat, he handed it to C.C. with a warm yet very sad smile crossing his lips. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you when you got married. She always wished to see the day… she talked about it all the time." Tears filled his eyes rapidly, and when it became to much to hold back, they took shape of sadness. C.C.'s eyes were tear-filled themselves and red, her sadness matching his own. "You're our precious miracle… our greatest love. Your mother loved you very much, don't ever forget it okay?"

C.C. bit her lip and nodded, shutting her eyes tight to fight back the tears. Grabbing a tissue from the nearby table, she wiped away any tears that threatened to escaped. Although she wasn't old enough to remember her mother clearly before she passed away, C.C. still loves her as much as she loves her father. Recollecting herself, C.C. opened the box and immediately came to view of a silver necklace that had a pendant of a Origami Crane. "It's pretty..." C.C. smiled feeling her heart flutter in her chest. "Can you put it on, Papa?"

"My pleasure." Taking the necklace he went behind her and clipped it on before meeting her gaze in the body mirror she stood in front of. "Didn't Nunnally teach you how to fold paper cranes once?" He questioned and she nodded with a soft smile. "Heh, funny how life works," he said giving her a hug. "I'll be outside waiting." Taking his leave, Milly shouted a moment later saying it was time to go. As everyone began to leave, C.C. did a last minute checkup before stepping closer to the mirror, admiring the beautiful necklace that draped around her neck.

"Thank you, Mama."

 **#**

Lelouch's foot tapped anxiously, every fiber in his body screamed in happiness, but was controlled by his nervousness. Looking among the crowd that sat in their chairs waiting patiently for the bride's arrival speaking in whispers, Lelouch took heavy breath and shut his eyes once more. His fists clenched, heart pounded mercilessly, and his palms were starting to sweat profusely. At any moment now… she's going to come out and— The tense groom shot his eyes open when gentle sounds of music from the quartet began to play.

The Bridesmaids walked down the aisle one by one in their baby blue dresses and small bouquet of flowers. Like him, C.C. didn't want too many people to be her bridesmaids so when Milly was the last to finish walking down— that's when his heart stopped. The song switched for the bride and when the doors opened to reveal the green-haired beauty in the perfect white wedding dress— his breath caught in his throat and was left stunningly speechless.

She walked slowly in all her glory by her father's side, holding a bouquet of flowers as the veil covered her face from him. Her dress was long and fit her beautifully— not too tight and not so loose either. She had a small silver strap around her waist and the dress was covered in floral designs from the straps of her dress all the way a bit past her hips. Her dress would be considered simple for not being too flashy, but either way… she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her head hung low for half the walk, but when she looked up to met his gaze— in that moment he knew he will be the happiest man in the world. No matter what happens in their future, he will never leave her side. He'll love her always and forever. She's cherished in his heart.

Finally after what felt like forever, C.C. and her father stopped. The older man lifted her veil and kissed her lightly on the cheek, his eyes were red and puffy and tears shamelessly streamed down his face. "I love you." he whispered and she smiled. Stiffly holding her hand, he gave it a light squeeze and passed her a smile before placing her hand in Lelouch's. His heart dropped low to his stomach before bursting in happiness. A sense of loss washed him, but in a way… it felt good. He knows Lelouch will make her the happiest, he trusts him to always stand by her side. Sharing a genuine smile with Lelouch, he too gave him a nod before heading to his seat.

C.C. held Lelouch's hand for dear life. Her breathing hitched and heart hammered hard against her chest— internally afraid that everybody could hear. But standing by his side as he smile at her, looking adorably handsome. She realized this moment is real… what was a far-fetched dream is actually coming true.

For that… she has Lelouch to thank and love for the rest of her life.

Walking up a few steps with clasped hands, they faced each other with silly grins and the way he looked at her, so full of love, made the butterflies in her stomach flutter rampantly and mind turn into complete mush.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

 **#**

After spending time taking photos with friends and family, mingling around with the guests, cutting the cake, listening to speeches that wished them the best, and funny stories about Lelouch from his friends at work and family members, the newlyweds finally had time to sit down and relax and spend what temporary time with each other before someone else comes up to them.

"I find it odd how Milly knew the story when I fell of a tree trying to impress you when we were little." Lelouch smirked and a ebony brow lifted, eyeing his wife suspiciously. "Pretty sure she wasn't there when we were seven… care to tell?"

Scooting her seat closer to his, C.C. placed a hand over his and leaned close to his ear, "I might've told her… I made you an apology cake in advance remember?" she whispered and kissed his cheek. "I also told her how you married my dolls, so lucky you she didn't tell that story. Otherwise you would've been toasted for life." She finished and gave her husband a wink, making him blush slightly.

"I thought that was just between us… nobody's supposed to know!"

"Well, a little too late." She giggled then turned away to continue eating. "This is why you don't do embarrassing things when you're alone." C.C. spoke with her mouth full and Lelouch face contorted in annoyance. "You just never know who's watching."

"I think I made a mistake." Lelouch said then looked down at his left hand with a smile. He's actually married… married to the most amazing person he knows. Watching her eat briefly, he peered through the crowd of familiar faces. Some danced like hooligans while others chatted up loud storms. Everybody appears to be with worn smiles and laughter that turned into joyous music. He's simply happy to have those closest to him be here for him and C.C. on this day. After another minute, the previous upbeat song switched to a slower one and that's when Lelouch turned to his beautiful wife with a warm smile and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance, Mrs. Lamperouge?"

"Sure, Mr. Lamperouge." C.C. allowed the tall-slim man lead her to the dance floor. The lights dimmed to set the atmosphere, sending the young couple off to a Winter Wonderland. Most of the decorations were either in the colors of white or icy blue, the lights were in shapes of snowflakes, and all around they were surrounded by frozen trees. The ceiling even had stars that matched a clear starry night.

Very beautiful indeed for their wedding reception.

When they found their place on the floor, Lelouch wasted no time in bringing her body closer to his and wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers naturally followed to encircle his neck. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I have a surprise for you after the party."

"Oh, really? You didn't buy us a dog, did you?"

"Of course not." Lelouch scoffed. "It's something better."

"What can be better than a dog?"

"C.C., you're not even a dog person." He chuckled and lightly bumped her on the head. "Another hour… that's how long you'll have to wait."

"And if I don't feel like waiting." She smiled and tugged on Lelouch's hair, indulging him a passionate kiss. Then a random thought popped in her head— for once she didn't have to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss him, with heels she's tall enough to reach him comfortably. Pulling away to breathe, they met again for another kiss, continuing their slow swaying with the music before breaking the spark of passion again.

"You have no other choice than to wait, love." C.C. cutely pouted and Lelouch kissed her pursed lips. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"If it's not, I'll hold it against you boya." She threatened with an impassive glare before switching to a smile when a chuckle escaped him as he leaned in to capture her lips for the nth time that night.

This is definitely the best night of her life.

 **#**

Once the party finally wrapped up and they bid everyone a goodnight, Lelouch and C.C. loaded their wedding gifts in the car and got ready for their last destination for the night. Since they won't be leaving for their honeymoon till tomorrow afternoon, the newlyweds decided to go back home to the studio apartment… or so at least C.C. thought.

Lelouch was extremely eager to show her the surprise, so he had her put on two blindfolds and demanded her not to peek for the duration of the car ride. And after what felt like forever, the car finally came to a stop and Lelouch instructed her to wait. He went around to open the car door for her and took her hand in his, carefully guiding her to the surprise.

"Lelouch, are we there yet?"

"No, just a little longer."

"It was a _'just a little longer'_ almost thirty-minutes ago."

"You're going up some steps, so hold onto me tighter." C.C. did as she was told and listened carefully to the way her heels clacked against a wooden surface with each step she took. "Open your eyes." Lelouch whispered in her ear as he undid the blindfold, and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light... C.C.'s heart sped rather briskly.

Quickly realizing that she's staring at the front door of the house they bought a while back, C.C. lifted a hand to her mouth in shock and turned to him with wide eyes. "I-I thought the house wasn't ready until we got back from the honeymoon?"

"No, it's been ready for us about a week now." He dangled the pair of silver keys in the air. "I did what I could without coming off as suspicious, but I had the guys move our stuff in when we were away." C.C.'s smile radiated and she clasped her hands excitedly. "Want to go in?"

"Yes!" Anxiously waiting for Lelouch to unlock the door, he slowly opened it and immediately a thought ran past her, but when she turned to Lelouch to fulfill it, he was already one step ahead of her since his arms were out and ready for her. Not wasting time, C.C. hastily jumped in his arms and giggled when he carried her inside the house. There were boxes everywhere and his furniture from his studio apartment didn't fit in with the new home easily. "Ah, my oxygen tanks." C.C. almost cheered, glancing at the many tanks in a random corner of the spacious living room.

"I thought you might need them." Lelouch chuckled and set her down carefully. "It's not much now, but we'll work on it." Knowing his words most likely didn't reach his ecstatic wife's ears when she took off, Lelouch leaned against a nearby wall wearing a warm smile while he watched her wander about the house in excitement like a young child would.

"Where's the mattress?" C.C. peeked inside the master bedroom.

"It should be in there." Lelouch met her at the doorway to confirm their bed is indeed there.

"It should be moved into the living room for tonight."

"Why?"

"The TV is in the living room… I want to sleep in the living room." She gave him a wink and proceeded inside to begin taking the mattress off the box spring. "Come help, Lelouch."

"Ugh, you're putting it back on tomorrow." Lelouch groaned and helped her slide the mattress out of the room and into the near-empty living room, close to the TV like she wanted before going back in the bedroom to bring out the rest of their pillows and blankets.

"See, doesn't this look good now?" C.C. clapped her hands in achievement before turning on the TV to channel surf.

Meanwhile, Lelouch stood behind her with a fond smile. This woman is crazy, but he loves it. He might not understand why she does what she do every once in awhile; but in the end, her little antics are the reasons why he falls more and more in love with her everyday.

Coming up from behind and encasing her in his arms, Lelouch planted sweet kisses along the expanse of her neck whilst slowly unzipping her dress. He felt her pulse quicken at the touch of his lips and gave it a teasing bite, listening to her breath hitch before resuming his assault on her smooth skin.

Muting the TV and tossing the remote to the side haphazardly, she turned around in his arms and began working the translucent buttons of his dress shirt. "Planning to do more than sleeping tonight?" C.C. captured his lips, idly removing his shirt when the last button was freed and exposing his bare torso. He deepened the kiss and she vigorously kissed him back as her delicate hands explored his naked torso— when her fingers reached the waist of his pants, she pulled from the kiss and began to slowly unbuckle his belt, all the while never removing her eyes from his amethyst hues. "Hmm, Lelouch?"

"I was just helping you get ready for bed." He lied with a false smile then easily tugged at the straps of her dress so it could pool at her feet, leaving her in her white corset and stockings. Pulling her closer to him, Lelouch swiftly picked her up and placed her onto the bed— listening to her soft giggles. They resumed kissing and when his hungry lips traveled to her neck, C.C. grabbed his hair and blissfully sighed.

"This sort of reminds me of our first time." She hotly whispered in his ear. "Do you remember?"

"Hold on…" Lelouch pulled away and found the remote to turn off the TV. "Now it's almost like the first time." They both fell into short fits of laughter until it ceased when he kissed her passionately.

 **#**

"I honestly believe we should drive." C.C. spoke with her mouth full, indulging in the delicious breakfast Lelouch made.

"No, you mean I should drive." Lelouch corrected, turning off the stove and flipping the omelette onto his place before joining his wife at the table. "I doubt you'll drive us for hours on no end, and besides, our honeymoon is in a different country… we have no choice but to fly."

"We can swim there, I'll use you as a raft." She poked her tongue out and Lelouch rolled his eyes, pretending to laugh.

"There's no doubt in my mind you'll do something like that."

"Can't tell me it's not a good plan." C.C. giggled and continued eating.

"It's not a good plan." Lelouch glanced at her wedding ring, sending his heart into flutters. Yesterday was amazing, last night was fantastic and so full of passion, and today will be their very first day as husband and wife. He believes he's silly for thinking these things all the time, very unlike him, but he honestly can't help but feel ecstatic.

 **#**

Running inside their honeymoon suite excitedly, C.C. swiftly removed extra articles of clothes and her shoes before jumping on the bed. "Ah, it's a lot warmer here for Winter than it is in Japan." she sighed, snuggling against one of the many fluffy pillows. "I can't wait to see the place." C.C. hopped off the bed and opened the sliding doors to the balcony, leaning over the ledge and gazed at the outside scenery.

Closing the door behind him, Lelouch tossed their luggage to the side and met her on the balcony. "It is nice and we're close to the beach."

"Yup, probably the best part." C.C. felt her husband kiss her cheek before he started walking away, mumbling under his breath. Following him inside, she watched the lanky man remove extra clothing also along with his shoes before flopping onto the bed tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap."

"Bummer, I feel wide awake."

Snuggling against a fluffy pillow, "Good for you." he said sleepily, closing his eyes trying to welcome sleep. "Come lay with me… just for a couple of hours." Lelouch patted the bed with a smile. Taking the invite, C.C. grabbed her Cheese-kun and laid beside him, closing her eyes with a smile all the while missing the scowl that cross his handsome features. "I can't believe you brought that thing."

"What, he's a good cuddle buddy." C.C. looked at the raven-haired man from underneath her lashes. "He's always been a part of our relationship. He's here to stay."

"Some people might be okay with three in a relationship," Lelouch yanked the Cheese-kun from her arms and tossed it to the other side of the room, "but there's two in this one. I married you, not that cheese blob." Lelouch grumpily looked at the thing on the floor then back to his wife.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but there's three in this relationship." C.C. joked, and started peppering his face with sweet kisses to wipe away his frown. When he relaxed, she snaked her arms around his torso and snuggled against his chest, basking in his never-ending warmth. "I don't know why you get so jealous of him."

"I'm not!"

"You're not fooling anyone. I can see it in your eyes."

"Shut up." Lelouch lightly blushed, pulling her body closer to him. "Go to sleep."

"I love you, Lelouch."

"... I love you too."

 **#**

It's been seven months since they got married, and for them life was pretty good, well… that was at least true up until last month. Out of nowhere she broke out into a fever and dangerously started coughing up lots of blood. He took her to the hospital and it was then and there had the Doctors finally found a problem due to her sickness. They don't know why, but there's a serious infection in her lungs that's preventing her from breathing on her own correctly. Naturally, Lelouch demanded for it to be removed, but they dismissed it and said they'll have to wait for it to get worse before removing it. The Doctors said it would be the best to wait and why, but somewhere while they explained, their voices became white noise— he didn't want to hear it anymore.

How much longer does she have to suffer before it's _safe_ to remove the infection? Clearly they don't care about how her art career is skyrocketing and taking a break from painting will only harm her. C.C.'s worked extremely long and hard to get where she's at in her career… and now that bliss will probably be taken away from her.

Just because they want to wait.

Burying his face in the palms of his hands, Lelouch lowly groaned in frustration until the hospital room's bathroom clicked open with C.C. emerging, having changed out of the hospital gown she wore earlier and back into normal clothes. "Are you ready?" Lelouch stood from his seat, ready to leave this dreadful place.

"Yes… I'm ready." C.C.'s eyes watered and Lelouch gently pulled her in a embrace. "I'm sick of this Lelouch… I'm tired of coming here." She gripped his shirt tightly, burying her face against his chest, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks and wet his shirt. "They can't help me, they don't know what's wrong… I don't want to live like this anymore."

"C.C.—"

"Lelouch," she met his cold gaze with red teary eyes, "Why-why can't they help me?"

"I don't know," he whispered, stroking back her hair and wiping away the fallen tears, "I don't know." He hates it when she cries, hates it that he can't give her the complete comfort she needs. This is her first check-up since the incident last month and already they found new alarming problems not involving her lungs. It's always frustrating to hear the Doctors say they're not sure what's making her body destroy itself like this, and it especially gets really old when they go back home without an answer. 'She'll be fine', they reassured, 'We'll keep a closer eye on her', they promised.

But for how much longer? How much longer can she take this pain until her spirit breaks completely?

"Lelouch—"

"Do you want to skip the party and go home instead?" He cupped her cheeks and softly kissed her lips. "We don't have to go to Suzaku's house party if you don't feel like it. I can take you home and—"

"No, I want to go." She weakly smiled. "I want to take my mind off of things, plus I want to see the twins again. They're too cute."

Lelouch sadly smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

 **#**

The car ride to Suzaku and Euphemia's house was in complete silence. Not like he blames her for being upset over the hospital visit, but honestly he much rather her be at home resting than putting on a facade for everyone to see. It's always been like that with her and sometimes… he wishes she'd stop hurting herself by doing that.

Walking inside the beautiful home hand-in-hand, instantly they were greeted by the optimistic Suzaku who happily thanked them for coming and explained where the food, drinks, and games were before leaving to handle other things.

"Want something to drink?" Lelouch asked.

"Water please."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

Seeing Lelouch walk away, C.C. observed her surroundings and studied the crowd. Some were their mutual friends, some were members of the Lamperouge family, and others were members of Suzaku's family she didn't quite know so well.

Dragging her feet towards the living room, a genuine smile plastered onto her lips at the sight of Nunnally holding one of twins. Gin and Haru, both born last month in June and are now one month old. They're both adorably cute and have brown hair like Suzaku's, except Gin has emerald eyes like his father, and Haru has amethyst eyes like his mother.

What a picture perfect family.

"Hi, Nunnally." C.C. sat next to the brunette on the couch.

"Oh, hi C.C." She cheered. "How have you been lately? Anything new?"

"Nothing worth really talking about, what about you?"

"Ehh, same. I've become the babysitting Aunt." Nunnally joked and held Gin towards C.C. "Would you like to hold him? You and Lelouch are planning to have a baby soon right?"

A faint blush appeared on C.C.'s cheeks, "It's just a thought. We're not in the best position right now to have a baby." she answered, taking Gin from Nunnally who squealed in delight as she cradled him in her arms. Before the twins were born, chances of her holding a baby were slim, she'd feared of dropping a baby because of how frail they were. But after handing the twins a few times, she's grown comfortable holding babies. "What about you Nunnally, plan to have kids in the future?"

The kind-hearted brunette blushed, shrugging her shoulders shyly. "I-I don't know. I think I'm fine being that _one_ Aunt."

"Here's your water." Lelouch sat next to his wife, swapping out the baby for her water. "Which twin is this one?" Gin squealed even more at the sight of his uncle and began kicking happily.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally giggled. "I think you're the twins favorite uncle, yet you can't tell them apart? Shameful..."

"Cut me some slack. I sorta know how to tell them apart." Lelouch chuckled and kissed the baby on the cheek, making him giggle and squirm even more. "Is this one Gin?"

"How did you know?" Nunnally asked.

"Pretty sure Gin get's really happy when he's kissed and Haru's all nonchalant." Laying Gin down in his lap, Lelouch began cooing the baby and playing with his tiny feet and hands as C.C. secretly watched.

She absolutely loves watching Lelouch interact with his nephews. They obviously adore him greatly. She only got to meet them a couple of times. Once when they were born and the other when Suzaku and Euphemia came over to their home. Because she was sick last month, C.C. wasn't able to see or spend as much time with them as Lelouch has. But when she does get to see Lelouch interact with the twins, it often left her wondering, _'what if we we're able to have kids'._

How great of a father would Lelouch be?

"C.C.?"

Snapping from daydreaming, C.C. met her husband's lively gaze. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she kissed him on the lips sweetly then rested her head on his shoulder whilst looking down at the dandy Gin holding Lelouch's index finger. "Just doing some thinking… that's all." C.C. trialed off in a whisper.

"About what?"

"We've talked about it a few times, and I know right now isn't the best and it's still early, but" C.C. looked at him nervously, "hypothetically if I'm able to, would you like to..."

Holding Gin against his chest, Lelouch looked at his wife in uncertainty. "C.C..." He has a clear-cut idea of what she's about to ask, after all it's been on their minds for quite a while, but he wants to hear her say it. "Would like to what?"

"Try for a baby?"

* * *

 **AN:** Ahhh! So what do you think?! I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter. :) I hope the wedding parts were fine. I haven't been to a wedding in a while, so I wasn't confident writing a whole lot. I used whatever I could and hoped for the best. Anyhow, Lelouch and C.C. are finally married! About time right? Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you so much for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **AcerVentus672** , **Guest** , **LLCC Reader** , **quinton klokatter 666** , **blackhellbutterfly** , and **Guest**. I very much appreciated the feedback. XD

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	15. Pillow Talk

_**A/N:**_ Finally! It took me forever, but here's the update (Sorry, it's not much). I just want to give a quick thanks to all my readers who've made it this far, followers, people who have favorited and of course, those who review. It really means a lot and I'm thankful for your support. Okay, I'll stop babbling now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Pillow Talk**

* * *

She'd become almost unrecognizable in the guise of her illness, and the longer she stares at herself in the semi-foggy bathroom mirror, the more she anxiously asks herself just how long she walked around, speaking to people looking like she does. As if she were a ghost with dark bags hanging under her amber eyes. Like someone who's never had a wink of sleep throughout their entire life.

Averting her attention away from her sickly features, C.C. glanced down to the speckled stained bloody tissue paper in her hand. Since coming back from Suzaku and Euphemia's little house gathering, her poor lungs have been straining with hacking coughs, and consequently, little blood came out from irritation. Though, if she had to be frank, a little blood is nothing compared to what she experienced last month. Balling the paper tightly in her fist, she discarded it in a nearby trash bin and took a second to rinse out her mouth before turning the faucet off and glance over her shoulder to where her _beloved_ husband is currently showering.

Light steam from the warm water rose and thickened the bathroom's air slightly as water droplets clung and often streamed along the clear surface of their stand up shower. A soft smile lifted her lips as she watched his hazy figure stand under the spray of water, washing away all traces of soap suds before retreating so he could repeat his shower cycle. If she hadn't taken her shower earlier, she would gladly join him, but sadly that isn't the case.

C.C. turned to face her reflection in the mirror that presented an image of herself she wished not to look at. It's during times like these when her health hits low, moments like this when her insecurities take over, bringing a strong feeling of dislike for herself to pick at her conscious. Most of the time, she's a confident woman and doesn't give any thought of how badly people think of her, how much they pity her or how long they stare because of her leash to the portable oxygen that serves as her lifeline.

It's not in her to care much about what others think.

But right now, she's frustratingly self-conscious about her image.

Taking the black hair tie from around her wrist, she messily brushed her fingers through her long green hair and loosely tied the strands up in a messy bun. Not like she needs it to be perfect for sleep... just as long as it's somewhat out of the way for Lelouch, so he won't have a face full of hair when they cuddle. And partially for her sake, so that her hair doesn't get tugged under his body in the middle of the night when she tosses and turn.

Fixating her attention back to her reflection, C.C. idly traces her delicate fingers along the contours of her face then moved down to grope her breasts, which curiously enough, have gotten quite tender over the past few weeks.

 _Why? She doesn't know._

Fondling her breasts a little longer with a tilt of her head, trying to understand why. She looked back to the showering man for a quick second to see if he was looking before moving her hands down the hem of Lelouch's t-shirt that she decided to wear for tonight and lifted it up until it snugly reached under her breasts. C.C. rotated in the mirror, studying her body in different angles.

 _Is she gaining weight or losing it?_

 _Probably neither, but something... something feels different._

Breaking from her observation when the sound of running water cut off, C.C. hastily put her shirt back down then saw Lelouch poke his out the shower door, concealing his nudity as their gazes met in the mirror. His ebony hair wetly clung to his face as water droplets trailed down his skin and he wore a sheepish smile across his lips which oddly confused her. He looked down to the bathroom mat and all she could think about was how strangely weird he's acting.

Why is he hiding? It's nothing that she hasn't seen before.

"C.C., can you bring me a towel?" he nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom closet that contained fresh clean towels.

C.C. turned around and frowned. "Why? Just get it yourself."

A warm blush crossed his cheeks.

"No, I'm going to get the floor wet." he lamely excused.

Although, it had some truth to a degree.

"Uhh-That's why we have a floor mat, dear."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not like you, dear." he mocked. "I actually care about getting the floor wet— Unlike you who makes a complete mess and leaves it for me to clean it up."

"Oh my, goodness. That was one time. You really need to get over that."

"You're a one-time liar. You do it all the time."

"I didn't do it today."

Lelouch groaned and palmed his face.

This woman... she can be so...

"C.C., just bring me a towel."

He demanded, and C.C. raised her hands in defense.

"Alright, your Highness!" she snickered then opened the bathroom closet to grab him a towel.

She walked to him and handed it over— Unintentionally, Lelouch snatched it from her hands. Reacting out of irritation, she childishly snatched it back from him and he groaned in annoyance before quickly snatching it back into his possession. C.C. huffed then grabbed the towel and pulled on it to take it back, but he kept his firm grip.

"Can you stop playing around? It was an accident."

"You're an accident liar." She tugged onto the towel hard and forced Lelouch to step out onto the bath rug outside their shower in all his glory. The mischievous woman yanked it from his hands again with a smile and he looked at her disapprovingly. Like a parent about to scold a child, but before he could open his mouth to do just that, she threw the towel in his face to silence him.

"Here, my ungrateful husband. I traveled long and far to get this just for you."

The raven-haired man shook his head and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Sorry you had to endure such a tedious journey."

C.C. smiled as she felt a giddy sensation bubble in her stomach and closed the remaining distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his wet torso and rested her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. A beautiful sound she loves to hear. A beautiful heart that holds a special place for her, the one that beats strongly every day.

A precious heart she's grateful that didn't stop.

When she felt him wrap his arms around her securely and kiss the top of her head. The warm smile that lifted her lips fell into a sadder one.

Lelouch... he's so scared of losing her... little had he realized that on that day, she almost lost him as well.

That day almost ten years ago when they were sixteen years old.

He had said something to her that made her despise him. So much so that she forbidden him from ever seeing her for two months. She hated how easily those words left his lips carelessly. He almost tossed away something so precious, something she yearns to have a long time of. When he understood his mistake, he apologized to her and promised to never say those words ever again nor do what he said he was going to do.

She knew he was speaking out on a breaking heart, on the fear that he almost lost her that day, but still... it was painful to hear.

Thankfully, he has matured over time and neither have spoken about that day ever since. The moment was practically forgotten— locked away in the dark corner of her mind... of his mind.

But every so often like right now, it crosses her mind and makes her gloomy.

When their embrace lasted longer than usual, Lelouch gently pulled away and cupped her cheeks with wet hands when she looked at him with a solemn mien. Confused from her sudden mood shift, he brushed back her bangs and asked, "Why the long face, love? Something the matter?"

The beauty shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a little tired I think."

"Are you sure?"

C.C. smiled and peppered kisses along his collar bone.

"I'm sure..." she patted his chest and looked up at him with a gleaming smile. "Finish getting ready, I'm ready for bed after a long day. I never imagined being around the twins could be so draining."

She giggled and Lelouch chuckled, "Yeah, they're a bit much. I can't imagine how Euphy and Suzaku do it as first-time parents."

Speaking of twins... he never did answer her hypothetical question about trying for a baby.

He wanted to discuss that in the privacy of their home, but he completely forgot about it up until now.

"Hey, C.C... about your hypothetical question from earlier. I wanted to—"

C.C. held her hand up to stop him and she stepped back covering her mouth when she violently began coughing.

She quickly told him to hold his thought before exiting the bathroom and rushed into their bedroom.

Deep concern waved over him as he watched her leave.

 **#**

Grabbing a couple tissues from the tissue box on their dresser, C.C. continued to cough into it in case any blood came out and went to her side of the bed where she sat and waited for the coughing fits to cease. After a couple of minutes passed of throat straining dry coughs, leaving her chest in a dull pain, she threw the tissues away and pulled out a couple prescription bottles— taking out the specified dosage from each and swallowed them down accordingly with a water bottle she had nearby.

An elongated sigh escaped past her lips as she closed her eyes and flopped onto her back and looked at the ceiling— absently listening to the small sounds of drawers opening and closing along with the sound of running water as Lelouch presumably does his nightly routine. Then when a minute passed, she sat up and decided to prepare their bed for sleep.

C.C. freed the sheets and blankets for their neatly made forms and haphazardly tossed the grey and white throw pillows onto the floor by the food of the bed. She started organizing the pillows to their respected sides, fluffing them in the process, but then suddenly— An abrupt twist in her gut weakened her and her head began to feel light. The room spun around her uncontrollably, making her dizzy and focus fade in and out of black. Realizing she's about to black out, C.C.'s knees buckled, and she limply sat on the bed trying to catch her breath.

It's been some time since she last had one.

With anxiety coursing through her, she tried overcoming it by regulating her breathing. Trying not to pass out.

No, not here. Not now. She's not going back to the hospital.

She can do this... she's gotten better at it... all she needs to do is...

Breathe and relax.

 **Inhale.**

 **Exhale.**

She checked her nasal cannula to make sure the oxygen was still flowing.

 **Inhale.**

 _Should she tell Lelouch?_

 **Exhale.**

 _No, she doesn't want to worry him if she can handle it._

 **Inhale.**

 _But what if she can't?_

 **Exhale.**

 **Inhale.**

 _No… she'll be fine… she's doing alright._

 **Exhale.**

 _Try not to alert him._

"C.C.?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of him calling her name. Her eyes stared at his feet in front of her before flickering up her eyes to meet his concerned amethysts.

Too late... he's already worried.

Lelouch knelt in front of his ill wife cautiously and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"What's wrong? Is there something I can do?"

C.C. shook her head no.

Everything is starting to clear.

"Lelouch..."

"I'm here." he rubbed her thighs then wrapped his arms around her waist when she tangled her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for an embrace. His hands soothingly rubbed her back as he listened to the sounds of her near-heavy breathing. "C.C... please... tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine."

He pulled back almost angrily, "No, you're not. You look like you're about to pass out. If you—"

"Lelouch..." she weakly said then cupped his cheeks. "I'm okay... I-I just need some rest, I promise."

"C.C."

"Please... I don't want to argue." she laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. "Let's go to bed. I don't want to spend another night at the hospital if I don't have to."

A moment of silence wedge itself between them.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, C.C.?"

"Yes... I'll be fine for tonight."

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed then pulled away from her. There's no arguing with her... he much rather her go to the hospital just in case, but... for tonight he'll let her have her way. Just long as he keeps a close eye on her at least. "Go ahead to bed, I'll join you in a little bit."

Rising from his spot, he watched her move to her side of the bed and disconnect from her portable oxygen machine before connecting herself to the much larger, grey oxygen concentrator she sleeps with at night. He exits the bedroom and checked all the locked doors then set on the alarm and switched off the lights around the house. When he came back to their bedroom, he made sure C.C. was ready then cracked their door close and turned off the lights except for his bedside lamp.

Siting in bed after sliding under the sheets where his wife laid waiting for him, Lelouch exchanged a small smile with the beautiful woman before meeting her simultaneously for a goodnight kiss.

C.C. grabbed one of their extra pillows and snuggled against it. She put a hand in his lap and watched as he busied himself on his phone.

"Aren't you going to lay down? It's awfully lonely down here."

"In a minute." He smiled at her. "I'm just making sure I go in a little later tomorrow— don't want to wake up late. It'll set me up for a bad day."

The beauty rolled her eyes. Sometimes Lelouch can be so pessimistic.

"Believe me, your day won't be bad. Do you know why?"

Lelouch smiled at her teasing grin and held her hand that's in his lap.

"Why?" He played along.

"Because you'll be able to spend more time with me in bed."

Lelouch chuckled then kissed the back of her hand. "That may be true, but you'd probably talk me out of going to work and spend the rest of the day lounging in bed with you."

"Sounds like a good plan, right?"

"Sure, if we lived in a world where bills don't have to be paid."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "See? Do you have to ruin the moment with reality?"

"Reality is where we live, my love."

He laughed then set his phone aside after checking his schedule, confirming he does go in a little later. Turning off his bedside lamp, Lelouch huddles under the covers and admired his wife who continued to snuggle against a pillow as his replacement. Matter of fact, Cheese-kun's as well since he hid it from her deep in a corner on the closet shelf in the guest bedroom after he finally reached his limits of being ignored because of that stupid pillow.

How ludicrous... did he seriously get jealous over a damn pillow?

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to talk about my question from earlier?"

He looked at her taken aback, "You don't want to wait for tomorrow? It's a bit late, don't you think?"

"I don't mind... I've been waiting for this all night."

Silence.

"Okay, but… Let me ask you this first."

She studied him inquiringly.

"Your question... it wasn't hypothetical at all, was it?" C.C. nodded no and Lelouch sighed, mumbling that he had a feeling she was being serious. "My love, you are aware that we can't have kids right now, yes? You're waiting to be treated for the infection in your lugs, I work long hours, we haven't been married for a year yet and we're not financially ready to support a baby."

"Yes. Yes. I'm aware, but... would you? Do you want to try for a baby?"

"C.C., you already know that I do."

"But when? When will be the perfect time for us? Aren't you worried about us missing the opportunity of having kids? I'm constantly sick and there's only so much my body can handle and—"

Lelouch silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"We're going to be alright. The time will come for us when we're ready, when you're well enough."

"But..."

"C.C., our time will come. There's no need to rush, okay? But 'if we do miss our chance' because of whatever reason. Well, there are other things we can turn to. We can always adopt."

He cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her lips.

"So, you're saying after we try for who knows how long, if nothing goes our way and our plans goes up in flames... we can adopt?"

"If you want. We'll love him or her as if they were our own."

C.C. smiled and held his warm hand in her cold one.

One thing she worries the most about whenever he fills her head with hopes and dreams of expanding their little family, is the fact her chances of ever conceiving are slim. So slim that whenever they do have sex, most of the time it's unprotected. Though they are trying to be more cautious lately just in case. But even then, she's worried she may never be well enough to carry a baby if she did get pregnant. So, it's nice to know that he's open to adoption. In truth she hadn't paid much thought, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Because he's right. She'll still love that child as their own. And until that day comes when it's right for them and they get the 'go ahead' from her doctor to try for a baby— she doesn't know what to expect.

But as long as they continue to stand by each other's side, they can get though whatever chaos life may throw their way.

She has complete faith in him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I look forward to the future with you."

"As do I."

Caressing his cheek affectionately, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss— Sending all her love to him to which he mutually returned. The sparks of their first real kiss never vanished over the years. And although their relationship is still a bit young, she hopes that electric, spine tingling, heart fluttering spark never fades away. He's always been her life, her reason. He'll always make her happy and she'll continue to do her best to make him as happy.

When they broke apart, he admired the pretty blush dusting her cheeks and knew he must've looked the same.

The future is what he wants with her.

It's what he wants most in this world... being able to grow old with her.

As long as they continue to make happy memories together, he couldn't ask for more.

He loves her and hopes the day will come when they continue to share these strong feelings and keep their unbreakable bond in their elder years.

Which reminds him...

"C.C."

"Yes?"

"What is your favorite place to visit?"

C.C. tilted her head in confusion, "Why would you ask me that? It's not like I travel that much to—"

"Just answer the question, please." Lelouch cut her off.

Burying her face in the soft pillow, she huffed and rolled her eyes at the rude man.

"The Beach. It's very relaxing and will always be our special place no matter where we are." Lelouch arrogantly smirked and she suddenly felt nervous. "W-Why do you ask?"

Just as he thought.

He knew she was going to pick the beach. After all, it was their go to place during their years in High School—it was their default 'adventure' destination and it eventually became their special place over the years. And even though it wasn't exactly how he planned it, the beach is where he proposed to her. Where he asked her to become his wife in a lifelong commitment.

Where the next chapter of their lives together began.

Reaching for his phone, he unlocked it and pulled out the images he wanted to show her a few days earlier and handed the device over to her.

"Last week when I was at the store, I came across a _Home Decor_ magazine and found a, 'By the Sea', interior theme and thought maybe you'd like it."

C.C. smiled at him for his thoughtfulness and scanned through the images he'd taken. After the first couple pictures, for a second, she thought of her husband as a silly man for taking pictures of images in a magazine when he could've saved himself the trouble and bought it for her in the first place. But then again knowing him, she figured he wouldn't want to spend money on a magazine they probably won't look at again.

As she continued to look through photos of the, 'By the Sea', interior themed bedrooms, kitchen, living room and bathrooms; she found herself in complete awe. The interior design of the sea for the home was beautiful. Its careful decoration of sea shells, ocean critters and occasional sailboats on the walls, shelves, countertops, pillows, etc. without a doubt gave the warming feel of sitting by the salty water, and the soft coastal pallet colors definitely suited her taste—making her wish their home was in this design instead.

Not that she dislikes the current theme of their home.

"You're right, I like this a lot." She gave him back his phone when she finished with the series of images. "It's very pretty, Lelouch."

The raven-haired man grinned and kissed her hand sweetly.

"Maybe when we're old and have nothing better to do than annoy each other, we can have a house by the beach."

"And what? Sit outside in our rocking chairs and complain about the sun?"

"Haha, yes, and while you feed expired bread to the seagulls bombarding us on our porch, I'll get upset and tell you to stop. But of course, you'll just ignore me like you always do—secretly enjoying making me miserable."

C.C. laughed wholeheartedly as she imagined the scene in her head—grumpy old Lelouch, trying to swat the seagulls away with his cane whilst mumbling curses under his breath, and she'll just laugh and find ways to make his life worse. Perhaps throwing pieces of the expired bread into his hair and celebrate while the seagulls try to take the pieces.

Yeah, sounds like a great way to live the rest of their elderly days...

Scooting closer to her husband, she pressed her body against his as he flipped onto his back and rested her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her body.

Warm and secure.

Just how she loves to feel in his arms.

"Surely, I'm not that evil." C.C. giggled and felt his chest vibrate under her when he scoffed. "Do you really believe I'm a mean person?"

"You're the meanest woman I know. A Witch."

"And what is a Witch without her Warlock?" C.C. smiled and watched the corners of his lips tug into a similar one as well. She could feel a mini swarm of butterflies in her stomach as he gazes into her soul with those pretty violet, dreamy eyes of his along with that charming smile.

Gosh, he is so handsome.

Playing with the ends of his silky hair, she closed her eyes and once again listened to the beautiful heartbeat of his. The idea of them growing old together crossed her mind again and sent a warm sensation throughout her entire body. What would she give to be promised a lifetime with him? That was what she always wanted ever since they were little kids. Didn't matter if they fell in love or stayed best friends, she wants to stay close to him for as long as she can.

It scares her to know the day may not come.

But… if dreaming about it keeps her going… then who is she to stop striving for that ultimate dream of happiness?

 **#**

Waking up when he felt a hard, heavy smack to his face, Lelouch groaned in pain as he held his throbbing nose and turned to his side where C.C. was randomly kicking, shuffling between the sheets of their bed— still fast asleep. Irritated, he checked the time on his phone that read: 2:38am, then groaned again as he put then device down and moved closer to his side of the bed, so he wouldn't have to get hit again and brought the blankets with him.

Frustrated to be woken up before his alarm because of her restlessness, he closed his eyes trying to ignore the active woman when—

"Ahh... Lelouch..." she moaned in pain and he turned around to see what's wrong and found her sitting up clutching her stomach. Her face scrunched, and he could see she was starting to sweat. "L-Lelouch... I-I need to get..." she breathed heavily then slipped out of bed, standing on her weak legs. "I-I need... I don't feel good." C.C. mumbled then turned on her bedside lamp then disconnected herself from the large oxygen concentrator and attempted to connect to her portable one. But... her shaky hands and hazy mind prevented her from focusing and— "Dammit!" she said harshly under her breath.

Panic coursed through C.C. as she struggled to breathe the longer she failed at connecting to the machine. She started gasping for air as her lungs begged for more, more, more, and more. Intensifying with every passing second. She needed air, so why can't she just—

"Let me help you." Lelouch said calmly and took her cannula so he could bring her the release she desperately needed.

When the oxygen began flowing back into her when he successfully connected her to the portable, C.C. took a couple deep breaths in relief and put a hand on Lelouch's arm.

"Thank you... thank you." she said almost breathlessly.

"No problem." he frowned when C.C. suddenly held her stomach in pain again. "What's the—"

"The bathroom, Lelouch... help me to the bathroom."

Strapping her portable concentrator over her shoulder, she weakly draped an arm over his shoulders and he instinctively held her arm with one hand while the other went to securely wrap around her waist. As he assisted her to the bathroom, he made sure to keep a steady pace as they walked since she would start complaining about going too fast as it made the pain in her stomach worse. So, he did what he must for her sake. He kept slow, but at the same time tried hurrying through the darkness in case she—

"C.C.?" he called when she suddenly halted.

A soft moan fell past her lips as she firmly held his hand on her waist.

"Come on, baby... we need to keep moving."

She shook her head no.

"C.C... keep walking."

He sternly said and continued walking, carrying her weight with him.

When they finally reached the bathroom and he quickly turned on the lights, relief almost reached him.

But right as they were a couple feet shy from the toilet, C.C. hunched over and vomited on the floor.

Lelouch was hit with an overwhelming sense of disgust when some landed on him, but he ignored it as best he could and hurriedly directed her to the toilet. C.C. hastily lifted the seat before another wave of nausea hit her, then continued to throw up— emptying her stomach in a gagging wrench as the foul smell filled the air around them and unwillingly listened to the sounds of vomit splashing into the toilet water which turned Lelouch's gut uncomfortably.

Making him feel a tinge of nausea.

As he took a seat beside her and rubbed her back, he realized just how useless he feels... pathetic even since the only thing he could do was watch her lose control while streams of tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried. And seeing her like this, so sickly fragile and weak, reminded him of a child who's crying for their parents when they feel overwhelmed by a fever.

When C.C. felt like she was done and certain no more surprises were going to happen, she took the tissue paper Lelouch held out to her and wiped her mouth clean before tossing it in the toilet and flushing it down along with what was the contents of her stomach. Although the nausea has lifted off her shoulders, her head still swam in dizziness and the abdominal pain faintly lingered. Peeking over at the mess she made on their bathroom floor, C.C. felt embarrassed for covering them both in her sickness.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled then met her husband's impassive violet orbs. "I'll clean it—"

"No, it's fine. I'll do it."

"But—"

"C.C." he said strictly, and she shut her mouth. "Let me take care of it, okay? You just worry about getting cleaned up." Lelouch stood from his spot and held out his hands and asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." C.C. took his outward hands and raised back onto her wobbly feet.

He instructed her to rinse out her mouth and when she thinks she can stand for a few minutes, to take her hygienic things and shower in the guest bathroom while he cleans up the mess. She felt bad for making him clean her mess but knew if she tried arguing that she can do it on her own, he'll only fight back until she backs down again.

So, she did what she was told.

She rinsed out her mouth and wiped down any parts of her nasal cannula or portable oxygen that may have gotten dirty. C.C. then sat on the edge of their bathtub and guiltily watched Lelouch gather a few towels and cleaning supplies before putting on gloves and getting on his knees to start cleaning.

Neither a scowl or look of disgust crossed his features while he cleaned which surprised her. Though, she figured he wanted to keep a stoic mask on his face for her, as to not make her feel bad for something she couldn't control. After a few minutes when her head finally cleared, she washed her hands and grabbed their hygienic things, assuming he might want to join her in the shower, then headed off to the guest bathroom.

 **#**

Once Lelouch was finished with the mess, disinfected and cleaned up a few more areas, he put away the supplies then joined his wife for a cool shower. When they finished showering, dried and dressed in clean clothes, C.C. began heading towards their bedroom wanting to sleep, but Lelouch managed to convince her to stay up a little longer when he suggested she should put something in her empty stomach and drink water before lying down.

So, she followed him to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen table, she mumbled thanks when Lelouch handed her a cold-water bottle before leaving her side again.

C.C. drank back the cooling liquid that refreshed the dryness of her throat as it satiated the quench of her overwhelming thirst. Once she drank about half of the bottle, she closed the top and set it aside, so she could lay her head down onto the table and watch Lelouch move about the kitchen as he searched for a snack she could possibly nibble on without upsetting her stomach again.

She feels bad… bad for putting him to work so early in the morning when he should be resting.

And despite what he has told her countless of times and denying her negative thoughts, she feels like a burden to him.

In a way... she knows it's true. She can be a burden on him whether he wants to acknowledge it or not.

She knows what it looks like in a person's face, she can read it in their eyes and see through the facade smiles.

How? Well, it's because she's seen it more times than she wished growing up with her father.

A man who raised her on his own with a shattered heart after losing his wife, her mother suddenly. He worked hard, day and night, to make sure they had food on the table and a roof over their heads. To make enough money to stay in shallow debt. He would come pick her up from the Lamperouge's home in the late night, exhausted after a long day of working. Sometimes though when he'd pushed himself too hard, she would spend the night at their house and be dropped off at home early in the morning. He'd earnestly thanked them for taking care of her and apologizes for any inconveniences he may have caused them.

Yet, even when he worked himself to the bone, he always made time to spend with her... He always wanted to make sure she was happy, safe and as healthy she can be.

C.C. loves her father... she loves him very much and can only hope to repay him for sacrificing so much for her one day. He was her guide, her shield through the blistering storm of her struggles and protected her as he took most of the damage for her. And even though she admires his good quality of selflessness, it saddens her greatly because she sees that similar drive in her dearest husband.

The weary man she saw growing up, is reflecting painfully in Lelouch.

There's a reason why she continues to fuss at him for overworking himself and tries telling him to relax and not stress so much.

She just... doesn't want history to repeat itself. Doesn't want him to continue the work her father had done alone.

It's not his job to do it alone... she's not a little girl anymore. They're married so they must work as a team.

Lelouch... sometimes she wishes...

"Here." Lelouch said as he handed her a pack of wheat crackers, then took a seat across from her. "Try eating a few, okay?"

C.C. nodded then weakly opened the packet and began timidly eating. Her mind screamed for her to spit out the food in fear of making the nausea worse— but her judgement is better, so she continued to consume and drink what she could.

 _Where is all the nausea coming from anyways?_

After a few minutes of silence while she ate what she could and drank the rest of the water, she rose from the table to put the snack away and tossed the bottle in the recycle bin before taking a seat beside the sleepy raven-haired man who rested his head on the table with his eyes closed.

"You can go back to bed, Lelouch... I won't be able to lay down for a while until my stomach settles."

She brushed back his bangs and he yawned—a tear escaping, and he looked at her.

"Are you going to sit here at the table?"

"No. I'm going to watch TV for a bit in the living room."

"Just watch it in our room."

C.C. giggled, "No, because I'll be tempted to lay down."

Lelouch looked in the direction of their bedroom, the living room, then back to her where she waited for him to give her any kind of response.

"I'll stay with you for a bit. I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

He kissed her cheek then stood from his seat.

"Your dependency on me to sleep is unnatural." she playfully joked.

"Only on a hard day."

"Oh? Are you having a hard day?"

"A little..." he chuckled. "You did whack me in the face, which I must say, hurt a lot."

"Ahh, poor baby. Well, let's go lay down before you end up in pissy mood."

The tried man rolled his eyes, a smile lifting his lips, and flipped the kitchen lights off as he followed his wife into the living room. C.C. turned on the TV, lowering the volume a little, then made herself comfortable sitting on the couch with her back resting against the cushions and her legs propped out onto the coffee table. Placing a pillow into her lap, Lelouch reached for the blanket that they had on the back of the couch and covered himself with him it and laid his head down in her lap.

When he finally found the perfect comfortable position on his side, his heart fluttered against his chest as she began threading her fingers though his midnight hair. Massaging his head just how she knows he likes it.

"Thanks for taking care of me... even if I sorta puked on you."

She giggled and heard Lelouch chuckle, making her feel warm inside.

"Definitely not something I would like to revisit, but..." he looked up at her and smiled. "You're welcome. I'm always here when you need me."

C.C. touched his cheeks and held his sleepily violet gaze with her ambers in the poorly lit living room.

"I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, _beautiful_."

A warm blush crossed her cheeks and he smiled as he lifted his hand to touch her green hair. Lelouch raised a little so he could kiss her soft lips tenderly and whispered goodnight before returning to his previous position. C.C. continued brushing her fingers through his hair, massaging his head idly as she watched TV until his eyes closed.

Falling fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ There… after roughly writing Ch.15 eight times with either the same or different story-telling… I'm finally finished. I feel ok about this chapter. Now, I've realized that I tend to focus on the fluffy aspects of their relationship which is actually making me stray away from the main plot (and possibly dragging the story as well in my belief). I hope you enjoy reading the fluff as much as I enjoy writing it, but I must start focusing on the story. The fluff isn't going away, but there might be less of it. Or perhaps I'm just overthinking things. Anyhow, thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you for the new **Favorites** and **Followers**.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Akira-Hayama** , **Guest** , **frostythefire** , **LLCC Reader** , and **Guest**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	16. When Two Became Three

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: When Two Became Three**

* * *

Finish drying his face with a towel, Lelouch tossed the fabric to the side and leaned in close to the bathroom mirror- observing his clean-shave, he grinned as he mentally patted himself on the back for a successful shave. No nicks, no hair left behind and especially no nuisance of a wife around to deliberately try and make him lose focus.

Today must be a good day.

First, he woke up energized, ate a full breakfast that his beloved wife generously made, he was able to shave without cursing under his breath and he has the pleasure of going to work at 10AM today instead of the usual 7AM.

Yeah, he's off to a good start if he must say.

Going to their bedroom to finish getting dressed for work, he gave himself a final check with a straightened tie and smoothed down dressed shirt in their body mirror before grabbing his coat off it's hanger along with his phone and wallet off his nightstand before exiting the room and entering the living room space where the enigma woman busied herself placing her unfinished canvases against the wall side by side. He set his belongings on the kitchen table then idly leaned against the wall as he watched her for a minute.

"What are you doing?"

Turning over her shoulder at the sound of his voice, a soft smile lifted her lips and she stepped away from her paintings to stand in front of him- placing her cold hands onto his smooth face and stroked the areas of what used to be facial hairs. "Hey, handsome… Why did you shave? I like you with facial hair." She kissed across his cheeks before planting one to his lips sweetly. "It adds more to your sex appeal." C.C. finished teasingly and winked at him.

Prying her hands off his face, he chuckled and said, "If that's true, then you do know that if I keep the facial hair—you'll inadvertently give ammo to my female coworkers to flirt with me more than they already do." C.C.'s face scrunched in disgust. "Do you really want that?" She shook her head and mumbled no, and he lightly patted her on the head. "That's what I thought. Now, back to subject—What are you doing with those paintings."

His chin directed to the aligned paintings and C.C. pulled away from him to look at her work.

"I decided to take them to my father's house and store them in my old bedroom since I hardly have space to keep them here."

"Why? I thought you wanted to finish these when you felt better? You do feel better, right?"

For the past 2-3 weeks, she's been ill with nausea, fatigue and headaches or sometimes dizziness. They went to her physician two days ago for a check-up and to have blood work done. Dr. Gottwald doesn't believe it has anything to do with the minor infection of her lungs that they're still in fact- pending to have her go into surgery or not. So, while they wait for the results to act, he told her to stay on her medications and keep healthy.

Hopefully, when the results come back, they'll have their answers besides the frustrating— _'it's part of her illness'_.

"I do feel a little better, but the reason why I'm storing these is because…" she paused then wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "There's something I've always wanted to try, ever since High School, and I feel like I need a clean slate to experiment."

"Are you sure it's wise to start over now? I thought you liked these paintings—They have so much potential. I've seen your sketches of them and I truly believe people would love to buy these art pieces if you gave them a chance."

"Hmm." Was she said before she left his side briefly to pick up a tattered sketchbook off the coffee table and hand it over to him. "Take a look at my drawings. There's some in there that you've never seen before."

Despite its age of reaching about 10 years old, the worn sketchbook in his hands- that he hasn't seen since they were in High School- is in surprisingly good condition. Back then, all C.C. did was carry around this sketchbook with the colorful hummingbird feeding from a flower. She had many sketchbooks in the past, but this one was her favorite. She constantly drew in it whenever she saw-fit.

As he cautiously opened the book and began flipping through the pages, he saw familiar sketches that he's seen long ago. Rough sketches of him and a couple of his family members, friends from their past and other drawings of nature itself.

Drawings of whatever had capture her attention at the time.

"If you want an idea of what I want to do… go to the back." C.C. lowly said, and their gazes clashed for a moment before he did what he was told. When he turned to the back after so many blank pages, he came across many more new images that he- true to her word- had never seen before. His focus studied the personal, intimate images. Every curve and outline captivated him and he felt almost baffled for feeling like a pervert looking at these sketches.

But why should he? He knows who it is despite the face not being revealed.

"So, what you think?" she questioned while viewing the images alongside him over his shoulder. "Bold isn't it? Different than what I've been painting."

"Completely different." He mumbled as he continued to flip through the pages until he reached the end. "Are you sure this is something you want to do? It's really… how do I say it?"

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"No, not at all. It's just I've never seen you do anything like this, more less ever heard you speak about your interest in doing this sort of subject."

"Well, initially this was something I wanted to do and stem from for my introduction in the world of art when I lived in Britannia. But sadly, I got cold feet and lost my confidence at the time, but now that I'm coming back after so long, this is something I want to try."

Lelouch smiled at his wife and chuckled. "I don't blame you for getting cold feet. But if this is what you truly want, you should go for it. I encourage you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

When he started revisiting the images, making comments about her work, a sly smirk played on her lips and she tipped on her toes to reach him. She kissed his cheek and sent chills down his spine when she seductively whispered in his ear, "Do you perhaps… want to be my _nude_ model?"

Lelouch's eyes widened, cheeks flushed, and his heart skipped a beat before he pushed her away gently and met her Cheshire grin and playful gaze.

"C.C., I love you… but there's no way in hell I'll ever let you paint me nude."

"Aww, why not?"

Flabbergasted, he answered, "What do you mean why not? I don't want the world to see my naked body, that's why! Something like that, something so intimate, that's between you and me—And before you even think of it, I don't suggest you do a self-portrait either." Lelouch waved the sketchbook in his hand then tossed it onto the coffee table.

"But, Lelouch! I'm an abstract artist. I'm not going to show your face and unless you've been with another woman that isn't me- nobody's going to know it's you." Lelouch rolled his eyes and C.C.'s lips formed into a cute pout and she clung onto his arm pleadingly. _If she must get desperate to change his mind- then so be it._ "Come on, Lelouch. People are painted, drawn, sculpted and photographed naked all the time for art. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Good for them, but I'm not one of those people."

"Lelouch."

"I said no." He firmly added.

"But—"

"Sweetie, I said no. No, no, no. And a million times more, no. End of discussion."

A frown wore her appearance and she removed herself from her husband. "Fine. Be that way. I'll just hire a nude model." Turning around quick so that her hair hit him in the face as she walked toward the kitchen, Lelouch groaned in annoyance and followed her.

"Do what you must. As long as it's not my body you're painting onto that canvas, I don't care."

Picking up his belongings from the table and putting on his coat for work, he started heading for the front door with the beauty trailing close behind him, but right before he opened the door, he abruptly stopped- making C.C. bump into his back- and he turned around to face the short woman with a look of concern. "If you do hire a model… is it going to be a man or woman?"

A devious smirk crossed her lips and she cupped his cheeks to tenderly kiss him.

"Don't worry about it. My art, my model. It's none of your business." His mouth opened to protest but she quickly opened the door and ushered him out. "Have a nice day, I love you."

"I love you too."

C.C. stood in the doorway of their home and watched him enter his car and waved him goodbye as he left. When he was no longer in sight, she closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen to pick up her sketchbook and flip back to the images of herself he was so fixated on.

A soft smile played on her lips and she let out a small giggle.

"So he's more familiarized with my body than I realized."

 **#**

Once her paintings were dropped off at her father's house with his help, they decided to spend more time together and run errands since it's been some time they last hanged out due to her being sick and their busy lives in general. As they walked about the market, pushing their own individual baskets and having a good time, C.C. took out the crumpled sheet of paper- a list Lelouch had made the night before of the things they needed- and crossed out the bread and lunch meat.

Her eyes scanned the remaining items and groaned in annoyance. The toiletries were on the other side of the store- way across the world where they first started. Her attention then tore from the list when she felt a basket bump into her own and smiled when her father's contagious grin beamed at her.

"Hey, Lovebug. What's next on your list?"

"Toiletries."

"Oh, we passed that area up already."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "What about you?"

"Ehh, I think I have everything. But hey, we can go back there together. I have to pick up my medicine and the pharmacy is right by the personal care. So while I get my prescription, you can get your things."

"Pharmacy?"

"Mhmm. Your old man isn't going to be young forever. My body is breaking down and I also need to take care of my health." C.C. stared at her father in concern. She doesn't remember him ever mentioning being sick or having any complications. Her father is a strong man- most of the time he doesn't believe in medicine for himself- but now he's receiving prescriptions? "Hey, don't look at me like that. I can see it in your eyes, C.C. I promise I'm okay." He patted his daughter on the head to ease any concerns that she may have. To clear away her heart of worry and any negative emotions from thoughts of the worse. "Come on, I don't want to be 100 by the time we get there."

Even though she wanted to pry about his personal health, she decided trust him to say something if it's serious and pushed it to the back of her mind. When they made it to area of their destination, she watched her father leave her side for the pharmacy after telling here where they'll meet up and she continued pushing her basket towards the Personal Care.

Aisle by aisle she traveled down and grabbed the things they needed while scratching them off the list as she went. Toothpaste, soaps, deodorants, razors for him and her and makeup wipes- before she knew it she found herself trailing down the aisle with feminine products and reflexively she tossed the pads and tampons she uses into the basket and when she went to cross the items off the list- she froze when she realized they were never there to begin with.

Was she not out? Guess not since she doesn't remember complaining about not having enough. But, she must have run out by now because the last time bought some, it was a small packet. Just enough to last her one more cycle after her last—C.C.'s heart stopped, and her eyes stared at the products in fear.

When was her last period? Three, wait... two months ago?

Sure, she can easily excuse for missing a cycle due to an irregular period… but… she's never missed more than a month.

Not once in her life.

Then… like a tsunami washing over and wrecking everything it comes to contact with, her mind flooded with thoughts of all the 'unknown' sickness not related to her lungs and the subtle changes of her body she'd noticed over the past month.

Nausea, tenderness, headaches, dizziness, fatigue…

I-Is she? No, it can't be. She and Lelouch literally had this conversation two weeks ago. There's just... she can't be pregnant now… can she? Chances for her have always been far fetched. It's been drilled into her head over and over, but had she done it again? Defy the near impossible?

C.C. bit her bottom lip hard to swallow back the rising anxiety coursing through her. Every fiber in her body screamed for the unknown vastly looming over her. Her legs felt weak and her hands were starting to sweat as her heart thundered loud in her ears. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmly to best to her ability walked further down the aisle until she reached the shelves of condoms and pregnancy tests.

Great. She can't even remember the last time she and Lelouch used protection. Even if her life depended on it, she can't positively say when.

Switching her gaze to the shelves filled with various frilly pink pregnancy tests, she never realized how many different brands there were. All in all they ultimately accomplished the same goal, so are there so many? With a shaky hand, completely rendered by overwhelming apprehension, she reached for the one that seemed more appealing- more praised for its reliance- and timidly placed two packets in the basket.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Just looking at it made her scared. She wants nothing more than to put them back. But she has to know if she's pregnant or not. Surely she can wait for her blood work to give her the results, but they were told it's a two-three day wait and right now, she just doesn't have that kind of patience to wait for the phone call.

Not when she's becoming eager to know.

Looking down to herself, C.C. gently placed a hand on her flat stomach then gave it a small poke.

 **#**

Evening came before he knew it and with only five minutes to wait before his official 7PM clock-out, Lelouch exited the large meeting room that had glass windows and doors- exposing whomever inside to the rest of the office building- and hurried over to his desk with a smile crossing his lips as he carried stacks of manila folders in his arms. Although during most days, he would be upset, annoyed even to be given more files of possible clients to work on after a meeting or towards the end of his day at work.

But today is not a normal day. Today isn't his typical day at work. For once after the past few years of endless nights and working himself past exhaustion, he finally achieved the goal he's been striving for a year now. Finally, the gods decided to grant him one of his wishes.

Arriving at his organized desk, the raven-haired man locked his new acquired files in his desk and saved all his work on his computer before logging off the device. Seeing his desk clock switch from 6:59 to 7:00. He took a breath of fresh air and felt happy over the brooding faces of his coworkers and heavy stressed atmosphere.

He did it. He finally did it.

As he continued gathering his things and stuffing them into his work bag, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his wife.

"Mr. Lamperouge… I haven't seen you this happy around the office in a long time." The familiar deep voice of his boss who was simply the embodiment of money and power started and Lelouch turned to face the man properly. "For a while there, you had me believing you detested your job and was ready to walk out on me."

Lelouch released a breathy chuckle and he zipped up his bag. On the ball as usual. His job isn't something he fully enjoys doing and it often drives him up the wall, but it has good pay and great insurance. It's something he can do, tolerate, to support him and his wife.

"Apologizes Sir. I'd like to reassure that I'm grateful for the opportunity you've given me."

"No need to apologize, Lamperouge. Your bad days are far better looking than some of your coworkers." The older man laughed heavily and Lelouch awkwardly smiled, not sure what his boss finds funny about his coworkers' off days. When the older man came off his high, he patted the much younger man on the shoulder and said, "I wanted to congratulate you again, Mr. Lamperouge. I've told you many times in the past that you're my most hardworking employee and now… it's finally paying off."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I don't do this often, but I would like to give you an offer: In two months, my wife and I have reservations for four at this exquisite Italian restaurant. They have excellent service, foods that'll make your taste buds sing, oh, and the interior design is stunning. I would tell you the name, but it'll ruin the surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So, Lelouch, if you and your lovely wife would like to join us, we'll gladly welcome you both. But please, don't feel obliged to say yes. It's just to show my appreciation of your hard work and dedication."

"Thank you, Sir." Lelouch smiled and wondered- if he's not obliged to say yes, then why would he make reservations for four in the first place? Talk about no pressure. "I'll ask my wife tonight and will definitely let you know by tomorrow."

The two men shook hands and the older man chuckled.

"I hope you two come. I'm especially interested in your wife. She sounds like wonderful woman."

Glancing over to the photograph resting on his desk of them- him holding her around her waist from behind as their faces were plastered with happy smiles, laughing while they stood in front of a tourist sight- Lelouch smiled at the fond memory from their honeymoon and chuckled.

"She's the best."

 **#**

She was all alone. Alone in the empty home with deafening silence as her company apart from the few chirpings of small birds outside the window of her mini art studio. Inside she felt empty, hollow in fear, though at the same time she could burst at any moment from the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and the giddiness consuming her- racing her mind into havoc of endless questions and concern.

For the past two hours since coming home from running errands with her father- she sat on her wooden stool staring blankly at the white canvas, pointing out its details while absently fiddling with the hairs of her paintbrush, ignoring the pallet of watercolors beside her that waits for their opportunity to bring life her imagination. Ever since she received her answer from earlier, she doesn't know how to feel. She doesn't know what to do. She can't stop urge to cry she's trying so hard to suppress.

She just feels so… lost?

Finding it hard to understand if she's feeling sad, happy or relieved.

There's so much to think about now.

A small ding of her message notification sounded in the quiet room and snapped her from her trance. She looked over to see who it was and saw that it was a message from Lelouch. Her heart skipped terribly and watched the lit screen turn dim before facing away in shame for not being able to look at a simple message from him. C.C. put the paintbrush down and played with her glimmering wedding band before gently sliding it off her finger and putting inside the pockets of her jean shorts for safety.

Perhaps once she sees him, the turmoil inside her will fade away into nothing. The man of her heart and soul can bring comfort to her worries. It's funny how many times in the past they've had conversations about starting a family- but now that she's confirmed for herself with two tests that there is indeed a life growing inside her- her world has just gotten bigger and her nervousness for what's to come for their future is making her anxious beyond belief.

"I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner, _little one_. I hope you can forgive me." A warm smile lifted her lips and she cautiously rubbed her tummy where their bundle of love is growing. "I promise I'll do better."

C.C. closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She fidgeted with her nasal cannula for a second before taking her paintbrush and wetted it in a cup of water then dipped it in a sky-blue color and started what she does best. Her brush stroked along the borders of the canvas and one-by-one as she continued to add colors, letting it bleed into the center where her focal point will be, she drowned out the world and lost herself in creativity.

So engrossed in her work, she missed the sun kissing the horizon goodbye and all warm colors fade into the night sky. She missed the chime of their alarm when the front door opened and the sound of his voice calling out to her when he entered their home. She didn't hear his footsteps draw near to the room and when she failed to become aware of the soft knocks on the opened door where he stood- She flinched when the intruder put his hand on her lower back and felt his lips kiss her cheek.

Like a scared cat with hair sticking straight in fear, she looked at him and sighed heavily- putting a hand over her racing heart when she saw it was just her husband.

"Geez, Lelouch. Don't you know not to sneak behind someone like a creep? You scared me."

"I called your name and knocked on the door- Not my fault you're not in tune with your surroundings." He muttered and pulled a nearby stool next to her and sat. He took in her appearance as saw how disheveled she looked- messy hair tied in a bun, wearing one of his t-shirts that he hardly wears that fit her loosely. He brushed back a loose strand of her hair and watched as she continued to work on her painting. "Did you get my message?"

"I did but…" she washed off her brush and dipped it into a soft pink before going back to the canvas. "I didn't look at it. I… got busy."

Lelouch frowned and he stared at her painting. "I thought you were going to do nude art?"

"Why? Have you changed your mind about being my model?" She beamed.

"Not a chance." He flicked her nose and chuckled at the way her face scrunched in pain. "What is this for anyways?"

"This is for someone special." C.C. turned to him and kissed his lips softly. "I'll tell you all about later, okay? Oh, what was your message about anyways? You might as well tell me while you're here."

Lelouch rolled his eyes then lightly bumped her on the head. "I need you to clean up and get dressed. We're going out tonight for a celebration."

"Celebration? For what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"But, I thought you were going to teach me how to make Veggie Wraps tonight? Wasn't that our dinner plan?"

"Yeah, but we can do that tomorrow." Lelouch kissed her temple excitedly then stood from his seat and began walking out the room. "On your feet, C.C. I don't want to stay out too late."

"Lelouch, you're such an old man." C.C. giggled and watched him leave.

After taking a couple minutes to clean her area, before she exited the room she paused and rested her hand on the light switched as she fondly looks back to the canvas with beautiful, soft colors completing the sides just how she imagined it to be and couldn't be prouder of the way they bleed into the middle. She's not done yet, but when she is… the world will get to see- feel with every stroke of her paintbrush of the happiness she feels while painting this for their bundle.

A painting for the life that'll change them _forever_.

 **#**

Despite the restaurant being something they mutually agreed having dinner at since it sold everything they could think of, C.C. wished she knew she would feel terribly nauseated with the smell of seafood because otherwise she would have him pick a different place to go. She wanted to share her husband's enthusiasm for whatever he wanted to celebrate for, but while they were being escorted to their booth for the night, she held her breath and choked back the vomit as they passed by a few tables with fish consuming lovers.

Although, luckily for her, their booth was isolated from any tables with seafood and far from where the smell wouldn't upset her stomach.

Not long after they'd taken their seats across from each other and began scanning through the menu. Their waitress came by and instantly C.C. knew she didn't like her. The poor young woman hadn't given her a look yet and already she decided she didn't like the woman.

Their waitress appeared to be young- perhaps 19 or 20 years old- and she had short black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and her eyes were as beautiful as a crystal blue sea. No doubt she's a pretty woman. A little too pretty in fact because while she explained their specials for the night, Lelouch's amethyst hues were lit up like the twinkling stars at night.

That man… he's going to get an earful when they get home.

"What drinks can I get for you today?" the young woman politely asked as she switched her focus between the couple before settling on the handsome man with the charming smile.

"Sweet Tea, please."

Lelouch answered then looked to C.C.

"Same." She closed her menu and said coldly, "I'm ready to order."

"Are you—"

"I'm sure." She cut off Lelouch then faced the waitress. "I would like a grilled chicken salad."

The man looked at his wife quizzically as she refused to meet his gaze while she ordered her sides then once the waitress was done writing, she turned to Lelouch.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?"

"Oh, uh… I'll just have the Chicken Alfredo."

"Do you want the—"

As the woman continued to speak with Lelouch, C.C. rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hand while she observed her surroundings of couples, friends or families sitting together with smiles on their faces or blank stares of silence. She heard Lelouch and the Waitress laugh for a moment, telling each other jokes and listened to her compliment him flirtatiously and he respectfully did the same before she finally excused herself from the table to take their orders- leaving the couple alone.

When a wall of silence formed, Lelouch was the first to break it.

"Love, what's with the attitude?"

"What attitude? I don't have an attitude."

"Yeah, I think you do."

"Well, I don't. I'm just annoyed."

"Annoyed, by whom?"

"You and that woman." She huffed then turned away to hide the jealousy written on her features, but Lelouch saw right past her and smiled. "Clearly she likes you, and I know you're not an oblivious man to flirting women, so I'm annoyed that you flirted back with her."

"I see somebody doesn't like the taste of their own medicine." He chuckled and reached for her small hand so he could press his lips against her delicate fingers gently. "Now you know how I feel when you purposely flirt with other guys just to push my buttons." C.C. rolled her eyes and he kissed her hand again. "Do you really think I like her?"

"Like her enough to one day cheat on me with." She answered bitterly and blushed when Lelouch laughed at her.

"She is a pretty woman, but I only have eyes for one. And besides, I only flirted back with her to mess with you. I was only playing."

"Well, you're not funny."

"I'm sorry." Lelouch kissed her hand again and all traces of jealousy and annoyance vanished. "So, how was your day? Oh, how's your father, by the way?"

"Hmm… my day was interesting." She smiled then looked down to her stomach for a second before looking back at him. "It was pretty good. Papa is good also. He says Hi. What about you? How was your day?"

"I got promoted."

C.C. gasped and held his hand tightly. "That's great! I'm so proud of you. I knew all that hard work and pissy moods you came home with would finally pay off."

Unabashedly she reached across the table and pulled him in for a sweet kiss- not caring that disapproving or curious eyes are staring at them nor giving a thought of what they wondered as they looked at him. Clearly not minding their own business.

"Thanks, baby." Lelouch smiled as he fought off the embarrassing blush that begged to appear. "The only thing I'm worried about taking this promotion is the out of town traveling I'll have to do. The company will occasionally send me on business trips and I don't want you to think that—"

"Lelouch, I'm not even worried." she said softly and ran a finger along his wedding band. "Have you already forgotten? The first five years of our relationship was spent in long-distance and nothing happened- we stayed faithful. So, just because we're married, doesn't mean the trust I had in you then will change. It's only gotten stronger." Lelouch smiled and she did the same. "You're a good man… I trust you and before you switch it around saying you'll be worried about me being alone because of my illness—I can promise you I'll be fine a few days without you, and if it makes you feel better I can have my father come by and check on me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This is a great opportunity for you. You deserve this, and who am I to rain on your parade?" Lelouch opened his mouth to retort but she quickly silenced him and said not to answer. "When you have more details, you can tell me all about it, okay?"

He nodded his head and held her hand a little longer. Their waitress came by a hot second to bring their drinks and to tell them their food will be out soon, but they hadn't really paid any attention to her. They were both lost in each other's gaze.

"Oh, before I forget. My boss offered to take us out to dinner with his wife at an Italian restaurant. Would you like to go with me? I'm not going to force you, but please don't make me a third wheel."

"Begging, now are we? Is that really the best you can do?" She giggled, and he shrugged his shoulders. "When is the dinner?"

"Two months in October. He didn't say what day, but it's in October… Do you want to go?"

"Do we have to pay? From what I hear, your boss is a classy man. Pretty much born with a silver spoon in his mouth and I'm not going- matter of fact- you're not going either if we have to pay $200 for a meal as the size of my palm." She raised her hand and they both laughed in agreement.

"If we do have to pay, we can make a run for it. How does that sound?"

"Are you going to carry me? Because I won't be able to run for long."

Silence fell between them and Lelouch smirked.

"Probably not. You can be the bait. I'll have the police catch you first before they catch me."

C.C. rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That's if you make it out the front doors with stamina left."

"I guess we have to see now, don't we?" Lelouch gave her a wink, making her heart flutter and cheeks paint in a pretty pink blush, unable to hide her smile.

"You've become less stiff of a man. What happened to the best friend I married?"

"He's grown up a bit. He's actually turning 26 this year."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhmm... have any plans for my birthday?"

Lelouch took a sip of his drink and gave her another wink. Purposely making her blush.

"Not yet, boya. It's only August."

 **#**

"Ahh, I'm in the mood to drink." Lelouch muttered as he and his wife walked inside their home with clasped hands and closed the door behind him. They put their things down on the countertop and he went straight to their small wine shelf to pick out a drink and take out two glasses while C.C. sat on their couch to remove her flats.

The moment she leaned back in the couch cushions, Lelouch sat right beside her and removed the cork of their white wine bottle and poured both their drinks. Closing the bottle, he handed her, her glass and he took his in hand and they faced each other with satisfied smiles from full bellies after a good meal.

"I thought you're not a fan of white wine?"

Lelouch looked down to his drink, "I'm not, but our other bottles are for special occasions." C.C. smiled, and he raised his glass and so did she. "A toast to the promotion I worked so hard for…"

"Are we really going to toast to tha—"

"… And to the beginning of the next chapter of our lives. I know it may sound ridiculous, but it takes the smallest accomplishments to create a bigger one, and this promotion will take us a little bit further."

 _"_ … _the beginning of the next chapter of our lives."_

His words rang her head and her stomach flipped anxiously. He clinked their glasses and she watched him toss back his drink in one swig. A nervous smile lifted her lips as she stared into the liquid. In the past she would gladly drink beside him, but she can't anymore.

 _Not anymore._

When she quietly put the glass on the coffee table, Lelouch looked at her confusingly and asked what's wrong. She timidly told him she didn't feel like drinking and naturally he assumed she wasn't feeling well to which she kindly dismissed and told him no. He stared at her for a while, as if he could read her soul and knew she was hiding something from him, but he decided against prying her for answers- instead he took her glass of wine and drank it down for her. When the glass emptied, he set it down and kicked off his shoes and relaxed into the comfort of their couch.

Tired from a long day. A good day in fact.

C.C. watched his eyes close, but before he dozed off, she straddled his lap like a cat and smirked- selfishly wanting to spend more time with him and not lose him to sleep. Lelouch tiredly groaned, the wine settling in his system, but then delightful chills shot down his spine when he felt his wife's cold hands touch his cheeks.

"Lelouch…"

"Hmm?"

She trailed wet kisses down his neck and his hands instinctively reached for her hips.

"Don't you want to spend time with your wife?"

"I already spent time with her at dinner."

"Yeah, but… don't you want to spend _more_ time with me doing something fun?" she tenderly kissed his lips and pulled back with a smile and started to remove her pink cardigan- exposing her shoulders and a little bit of her chest from the white strapless dress she wore. "Hmm, Lelouch?"

His eyes filled with a lustful hunger for her and she knew she had him when his lips lifted into a grin and he leaned forward to kiss her down her neck and across her collarbone. He occasionally nipped at her skin while he ravished her with kisses and she leaned her head back and released a breathy moan when he suckled on her pulse. Eager for more, she tugged his hair to pull him away from her neck and captured his lips. Her body warmed then quickly felt hot when his cool fingers danced along her exposed thighs before they boldly hitched under the skirt of her dress.

Their lips continued to move in a passion, becoming more and more heated by the second. The only time they broke apart were to catch their breaths and even then, that had them desperate to reconnect again. Her hands explored the front of his shirt before dipping underneath the fabric. Lelouch sighed in bliss- his need for her heightening- as her fingers delicately scratched down his bare chest before breaking apart so she could remove it.

Like magnets their lips mashed together, and tongues danced. His hands retreated from under her dress to wrap around her waist as he positioned her higher onto his lap when their kissing intensified. He felt her hands tug and released the clasp of his belt before working down his zipper and when he reached to pull the front of her dress down, so he could kiss her chest—she suddenly pushed him away and looked down to his lap. Avoiding his gaze at all cost.

Perplexed, he waited in silence- unsure if he should try and touch her. Her face flushed and breathing slightly became heavy for a moment until she finally, shyly looked up at him.

Gently brushing back a strand of her hair and ran a thumb along her nasal cannula, he quietly asked, "C.C., what's wrong?"

He watched her eyes close while she took a deep breath.

 _She's must be nervous about something._

"T-There's something I have to tell you."

Lelouch's position straightened and his hands firmly held her hips in anticipation.

 _There's nothing to be afraid of. He's her Husband. Her is her love and she trust him with her life._

 _This is truly the beginning of the next chapter of their lives._

Gently tangling her fingers through his ebony hair, she smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Lelouch… I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock before it was quickly replaced with joy.

"You're pregnant? Seriously pregnant? This isn't some revenge joke for earlier, is it?"

"No." she said in a shaky voice and teary eyes. "I'm pregnant, baby. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" Lelouch loudly cheered and pulled her into a tight embrace and awkwardly laughed alongside her as they celebrated while happy tears fell from her eyes. "We're having a baby." He kissed her lips- tasting salt from her fallen tears. "We're having a baby, sweetie." He kissed her again and felt himself choke a little.

"We're having a baby." She repeated and dried her tears- relieved to let go of the heavy secret she kept to herself the entire night. "I-I know we discussed that we're not ready for a baby right now, but—"

"We can make it work." He smiled then placed a hand to his wife's belly where their baby- their baby is growing as they sit here together celebrating the good news. He can't fully express just how thrilled he feels right now, how happy he is to know that they're going to be parents. In this moment, nothing in the world matter to him more than his beautiful wife and their growing baby. The product of their love. "C.C. I'm so happy. I know… I know we have to worry about your health and the safety of this baby, but I promise you—" Lelouch cupped her cheeks and his heart fluttered when her lips formed a soft smile. "We're going to be okay."

Meeting halfway for a kiss, C.C. pulled back and playfully said— "Next time, we're using protection."

"Okay… but do we have to start tonight? It's a bit unnecessary don't you think?" Lelouch chuckled and kissed her lips then traveled down to pepper wet kisses along her neck, making her giggle at the tickling sensation.

"I-I don't—"

"Good, I don't think so either."

C.C. laughed out loud he flipped her onto the couch- lying on her back- and he toppled over easily, settling between her legs as they continue to kiss passionately- breaking the moment every so often to laugh in happiness.

 **#**

One month had passed since Lelouch and C.C. we're brought with the good news of expecting their very first baby. Her pregnancy was confirmed a day later after they found out when the medical center called to tell her the results of her blood work came back as positive for pregnancy. Although they wanted to share the wonderful news with their close friends and family, they decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until after the third month when chances of a miscarriage during her first trimester are over.

A week after finding out, they went straight to Dr. Gottwald, her physician, for a general check-up and even though he congratulated the young couple and wished them happiness, Lelouch could see great worry in his eyes- fear for both C.C. and the baby. But Lelouch never pointed it out. He didn't want to ruin the happy moment between them. So, after a check-up and giving her advice for her next steps to come, he gave her strict instructions to rest as much as she can and he stressed for her to stay on a healthy diet since this pregnancy is very risky for her and the baby as it will put more strain on her already weak body, and they have no idea how her body will react to the growing life inside her. Especially since her body attacks itself as is.

Following the visit with Dr. Gottwald, they spent the next three weeks choosing a family doctor specialist and had scheduled an appointment with her OB/GYN to have their first ultrasound and peek at their little baby to see just how far along she is and be given an estimated due date.

In which they are waiting for right now.

As they waited in their assigned room, both equally bubbling in excitement for the Ultrasound Technician to enter, C.C. laid on her back on the medical table with a cloth draped over her legs. Because she's still early in her pregnancy, they won't be able to see the fetus clearly through an abdominal ultrasound- so they're going to do a transvaginal ultrasound for a clearer image.

To overcome the nervous tension between them while they wait, they started a game of rock-paper-scissors and the winner gets to flick the loser on the forehead. The first round, Lelouch lost and bitterly accepted defeat as his wife flicked him unnecessarily hard- leaving a red mark. The second round belonged to her yet again and internally he felt sour and frustrated when she rubbed her victory in his face after flicking him in the head once more. For the third game, she challenged him knowing full well that he's not one to back out, but before they could find out the winner when they came to a draw for the two rounds, soft knocks rapped against the door then a middle-aged man entered. And much to Lelouch's relief, he's secretly happy the game was interrupted because he doesn't know if he could handle another lost.

"Good Afternoon, how are you two doing?"

"Good." They answered in unison.

A wide grin formed on C.C.'s lips when the Sonographer took a seat beside her and she quickly turned to Lelouch and whispered, "He's so handsome. I think I'm going to marry him next."

"You want to marry everybody."

"Guess you need to step up your game before I leave you." She giggled, and he smirked.

"That's okay. You're not that irreplaceable." He winked at her and she playfully slapped his arm and they both laughed.

"Alright," the technician started and gave the young couple a smile. "Are we ready to see your baby?" They both answered yes with smiles and shakes of their heads and his smiled widened. Once he prepared the probe and added gel on top, he placed a hand under C.C.'s cloth and put his free hand on her. "Okay, you're going to feel a bit of pressure and coldness. I'll count you down before I start, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. One. Two. Thee." Lelouch held C.C.'s hand as their eyes focused on the nearby screen while the technician repeatedly assured her of the pressure she's feeling until he reached his point. "Okay, you see right here— this is your uterus and the black circle you see here in the middle—that's the amniotic fluid and…" he adjusted the screen closer the couple and moved the probe again for a better image and smiled brightly when he found what he's looking for. "Right here in the middle of all this… that's your baby."

"That's our baby?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's your baby."

Lelouch felt C.C.'s grip tighten in excitement, not that he can blame her because he feels the exact same way. It's weird. He's seen ultrasounds before in videos, saw it in person when he was young, and his mother was pregnant with Nunnally, and of course he's seen the ultrasound photos of his nephews. But this… what he's looking at right now- what used to be just a grey, black and white photo or screen has actual meaning to him.

Right now, he's looking at his new purpose in life. He's looking at their baby. Their very first baby. The baby he never expected to come so early, and it's just so beautiful.

"Ah, your baby is cutely small. It looks to be like you're about 8-9 weeks pregnant." Lelouch and C.C. smiled at each other briefly before refocusing on the screen while the Sonographer worked to have a clear full body image of their baby. "Okay, right here is the head." He moved his cursor over the area of the baby's body. "Over here is the torso—the buds of the arms and legs. And do you see the flickering right here? That's your baby's heartbeat. Now, I'm going to measure your baby and—Yup. You're 8 weeks pregnant. So, we're going to put your due date somewhere in early April."

"An April baby just you, Love." Lelouch commented and C.C. just smiled keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

Filled with overwhelming love for the one she hadn't met yet, she began to imagine how different their lives would be when suddenly—her heart stopped, and her breath was taken away. "It's moving." She hastily turned to her husband and pointed to the screen like a child picking out their favorite toy off the shelf. "Look, did you see it move? I saw it move!"

"I didn't see anything."

"Oh, your baby moved alright." The technician added, and they waited in silence until—

"See! Our baby is moving."

And true to her word, as subtle as it may be, their baby on the screen moved and a loving warmth filled his heart. C.C. cupped her mouth with a free hand as she fought back the tears while they watched their baby shift in the slightest of movements.

"It's so beautiful, Lelouch."

"That's our baby."

He whispered and kissed her on the forehead sweetly.

"Haha, your baby is a little dancer." The technician joked. "You must be a little closer to nine weeks because most babies don't start moving until about nine weeks." Turning away from the screen and back to the couple, he asked, "Ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

They nodded, and he played the audio for them

The loud thumps that filled the room were simply beautiful music to their ears. The moment was far too indescribable as they were both overwhelmed while they listened to their baby's strong heartbeats. The technician paused it for a moment to measure it's beats and told them their baby's heart was in the normal range. He played it again for them for a few more seconds before stopping again so he could double check that everything with the baby is fine.

"Alright, everything looks normal, everything looks good with you Mom and I'm happy to say you're doing great so far."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Is this your first baby?"

"Yes." C.C. started crying and Lelouch helped wipe away her tears.

"Well, congratulations you two. I wish you the very best and happy health."

"Thank you."

 **#**

After C.C. was cleaned up, dressed and ready to go. They were given ultrasound photos of their baby and while his wife sat on the medical table with a smile on her face looking at them, Lelouch couldn't help but feel blessed to have this woman as his wife and for the opportunity to see their baby and to know that everything is normal.

"Thank you, Lelouch."

"For what? I didn't do anything." He snickered then pulled her in a warm embrace. "Please remember to be careful and try not to push yourself too much. Remember what your Doctor said… this is a risky pregnancy."

"I know, sweetie." She kissed his lips then cupped his cheeks. "Thankfully I have a reliable husband to make sure I'm doing just that so we can meet our little baby."

"Our little baby." He repeated and met her halfway for a tender kiss before pulling back with silly happy grins on their faces. "Ready to go home?"

C.C. nodded and hopped off the table with his help and they walked out the room with clasped hands and interlaced fingers.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Akira-Hayama** , **Ibubu92** and **fan-san**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	17. Paint it Black

**A/N:** This chapter touches on a very _**sensitive**_ subject, so please be wary as you read.

 _P.S. Apologies for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Paint it Black**

* * *

It was late at night by the time he arrived home and given how majority of the lights in the house were off and that his wife was nowhere to be seen to welcome him back home after a long day, presumably he knew she was fast-asleep. Not like he could blame her though. Over the past couple months, she'd grown more sensitive to exhaustion. Both mentally and physically.

Seventeen and a half weeks far along in her pregnancy, everything so far per the baby's development is going smoothly. C.C. on the other hand is a slightly different story. With frequent nausea, drowsiness and random pains from her body changing, she's suffering a little. But not at a price she isn't already willing to pay for their baby.

However, never mind her physical difficulties. The thing that he's most concerned about is her mental health—the stress she constantly puts on herself as she tries to live up to the expectations of the inadvertent pressure doctors had put on her to stay extra healthy because of her personal health concerns. Especially since they're not positive on how her body will react to the life inside her. It's not that her fertility is the problem, it's the way her body attacks itself that worries them—forcing them to tell her over the years that she's unable to have children. Though obviously, they were proven wrong.

As Lelouch made his way to their bedroom, he dropped his keys onto the coffee table in the living room then quietly opened the door to the darkened bedroom, cracking it closed when he walked inside. A small smile lifted his lips when he saw her asleep, cuddling with one of the extra pillows they had as she lightly snored.

Clumsily kicking off his shoes at the foot of the bed, he cautiously crawled onto the bed then took his place beside her. He secretly admired her beauty as touched her face, adjusting her cannula behind her ear a little for a better fit, then leaned in to kiss her forehead whilst placing a hand on her small growing belly.

Soon by next week, they'll have their second ultrasound and finally have their baby's sex revealed. The precious little life they're both anxious to meet. The little life that snuck up on them both. Then as soon as they know, they can finish planning the nursery and start focusing on one specific gender of names. And of course, Milly, who seems to most eager about the baby's arrival than even them at times, will have enough time to plan for the baby shower.

Since they announced C.C.'s pregnancy to their friends and family a couple weeks back, the blonde-haired woman made sure to make it clear as day that she wants to be the baby's Godmother and continues to ask them for updates on their little bundle. And at times, she even go as far as to ask them when should she expect another baby from them after the first.

That woman, she can be a bit much and unfiltered at times.

After a minute of caressing her tummy, Lelouch watched a soft smile appear on his wife's lips and felt his heart swell with incredible warmth from seeing such a beautiful sight. One he's grateful to see every day. He saw her golden eyes open to seek him through the limited dimly lit room then reached a hand over to him and began threading her thin fingers through his ebony hair—relaxing him.

"How was dinner?" she asked almost quietly.

"It was fine… a little lonely without you, of course."

"Of course?" C.C. repeated with a small giggle, her brow raising. "So, you did enjoy having my company the first time when we ate with your boss and his wife."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You're twisting my words. I didn't like the stuff you were pulling under the table in front of them—I never said I didn't like you there with me. You were the life of the boring conversations."

"They were a little boring, weren't they?" The raven-haired man nodded, his eyes closing, and he scooted closer to her—snuggling against the pillow between them.

"Sorry I couldn't save the day today. You know, pregnant and not feeling well."

"Keep making that excuse while you still can because as soon as he or she is born, I'll refuse to let you use that card ever again." C.C. childishly poked out her tongue and he just smiled fondly at her. Even though dinner with his boss was indeed a bit of a drag, he wouldn't dare bring his wife for his own selfish reasons. Not when she's feeling unwell.

"Mr. Stinky." Lelouch hummed in acknowledgement. "Are you going to doze off here or take a shower? Because if not, then I need you to strip and join me under these covers. I'm getting kinda _lonely_ under here. If you know what I mean." She winked at him when he opened his eyes and a sly smirk played on his lips, seeing the familiar mischievous gleam in her eyes.

 _This woman… she thinks she can get inside his head. But it won't work. He has better restraint than what she's giving him credit for._

Soon after finding out about her pregnancy, they asked and gotten permission from her doctor to have sex, but because they both wanted to be careful, they mutually, although reluctantly, decided to cut out intimacy until after everything.

At least, he hopes he can last that long. _Probably not._

"Why do you find pleasure mocking me?"

"Wha—me? I would never, my _beloved_." C.C. cooed, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "I know you want to, but we can't. But look on the bright side… At least it's not going to be five years."

"True. But that doesn't mean it's not going to feel like five years." Lelouch groaned.

"Ahh… you'll live."

"Hmm."

A comfortable silence fell between them until she asked, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really… Though, I'm more worried about leaving you alone. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just… the thought of something happening makes me anxious."

Lightly tugging his hair, she whispered, "I promise nothing's going to happen. I'll have my dad—somebody check on me every day while you're gone if it puts you at ease. I don't want you to stress over me, okay?" Lelouch hesitantly nodded and she gave him a quick peck on the lips for reassurance. "Although, there's one thing I need you to do for me. It's very important." Sitting up in bed, he looked down at her until she sat up as well. Her eyes were filled with seriousness and he didn't know what to think of them until- "Can you bring me a cup of crushed ice?"

Lelouch looked at her dumbfounded for a moment then frowned.

"A cup of ice, really? That's the important thing?" C.C. nodded with a silly smile on her lips.

"I'm really craving ice right now."

"No. How about you do it yourself?"

"You're going to make your pregnant, sick wife get out of bed? What kind of husband would do that?"

"A tired one." He answered bitterly.

"That's not fair! I've been holding back on all my cravings, most of the time at least, and you won't do me this one little favor?" Lelouch stayed quiet and she sighed. "You know, if you hadn't woken me up in the middle of the night, this wouldn't be an issue."

Their eyes never left one another's as they stared at each other in a contest. Blank expressions were written on both their faces but not long after they had begun this childish game, Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed—accepting defeat. Mainly because he knows he won't hear the end of it, plus, it won't hurt to do her this tiny favor. It's not like it's going to hurt him if he does. After all she is right, he did unintentionally wake her up.

"Ugh. Fine. Anything else you need before I get up?"

"A kiss." She answered simply.

Gently placing his hands on her cheeks, he whispered for her to close her eyes. Slowly he leaned in, purposely drawing out the moment and right before their lips met, he put an index finger to her lips and watched her eyes pop open and he muttered, "Later."

C.C. looked at him in disappointment, a cute frown on her lips and he patted her on the head before getting up from the bed to fulfill her request. When he came back from the kitchen with a cup of ice, he saw her smile beamed in happiness and his heart fluttered just a little.

 _Beautiful._ It's all that he knows when it comes to her. Even if her hair is a complete mess from sleeping—she's still oh, so beautiful.

"Enjoy your tasteless treat." He handed her the cup then pecked her lips tenderly.

"You're so sweet, Lelouch. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled then made his way to the dresser, pulling out clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a mouth full of ice as she unwisely chewed on the tiny bits.

"I'm going to take a shower. I might as well since I'm up."

"Good choice." C.C. giggled and watched him until he disappeared into the bathroom. As she continued to snack on the ice, she felt the familiar, fluttering sensation in her tummy. Similar to butterflies, this is the time where only she's able to feel their baby move a little. A genuine smile crossed her lips and she placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it very carefully. "Can you feel how fast he makes my heart race?" Setting her cup aside, she laid down on her back, continuing to caress her bump. "I can't wait for you to meet him, _little one_. I know he'll love you the most in this world."

 **#**

"You have everything, right?" Watching the raven-haired man stuff his pockets with his keys, phone and wallet—he faced her and gave her a thumbs up. They're pulled up in the drop-off at the airport where everyone alike is exiting their vehicles before disappearing among the crowd in the building. Today is the day where he'll leave for about a week and already before he even had the chance to exit the car, she's missing him. Though she'll never admit it out loud. Afraid that he might make fun of her. "And you double-checked your luggage, yes?"

"Yes. You checked with me, remember?" He chuckled and her pretty lips formed into her usual cute pout. Usually she wouldn't be this concerned when it comes to small trivial things like this, but he figures she's probably just as nervous as him in being apart—perhaps even nervous _for_ him since this will be his first business trip that'll determine if he'll have more in the future or not.

"Before I forget, remember to call me when you land. I know it's going to be a long flight and—"

Lelouch silenced her with a kiss.

When he pulled back, he saw a faint hue of pink dust her cheeks and he chuckled, "Geez, what's with you today? I'm only going to be gone for three—four days at the latest."

"I don't know. I… just feel anxious all of the sudden."

Leaning in to kiss her again, he pulled away and brushed back a strand of green hair behind her ear. "We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay without me, I promise." Unlocking his door, he touched her stomach and planted a final kiss to her cheek before getting out of the car then opened the backseat to take out his luggage. When he closed the doors, C.C. rolled down the window and he bent down to see her clearly. "Behave while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll do my best." She snickered. "Have a safe flight. I love you."

"I love you too."

As she watched him walk away, her heart began to ache a little and mentally she hit herself for becoming so weak and mushy over the years. But whether it's a good or bad thing, she's just happy its because of him. Is this what being in love turned her into? Or is it because she's had way too many scares to not appreciate those around her?

Either way, she's more than content with her life.

 **#**

"Hey, whatever happened to that guy you sent me a picture of?" C.C. lifted her gaze from the display of sampled light-colored paints she was viewing then turned her head to meet a pair of green eyes. "He was your model or something, right? You were going to use him for your upcoming nude project?"

"Yeah, he was good-looking. What ever did happen?" Kallen chimed in and C.C. just smiled before looking back to the paints.

"Nothing. I sketched a few images of him in different poses, but I still haven't decided if it's better to just paint him in person or go off by the sketches."

"Mind sharing those racy drawings one day?" Milly teased, and Shirley quickly flustered, calling the woman a 'pervert'. "Geez, Shirley. I'm only kidding."

"No you weren't." Kallen mumbled then took off in another direction.

C.C. just listened to the girls as they began to argue and felt herself smiling, enjoying their company more than she thought she would this morning. Earlier when she had woken up, she experienced mild nausea and had a few instances of extreme back pain, but all soon relieved on their own, so she brushed it off. And since Suzaku is supposed to come over to help move a few things around the house for the nursery, she decided to hang out with the girls a bit before since it's been a while and to get out of the house.

Currently they're at a hardware store where she's picking out mutual colors for designs that she will paint on the walls. Getting help with their opinions, taste and ideas. Then as soon as they find out their baby's gender, she'll add more detail to her initial plan and work from there.

"So, how's Lulu been doing? I haven't spoken to him since the Halloween party last month."

"Oh, he's fine. Just being himself as usual." C.C. answered nonchalantly as she started to compare the compatibility of the few colors she'd chosen. "He's on a business trip right now and won't be back till tomorrow, I think? He's not even sure himself since it might be extended."

"Really? And how long has he already been gone for?"

"Hmm… four days—I think?"

"You think?" Shirley exasperated and C.C. weakly smiled.

"I'm trying hard not to count the days he's away. I learned that lesson very early on in our relationship when were doing long-distance. The more I counted, hoped the days would come faster that I'd get to see him, the slower and longer they became."

Shirley looked at the green-haired beauty a little dumbfounded. Of course she herself wouldn't know what it was like to be away from someone you care deeply about for years, but she knows what it's like to see someone you love be with someone else. No matter how many years had passed since they've been together, she'll always feel a little bit envious of them. And even though they're about to have a baby in about four months or so... she still finds herself in love with Lelouch.

"Lucky you." Kallen suddenly said then came up to C.C. with a paint sample of a mint green. "I wish Gino would go away sometimes. It's like… he's always there. Do you know what I mean? Its like I never have the house to myself. Sometimes I just want to be alone."

"Like Shirley?" Milly rudely teased and the orange-haired woman whined in protest, hitting her on the shoulder. "I'm kidding… no need to—"

"I'm choosing to stay single, okay?!"

"Yeah. Roger that." Milly nervously laughed while Shirley looked away upset with her arms crossed over her chest, still offended by her comment.

When an abrubt dull ache formed in C.C.'s lower back, a wave of nausea almost overcame her and she closed her eyes to fight it back. Her breaths slightly labored when the pain intensified a little and she put a small hand on her tummy.

Noticing the pregnant woman in pain, Kallen put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was feeling okay.

"I'm fine." She breathlessly said. "I-I'm okay. Everything fine." C.C. mumbled in response, subconsciously trying to convince herself more than the concerned Kallen.

"Alright. Well, if you're feeling sick, don't be afraid to let us know, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, putting on a façade then waited for her to walk away before dropping it. She tried continuing to shop for paints but wasn't able to focus until the pain eased a couple minutes later.

 _She's fine. Nothing's wrong._

At least that's what she tried telling herself.

 **#**

Later that evening after spending most of her afternoon shopping with the girls, she went home to take a nap and to ease the nausea that still lingered from earlier. However, she didn't get much sleep because the moment she was about to doze off, Suzaku called to inform her that he was on his way, so she compliantly got up from bed to prepare a few snacks for them before heading over to the door when she heard him ring the doorbell a couple times and knocked in a pattern.

C.C. opened the door and Suzaku smiled brightly.

"Why isn't it my best friend's best friend." Suzaku half-grinned then stepped inside to pull the young woman in for a hug. "You look tired. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was out shopping earlier with Milly, Shirley and Kallen. So, needless to say, I am a little tired."

"You're tired? Try taking care of twins who refuse to sleep, leave for work for a few hours and then stop by to your pregnant sister-in-law's house right after to help."

"That… sounds like a person problem. You didn't have to come over if you didn't want to." C.C. gave him the cold-shoulder then started making her way up the stairs and he followed. "No, you're right, I didn't have to. But because I like you, I'm over here with you instead of my 5-month old trouble makers."

Suzaku chuckled and C.C. glanced behind her to smile at him. "You should bring Gin and Haru over again soon. They're truly a joy to be around."

"Yeah. That's because you don't have to be with them at their worst." He half-heartedly joked. When they made it up the stairs, they came an empty room with the exception of a few paint cans laid out before them and baby furniture that were still in boxes. "You and Lelouch are already buying things?"

"He wants to make sure we're prepared before the baby's arrival. This—" she pointed at one of the boxes, "is the crib. Yesterday, Marianne brought over the changing table. Its sitting in the living room, and I was hoping you could bring the box up and help me put paint tape across the room so I can start as soon as possible."

"You're not going to wait for Lelouch?"

"No. I mean, I'm not going to do everything without him. Just the small things that I can do that he won't freak out about. You know?"

Suzaku smiled then walked around the nursery, observing what little furniture they already have that's stored in boxes and the gender neutral soft toned colors that she had picked out. "What design are you going to create?"

"It's a surprise. Not even Lelouch knows what it is."

"I bet that makes him nervous."

"Definitely. But he'll get over it. He trusts me enough to do the right thing. I think." She finished with a weak smile before it disappeared and turned into discomfort. Suzaku went by her side when she bent over, lightly moaning in pain and he rubbed her back asking if she was alright, but she quickly dismissed him saying that she's fine.

He didn't believe her completely, he wanted her to know that she can turn to him for help but at the same time, he didn't want to make her angry if he pressed her for more of a reasonable response. So instead, he decided to leave it alone for now and continued to stay by her side, gently rubbing her back while silence hung between them until he saw her relax and her face no longer showed pain.

"Are you good?"

"I'm good."

"Alright…" he muttered. "I'm going to get the box from downstairs. Where is it at?"

"Its right by the TV. You can't miss it."

Right before he exited the room, he looked back over his shoulder to see if she was starting to hurt again, but he only saw her rubbing her tummy which somewhat put him at ease.

So, he paid no mind.

Doing what he said he was going to do, he went down and immediately saw the large box by the TV—exactly where she said it was. Putting in a bit of effort from the unexpected weight of it, he lifted the box and cautiously carried it upstairs.

His entire focus was solely on the box, trying his best not to drop it. Then right as he reached the top of the stairs, his heart dropped to his stomach. He heard C.C. crying and she was calling out to him in a shaky voice, tone laced with desperation. Driven by fear and natural instinct to protect, he hastily set down the box and abandoned it as he speedily ran to the nursery where he'd left her.

When he stumbled inside the room, his eyes widened and gut twisted tightly when he saw her, panic filling his entire being.

There in the middle of the nursery, she stood hunched over, arms wrapped tightly over her abdomen and face clearly plagued with extreme pain and horror as stream of tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. She glanced up at him with red-teary eyes and she choked out his name—afraid to move from her spot while blood deeply stained the front of her pastel blue romper. She was bleeding so heavily; a few drops ran down her legs. Trickling down for more to follow.

"C.C.!" he ran to her side and she fell against him.

"Suzaku, I can't move. It hurts so much." C.C. cried. Her fists crumpling the front of his shirt and head buried against his chest when the dull ache that was radiating in her lower back shot sharply to the front and through her abdomen. Her breathing quickened, and her body flushed from overwhelming anxiety. "S-Suzaku, we need to—"

"Hold onto me." He quickly said then swept her off her feet, forgetting about the blood that's starting to stain his shirt and arms a little. He tossed on the strap that connected to her portable oxygen concentrator then swiftly exited the room, out the door and into his car. He sat her in the passenger seat and with each cry she let out, the sound of her misery and pain, burned in his memory and he knew one day, if all goes wrong, it will haunt him for not acting sooner.

When he got inside the car and started it, he began speeding down the roads as fast as possible to reach the closest emergency while trying to remember to stay safe for those sharing the road with him.

"Ahh... S-Suzaku, please hurry." She whimpered. Her mind focused on saving the life she fears of losing and of course… Lelouch. One hand reached over to squeeze his arm tightly while the other rested on her stomach when the pain tenfold. "Suzaku… I—"

"Don't talk, C.C. We're going to be there soon, I promise. You and the baby are going to be okay…"

C.C. closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, trying hold back her tears—the agony and nightmare she's living in.

 **#**

Glancing down to his phone when it began vibrating in his pocket, Lelouch quickly read the caller's ID and groaned in slight irritation before rejecting the call and quickly shutting it off before it went off for the millionth time. Honestly, after the tenth time of not answering, when will Suzaku get the hint that he is unable to answer now?

Not while he's in the middle of an _important_ meeting.

"Mr. Lamperouge, I believe the group here would be interested in hearing your proposal." An older man, the CEO of the company he works for, said giving the much younger man a stern yet unintentional intimidating look.

"Of course." He said aloud with a clear voice. Lelouch opened his binder and laid out a few pages so he could present his idea. However, the moment he laid eyes on the doodle on top of one of his most important papers—instead of being upset at C.C. for drawing on his work, he instead felt a great sense of fear overcome him. The unsettling feeling had his stomach twist. He felt frozen in his spot as he stared at the doodle of a fluffy cat wearing a beret, painting a canvas sloppily.

All eyes in the room were on him- some confused and others presumably slightly annoyed for his silence or assuming he's too nervous and not cut out for the position he'd been promoted to.

Thinking back to the phone in his pocket and the consecutive amount of times Suzaku called, he could only think of one reason as to why his best friend would blow up his phone like that—But… if it involved C.C., then wouldn't she—

"Mr. Lamperouge—"

"Excuse me Sir." Lelouch stood from his seat fast, the façade of calmness he tried to wear failed to hide the panic in his eyes. "There's an important phone call I must take." Passing over his notes and binder to his fellow coworker that he trusted to deliver the proposal with exceptional skills, he quickly walked around the table and was about to open the glass door when the deep voice of his boss called and stopped him.

"Mr. Lamperouge, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down. We're in the middle of an important meeting. What in the world could be more important than this company? Than your job that is paying you fruitfully?"

Turning around to meet his boss' eyes, he frowned in disgust at the man. Of course, he wouldn't know about the true value of marriage. What it's like to see your wife as an equal instead of some woman to undesirably come home to. Not while he practices infidelity behind his wife's back who loves him more than he's aware of.

"My wife. She's far more important than you or anybody else in this room. If you want to fire me for 'misconduct' or whatever excuse you can come up with, then fine. I can always find another job. But my life-long friend, my wife… she's irreplaceable. She's very much ill, and pregnant. I apologize but I must check on her—she comes first in my life. Not this company."

Leaving his reason to hang in the air for everyone to chew on, Lelouch quickly bowed in apology before taking his leave. All eyes were focused on the door before discreetly switching over to his boss. The man sat back in his seat, feeling like an ass for not being sensitive towards the him. Especially since he knows the position he's in.

"Uh, okay. Mr. Ohgi. Would you like to present the proposal?"

"Yes sir."

Taking his seat, the CEO snickered then turned over to the boss and whispered— "You better not fire that young man. I appreciate his loyalty to his wife. Haha, I can't remember the last time I saw someone speak up against their superior like that."

The boss turned in his seat to glance out the window behind him of the glass room. He watched as Lelouch paced back and forth anxiously while he held his phone close to his ear. Then not a minute later, that's when he saw it and mentally hit himself for being a bigger ass than he thought. Lelouch's face filled with absolute distress before hanging up his phone and taking off in a direction towards the building's exit.

"No. I don't think I could ever get rid of someone like him."

 **#**

The delay was agonizing. He swore that if he had to wait any longer, his patience would run extremely thin and would lose his mind and unforgivably lash out at anyone and everything that tested him.

After he abandoned the meeting, he called Suzaku back and heard the words he wished he never spoke. Especially since they carried with him, heavily weighing him down for the next day and a half he was away from her before he was finally able to make it home.

There were no flights going back home that he could take that day he wanted to leave. So, he dreadfully had to wait early morning for the next flight then spend the next few hours on the plane, unhealthily replaying his conversation with Suzaku like a broken record in his mind.

 **. . . .**

" _Lelouch! Have you read my text messages? I was so worried that you wouldn't pick up. I thought that maybe—"_

" _Tell me. Is C.C., okay? What about the baby?"_

 _Suzaku stayed silent for a minute._

" _She's in the hospital. I was with her when… everything went down, so I took her to the emergency room. I'm not sure if I had gotten there on time, but… Lelouch… t-there was a lot of blood. She was in so much pain, I had to carry her and…" he sighed then took a moment for himself. "I tried staying by her side, but I had to go home to wash up. I believe, last time that I checked, Mr. Corabelle is there so that she won't be alone."_

" _Is she stable?" he asked, confused and still unsure of what truly happened since Suzaku had been vague with his text messages._

" _Yeah. She's going to be okay."_

 _Lelouch took a deep breath, an uneasy sigh of relief then asked, "And the baby?"_

" _I don't know."_

 _Whether he was reluctant to speak or truly didn't know, either way, it rained a thunderous cloud over him and painted black the colorful dream—the happiness he was hoping for._

 **. . . .**

Once he arrived at the hospital and was given the location of his wife's room after asking the front desk, he ignored all the rules in the hospital and ran with all his might to reach her. He brushed past a few people here and there but apologizing to them was the least of his worries. His top priority was to see her, to make sure she and the baby were okay.

When he finally came to her room, he slowed down to a near stop when he saw her father and one of the doctors standing outside her door. They both spoke in whispers then turned simultaneously in his direction when he came closer. Sad looks wore their faces and, in that moment, Lelouch knew, mainly because he's seen it all too many times before, he should embrace himself for bad news.

"Mr. Lamperouge, we've been expecting you." The doctor said with impassive look on her face. C.C.'s father then excused himself from the group and told Lelouch that he would be back soon—he's just going to the cafeteria. And when he was no longer in earshot, Lelouch turned to the doctor and prepared himself for whatever she had to say to him.

"I apologize for not making it sooner."

"I understand. I heard from your wife that you were out of town on a business trip."

Lelouch felt his heart ache and his throat tighten. "My wife… How is she doing?"

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she lightly put a hand on his arm for comfort and lowly said, "I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Lamperouge, but your wife had a late miscarriage." Lelouch's eyes widened and his heart fell out of his chest. "There was nothing we could do to stop it. Most miscarriages occur during the first 13 weeks of pregnancy, but because she was about 18 ½ weeks along—it's considered a late and a rare occurrence."

Lelouch stumbled backwards, unable to collect his thoughts together while his feelings were storming inside him, not after literally having his future pulled from underneath his feet. His heart ached terribly, and tears threatened to expose his vulnerabilities

"I-I… can I see her?"

"Of course, I'll come back a little later, so we can talk."

He nodded his head and right as he was about to walk in, he felt the doctor's hand place a hand on his arm once more. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

He didn't know how to respond. All he could do was give her a broken smile and pull away so he could see his wife.

 _God knows how lonely she feels right._

 **#**

When Lelouch slowly walked inside the room, he came into sight of her sitting up in bed, looking out at the nearby window with a blank gaze. He could see dark bags had collected underneath her eyes from presumably lack of sleep as well as swollen from crying so much. Her attention only then break from the window when he took the seat at the edge of her bed and reached for her hand with the IV and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"I'm sorry for coming home late. I didn't…" He paused when C.C. shook her head, giving him a weak smile before taking their connected hands to return a kiss of her own on the back of his hand. She said nothing as she settled their hands in her lap, looking down in a mixture of sorrow and shame.

 _What could she possibly say to him that won't make her cry more than she already has?_

Carefully, he lifted her chin so he could see her saddened golden hues and saw them already swimming with unshed tears. "C.C… How are you feeling?"

"They said they're going to keep me here for a few more days… as a precaution. They're hoping my health won't spiral out of control. You know... like it always does." They held each other's gaze—staring into each other's soul and broken hearts, futilely trying to mend the empty, hollow pain they're experiencing inside. But for her, having him so close and realizing how his amethyst eyes didn't see what she saw— her tears began to fall shamelessly, and she choked in a shaky voice, "Lelouch, I-I should have gone to the hospital the moment I woke up with pain. But I—"

"There was nothing they could have—"

"Don't tell me that!" Her tears fell harder and lips trembled. "Please, I can't hear that anymore. It's just... I-I tried my hardest to be in perfect condition. I promise I did my best to keep our baby alive."

"I know you did." He said softly, wiping away her tears, but she continued crying.

"I failed _her_ , Lelouch. I failed our little girl." Lelouch's eyes widened and his heart stopped, leaving him rendered speechless.

 _So… they were going to have a baby girl._

"I held her... I... She was so small and fragile, too delicate for this world and I failed to protect her… to save her life because I was too weak to support her. I hate myself, Lelouch. I hate myself because all I ever do is disappoint and make the lives of the ones I love miserable." C.C. wrapped her arms around her husband in a tight embrace as she continued to cry against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

The heart broken woman's tears fell faster, harder, and her cries of despair became louder, and all he could do was hold her and listen. Unable to find the right words to comfort his wife because… he wasn't there. He wasn't there when she miscarried their baby. He wasn't there to see his daughter, their 18-week-old baby girl. C.C. had to endure it all alone while he was gone, and now that she's shattering before him… he can't pick up the pieces. For once, he doesn't know how.

What can he say to her when he too feels like his world is crashing down? When he feels like failure of a husband and… as a father.

 _Hopelessness._

"It's not your fault, my love. I promise. It's not your fault." He whispered, voice cracking.

Holding her closer to his body, he kissed the top of her head as she continued to weep and with no more strength to hold back his heartache, he allowed himself to cry alongside her. Becoming vulnerable in her arms as she is in his. They lost their baby and right before his eyes, he's about to lose her more than he already is.

"Lelouch..."

"Cecaniah, I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know… how could I do that to them? This chapter had been on my mind for months, so now that I finally wrote it, I'll admit I do feel a bit guilty. Sorry. On a side note, I hope this chapter was alright. It took me forever, but this was the best I could get it. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!

 **P.S.S.** If you read any of my other stories and are waiting for a long-awaited update, please know that I'm working on them and will try to get them updated as soon as possible (except for four stories since they'll be on hiatus for reasons). I'm just taking a whole lot longer than I want to. And to be honest, some chapters are just easier to write when the motivation is there. Others, well, its like trying to walk through mud that you're already 1ft in with sandals. I've never done it, but that's how I imagine it feeling like.

Thank you for all the **favorites** and **followers**! I appreciate the support.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Guest** , **B.E.R.Z** , **LLCC Reader** , **Liz** , **A.D. Fields** , **Ablankriver** , **Akira-Hayama** and **Chouko Chizuke**! I truly appreciate it and thank you for taking the time to leave one.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	18. Lelouch & CC

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I last updated any of my stories… but what can I say? Life gets busy. Anyhow... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Lelouch & C.C.**

* * *

Slowly working to unfasten the suffocating tie around his neck, the drained brunette heavily slumped onto the couch- listening to the wailing cries of his sons' for a few seconds until they were presumably calmed by their mother. Able to relax when she didn't call for his help after a minute, he then kicked off his shoes and tossed his black tie onto the coffee table before making himself comfortable on the sofa couch. He then propped an arm over his eyes, and his lips unconsciously thinned into a frown as he thought about this morning's event.

The private funeral for _her... Naomi Lamperouge._

The name she was given by her parents.

And all the million things he could be thinking about right, at least, should be... all his mind could focus on is them. More specifically, C.C.

Of all the sad faces there, she stood out to him the most.

He's never seen her so cold before. Her eyes hollow... lips were sealed shut for she spoke to no one besides her husband. Her smile was self-harming, but most of all, seeing the interaction between she and Lelouch was just so… _heartbreaking._ For as long as he has known them, he has never seen so much—

"Move over, honey."

Snapping from thought and without so much of changing his lying position on the couch, Suzaku lifted his legs upon his lover's command and waited until she sat comfortably before settling them down to rest onto her lap. She began to gently rub her hands across his legs, humming to a song that was vaguely familiar. For a minute, silence casted upon them comfortably despite both their minds being in different places. But it wasn't until Suzaku looked at his beautiful love and gave her a soft smile when she finally connected her eyes with his had it been broken.

"Have I ever told you that you're by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen?"

"Hmm… is that so?" Euphy blushed, a small giggle escaping past her lips when her beloved winked at her. "Suzaku, you're so full of it. You do know that, right?"

"I do now apparently." He chuckled then sat up to wrap an arm over her shoulder then pulled her in so she could rest her head on his chest. "How are the boys? Were you able to handle them for breakfast after I left?"

"They were a bit fussy. Haru didn't want eat anything I gave him for half an hour which was frustrating and annoying... but overall, they were pretty good. Nothing that I couldn't handle by myself." Euphemia looked up to Suzaku and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was the funeral by the way? Were you okay going alone?"

An image of C.C. sitting by herself in front of the small casket flashed through his mind and sank his heart deeper than it already had. Unwinding his arm from around the pinkette, she looked at him in confusion when he subtly distanced himself from her as he sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

This morning was the small, private funeral for the loss of her brother's and his wife's baby. Naturally, she wanted to attend but they didn't have a babysitter for the twins and she and Suzaku agreed that bringing them there in the sight of mourning parents would be… in a sense… insensitive. So, she stayed home and Suzaku went. He promised her he would be fine on his own. But… given how he was there when it all went down… she figured he was still feeling a little guilty for not doing enough despite not being able to.

"Suzaku, sweetie?" Euphemia said softly as she ran her ivory fingers through his soft brown hair. She planted a kiss to his temple and asked, "What's eating you?"

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled softly then answered, "Nothing. Nothing that we haven't already talked about." Suzaku paused for a moment to collect his words. "After seeing them today… I hope everything will be okay between them. It's just that they seemed so distant from each other but… I don't know. I don't want to make any assumptions that their relationship is hurting after this."

"Yeah, that's true. But… there's no doubt in my mind that they'll be ok. They work really well as a couple… and as friends."

Shyly smiling, Suzaku kissed the beauty's lips and whispered, "I hope you're right."

 **#**

"Green tea is all that we have left, so I hope you like it." Lelouch said as he carried a porcelain teacup over to his father-in-law who sat patiently in the living room. When he made it to the coffee table, he shakily set the teacup down- almost spilling its contents- and mumbled an apology for his near clumsiness.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah. Its just…" the raven-haired man sat down in a sofa chair adjacent couch and took a moment to take a sip of his own drink to help relax his winding nerves. "It's been a long morning, and uh… you know. A lot is happening with C.C. and I and we just haven't—"

"You don't have to explain, my boy." The older man chuckled awkwardly, a tad surprised at how the normally collected Lelouch is a bit… dysfunctional?

Not like he blames them. Both his daughter and son-in-law have been going through a heavy amount of stress.

After the funeral, the older man asked if he could stop by and visit for a while. The communication between the family and the young couple has been very limited, and he felt the need to spend time with them… to make sure that they're okay as they claim to be.

"So, Lelouch… when will you be returning to work?"

"I've already gone back." He answered a bit sharply, bitterness laced in his voice. "After the little stunt I pulled at the meeting I told you about… my boss was lenient enough to excuse my behavior, but he expected me to come back immediately. Only giving me a couple days to handle things at home."

"And C.C.? How does she feel about it?" the raven-haired man shrugged his shoulders before mumbling that they don't talk about it. But it was what he said under his breath after that made the older man frown in disappointment.

He should have known this would eventually happen... it was crystal clear by their interactions earlier.

Turning towards the master bedroom where C.C. had gone in to change a few minutes before, he commented, "C.C.'s been in there for a while, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Why don't you check up on her? She might need your help with something."

Lelouch mumbled in agreement before getting up from his seat with a heavy sigh and walked until he disappeared past the bedroom door.

Once he was out of sight, the older man put his teacup down and raised from his spot on the couch to take a stroll around the living room. His heart felt heavy, Lelouch's whispered words repeating in his head like a broken record, as he admired the few pictures of his son-in-law and daughter, smiling, in love, and very much happy. Their eyes filled with much joy.

The complete opposite of how they are now.

 _"We don't talk anymore… not like we used to."_

"They're still so young." He said to himself then stopped in front of the large, glass sliding door to peer out into the backyard. Winter is here and most of their flowers has wilted except for an abundance of white roses that appear to have barely been touched by the cold season.

White roses… his late wife loved roses… they were her favorite.

The pain of losing someone never truly goes away. You just learn to live with it. To deal with it on your own. And all of that takes time… but in the end… healing is possible.

Very much so.

Walking back to the sofa, he was ready to sit down when he heard the barely audible, familiar sobs of his daughter. Curious, he quietly stepped towards the bedroom then peeked through the slightly cracked opened-door felt. And right away, his already saddened heart ached even more at the sight.

The sight of his daughter on the floor, quietly sobbing in the lap of her husband while he silently sat on the edge of the bed, soothingly rubbing her head.

 _If they can't speak to each other like they used to... then hopefully that love of theirs won't die out in consequence._

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's a super short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be a little longer. I wanted to stay away from Lelouch and C.C.'s POV in this chapter for the reason of trying something different. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. Until next time!

Thank you as always for all the **favorites** , **followers** , and of course **reviewers**! I truly appreciate your support and being able to read your feedback. It can be motivational and helpful at times for things I may not notice my this or any of my other stories.

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
